Endeavoring Essence: The Avox Girl
by Stuart Pidasso
Summary: Many sympathize for the Avox girl who crossed paths with Katniss in the forest, but little history regarding Lavinia came out of the books. This story intends to show the why, where, and how she became an Avox. (For those who prefer the book format, mobi (Kindle), epub, and PDF versions available for free at my fanfic site. www dot stuartpidasso dot com/lavinia)
1. The Promise

**1 The Promise**

"Lavinia. Daughter, wake up." Father's gentle hand shook me awake.

When my bedroom light lit, I found my mother standing by the switch fully dressed, as was my father.

Father drew back my covers. "Lavinia, it's time for you to keep your promise."

Glancing at the clock, the time had just passed 5 a.m. Shivering, I reached for my blankets. "What are you talking about? I've still got two more hours of sleep."

Ripping my blanket from my hand, my father pulled me up in bed and cupped both sides of my face with his hands. "Lavinia, listen! It's time for you to keep your promise. Do you remember your promise?"

I began to breathe hard as the seriousness of my father's words fully woke me from sleep. The sharp focus of his eyes brought back the memories of the camping trip from a couple years ago when my brother and I had made promises to our parents as we sat together around a campfire.

My older brother, Hadrian, entered my bedroom in street clothes, carrying his backpack and a rolled up tent.

The promise fully came back to me, but it did not help me overcome my bewilderment. "I've got senior orientation at high school today."

Father placed a finger over my lips. "Do you remember your promise?"

Remembering that my promise meant no speaking until further told, I nodded.

Reassured that I understood, Father left my bedside and retrieved my backpack, dumping the school contents on the floor before handing it to me.

As part of the promise, I began filling my back with clothes that I would use for camping. When I finished, I began to dress myself when my mother returned from the bathroom with my toiletry kit. I could see the worry on her face as it was clear that she had been crying. After stowing the kit in my pack, I gestured towards the bathroom to my father's nodding approval.

On the toilet, I could see my hands shake as I tried to collect my thoughts. I hated camping, and this unexpected trip filled me with dread. Alarmed by my mother's redden eyes, mine now began well, the distinction being that I did not know why this trip had to happen. Quickly coming to terms, I knew that I had to leave the Capitol without questions, without words, as my father had requested of us a couple years ago in the forest. All I knew was that I loved my parents and would keep my promise.

When I exited the bathroom, my father with my pack in hand immediately escorted me towards the front door of our apartment where my mother and brother stood waiting.

Mother handed me one of my thicker jackets, which stunned me since summer still had a couple weeks remaining.

My brother carried a similar thick jacket in his arm with his pack slung over his shoulder.

When the front door opened, I paused. "Are we actually doing this?"

My father grabbed my arm tight and pulled me towards him. His stern glare told me everything that I needed to know.

I nodded and mouthed the words,_ I promise_. The pressure in his grip subsided, and I followed my family out of the apartment.

As Father struggled with the car keys, I watched him make the needed adjustments to the car seat in lieu of our hired driver. Having never seen him drive a car, I tried to recall if he had ever mentioned driving in his youth. I turned to Hadrian to see his concerned look as he observed our father attempting to start our large luxury car. When the engine came to life, I heard Mother noticeably breathe a sigh of relief.

As I fought to control my emotions, Hadrian took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. His eyes relayed to me the confidence that he carried in abundance, only slightly reassuring my frazzled nerves.

Within thirty minutes, our father had driven through the empty early morning streets to the train station. Parking at the distant end of the half-filled parking lot, Father remotely opened the trunk and set on the ground our backpacks, two small sleeping bags, and the rolled tent.

Removing his smartphone, Father held it up for all to see, reminding us of the next step of our promise. One by one, we all dropped our smartphones into the trunk of the car, including our parents. Our father held up his wallet, and I proceeded to remove mine from my trouser pocket, dropping it into the trunk. After our mother's hand purse and Hadrian's wallet were dropped into the trunk, our father tapped his wallet again forcefully to make certain that we carried no other objects. My brother and I patted our empty pockets to reassure him before watching him drop in his own wallet and shutting the trunk.

To my surprise, the train station bustled with activity as governmental and business people of the Capitol rushed for their trains, traveling for their duties outside the Capitol to various parts of Panem.

We continued to pass platforms until Father turned towards our apparently intended train, which was destined for the far eastern parts of the country. We stopped before the second-class railcars and set our gear down.

Digging into his jacket pocket, Father removed a bundle of folded papers bounded by a rubber band. He removed the band and began sifting through the documents. "We can speak now, but keep it low." He handed me an identification card that displayed my picture.

Glancing at it, I read aloud the name printed below my image. "Aurelia? What's going on father? We're not going to our regular mountain campsite are we?"

"No we're not." Father handed Hadrian his identification card.

My brother smirked. "Mine says that my name is Juno."

I turned to my mother to find eyes of despair staring back at me. I reached for her. "Mother?"

She said nothing as she stepped in between my brother and me, taking hold of both our hands.

Father looked at me with solemn eyes. "As part of your promise to travel whenever and wherever at my discretion, you and your brother must travel east."

Hadrian tucked his identification card into his breast pocket. "How far, Father?"

"As far as your legs can carry you. Take the train to District Twelve. From there, you will continue east.

I pulled free of my mother grip. "And do what?"

"Wait." Father took a firm hold of me by my shoulders. "You will have to wait until we come get you. Whether it takes a couple days, a couple weeks, or more, you and your brother will wait until we tell you that it's time to come home."

"This sounds insane."

"I know, but we have a friend in District Twelve who will guide you to the forest. He will be able to help you with supplies. Follow his advice."

"Okay. We will." When my father released me, I found myself stepping back. "What's his name, this man who is suppose to help us."

"Haymitch Abernathy, the sole living victor of the district."

Hadrian huffed. "The drunk we see every year on television."

Father nodded. "That's him, but don't let his drunkenness fool you. He's a valuable friend." Father began sorting cards and paper, handing us each a credit card along with some old paper money. "The credit cards are tied to your temporary identities. You will travel by your new identities until your return. There are enough funds to pay for the train tickets and some meals. Once you reach District Twelve, you will have to use cash since no one has the ability to accept credit cards in that district."

Having never seen actual paper money in my life, I stared at the money in my hands. "Are you in trouble father?" I turned to my mother to see her wipe away a tear.

Father prepared to speak when the clamorous sound of boots marching startled him, silencing him.

We watched a squad of Peacekeepers begin to pass on their way to the third-class railcars. Following our fathers lead, we tucked our cards and cash into our pockets, as we too remained silent.

From the corner of my eye, I could see some of the Peacekeepers eyeing us as an unwelcomed whistle came from within the formation of men. I turned to my mother who glanced back with a forced grin.

After the Peacekeepers had moved out of earshot, Father continued. "We have important business that will make life chaotic for the next few days, and we don't want you and Hadrian to suffer through it. The press will be in a frenzy looking for ways to get to us since things may be heating up. Your mother and I would feel better if you two were far away from chaos so we can focus on what we need to do."

Feeling my mother's hand take hold of mine, I looked to my father. "Are you being promoted? You've worked so long and hard for the Capitol, Father. I'm surprised that President Snow hasn't made you his Vice President."

"It is work-related, darling. I will tell you that, but being politics, we must keep the rest a secret, even from our families."

I turned to my mother. "Couldn't you have told us some of this in the car instead of letting us worry?"

"We're afraid that the press has bugged our car." Mother squeezed my hand.

The intercom announced that the train for District Twelve would soon be departing.

Father dug into one of his larger pockets and removed a book made of paper. He handed it to me, but did not let go, forcing me to look into his eyes. "Lavinia, this time I want you to read it." Father released his grip.

Glancing at the cover, I recognized the book to be the tedious survival camping guide that Father had given me the first time he took us camping. "Ah, do I have to? Camping is already boring enough."

Father faintly smiled. "Yes, pumpkin. Consider it part of your promise."

"Okay. I'll try."

"Remember to keep a low profile. If someone of authority questions you, say you are studying district governments for school. If you speak to people from the districts, you're just a couple of kids out to study remote wildlife. If you meet the right person, say that_ you need to get lost in the woods_."

When I failed to respond, Hadrian spoke for the both of us. "We will, Father."

The intercom announced final boarding for District 12, forcing goodbyes to be exchanged.

Mother wrapped her arms tightly around me for the longest hug shared between us in ages. She whispered in my ear. "Listen to your brother and take care of each other."

"He's only a year older than me, Mother. He should start listening to me."

"Maybe he should." Mother broke away and brushed my cheek with her thumb, her reddened eyes wet from fresh tears.

I reached for her hand. "Mother, I'm scared. You and Father are not yourselves."

"We're fine. All this political hubbub will blow over, and we'll come find you. I'm proud of you for keeping your promise today."

"Well, I'll tell you one thing: I'll never make a promise like this again."

Father swept in and hugged me so hard that he briefly lifted me off the ground. "Thank you for keeping your promise."

As he continued to hold me, I laid my head on his shoulder. "I hope it goes well for you, Father."

"Me too, Lavinia." He loosened his hold, stepping back.

Breaking away from hugging mother, Hadrian gave father a brief hug. "Good luck, Father; whatever it is."

"Thanks, Son."

Hadrian picked up his pack, along with the rolled tent and slung them over his shoulder. "How will you find us when it's time?"

"Our friend in District Twelve will keep track of you. He'll guide you to a safe location where we'll meet up."

"Okay." Hadrian turned to board the rail car.

I turned to board when my father's arm stopped me.

"Remember; contact no one in the Capitol. We don't want the press to find you. And Lavinia, I need to ask you to add one more thing to your promise."

"What, Father?"

"I need you to promise to never give up. No matter how hard the road ahead becomes, never give up; never stop trying. Can you do this for me?"

The instinctive sense of fear began to take hold of me, filling me with doubt. I glanced at my mother to see her continued glum stare. Looking up into my father's eyes, I knew that whatever was happening, it had upset him to the point where I could now see the affects. I swallowed hard. "I promise, Father. I will never give up."

"Good." He kissed me on my forehead and released his grip on my arm.

Hearing the whistle indicting immediate departure of the train, I passed my pack up to my waiting brother. As soon as I was on board, I felt the train begin to move. I turned back to wave before shutting the door.

Hadrian stood before a closed window and waved to our parents as we watched our father take hold of mother's hand.

Staring out the window, I began to feel sick to my stomach since less than an hour ago I was asleep in my warm bed. Riding a train out of the Capitol was the last thing in this world that I wanted right now.

As the train pulled away from the platform, I watched my parents drift away when my mother ripped her hand free from Father's grip, spinning away in tears. When he tried to console her, Mother shoved him back.

"Mother!" Dread filled my body and I dropped my pack to open the train car door.

My brother's arms grabbed me, pulling me away from the door. "You can't open the door now."

"Something is wrong! They didn't tell us everything."

"Lavinia, calm down. They will come find us when they're ready." My brother's strong hold pinned me against the bulkhead of corridor.

"Let me go! I want off the train!"

"No! Father said that you might overreact and told me to be ready. I'm not letting go until you promise to calm down."

Squirming did nothing to loosen his grip, and I was forced to submit. "Fine. But I'm done promising anything."

Hadrian continued to hold me tight until the train entered the tunnel. At which point, he knew that I had no choice but to remain on the train. He released me. "You always overreact."

"Shut up. Did you see Mother?"

"I saw her. She probably just hates getting up this early like the rest of us." My brother picked up his gear and progressed down the corridor to find an empty second-class compartment.

Retrieving my pack, I darted forward to catch up. "No, Hadrian. It's more than that. Father has never spoken to us in that way before."

Hadrian stopped in the corridor and spun around towards me with his index finger extended over his lips, silencing me with a hush.

Remembering my promise of secrecy, I bit my lip and followed him until he found an empty compartment.

Taking my pack from me, Hadrian stowed it on the overhead shelf. "Sorry, Sis. We have to be discrete."

I slid the door to our compartment closed. "I know. I'm just worried about our parents."

"They're fine." Hadrian removed his jacket and sat down.

Tossing my jacket onto the bench, I sat down across from my brother. "Well...at the next stop, I'm going back."

"You can't. You promised."

"I know, but this is bigger than my promise. I can feel it."

Hadrian lent forward onto his knees. "Do you remember that camping trip when we made our promises to Father?"

"Ya, I remember." Crossing my arms, I slid down against my bench. "I remember the promise, and the cold, and the unrelenting mosquitoes."

"Father has only asked for one thing in our life. You know how lucky we are to have such lenient parents. He told us that he wouldn't ask us to partake in this journey unless it was absolutely necessary. Think hard about breaking your promise before we reach our first stop. I intend on honoring my word." Hadrian lent back. "Besides, this is kind of exciting in an adventurist way."

When my brother pulled out the old paper money to study, I began staring out the window, remembering when our father sat us down around the campfire and made the request that put us on this train on this late August morning.

I had originally thought his request to be a lead-in to one of his nightly ghost stories that he enjoyed tormenting us with before bed, but there were no ghost stories that night. Father had begun by mentioning that his job as the President's economic advisor had became stressful, followed by proclaiming how everything changes in the universe, that someday things would change for the better for all of Panem. This was when he told Hadrian and me that we would someday need to remove ourselves from the Capitol to allow him to focus on his work. If he knew that we were far away, he thought that he would be free to make the changes necessary to set everything right. From the way he spoke, the austere honesty was what sent chills through me that fateful night. Reflecting back, it occurred to me that the serious tone with which he spoke to us this morning was that same honest expression that came out on that camping trip.

The door to our compartment flew open with a large crash, startling me upright on the bench. I looked up to see two large Peacekeepers in the corridor, staring at us with smug grins.

The larger of the two men waved a finger towards me. "We've been looking for you."


	2. Three Days

**2 Three Days**

In the confusion, words failed me. My heart raced as I returned the Peacekeeper's stares.

The smaller Peacekeeper tapped the other man on the shoulder. "I told you we could find her."

The larger man leaned on the doorframe. "Good thing too." He sized up my brother before returning his gaze to me. "So, how about it, red; would you like to come drinking with us?"

Sighing from an unexpected sense of relief, I glanced at my brother who looked as perplexed as I did. I presented a polite smile. "Um, no thank you. It's too early for me."

The smaller Peacekeeper chuckled as he slurred his words. "It's late for us. Come down to our railcar and share a drink. Bring your brother if you want."

"How do you know he's my brother?"

"Duh." The smaller Peacekeeper swayed on his feet. "No two redheads date each other. It goes against nature or something."

I bit my lip. "No thank you."

Hadrian shifted nervously on the bench. "We've got homework to do before we get to the Justice Building."

The larger Peacekeeper huffed. "Don't waste your time. There is absolutely nothing to do in District Twelve. You'll be happy to have homework."

The smaller Peacekeeper stepped into our compartment and extended his hand towards me. "Come on, red. Let's have some fun."

Looking to my brother, I could see the same worry on his face that was now rushing through my body, for even the smaller Peacekeeper was bigger than the two of us combined. I tried to remain polite. "No, thank you. We can't."

When the smaller Peacekeeper took another step in to reach for my arm, my brother stood up between us. "I'm sorry, Sir. We can't go with you."

The Peacekeeper faced my brother with jaw clenched, swaying. The man began pointing a finger at my brother's chest when a loud cough came from the corridor.

We all turned to find the train conductor surveying the situation.

The middle-aged man stood professionally with his hands clasped together before him. "Can I help you two gentlemen?"

The smaller Peacekeeper stepped back from my brother. "We're fine. We were just wondering if red would like to come back to our car for a drink."

The train conductor glanced at me and smiled. "I don't think that would be appropriate."

The larger Peacekeeper glared at the conductor. "That's not for you to decide."

Holding his smile, the conductor looked up at the man. "Yes it is. I think that you two gentleman should return to your car."

Stumbling, the smaller Peacekeeper grabbed the doorframe for support. "Well, I'd like to ask red one more time."

"No." The conductor's eyes focused on the man. "I believe that your superior's name is Peacekeeper Kennedy. Do I need to contact him?"

The smaller Peacekeeper made a fist and lifted it into the air, but the drunk did not strike.

Unflinching, the train conductor lift his chin. "Go ahead, you'll just end up in the brig, and I know Peacekeeper Kennedy punishes derelicts most harshly."

The larger Peacekeeper smirked as he grabbed his friend by the shoulder. "Come on. They're not worth the trouble."

The smaller man staggered out of our compartment, falling back against the wall. "Red, if you change your mind, we're just a few cars down." With a tug from his cohort, the Peacekeeper disappeared from sight.

My brother and I sighed deeply as we glanced at each other.

As my brother slowly sat down, I noticed the shaking in my hands and tried to quell them by gripping the bench.

Remaining in the corridor, the train conductor waited for the men to exit through the passage doorway between rail cars. When satisfied with their departure, he turned to us and entered our compartment. "I'm sorry about that."

"Thank you." I took another deep breath. "Are they always like that."

"Yes, Miss. However, they rarely cause trouble. Most of the time, they pass out as soon as we pull out of the station. Better than the alternative."

My brother's brow rose. "Really, what's the alternative?"

"Irritable Peacekeepers who don't want to go to District Twelve for their deployment. Drunkards are the lesser of two evils when it comes to Peacekeepers. It's tradition that they drink all night before leaving the Capitol, sleeping it off on the train."

Feeling my pulse begin to slow, I brushed my hair back. "Thank you again."

"My pleasure, Miss."

My brother and I began to stare at the conductor as he politely glanced at us in turn.

The conductor turned to my brother. "Tickets please."

"Oh, sorry." Fumbling with his pocket, my brother pulled out his credit card. "We need to purchase en route. Or trip was last minute."

"Very good, Sir. I can take care of that for you."

I pulled out my card. "Me too."

"Very good, Miss. I'll also need your identification cards."

"We're Capitol residents. Do we need travel permits?"

"No, Miss." The conductor smiled. "Capitol residents are free to travel as they wish, but I still need your identification to sell you a ticket.

"Oh, okay." I passed my cards to the conductor, as did my brother.

My brother shifted on the bench unable to keep his hands still. "Are you from the Capitol?"

"No, Sir. I am from District Six. We keep the trains running on time."

My brother nodded. "Six does a great job. I love taking the train to the mountains for camping."

"First time to District Twelve, Sir?"

"Yes." Hadrian tucked his hands under his thighs. "This is the first time out of the Capitol region for both of us."

"How exciting, Sir. If I may be so bold to ask, what do you have planned?"

"Camping."

"School." I looked at my brother confused by his response.

The conductor glanced at each of us in turn. "Separate agendas?"

"My sister is studying district governments. I'm tagging along and thought that I'd check out the camping."

"Very good, Sir." Pulling a small hand held computer from his pocket, the conductor scanned our identification cards. "Juno and Aurelia Cicero. Round trip tickets I assume?"

My brother nodded. "Yes please. We don't know if Aurelia has to stay one or two weeks."

"The tickets have open returns good for a year, Mr. Cicero. Would you like printed receipts?"

"Yes, please. Do many from the Capitol go camping in District Twelve?"

"Just a handful of Hunger Games tourists, Sir. They like to visit after the games. Some in the Capitol become intrigued to see the rough country. I believe that there is a small safe area by the Peacekeeper camp designated for tourists. For a fee, they will take you hunting in the area adjacent."

"I don't hunt, but I'm curious to check out the forest."

"Very good, Sir." The conductor tapped the screen and two small slips of paper came from the bottom of the handheld computer. He handed my brother his cards and the receipt. As he prepared to hand me mine, he flipped over my identification card and paused. He turned to my brother. May I see your identification card again, Sir?"

"Um, sure." Hadrian handed back his card.

The conductor inspected the back of the I.D., squinting as he compared aspects of the two cards. He handed back my brother's card before returning mine along with the credit card and receipt. "Thank you. All seems in order."

We both glanced at the back of our identification cards to see what was amiss.

The conductor replaced his handheld computer into his pocket and pulled out a smaller device from an inside pocket. He began gnawing on his bottom lip as he tapped on the screen. "Well, I'd like to wish you a safe journey, Hadrian."

"Thank you."

I felt the blood drain from my face as my brother sat up, alarmed by the use of his name. I cleared my throat. "My brother's name is Juno."

"I don't believe so, Lavinia." The train conductor held up the small computer screen for me to see.

Stunned, I found my full name with all my identification on the screen. The conductor flipped the screen to reveal my brother's true identification. After the conductor showed my brother the screen, the man stepped back, clasping his wrist.

I began to fidget. "Your computer must be broken."

The conductor simply smiled. "How may I help you?"

"We're just going to District Twelve for a few days."

"I'm not your enemy." The conductor focused on me, then my brother. "I'm here to help."

Hadrian took a deep breath through his nose. "We're going to Twelve to..._get lost_."

Nodding, the conductor turned and closed the privacy curtain to our compartment. "If there is anything that I can help you with, don't be afraid to ask."

I looked to my brother, who could only shrug in response. I turned to the conductor. "How did you know?"

"You told me, Miss."

"How?"

"You identification chip."

My brother again inspected his identification card. "Did they program it wrong?"

"No, Sir. The identification chips are in your bodies."

Immediately, my skin felt clammy. "Where in our bodies?"

"They sneak the nanochip in with your smallpox vaccination. The chip usually ends up embedded in the scar. Did you get the standard vaccination in the shoulder?"

My brother lifted up his left shirtsleeve to reveal his smallpox vaccination scar for the conductor to inspect. The man passed the computer over it, and the screen flashed a small green icon. I pointed to my left shoulder, and the computer again flashed a green icon when it was passed over the area.

The conductor sat next to my brother. "If you are absolute on becoming _lost_, I should disable the chips."

"Can you?" My brother's brow furled with suspicion.

"My scanner can destroy the chip." The conductor held up the computer. "It will feel warm for a second."

My voice dropped to a whisper. "Will there be a problem when we later return to the Capitol with our chips destroyed?"

"No, Miss." They will just assume that they have malfunctioned. They have been discovering that the chips only last 10 to 15 years."

My brother stared at me until I nodded. He turned to the conductor. "Do it. Destroy the chips."

"Very good, Sir. You will feel a bit of warmth. You should feel no pain." The conductor placed the small hand held computer against his shoulder and tapped the screen. My brother's eyes registered a sensation, and it was over.

Hadrian inspected his shoulder as the conductor moved to my bench. Rubbing his old scar, my brother gave me a reassuring look. "Doesn't hurt a bit, Sis."

I felt the computer press against my shoulder, and with the tap of the screen, I felt the sensation of a hot cup of coffee against my skin. It was over in an instant.

The train conductor ran a test on his computer before standing. "The chips are destroyed. I'll now leave you to your business."

My brother jumped to his feet. "Wait."

"Sir?"

"Do you have any other advice for becoming _lost_, especially in District Twelve?"

The conductor glanced at me before addressing my brother. "What have you been told prior?"

"Nothing. We didn't even know that we'd be on this train until two hours ago."

His eyes drifting to the floor, the conductor faintly sighed before returning to the bench. "I'm afraid that I can't tell you much. I would advise staying out of sight. Both of you will stick out like sore thumbs. If you do have to venture out in public, find local clothing. Unfortunately, even that won't be enough hide you."

I slid forward to the edge of my seat. "Why not?"

"You'll have to lose about 30 pounds, Miss. Speaking of food, purchase as much food as you can carry from the dining car. The food in District Twelve is not of which you are accustomed. You don't know how long you will need to be out of sight?"

My brother shook his head as he wrung his hands. "No. Someone is supposed to come get us when it's time. There is someone in District Twelve who is supposed to help us. His name is—"

"Don't tell me!" The conductor bit his lip. "Never share names."

Alarmed by the conductor's reaction, I nervously ask. "Why?"

"You don't want to know names if they catch you, Miss. The fewer names you know, the fewer people you will harm if captured."

The arteries in my neck began to throb. Looking to my brother, I could see in his eyes a matching level of concern.

"And, Miss. You have to aim for three days."

Looking into the man's eyes, I swallowed hard. "Three days for what?"

"When they...interrogate you, try not to divulge the names that you do know for at least three days. This will allow those an opportunity to escape."

"Oh." Leaning back against the bench, I crossed my arms, feeling perturbed by his warning. "I don't think that we're in that kind of danger."

"I hope so, Miss." The conductor stood to leave. "Sorry I can't be much more of a help."

My brother stood and held out his hand. "No. You did much for us. Disabling the chip will certainly help us keep off the radar until we are told to come home. Thank you."

Shaking my brother's hand, the conductor smiled. "I do what I can for the occasional traveler who needs to become _lost_. Good luck to you both." With a parting nod directed towards me, the conductor left our compartment and slid close the door.

Hadrian sat down and began rubbing the stress out of his neck, his eyes now a little less confident.

"So, Brother, does all this still feel like an adventure?"

Turning his gaze outside the window, Hadrian did not reply to my snarky question. He focused on the landscape under the morning sunrise as he returned to rubbing his small pox scar.

I locked the door to our compartment and readjusted the privacy curtains. When I sat down to stare out the same window, uncontrollable tears began to flow from my eyes. The shock of the morning had fully caught up with me, overloading my thoughts with apprehension.

My brother joined me on my bench, holding me tight, and together, we watched the morning daylight spread across the land.

For lunch, we picked up sandwiches from the dining car. We also took the opportunity to load up on portable snacks. The steward informed us that we would arrive at District Twelve just after sunset. We also discovered that there was a small inn near the station and decided that we would try to get a room there rather than stumble around in the dark.

Back in our compartment, I noticed that my brother enjoyed the endless scenery passing by our window, scenery that had bored me after the first hour. I threw a snack chip at him. "Whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing much. I was supposed to go rock climbing today." Hadrian ate my chip. "What did you have planned today?"

"Just my singing lessons in the afternoon."

"You can sing now."

I glared at him. "You hate my singing."

"No I don't." His frown broke into a smile. "I hate your choice of songs."

"Gee, thanks."

"Go ahead and sing. I really do enjoy your voice."

To test his sincerity, I began singing a simple tune softly. No one objected, so I sang another. However, I did not feel like singing a third this day as my spirit felt unwilling.

**...**

We arrived at District Twelve shortly after sunset just as the dining steward had informed us. We were shocked at how dark it was with the lack of lighting. The buildings all appeared rundown and abandoned, but I occasionally spotted a faint light through an occasional window as me made our way to the inn.

We entered the tiny inn and approached the vacant front desk. My brother tapped the bell on the counter, and a gangly old woman appeared from a back office.

"Hello. Will you be needing a room?" Her voice was frail and crackly.

Focusing on our alibis, I cleared my throat. "Yes, please. My brother and I will share a room. We just arrived—"

"Cash only."

"Um, okay." Detecting the old woman's indifference, I paid the requested amount for one night.

The old woman counted the money and tucked it behind her bra before handing me a key. "The room is out the front door to the left. It's three doors down."

"Thank you." Studying the worn key, I could barely make out the door number.

"There's a candle on the table in case we lose electricity. Don't remove it from the metal stand, and I'd prefer you leaving it on the table. I don't want you burning down my inn."

"Okay. Does the electricity go out a lot?"

The old woman huffed. "Yes. Checkout is at noon."

Picking up his pack, my brother pulled on my arm to leave. "Thank you."

I forced a smiled and followed my brother to our room.

When we turned on the dim room light, we found a single bed, the table with a fat candle on a corroded metal plate, and a simple bathroom with a shower.

Hadrian dropped his pack on the floor. "I think that I'd prefer sleeping in the woods."

I pulled back the bed sheets to inspect the cleanliness. They appeared clean, but the fabric felt scratchy between my fingers. "I think that we're at the edge of the world."

My brother's twisted optimism caused him to smile. "Maybe we just went back in time on a magical train."

I went to the bathroom for a glass of water. When I turned on the tap, water trickled out from the low water pressure. I held up the glass so that my brother could see the red tint.

Hadrian's mouth twisted with disgust. "Perhaps we should stick to what we brought from the train."

I surveyed the room. "So, what are we suppose to do now. There is no television, no computer."

"I don't know." Shrugging, Hadrian peeked out the window. "Except for camping, I don't think that I've ever been anywhere so dark at night. I wonder if all the districts are like this."

I sat on the bed and pulled out the camping survival book that father gave me. Flipping through the pages, I set it on the bedside table since I had no interest in reading it. Resting my head on the scratchy pillow, I began to cry.


	3. Lost

**3 Lost**

Mid morning, my brother and I set out to find the man who father had mentioned that would help us. We thought it improbable that the sole surviving victor of District Twelve even knew of our arrival as it unlikely any communications had been exchanged.

We secured our sleeping bags to our packs with the rolled tent carried by my brother. Thanks to our brightly colored clothing and gear, we knew that we would more than stick out; we would explode onto the landscape, which was not what we wanted.

As we progressed through the center of town, we began to attract cold unwelcoming stares. No street signs guided us along the way, for they were not needed in a town so small; besides, no cars filled the streets, so we just kept moving blindly forward.

No one waved or acknowledged us as we passed. They just kept glancing with stern eyes. When we reached what appeared to be the end of the business district, we paused to gage the situation. If we kept on our path, we would enter an area that we presumed to be where most of the people of the district lived. The residences did not resemble homes as I had imagined; they were shacks free of paint, barely holding together.

My brother spotted a short, chunky woman in front of a butcher's shop making changes on a chalkboard. He moved within conversation distance towards the woman. "Sorry to disturb you, but we are looking for Victor's Village?"

The woman eyed us before wiping her chalky hands across her bloody apron. "We only have one victor."

"Yes, we know. We were hoping to meet him."

"Victor's Village is a half mile from the square in that direction." The woman pointed past us. "He usually isn't up until the afternoon."

My brother responded with a warm smile. "Thank you."

I found myself glancing back towards the shacks. I called out to the butcher. "Ma'am, what's this area?"

The butcher glanced at the area in question. "That's the Seam. It's where all the coal miners live."

My eyes turned back to the area, shocked at the shear privation of this foreign world. It was not until my brother tugged on my arm that we continued.

As we returned to the town square and turned towards Victor's Village, I found myself shielding my eyes from the people's stares, focusing on the ground ahead.

Hadrian noticed my silence. "What's wrong, Sis?"

"Everyone is so skinny and dreary. Their faces are as pale as their surroundings."

"I know. There not the most welcoming, but I don't believe we're in danger."

"I know that, Hadrian. This place isn't as I imagined it would be."

When we reached the twelve houses of Victor's Village, we easily found the occupied house by following the path worn into the wild grass that surrounded all the houses.

Hadrian knocked on the door to no response. He attempted to look through the closed curtains before knocking a second time. "It's almost noon."

"I don't mind waiting." I dropped my pack and sat on the front steps. "It's kind of nice here free of people, free from those stares."

My brother joined me on the steps. "The landscape is nice out here."

A glint of the sun reflected off metal in the distance. I pointed to it. "Is that the fence that surrounds the district?"

"Probably. We'll wait here a few minutes and then head back. We should find the Peacekeeper base and see if we can find the campsite set aside for tourists. We'll dump our gear and look for this man again."

As we waited, I began singing to myself, finding the stiff breeze coming off the meadow to be a pleasant touch on my skin. When I finished my second song, Hadrian pulled me to my feet before I could start another.

We were returning to town when Hadrian noticed a divergence worn in the wild grass. The trail broke to the left, appearing to encircle the town.

Hadrian gestured at the side path. "Let's see where this goes. Maybe the man went this way."

"Are you sure?"

"This place isn't that big; we won't get lost. Come, let's explore."

I followed my brother and soon noticed that we were entering the area that the butcher referred to as the Seam. Women and small children mingled in their small yards hanging laundry, performing various chores. I immediately noticed their skinnier malnourished frames. They clearly had less food than the merchant folk. They suffered from a hunger that gave their stares a hollow look.

Grabbing my brother's hand, I began to whisper as we walked. "Let's not linger in this part of the district."

He nodded in assent.

We turned onto a main path that lead towards the town square and found ourselves passing a large warehouse that bustled with activity, compared to that of the merchant district. We stopped in an attempt to understand the building's purpose.

"Are you lost?"

I turned to find a young male Peacekeeper standing on the side of the road. "Sorry?"

The Peacekeeper smiled. "Didn't intend to startle you. You seem out of place."

Hadrian let go of my hand. "We were just exploring. My sister is here for a school project."

"Okay. I didn't mean to interrupt." The Peacekeeper turned to leave.

"Wait." I glanced at my brother before pointing at the large building. "What is that place?"

The Peacekeeper tucked his hands into his pockets, smiling. "That's the Hob. It's where you go for _unofficial business_."

"Like a black market?"

"Very much like a black market. Are you looking for something in particular?"

My brother took hold of my arm. "Should we be discussing this with a Peacekeeper?"

The young man laughed. "Don't worry. We Peacekeepers need the Hob as much as anyone else."

Staring down my brother, I decided to press on. "We're actually looking for a person: Haymitch Abernathy. Do you know him?"

"Everyone does. You might actually find him inside. This is where he buys his refreshments." The man winked.

I shot my brother a smug grin before turning back to the young man. "Is it safe?"

The Peacekeeper took a step back towards the building. "It is. Come, I'll escort you to the stall where he hangs out."

Without hesitating, I began following the Peacekeeper inside. Glancing over my shoulder, I found my brother following with a stiff disapproving face.

As I trailed behind the Peacekeeper through the warehouse, I felt the same unwelcoming stares that I had been experiencing all morning. The young man led us through the wide rooms until we reached a corner where a woman was selling soup. In the next stall, sat a one armed woman behind an empty counter. "Afternoon, ladies. Have you seen Haymitch? These two are looking for him."

The woman stirring the kettle of soup eyed me. "Not today, Darius."

The one arm woman shook her head. "I'm expecting him though." She lifted a large bottle of clear liquid from behind the counter into the air. "He usually picks up a bottle or two in the late afternoon."

The Peacekeeper turned to me. "Where are my manners?" He first gestured to the soup woman. "This is Greasy Sae, and this is Ripper. My name is Darius."

Taken back by a polite Peacekeeper, I quickly recalled our fake identities. "This is my brother Juno, and I'm Aurelia."

Darius smiled. "That's a pretty name."

Of all places and times, I could not believe that I felt my face flush. "Thank you."

Greasy Sae chuckled. "You say that to everyone. You said the same thing to me when you first arrived six months ago."

Behind pursing lips, the young man attempted to fight his smile. "I'm a quick judge of character."

"Sure you are." The soup woman waved me to come closer. "Would you like to buy a bowl of beef stew?"

In need of a hot meal, I glanced into the pot. What I found left me wanting. "I just ate, maybe later."

"How about some refreshments?" Ripper again lifted the bottle into the air.

My brother forced a smile. "Sorry. We were hoping to meet Mr. Abernathy today."

"Mister? Did you hear that Ripper?"

"I sure did."

The soup woman leaned against her counter. "You might make him toss his spirits if you call him mister to his face. What are you, Hunger Games tourists?"

Seeing my brother struggle with his response, I jumped in. "I'm here for school. My brother tagged along for some camping. He thought that he could meet a victor if it was convenient."

The one arm woman began laughing. "Camping, goodness why? If I had a nice home, I'd never venture outside again."

Hadrian shrugged. "The Capitol gets stifling with all the concrete and steel, I enjoy the fresh air. We're camping tonight at the tourist campsite on the Peacekeeper base." My brother turned to Darius. "Is it hard to find?"

"No. Just register at the front gate and follow the signs. If you need firewood, you can buy it from the quartermaster. It's the building closest to the campsite."

"Can't we just gather wood?" Hadrian was clearly perplexed by this.

"No. It's a way for the Peacekeepers to raise funds for the base. If you're discreet, you can find bits of wood here and there. And if you want alcohol, this is the only place you can buy it; however, keep it out of sight since it's illegal in Twelve."

"That makes it all the more fun." A gruff voice boomed from behind, startling us. A paunchy, middle-aged man smiled as he gave us an inquisitive look.

Ripper set her bottle on the counter. "Speak of the devil. The usual, Haymitch?" She grabbed a second bottle from behind the counter.

"Of course, my dear." After passing the one arm woman money, Haymitch set a duffle bag onto the counter and began placing the bottles within. "I see we have visitors."

With impressive one handed proficiency, Ripper inspected the money. "They're actually here to see you."

Haymitch turned around. "Really?"

My brother extended a hand. "Hello, Mr. Abernathy. We're from the Capitol."

Ignoring my brother's gesture, he guffawed. "Where else could you be from?"

"Um..." My brother looked about the room and then to me.

I stepped forward. "My brother and I were wondering if we could ask you a couple questions...away from the noise of the market."

As we fidgeted, Haymitch continued to study us. "Ask away, there isn't much about me to tell."

"We just want to know about your district, life as a victor, and how not to get..._lost _outhere." I stared into his eyes to see if he caught my hint. "Our father suggested that we seek you out, if we had the free time to explore the district, that is."

Gnawing on his lip, Haymitch slowly nodded. "Sure. Let's go outside."

We followed him to the back of the warehouse to an open-air loading dock. The staggering man found a bench and cracked open a bottle. I sat on the bench next to him as my brother remained standing. The smell of alcohol coming from the man caused me to slide down to the end of the bench.

"Ask away, sweetheart. I think that I have a few minutes to spare."

Receiving an approving nod from my brother, I turned to Haymitch. "We need your help to go camping."

"The tourist camp is on the other side of town."

"Not there. Our father instructed us to go camping in the woods to hide from the press."

Haymitch lifted his brow. "From the press?"

"Yes, Father also told us that we need to _get lost in the woods_, whatever that means."

The drunken man stared at us without saying a word.

I pulled out my fake identification card. "He gave us fake I.D.s and matching credit cards to buy tickets and food." I offered them to Haymitch for inspection.

"I'm too drunk to look at those." He pushed them away. "Or not drunk enough. I'm not sure."

"It says that my name is Aurelia Cicero. My real name is—"

"No names!" Haymitch sprung unevenly to his feet. "Never share your real names. Were you two given any instructions?"

Hadrian touched his shoulder at the site of the small pox scar. "We met a train conductor who destroyed the identification chips in our bodies. He gave us some basic advice."

"You're sure the chips are destroyed?"

I nodded. "I'm sorry. The conductor did tell us never to share names. I thought that since our father claimed to know you, that we could share our names."

Haymitch bit his lip. "I actually wish that you two didn't know my name." He began pacing. "I haven't had to help anyone disappear in years."

Standing to my feet, I nervously watched the man stumble about the loading dock. "You just need to send us somewhere where the press won't find us."

He turned to me. "Your father isn't hiding you from the press. He's hiding you from the government. Do you two realize the danger that you are in?"

My brother's brow furled. "Why would the government be after us?"

Haymitch paused, taking a breath. "Without telling me your father's name, can I assume that he works for President Snow?"

Hadrian nodded.

The muscles in Haymitch's jaw flexed. "Arrrg. I don't need this."

I rested a hand on the man's shoulder. "If we were truly in danger, Father would have told us. He promised to come get us when his project was complete."

The drunken man sighed. "Only if your father can pull off whatever he is attempting to do." Haymitch looked into my eyes. "If you knew the true danger, would you have gotten on the train alone without your father?"

Shrugging, I glanced at my brother. "I don't know."

Waving his finger between my brother and me, the drunken man continued to stagger in place. "If I'm going to help you two, we're going to assume the worst, just to be safe."

Looking at me, my brother shrugged. "Okay."

Nervously, I took a deep breath. "Okay."

"Good." He began rubbing his chin. "You need to enter the forest immediately, and you need to remain there."

"What about food? Can you bring me and my sister food?"

Wrinkling his nose, Haymitch shook his head. "We shouldn't risk being seen together a second time. Perhaps I can arrange the dropping off of supplies at the edge of the forest. Can you hunt?"

Hadrian shook his head. "We've heard that the animals are dangerous outside the districts, that the fence keeps them out."

Haymitch smirked. "The fence isn't to keep the animals out; it's to keep the people in. Bears don't even venture near the fence because of the humans. You won't be in any danger unless you smear yourselves with honey."

I glanced out at the rising tree line of the forest. "I've heard that there are rabid packs of wild dogs."

"Most of which feed the wolves, and the wolves have plenty of natural prey to hunt without needing to chase down a human." Hearing the sound of footsteps, Haymitch glanced over his shoulder. "Quick! Give me a pen and something to write on."

"What?"

"Do it now!"

I reached for my pack and retrieved a pen. The only thing made of paper I could find is the camping survival book, so I present it to him.

Haymitch took them and turned towards the street where two Peacekeepers are walking past. Raising his voice for all to hear, he gave me wink. "To whom do I make out the autograph, sweetheart?"

"Um, Aurelia?"

As he scribbled the pen along the inside cover of my book, I could see the two Peacekeepers roll their eyes as they kept moving forward on their patrol. Haymitch handed me the book and pen before retaking a seat on the bench.

I opened my book to find a completely illegible signature. "What was all that about?"

"I wanted them to think that you two are just a couple of stupid Hunger Games tourists."

Hadrian glanced down the road towards the parting Peacekeepers. "I thought the Peacekeepers are cool with everything, like the guy inside."

"Darius can be trusted, but the new ones need to be vetted. I didn't recognize those two. Overall, we have a cooperative set of Peacekeepers compared to the other districts."

Deep in thought, Hadrian stared down at his shuffling feet. His voice lowered to a whisper. "This District feels sort of like a prison."

Haymitch glanced up. "Clever boy."

Recalling the vast numbers of men in white that I have seen in the past two days, a question came to mind. "Why are there so many Peacekeepers when the animals aren't that much of a threat?"

My question brought a smile to the drunken man's face. "Peacekeepers don't protect the people. They protect the government _from _the people. That's how domestic security works, sweetheart."

His snide tone made me frown with anger. "You're drunk and paranoid."

"I'm definitely drunk. I won't argue with you about that, but humans don't change. Power is addicting, and those with it don't give it up freely.

"Our father works for the government. He is even high ranking. Do you think that he is one of these men?"

Haymitch's face became sullen. "No. If he was, you wouldn't be here."

Hadrian kneeled down before us. "So, what should we do next?"

"Do you have money?"

"Some. Our cards are tied to our fake identification. We could go to the bank and max them out."

Pondering the idea, Haymitch nodded. "If you're sure they're not traceable." He studied our clothes. "Stop and buy some plain clothing. Your bright Capitol getup will do nothing to hide you in the forest. Buy dark browns and greens."

Already mourning their loss, I looked down at my cloths and sighed. "Okay."

"Stock up on breads and cheese. Stop at the butcher shop and buy plenty of jerky. I may not be able to send a messenger to you for a week or two. Do you actually know how to camp, how to store your food?"

Hadrian nodded. "Yes, our father forced us to go camping every summer for a couple weeks in the nearby mountains."

"Good. From the butcher's shop, head straight to the forest. You will find a trail that the poachers use to deliver game to the butcher. You'll easily find the hole in the fence. Move inland for a mile and find a place that has plenty of cover."

I stowed my book and pen in my pack. "Then what?"

"Get comfortable and wait, sweetheart. Tonight, when you enter the forest, you'll be off the radar, _lost_."


	4. Rainbows

**4 Rainbows**

My brother and I rushed through the streets to the small district bank, reaching the building minutes before closing. We caught the young woman off guard by requesting our remaining credit cards' balances, but after receiving approval from her manager, she began collecting the funds.

We estimated that the money would supply us for a couple of months; still, I expected to be home within a week.

As we waited, we divided our planned tasks since Haymitch warned us that the merchant stores shut down relatively early compared to Capitol businesses. Hadrian would buy bread and produce, and I would visit the nearby clothing store to purchase low profile clothing. By the time we had our plans sorted, the money was delivered, and we proceeded with our shopping.

A half dozen cold stares greeted me as I entered the clothing store. Drifting down a random isle, I discovered that the majority of the clothing was second hand. Holding a shirt up to the light, I found that I could easily see through the fabric since the rough and frequent washings had made the cloth porous. When I caught the glare of the woman shopkeeper, I immediately stopped the detailed inspection assuming that this would be commonplace.

After picking a couple sets of clothes for Hadrian, I began searching for my own in the woman's isle. Since the racks were overstocked with used clothes, I had to struggle with them in my search to find something acceptable.

"Can I help you find something, Miss?"

I turned to see the woman shopkeeper. "Oh, I'm here for a school project at the JusticeBuilding. They recommended that I dress more according to the district."

The woman eyed my current colorful attire. "I see. We have a small section of new clothes for women in the corner."

"I like what I'm seeing here." An eerie quiet filled the shop. Lifting my eyes above the racks of clothes, I found all the women staring at me. I gnawed my lip and continued my search.

"Very well. Holler if you need something." The woman withdrew.

As I inspected a dark green shirt, a child's voice called out. "You look like a rainbow."

I turn to see a young blonde girl, perhaps 9 or 10 years old, smiling up at me. I return her smile. "A rainbow?"

"Your clothes. I think that you have all the colors of the rainbow on you. Why do you wear such bright clothes?"

"Everyone dresses with a lot of color in the Capitol."

"Why?"

"Um...I don't know."

"I like it." The girl reached out to touch the fabric of my shirt.

Her words had made me smile. "Thank you. I was afraid that no one liked my choice of colors."

"Daddy said that rainbows are gifts. That they are meant for us to stop and look up into the sky; that each color is for someone special in our life."

I gasped. "That's wonderful. Do you and your father go out looking for rainbows?"

The little girl's smile faded. "Not anymore. He died in a mine accident over a year ago."

"I'm so sorry." I knelt down before her. "You must miss him a lot."

"Yes, but when I see a rainbow, I know he's in there." Her eyes focused on my shirt.

"Are the mines always dangerous?"

"Daddy said they weren't, but my big sister told me that they were. She said that he went into the mines for us."

I looked into her blue eyes and found the sadness deep within. I wanted to hold her hand. "Unfortunately, work can sometimes be dangerous."

"My sister says that all work is dangerous. She says some jobs will kill you slow while others kill you quick."

"I never thought of it that way."

"What kind of dangerous job does your daddy have?"

Her question surprised me. After meeting the paranoid, drunken man at the Hob, I found the question difficult to answer. I had not considered any possible danger that my father's job might possess. He had a safe desk job working for the President, but did the stress, and not time, turn his hair gray. I cleared my throat. "My father doesn't have a job nearly as dangerous as yours. Your father was really brave to go in there for you every day."

"Ya, I know." The girl again reached out and felt the fabric of my shirt.

A specific item in my pack came to mind. "I have a second shirt with me. It's more colorful than the one I'm wearing. Would you like to have it?"

Her eyes lit up. "For free?"

"Of course, it's a gift for a friend." I removed my pack and began pulling out the shirt.

"I'd like that."

A woman appeared over the girl's shoulder. "Honey, you can't accept that." When the mother looked at me, her eyes revealed the darkest shadows that I had ever seen on another human being.

"Mom?" The little girl began tugging on the mother's dress.

I held the shirt up. "It's a gift."

The woman shook her head. "Sorry, we can't accept it." The woman took the little girl's hand. "Say goodbye, Prim. We have to leave. We have a couple other stops to make."

The girl turned to me. "Sorry, I have to go. Thank you anyway." Curling her finger so that I would lean down, she whispered in my ear. "Can I still be your friend?"

I smiled and whispered back. "I'd like that very much."

Holding her mother's hand, the charming girl turned and waved before disappearing around a corner.

With worrying thoughts for my father pushed back into the forefront of my consciousness, I quickly selected two sets of clothes for myself, disregarding the fashion. Since our jackets were also too bright, I grabbed two extra large brown windbreakers to throw over them as outer shells and proceeded to checkout.

Hadrian was waiting for me when I exited the store. He carried assorted packages in both arms with his gear strapped on his back. "Did you find the clothes?"

"Yes. Dull brown and green as instructed."

"We just need to buy the jerky, and we're good to go." Hadrian eyed me. "What happened in there?"

"Nothing." I could not help but smile. "I might have made a friend."

"Okay. You can fill me in later. We need to hurry to the butcher's shop."

As my brother went inside to purchase jerky, I gazed down into the Seam. Nearing sunset, the skinny children still played about absent parents who still must have been away at work. I began to wonder if the Capitol knew about these people's living conditions.

Hadrian exited the shop and gathered gear. "Ready?"

Taking a deep breath, I nodded.

Scanning our surrounding for any watchful eyes, we slipped behind the butcher's shop. The trail made by the poachers twisted through open wild grass and on through to an area of sparse trees. In no time, we were standing before the electric fence at the spot where one could pass beneath the fence where the dirt had been carved out. On the other side, a foreboding forest awaited us.

"Is the power on, Hadrian?"

"Don't know. Haymitch said that we would hear it buzz when activated." My brother positioned his head close the fence and listened. "I hear nothing." Reaching for the bottom wire, his body stiffened as a guttural moan emitted from his mouth.

Staggering back, I screamed and watched my brother's convulsion turn into a convulsion of laughter. I threw my bags at him. "Not funny!"

"Yes, it is." He shoved my bags, along with his gear, under the fence before passing through himself, all the while chuckling to himself.

Afraid that the power would return at that very moment, I passed forward my pack and crawled under the wires in a hurried manner.

As we progressed deeper into the forest, a strange silence enveloped around us like unseen fog at night. I had expected a setting much like the tourist camps near the Capitol where the birds sung openly and the winds rushed briskly up and down the mountainsides, but these woods were calm and mysterious.

"How are you doing, Sis?"

"Okay. My arms are becoming tired"

"We'll turn off this trail soon. I see a ridge coming up that should provide a good camp site."

Up an easy ascent, I followed my brother off the trail to the ridge. We crossed over the peak and began setting up camp. Hadrian worked on the tent as I collected firewood.

Exhausted, I dumped an armful of thick branch limbs and began breaking them into shorter segments. "Should we worry about the fire being seen?"

"No. The night will actually hide the smoke, and the flame can't be seen from very far in this dense foliage."

I began clearing an area for the fire. "What about a passing poacher?"

"Haymitch said that the poachers are friendly. If they ask, we're friends of his."

Without available rocks to surround the campfire, I worked to clear the dead grass from around the small pile of sticks. "Do you find these woods creepy?"

Securing the last stake, Hadrian glanced at our surroundings. "No. They're just different from what we're use to." He began helping me with the fire. "We'll have to find water tomorrow. Our bottles will only last the night."

"Ok. How about our clothes? Should we change now?"

My brother's mouth twisted in thought. "Nah, it can wait till tomorrow. I just want to grab something to eat and pass out."

We sat upon the ground next to our campfire and shared a simple meal of apples, bread, cheese, and tangy tasting jerky. When Hadrian finished his meal, he left to hang our remaining food high on a branch away from the camp. When he returned, he held a fat, unlit candle in one hand and a small cardboard box in the other.

With a stick from the fire, I watched him light the candle. "Are you going exploring in the dark?"

"It goes with what's in the box." Hadrian handed me the box and smiled.

Opening the box, I felt my eyes well upon recognition. I lifted out one of two large decorated cupcakes. In the firelight, I made out the lettering: _Happy Birthday Sis. _"Thank you, Hadrian. I was beginning to think that this day was going to go unnoticed."

"I wasn't going to let the big one-eight slip by. I couldn't find a present, so you'll have to wait until we get home."

"That's ok." I handed my brother the other cupcake.

"I couldn't even find birthday candles. I only stumbled upon this fat table candle in the produce store. I figure that you can use it for reading or something else. Make a wish."

I stared at the flame, wishing that I could return to the Capitol, before blowing it out. "Thank you again, Hadrian."

"We'll so something extra special next year to make up for this one."

"That's okay. How many people can say that they went camping in a true untamed forest outside of District Twelve?"

"True. Our friends won't believe this when we tell them."

The detailed decoration on top of the large cupcake intrigued me. "These are decorated wonderfully."

"I bought them at the bakery. When I asked for birthday candles, the young kid behind the counter told me that he could decorate them for a small fee. I told him that I only needed one, but he insisted on decorating both."

"It will be a shame to eat them."

"He was only 13 years old. I was quite impressed."

I bit into my cupcake, savoring the sweetness. Pacing my bites, I let the frosting coat my mouth. Eventually, I finished my treat and found myself staring into the fire, thinking of the sweet little girl in the clothing store. "I wonder what Mother and Father are doing right now."

"Probably worrying about us." Hadrian licked the final crumbs off his fingers. "I'm surprised that you are handling the camping so well."

My brow pinch together in thought, surprised that I was comfortable sitting here in the dark. "Huh. I guess all the suspense of getting here distracted me from worrying." I began listening to the sounds coming from the darkness, which turned out not to be much different from the sounds at our campsite outside the Capitol. My utter exhaustion forced me to lay back and let out a long-winded sigh. I turned to my brother and smiled. "Well, Bro, I wouldn't be able to do this without you. That I'm sure of."

Hadrian returned my smile. "I'm glad that you could take a break from worrying. I say we enjoy our little getaway."

My eyes drifted back to the fire. "Remember earlier today when I said that I made a friend?"

Leaning forward to stoke the fire, Hadrian glanced at me. "Ya."

"She was this little girl who unfortunately lost her father in a mining accident. She made a comment about all jobs being dangerous in their own way. Do you think that father's job is dangerous?"

"Not really, but I think that it gave him a lot of stress."

"She kind of implied that all work kills, some quicker than others. Mother said that her stress ate away at her soul."

Hadrian frowned. "More like the pills that she took for her stress. All those meds can't be good for her."

The worry inside me stirred as I began to remember the train conductor and the drunk at the black market. I turned to look into my brother's eyes. "What if they are right about the danger, that Father was protecting us, would you have gotten on the train?"

"I don't know. I'd need to know the facts." Hadrian wrapped an arm around me. "Don't worry. I'm sure it's all fine. After a good night's sleep, you feel better about everything."

Enjoying the warmth of the fire, I laid my head on Hadrian shoulder. "Perhaps."

**...**

The scurrying of my brother back into his sleeping bag woke me. Rolling onto my elbows, I rubbed my eyes, noticing the daylight sounds of the forest.

"Sorry, Sis."

"That's okay. I'm ready to get up anyway. What should we do today?"

"Explore I guess. Nothing else to do."

I stared out the opening of our tent at the tiny bits of sunlight that passed through the tree canopy.

My brother sat up to stretch his back. "Whatcha thinking?"

I rolled onto my side. "I want to know if the danger is real or not."

"How?"

"Let's go into town and contact them."

Hadrian frowned. "You know that Father said absolutely no contact. That was part of the promise; besides, Haymitch told us to stay out of sight."

"I know, but you know how to hide your identity on computers. Wearing local clothes, we can go to town quietly, find a computer, and make quick contact. Even if they say that the danger is real, I'll stay here as promise until it is safe. I just need to know."

Gnawing on his lip, Hadrian slowly rubbed his fingers across the sleeping bag zipper. "I'm curious too after all we've experienced. I could use an anonymous proxy on the computer."

"And we'll come right back here, after we pick up some more cupcakes."

Licking his lips, my brother smiled. "Okay."

**...**

We changed into drab district clothes and returned to the fence. After a quick listen for the supposed buzzing sound, we passed under it and rounded the butcher's shop towards the town's square.

The stares still followed us in our local attire, but they did not last as long. They may have even been a little less hostile.

When we reached the square, my brother stopped in his tracks. "Where do we find a computer? I'm so use to computers being everywhere back home."

"Um...the Justice Building?"

"I'd like to avoid that building if we are to keep a low profile."

I surveyed the surrounding merchant shops. "I don't think that any one local has one. I haven't seen a smartphone since we've arrived. We could check the Peacekeeper base?"

My brother shook his head. "I'd rather not. Library?"

"I don't think there is one."

Uncertain as to what to do next, we stood awkwardly in the street until I had an idea. "We can keep an eye out for someone from the Capitol and ask them where we could find a computer. We just need to find someone dressed in Capitol colors. We can start at the train station."

Smiling, Hadrian nodded. "Simple, just look for fat people. We do stand out."

We began our search at the train station, discovering that a train was expected this evening. This meant that Capitol citizens would be gathering here at some point. Casually, we began working our way in the direction of the Justice Building when we spotted a portly gentleman in a bright blue suit.

I carefully approached him and presented a warm smile. "Excuse me, Sir."

"I have no loose change today."

"No, Sir. We're from the Capitol."

The portly man studied us. "What are you doing in those dreadful clothes?"

Hadrian tugged on his shirt. "Just trying to blend in."

"Why bother?"

"A friend suggested it. My brother and I were wondering if you knew where we could find a computer?"

"Don't you have your smartphones with you? You should be able to pick up the weak signal."

Biting my lip, I shook my head. "We lost them on the train. We just want to get a quick news update."

The man pulled out his smartphone displaying a cracked screen. "Looks like we're in the same boat. I would borrow you mine, but I dropped it two days ago. It's impossible to fix electronics here."

Hadrian sighed. "Thank you anyway."

The man pointed down the street. "There is a computer at the Justice Building for Capitol residents if you still have you identifications."

"That will work." I forced a smile. "We'll check it out."

The man started to walk away when he abruptly stopped and turned. "Wait. You can have this if you want news." The man removed a folded collection of worn papers from his front pocket and held them out for my brother.

Hadrian accepted crinkly papers from the man. "What's this?"

"It's the district newspaper. The Justice Building has a small printing office that prints out this little newspaper twice a week. It has all the top stories of Panem and District Twelve. They print them for the local officials and Capitol visitors. Quaint isn't it?"

"Thank you." Hadrian turned over the newspaper, inspecting it.

"It was printed this morning, so the news shouldn't be too old." The portly man chuckled as he walked away.

I waved goodbye to the man and waited for my brother to continue our search, but he stood there staring at the newspaper. I took hold of his arm. "Come on. We'll look for someone else."

Hadrian just stood there unmoving to my touch.

"Hadrian, you can read it at the campsite."

My brother's face became hard. When he lifted his head to look at me, his face was drained of all its blood. "Our parents are dead. We are all…dead."


	5. Found

**5 Found**

Holding the newspaper lousily between his fingers, Hadrian's face exhibited the same shock conveyed in his voice. "Lavinia, the newspaper says that our parents are dead."

I snatched the newspaper from my brother's hand and began reading the article:

**_Economic Advisor to President Snow dies in car crash._**

_Authorities are investigating the Monday evening single vehicle rollover, which claimed the lives of Marcus Paxum 48, his wife Lucretia 45, and two children Hadrian 19 and Lavinia 17. Also victim of the accident was the family's driver who died from his injuries at hospital. The driver's name withheld until family notification._

As my hands shook, tears fell onto the newspaper. "This has to be a joke."

Hadrian took back the newspaper, tucking it under his arm. "I don't know. We should move away from here out of public view."

"Maybe this is Father's doing. This is how he's hiding from the press."

"I don't know. We have to return to our campsite." Hadrian took hold of my arm and pulled me along.

Following my brother's guidance, I attempted to wipe my eyes dry with my other hand. The sickening feeling grew within me as the tears flowed steadily. "Maybe we should find a computer to make sure. Hadrian, do you think it's real?"

My brother's voice broke. "I don't know!" Increasing his pace, he tightened his grip on my arm as we passed the center square.

"You're hurting me."

Hadrian did not respond as he continued steadfast towards the butcher's shop. When we rounded the corner of the building, he released my arm and ran ahead.

I caught up to him at the fence and witnessed him sliding under the wires without checking for the electricity. After I crawled under the fence, I found my brother behind some trees on his knees, crying before the newspaper lying on the ground. I dropped to my knees and fell weeping into my brother's arms.

Reading the article in full, it mentioned that the authorities believed alcohol to be the cause of the accident, but our driver was a known teetotaler. Attached to the end of the article, we found our obituaries to be full and complete. If this was a hoax, it was a most thorough deception.

"Come." Hadrian pulled me to my feet. "Let's get back to our campsite."

In the shelter of our tent, I read the article again before passing the newspaper to my brother. Bunching my sleeping bag on my lap, I began rocking back and forth. "They faked their deaths. I bet they are on the next train to District Twelve right now, travelling under fake identities."

Hadrian stared at Father's obituary picture. "Father couldn't pull off a hoax this elaborate. They are not coming for us."

"Don't say that." I gripped my sleeping bag tighter. "You're the one who said not to worry."

"He was protecting us."

"No, Hadrian. He's coming here to find us."

"To do what? Are all four of us supposed to live in the woods for the rest of our lives?"

Rocking steadily, I gnawed my lip. "Perhaps this is all a temporary ruse."

Hadrian shook his head. "No. If this is a hoax, it's not one that would let us return to the Capitol. What kind of explanation would we give if we suddenly came back from the dead?"

"Father has thought this out."

Stretching out on his stomach, my brother turned his back to me. Slowly, his breathing increased until it progressed into sobs.

Pushing my sleeping bag aside, I laid myself next to him and held him tight.

Once the woods fell under darkness, we started another campfire and sat before its warm glow in silence.

Staring into the fire, I tried to think of possible motives for our parents to fake their deaths. "Hadrian, we have to return to town and use the computer in the JusticeBuilding. We need more information."

"Why bother, the news on the computer will be the same."

I stared at him until our eyes met. "We have to keep trying, just like we promised. We have to learn as much as we can."

Unresponsive, Hadrian's gaze returned to the fire.

"If you don't want to go to the JusticeBuilding, we can at least visit Haymitch. He can tell Father where to find us when they get here."

Slowly, my brother shook his head.

"Fine. You can just go ahead and surrender to a crappy district newspaper. Tomorrow, I'll go by myself to visit Haymitch and get some answers."

When my brother again failed to respond, I stormed off to the tent, crawled into my sleeping bag, and prayed between my bouts of grief.

**...**

It was late morning when Hadrian exited the tent. He found me staring at the newspaper article. "Are you still going to see Haymitch?"

"Yes, but not for a while. He's probably sleeping off yesterday's drink."

Hadrian sat next to me. "Are you going to his house?"

"If need be. I'll stop first at the Hob after lunch. The women there will probably know better where he is." I folded up the paper, setting it aside. "Besides, I need something hot to eat."

Picking at the dry grass, Hadrian stared at the smoldering fire. "I'll go with you…if you want?" He turned to me with apologetic eyes.

Meeting his gaze, I smiled. "I'd like that."

After midday, we travelled to the black market and found a jovial Haymitch sitting on Ripper's counter with an open bottle in hand. When he recognized us, his smile vanished.

Greasy Sae spotted us. "Well, look at what the cat drug in." She focused on my face. "You look terrible."

I cleared my throat. "We may have received some bad news. I'm not quite sure."

"You don't know?" The soup woman studied our local clothes.

"We're looking for some verification, if it's possible." I glanced at Haymitch.

My brother inspected the pot of soup heating on the counter. "What's today's soup?"

"Beef stew." Greasy Sae smiled. "It's always beef stew. Would you like to buy a bowl?"

Today's stew looked enticing as my mouth began to water. I dug into my pocket, searching for money. "I'll take a bowl."

"Me too." Hadrian paid for both of us and received his bowl.

Receiving my bowl, I tasted the soup and found it adequate. Within a couple spoonfuls, I could feel the soup's warmth begin to spread through my body.

When Haymitch caught me glancing at him a second time, he slid off the counter and began walking towards the loading dock.

My brother and I followed with soup bowls in hand.

Plopping down on a bench, Haymitch glared at us. "I told you two to stay out of sight."

I sat on the end of the bench, setting my bowl between us. "I know, but we received some bad news." I pulled out the newspaper and handed it the perturbed, drunken man.

He snatched the paper from my hand. Squinting at the front page, his eyes found the article concerning our family. When he finished reading, he let his hand fall to his lap. "I take it that you're Lavinia."

Taking back the newspaper, I nodded. "We don't know if this is true. I'm thinking that our parents faked their deaths and are now on their way here."

Analyzing the situation, Haymitch's face hardened. He stared up at my brother to see his eyes flit away. The drunken man returned his gaze to me. "You should assume the grim news to be true. You two may want to move deeper into the forest for a couple months."

Taking hold of his arm, I began to plead. "Can you first verify if the story is true?"

"I have no way of verifying it. I don't even know your parents. In fact, we have never spoken to each other."

I thought you were part of the same...organization. I don't know."

Haymitch sighed. "In a way, but our organization, as you put it, works on a need to know basis. Thankfully, I know very little."

Hadrian swallowed another spoonful of soup. "What does your group do?"

"Not much at the moment. Mostly hide people who are targeted by the government."

I gripped the man's arm tighter. "Is our father part of the organization?"

"I don't know. The less we know of each other, the safer it is for the rest of us." With pressed lips, Haymitch met my stare. "I'll look into it, but it will take a couple weeks."

"Weeks?" Hadrian choked on his soup.

"Our communications travel on foot, in code. It could take awhile." Haymitch stood from the bench. "For now, let's assume the story to be true. You need to go deeper into the forest. They will be looking for you."

I jumped to my feet. "What did we do?"

"Nothing. It's whatever your parents did. They're not about to let you two come back from the dead if they've already pronounced it."

My brother's face sagged as the shadows under his eyes seemed to darken. "Are we condemned to the forest?"

Silent with his response, Haymitch stared at him.

My brother sighed. "Do you think that we could eventually blend into Twelve?"

"Perhaps over time. We might be able to arrange for each of you to take over someone's identity." Haymitch took a long swig from his bottle. "People here often die young."

Hadrian gnawed his lip. "What are we going to do for supplies?"

"Learn to live off the land. That is all you can do." He patted Hadrian on the shoulder. "Sorry for your loss." Haymitch glanced at me with a consolatory look before returning inside.

Unsatisfied and hungry, I returned to the bench to finish my soup, hoping that the food would settle my shaky hands.

Hadrian sat next to me, setting his empty bowl on the floor. "I guess we should move camp deeper into the forest, at least for a while."

"I want to go to the Justice Building and verify the story."

"No, Lavinia. We have to assume the worse and protect ourselves. Remember our promise."

Finishing the remnants of my soup, I reflected over the promise that I made to my father and arrived at a conclusion. "Hadrian, if our parents are dead, our promises have become void."

"No." Hadrian hung his head. "I'm sticking to the plan."

"Well, I'm not." I stood up and began walking into the warehouse.

When I returned my bowl to Greasy Sae, I found Haymitch busy purchasing more spirits from Ripper. I stood there watching him, curious if he would have any more advice, but the man ignored me. Seeing Hadrian approaching, I decided to head for the Justice Building. Spinning around, I nearly collided into Peacekeeper Darius.

"Sorry, Miss."

"No. It's my fault."

"I thought it was you." Darius smiled as his eyes took in my attire.

I sighed. "We hated standing out so we changed our clothes."

"I get it. I wish that I didn't have to wear my uniform all the time. You look nice in local getup." The young Peacekeeper eyed Haymitch. "I'm glad that I ran into you. I came here to pass some information to Haymitch."

At the sound of his name, the drunken man staggered over. "What is it, Darius?"

"After we met her and her brother, you asked me to report anything out of the ordinary at the Peacekeeper base."

Haymitch nodded. "Yes?"

Glancing over his shoulder for eavesdroppers, Darius lowered his voice to a whisper. "Yesterday afternoon, two men from the government arrived, along with a squad of Peacekeepers."

The drunken man shrugged. "The train brings various people from the Capitol all the time."

"They came by hovercraft. They are not a friendly bunch."

"Anything else?"

"No. That's all I have."

Haymitch patted the young Peacekeeper on the shoulder. "Thanks."

As Darius stepped away, Haymitch's eyes sharpened with concern. The drunken man gripped my shoulder as he pulled Hadrian in close. "Go now, go far, and move fast, for your lives depended on it." He pushed us forward towards the main entrance of the Hob.

When I tried to turn to speak to him, my brother caught my arm and dragged me from the building.

Once outside, I broke free from my brother. "Let go of me!"

"Those men will do a lot worse if they catch us." Hadrian began walking towards town.

I ran to catch up. "You're becoming as paranoid as that drunk in there."

"Do what you want. I'm packing up and moving deeper into the forest."

"Hadrian, you can't leave me."

"I will if need be to fulfill the promise I made to Father." My brother began to walk faster.

"We have to work together."

"As long as it involves moving far away from here." Reaching the butcher's shop, Hadrian turned for the fence.

Unable to keep up, I called out. "Hadrian, stop. Stop!"

He spun around red faced, ready for a fight.

When I got closer, I could see welling in his eyes. I reached out to caress his face, but he pulled away. I let my hand drop to my side. "You think they are dead."

"Yes, and so should you."

"This has to be part of Father's plan."

"Wake up! He would not publish our obituaries all over Panem if his plan had succeeded. Whatever the plan was, something went wrong, and now Father's enemies are coming for us. We have to move on."

I felt the blood rush to my own cheeks. "To hell with you! I'm not giving up."

"To hell with you!" Hadrian took a step back and turned, heading for the fence.

A shadow drifted over me. When I looked up, I found a hovercraft passing overhead, moving towards the center of town. I continued watching the large craft when it began to slow.

Hadrian appeared at my side, startling me. "We need to get out of here."

"It's probably just flying to the Peacekeeper base on the other side of town." I looked up to see it turning around.

"Lavinia, it's looking for us."

"It's a coincidence. That's all." Returning my gaze upward, I found the craft pointed in our direction.

Feeling the pull on my arm, I willingly followed my brother.

He glanced at me over his shoulder. "What does your gut tell you?"

I looked back at the hovercraft and felt the instinct of fear flood my body. "That we need to start running."

We ran for the forest, which was a short distance away.

Sliding quickly under the fence, Hadrian jumped back to his feet ready to assist me.

I hurriedly slid under and followed him into the dense forest. Before reaching our campsite, I watched Hadrian ahead of me take an unexpected right turn, causing me to slide to a stop. "Where are you going?"

"We have to lead them away from our camp."

With no time to question, I followed my brother through the forest.

Running off trail, we struggled under and around various branches that kept appearing unforeseen. Besides the trees, the dense brush also battered our bodies and snagged our flimsy district clothes, but we kept running.

The ground began to rise with a ridge of shelf rock appearing ahead. Discovering a crevice big enough for two people, Hadrian slipped inside. I followed and dropped to my knees next to him, exhausted. From the shelter of the crevice, we listened for signs of the hovercraft.

Slowly I made it to my feet and found our clothing to be in tatters with bloody scratches accompanying many of the tears in the fabric.

Hadrian inspected a deep scratch on his thigh. "If they are using thermal imaging, this rock should hide our signatures."

"How long do we hide here?"

My brother shrugged. "As long as needed. I hope that they will just keep going in the direction that we were heading when we passed under the fence. In a couple hours, we'll backtrack to collect our stuff and then head east."

I took his hand. "Okay. We'll go together."

Hadrian squeezed my hand in return. "Together."

An hour later, we began to hear the commotion of men in the woods. The shouts bantered about made it clear that there was a wide dispersion of men heading in our direction. As there boisterous talking increased, we distinguished that they were Peacekeepers sent to flush us out.

Hadrian climbed to his feet. "They'll be here soon, and we're easily visible from the ground. We have to move."

"Will the hovercraft pick up our heat signatures?"

"We don't have a choice. We'll follow this line of shelf rock so that we can duck for cover if the hovercraft appears."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded. "Okay."

Running for an hour, we put the Peacekeepers well past us. Feeling assured that we had escaped unseen, we began to slow our pace to a jog.

Contemplating how lost we had become, I began surveying the area. Passing a curve of shelf rock along the ridge, I unexpectedly spotted a pair of hunters, a boy and girl.

Hadrian spotted them soon after me, and he came to a stop in front of me.

I locked eyes on the girl and between gasps of air called out to her. "Help! Can you hide us?"

The sky went dark when the hovercraft appeared overhead.

Following my brother, I sprinted forward for the closest shelf rock. Struck hard from behind, I fell to the ground. Before I could grasp that a large net had toppled me, the netting scooped me up into the air.

My brother turned around to look for me. This was when a spear shot from the hovercraft struck him in the chest.

"Hadrian!" I tore at the netting, screaming.

Swiftly, I am hauled inside the hovercraft and dragged to the side of the cargo bay by two Peacekeepers. When the net untangled from my limbs, I sprung forward to my feet only to receive a violent punch to my abdomen that collapsed me to the floor.

Gasping for breath on my hands and knees, I watched the Peacekeepers haul in my brother impaled on the spear. As the hovercraft doors closed beneath my brother's lifeless body, I began to scream hysterically.

With blood pooling under him, my brother's body remained motionless as they pulled the spear from his chest, leaving a gapping fatal wound. The lifeless expression on his face told me that he had died instantly.

I vomited the beef stew and sat back onto my legs no longer able to scream. Everything became silent as the nightmare began to paralyze me. As my vision began to constrict into darkness, I stared helplessly at my brother's lifeless face until I lost consciousness.


	6. The Voice

**6 The Voice**

The stinging pain around my wrists forced me awake, thrusting me back into my nightmare. Lying on my stomach, I discovered my arms tied behind my back. Curling up on my side, I found my ankles restrained with plastic ties.

A rough male voice startled me from behind. "The traitor is awake."

I rolled over to find two men dressed in suits, sitting together on a fold down bench inside the hovercraft's cargo hold, both staring at me. The larger of the two, a bald man, put some kind of hard candy into his mouth as the smaller weathered face man leant forward, resting his elbows upon his knees.

Nauseated with a throbbing headache, I struggled to an upright sitting position. In the corner, lay a black body bag with the top half-unzipped. Hadrian's face protruded from the bag.

I began to sob uncontrollably. "Why!"

The smaller man clasped his hands together. "That's what traitors get."

Rage began to mix with my sorrow. "We are not traitors." I stared at the weathered face man who was sitting directly before me. "You murdered my brother!"

In one fluid motion, the man sat up straight and kicked me hard in the chest, knocking me over onto my side.

Riling from the pain, I struggled for air since my breath had been knocked out of my lungs. I felt the panic grow as I waited for my breathing to return. At the last second, I inhaled deeply and progressed directly into dry heaves.

The smaller man's laughter echoed about the cargo hold. "Disrespect us again, and you'll get much worse."

A stabbing pain in my ribs radiated out from the spot where his kick had landed. Sticky blood could be felt around my wrist where the plastic ties had dug into my skin. Unable to find a comfortable position, I struggle once again to sit upright. Returning my gaze to my dead brother, tears began to flow steadily down my flushed cheeks.

The larger bald man moved to the body bag, zipping it shut before returning to the bench.

Without removing my eyes from the body bag, I clear my throat. "Shouldn't we have had a trial?"

The weathered face man huffed. "They had been collecting evidence against your family for quite a while. They sentenced the two of you in absentia."

"So fast?"

"What can I say, our government is efficient."

"Why am I still alive?"

"You received a different sentence."

Hesitantly, I looked at the smaller man. "Which is?"

A maniacal grin spread across his face. "Life in prison…if you can call it that."

I knew exactly what he meant. Emotionally, I began to shut down as I watched the larger man suck on his candy free of emotion. I turned back to my brother's body. "What about my parents?"

"Your brother is with them now." The smaller man spoke as if he had committed the acts himself.

Reliving my last moments in my head, I remembered the boy and girl from the woods. _Did they exist?_ I thought. _Of course they did, Hadrian saw them...maybe. _I began looking around the gray, dingy cargo hold for other body bags. _Did they kill them, leaving their bodies in the forest?_

The weathered face man snapped at me. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing." Returning my eyes to my brother's body bag, I knew best to remain silent, for I did not want to be tortured for names that I did not know. My mind began to wonder; _Do they know about the train conductor and the drunken man in the Hob? Did that young Peacekeeper turn us in?_

From a hatch at the front of the compartment, a Peacekeeper stepped into the cargo hold. "Fifteen minutes until we land." As the Peacekeeper exited, he glanced at me with uncompassionate eyes before shutting the hatch.

I cleared my throat. "How did you find us?"

My question brought a smile to the smaller man's face. He moved before me and removed a small handheld computer. "All citizens carry identification chips in their bodies." He waved the computer past the location of my small pox scar, and a red icon appeared on the display. "It looks as if yours has malfunctioned, but the government learned that they were starting to fail a couple years ago." The man waved the computer past my right forearm, and a green icon appeared. "So they inserted new chips with the yearly tuberculosis testing. We might not have found you if you hadn't passed through one of our sensors in District Twelve. There aren't many of them in that district."

I frantically thought of where we might have set off a sensor.

The man held up the computer display for me to read. Below my identification, it listed 'sensor readings'. The last reading listed the small bank of District Twelve. When my face registered the discovery, the weathered faced man smiled. "Every bank in Panem has sensors in the door frames." The man returned to the bench laughing.

The bald man knelt down before me and removed a handkerchief from his pocket, glaring at his partner. "Show some professionalism." The larger man wiped the abundant nasal discharge from my face, folded the handkerchief over, and dabbed my tears. He again scowled at the man. "And you shouldn't be telling her about the chips and sensors."

An averse groan came from the smaller man. "Oh, I'm not worried. I'm sure our secrets are safe with her."

The bald man frowned as he removed a black hood from his other pocket. He stared into my eyes for a moment without judgment before slipping the hood over my head.

**...**

Blinded by the hood, I could tell that they had returned me to the Capitol from the dry smell of concrete and steel when the hovercraft doors opened. They cut the plastic tie from my ankles and escorted me off the hovercraft. I could easily discern that we had landed on a rooftop since the various sounds of the city were emanating from well below.

They guided me inside, and we immediately entered an elevator, which travelled so far down that my ears had to equalize. When we exited the elevator car, the hard shoes of the suited men echoed off the corridor walls. There were a couple more turns until a heavy hand gripped my shoulder.

The weathered face man from hovercraft spoke directly into my ear. "I'm going to cut the plastic tie from your wrist. If you attempt to flee or resist, I'll punish you. Do you understand, traitor?"

"I'm not a traitor."

An open hand struck me hard upside the head, causing me to see stars beneath my hood. "You won't be mouthing off much longer." The man took hold of my wrists, and I felt the plastic tie drop away.

My arms were stiff, making them difficult to bring forward. When the hood ripped from my head, bright ceiling light blinded me. A hard shove propelled me forward and caused me to fall. I landed hard on my chest since my stiff arms were slow to react. As the metal door slammed shut, I sheltered my eyes from the light and heard the heavy lock turn.

Eventually, I rolled over and surveyed my prison cell. My eyes continued to squint from the bright ceiling lights that were protected by thick security glass. The concrete walls were painted white, layered with many years of graffiti and human suffering.

With the strong urge to urinate, I began looking for the toilet, but the room was absent of a bed, sink, and a toilet. I found a hole in the corner of the room. When I peer down it, the revolting smell told me that this functioned as the toilet. Next to the hole was a single faucet with years of teal colored oxidation on its surface. The cell floor appeared to slope towards the hole for the convenience of easy cleaning.

I used the hole, followed by washing the dried blood from my wrist wounds that were caused by the plastic tie. I sipped water from my cupped hand before washing my face. With little else to do, I sat in the far corner and silently wept.

**...**

Without a bed and blanket, I could not sleep. To make things worse, time began to stand still, and the tattered District Twelve clothes that I wore provided no warmth as the chill of the concrete reached into my bones. Most frustrating, the lights never turned off.

Two hard raps on a cell door down the hall brought me to my feet. Two more hard raps sounded on a closer cell door. Then two raps sounded from my door. A small slot opened, and two slices of bread were pushed through onto the floor followed by a slice of yellow cheese.

I kneeled down to call through the slot. "Can I have a blanket please?"

No response came as the slot closed and the knocks progressed down the hall.

Collecting the bread and cheese from the floor, I began brushing off the dirt. I returned to my corner and nibbled on my food.

The process repeated itself some time later: knocks followed by two slices of bread and a slice of cheese. I called out again for a blanket to no reply.

This repeated several more times. Whether it was 8, 12, or 24 hours between events, I did not know. All I knew was that I was cold, hungry, and in desperate need of restful sleep.

Lying against the side of my cell, I fell into a wistful state of confusion as my chronic headache grew in intensity. Throwing an arm over my eyes in a failed attempt to shield out the light, I began singing. Halfway through the song, I remembered it to be one of my brother's least favorites, which caused me to cry.

A female voiced called out. "Don't stop. Please keep singing."

I sat up. "Hello?"

"You have to speak louder."

I stood up and found the narrow slits of a metal air vent in the concrete wall near the ceiling. I raised my voice. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes. Did you just arrive?"

"I think so. I've already lost track of time."

The voice paused. "How many meals have you received?"

Fighting my headache and sleep deprivation, I tried to recollect the knocks to my cell door. "I think five."

"Then you've been here two and a half days. They feed us twice a day."

Relieved to have some human contact, I rested my head against the wall. "How long have you been here?"

"I think close to two weeks."

"Do they ever turn off the lights?"

"No."

"Do they feed us anything else other than stale bread and cheese?"

"No."

I fell silent weary to ask further questions.

"What's your name?" The girl's voice sounded oddly upbeat.

"Lavinia."

"I'm Samantha, but most people just call me Sam." There was a pause. "What brought you here?"

In my confused state, I struggled to understand her question. "Two men in suits."

"No, silly. What was your sentence?"

"Oh. Um...they say that I committed treason."

"Did you?"

"No, but they are accusing my father of the crime, so I guess that they've found me guilty by association." The words brought a pang to my heart, and I began wiping away tears. "They killed my parents and my brother. I'm all that's left."

There was a long pause before Samantha replied. "Me too, but I had no siblings."

I took a deep breath in a futile attempt to stop my tears. "Why are you here?"

"Treason. We all thought the plan would work."

I stepped back, looking at the vent as if I expected to see her face. "Really? You're actually guilty?"

"Yes. President Snow is a monster. My father was working with others to remove him from power. I use to run messages for my father."

I leant against the wall. "Did your father force you to do it?"

"No. I volunteered."

"Why?"

"We've become a country of fear that hides behind a false sense of national security, which in turn, imposes unwarranted cruelty on the districts. My father was Agriculture Minister, and he often took me to District Nine and Eleven on his business trips to show me the truth." Samantha paused. "Have you ever visited a district, outside the tourist areas?

"I've been to Twelve. I tried to mingle with the people." I closed my eyes remembering all the frail souls. "They were all suffering from hunger."

Sam's tone became inquisitive. "So you're actually innocent?"

"Yes. I didn't know what my father was doing. He did try to protect us by putting us into hiding."

Her tone became serious. "My parents told me that suicide was my best option if we were found out. Running away would not be far enough." She paused to clear her throat. "How did they find you?"

"An identification chip in my arm set off a sensor in a bank."

"My father destroyed the one in my shoulder."

I began rubbing my forearm. "The men in suits told me that they injected new chips into our forearms with the annual tuberculosis testing."

Sam was silent.

I raised my voice. "Are you okay?"

"We didn't know about the new chip. We should have been scanning our whole bodies."

"Did I just put you in more danger by sharing this?"

"They've already tortured me. I wouldn't be here if they weren't done with me."

A cold chill spread across my skin. "They tortured you?"

"They drowned me water." Sam's voice began to wobble. "I told them everything that I knew right away, but they continued drowning me. It felt like an eternity."

When I lifted my hands from the wall, they shook uncontrollably. "Are they going to do that to me?"

"I don't think so. They interrogate people before they bring them here. They must have known prior to your arrest that you had no information, so you were fortunate...for an innocent person."

Fighting my sorrow, I swallow back my grief. "Where are we?"

"We're in a holding jail until the next Avox training session begins. The doctor who will alter our tongues only takes us in groups, so they send the groups to training every couple of weeks. My interrogators told me that I had just missed the last group. They could come for us at any moment."

When I remembered the Avoxes who I had seen serving at governmental functions, I shuddered. "Are you afraid?"

"Yes. You?"

"Yes." A realization came to my mind. "I've never seen an old Avox. Have you ever heard of Avoxes being let go?"

"No. You?"

A tear ran down my cheek. "No."

"How old are you?"

"I turned 18 a just before they captured me. You?"

"20."

I slid to the floor and wrapped my arms around my legs.

After some silence, Samantha made a request. "Sing for me. I really do enjoy your voice."

Wiping my eyes dry, I searched my memories for an uplifting song. I began singing, but my voice broke at the end of each line. After a couple stanzas, I stopped, sobbing.

"Thanks for trying." She spoke with a sympathetic voice. "It was very pretty."

Weeping, I buried my head in my arms.

Hearing my cries, Samantha tried to console me. "Sorry if I've upset you. Rest now, and we'll talk later."

"Okay." Sitting against the wall, I shut my eyes, realizing that my words probably did not pass through the vent. Unable to return to my feet, I remained seated and drifted off into restless sleep.

**...**

The turning of the heavy lock pulled me from sleep. The door opened revealing a Peacekeeper. "Time for your training." He gestured for me to step out of my cell.

With stiff muscles, I stumbled to my feet and stepped into the hallway. The man turned me around, and a plastic tie bound my wrists.

A different Peacekeeper opened the cell next to mine, and I saw a thin woman step out, wearing clothes that appeared too big for her frame.

The young woman had loss much weight in captivity. She turned towards me as a plastic tie bound her wrists. She was shorter than I, and her hair stopped at her shoulders. Notably, a brightly colored tattoo was visible running along her front neckline. She looked at me and smiled.

Staring back, I could not return her smile as my body began to tremble. Before the Peacekeeper slid the black hood over my head, I spotted in Samantha's eyes the hint of madness that seemed to fuel her peculiar smile.


	7. The Academy

**7 The Academy**

Blinded by the stuffy hood placed over my head, a Peacekeeper guided me down the long twisting corridors. Coming to an abrupt stop, I heard a large mechanical door open, and I was guided forward a short distance until my toes stubbed a wall. Other bodies began bumping into me as the space filled in around me.

Samantha's voice called out. "Lavinia, are you here?"

"I'm here."

A Peacekeeper barked at Samantha. "No speaking!"

"I was just checkin for my friend."

The loud slap from a heavy hand caused Samantha to yelp, silencing everyone. The Peacekeeper sharpened his tone. "Consider this your last warning! That goes for the lot of you."

The mechanical door closed, and what I presumed to be a cargo elevator descended further down into the earth. The door opened, and our handlers escorted us out.

Guided through more corridors, the hand on my shoulder brought me to a stop. I heard a heavy lock turn followed by the screeching of rusty hinges as a door swung open. When the hair-raising sound stopped, the hand guided me again forward.

"Take a seat." The Peacekeeper removed my hood.

I found myself in a large filthy room with benches along three walls. The various stains that dotted the concrete floor consolidated near a foul smelling hole in the center of the room, similar to the hole in my holding cell. Shoved forward by the Peacekeeper, I took a seat on the far wall with my arms still tied behind my back.

A young male was guided into the room and his hood removed. He appeared to be my age with a large nose that appeared to have been recently broken. He sat on a side bench.

Samantha entered the room. When the Peacekeeper removed her hood, she immediately locked eyes on me and scrambled forward to sit at my side. She pressed her trembling body against mine.

The Peacekeepers brought three more people into the room: a pudgy middle-aged woman, a young gangly gentleman with glasses, and an older barrel-chested man with thick facial hair. With their hands bounded behind their backs by plastic ties, they sat on the edge of the benches, leaning forward.

As the other guards departed, two Peacekeepers remained in the holding cell with batons in hand. One of the men circled the room waving his baton in front of our faces. "Your instructor will be here soon. You will remain seated until she arrives. Talking is not permitted."

Glancing around the room, I saw the same fear on everyone's face. The barrel-chested man sat jittery on the edge of the bench with muscles tensed, but when he returned my stare, I saw nothing but fear.

The sound of stiletto heels began to echo in the corridor. The sound continued to grow in intensity until a tall thin woman in an elegant dark red business skirt and blazer appeared in the doorway.

The woman in red stepped through and surveyed the room. A smirk stretched across her full red lips. "Hello students. I would like to welcome all of you to the Avox Academy."

One of the Peacekeepers snickered.

The woman turned to him, chuckling herself. "Do you like it? I just thought of it." She clasped her hands together as she returned her gaze towards us. "My name is Helena, and I will be your instructor."

Behind her, a large menacing man filled the doorway of the holding cell. Wearing orange overalls, the man had to duck his head to pass through the frame. In his hand, he carried a two-foot long metal prod with a rubber handle.

Holding out her hand, Helena did not look back when the giant placed the metal prod in her hand. The woman gestured over her shoulder with her other hand. "This here is my assistant; his name is Moxie. You will not refer to him_. _You will also not refer to me because from this point on, you are no longer allowed to speak. All of you have been sentenced to serve out the remainder of your lives as Avoxes by decree of the government."

I pressed my shoulder tighter against Samantha's body as our frightened eyes met briefly.

"Avoxes reply to orders and simple questions through head gestures: shakes and nods. Avoxes will obey any order given to them without hesitation. Avoxes will not learn to sign with their hands, for you are no longer allowed to communicate. Your sole purpose in life is to take orders and serve. Do what you are told, and you may live out the rest of your life...free of torture."

Glancing around the room, I could see that the barrel-chested man's face had become red and that his hands had balled into fists behind his back.

Helena stepped into the center of the room. "Let us begin with some simple training to give you a taste of what's to come. I will say _Avoxes _followed by a command that you must obey. If I do not say Avoxes, you do not follow my command. It's just like the game Simon Says. Do we understand?"

Haphazardly, some of us nodded.

The instructor tsked. "What a pathetic response, we'll have to work on that later. Okay. Avoxes, stand."

We all stood up.

"Avoxes, sit down."

We all sat down.

"Avoxes, stand."

We all stood up.

"Avoxes, sit down."

We all sat down.

"Stand up."

The barrel-chested man stood, clenching his jaw when he realized his mistake. The man began to sit down, but decided to remain on his feet.

The woman in red shook her head. "Now I have to punish you. Students, pay attention, for this is how Avoxes are typically punished in training and out in service." The woman touched the barrel-chested man in the stomach with the metal prod, and a loud electric zap echoed around the room. The man keeled over in a long convulsive spasm. She pulled away the prod and the man fell to the floor, reeling in pain.

As the peacekeepers chuckled, Moxie remained emotionless.

Fighting the panic within me, tears began to fall from my cheeks.

Stepping back into the center of the room, Helena studied our reactions. "Now, before we formally begin, the President has offered all of you, in a long running tradition, clemency. This is the only time you will be offered clemency, so think hard before you accept or decline it." Helena reached into her blazer front pocket and pulled out a small vial of blue liquid, raising the glass tube to the light. "This is clemency. Just a sip, and you will be freed from your life sentence of servitude…forever."

Moxie dug into one of his pockets and removed a drinking shot glass. He rubbed the outside glass clean on his orange overalls before passing it to the instructor.

Helena held both the empty shot glass and the blue vial before her. "Anyone?"

My eyes surveyed the room, as did everyone else, except for one. The middle-aged woman stared at the blue vial in Helena's hand. With shaky knees, I watched the woman stand up.

"Avox, come forward." Helena removed the rubber stop from the vial and nodded to a Peacekeeper, who took up a position behind the pudgy woman. Helen looked into the woman's eyes. "Avox, do you want clemency?"

With tears silently rolling off her cheeks, the middle-aged woman nodded.

Helena nodded again to the Peacekeeper, and the man cut the plastic tie, freeing the pudgy woman's hands. After pouring a gumdrop-sized amount of blue liquid into the shot glass, Helena held out the drink. "When you're ready."

With trembling hands, the middle-aged woman took the glass. The sound of her heavy breathing filled the hushed room. She brought the glass to her lips, took a breath, and poured the blue liquid down her throat. She handed the glass back to the instructor. "Thank you."

Samantha and I glanced at each as our trembling intensified.

The pudgy middle-aged woman took a staggered step backward and fell onto her buttock. The woman's eyes registered panic as she pulled at her shirt collar as if it was choking off her air. Her vision searched about the room as she slumped down onto her side. Eyes widening with fear, she pulled harder on the collar of her shirt. White foam began to trickle from her mouth as our eyes met. For the briefest moment, I witnessed her expression change from sheer terror to joyful relief. Her body relaxed, and her eyes became lifeless. When urine began to seep through her clothes onto the floor, her death was complete.

The giant man stepped around Helena and grabbed the dead woman by the wrists, dragging her out into the corridor.

The instructor looked at each of us in turn. "Anyone else? This is the only time you will ever be offered clemency."

The death of the woman had done something to me. Her final moments replayed in my head: the terror of her eyes, followed by that brief expression of relief.

I wanted that relief. I wanted to escape.

"Not you, red." Helena stared at me

Trying to understand her message, I discovered that I was standing. Looking over at Samantha, I saw her frantically shaking her head at me, her eyes pleading for me to sit down. I had subconsciously stood up.

The instructor stepped towards me. "I said not you, red. Avox, sit down."

I sat down.

"You're special; special ones cannot have clemency. Presidential orders." A sinister grin formed on her lips as she slowly turned away. "This is your last chance. Anyone else?"

No one stood up.

When Moxie returned from disposing the body, Helena replaced the rubber stopper to the blue vial and returned the glass tube to her front pocket. She passed the empty shot glass to the giant. "Very well. The rest of you can consider this morning to be your resurrection. From today on, you will be free of wants, for you will get nothing. Today, you will sacrifice your voices, for your opinions no longer matter. You will be reborn as a subservient to your country, and if you serve Panem well, you may someday atone for your crimes."

Moxie reached into his orange overalls and pulled out a small wire cutter.

The instructor slowly eyed the room, studying us. She pointed at Samantha. "Avox, stand up and turn around."

Standing to her feet, Samantha turned around exposing her trembling hands. The giant walked up to her and cut free her plastic tie before returning to his spot next to the instructor.

Nodding her approval, Helena smiled. "Avox, sit down."

Rubbing her wrists, Samantha quickly returned to her spot on the bench.

Helena stepped back between the two Peacekeepers and then pointed at the young man with the broken nose. "Avox, stand up and turn around."

The young man did as he was told. When the giant cut away the plastic tie, the young man whipped around, landing an elbow to Moxie's face. The young man slipped past the still standing giant and lunged for the door, only to receive a brutal strike from a Peacekeeper's baton. As the young man bent over in pain, the instructor poked him in the side with her metal prod, sending electricity through his body. After collapsing to the floor, one Peacekeeper struck him repeatedly until Helena waved him off.

The giant, unfazed by the strike to his face, picked up the young man as if he was a doll and laid him on the floor before his spot on the bench.

Helena pointed next at the gangly man wearing glasses. "Avox, stand up and turn around."

The thin man did as told, and the giant cutaway the plastic tie. Trembling, the man did not move.

"Avox sit down."

The gangly man promptly sat down.

The instructor pointed at the barrel-chested man, and they progressed with the removal of the plastic tie without incident.

My turn came, and I followed her orders dutifully. When I was told to sit, I felt Samantha's hand grip my own when I rejoined her on the bench.

"Moxie, tell Dr. Ocelot that they are ready."

After the giant man left the room, the young man with the broken nose started to moan and twitch. One of the Peacekeepers moved closer to him, baton at the ready.

Helena positioned herself next to the Peacekeeper. "Avox, rise to your feet and sit on the bench."

The young man staggered to his feet and fell back onto the bench. Dazed, he looked up at the instructor briefly before bowing his head.

The instructor smiled. "Good."

A small, older gentleman wearing blue surgical clothes entered the room, followed by Moxie. The gentleman surveyed his patients. "Good morning, Helena. Only five today?"

"Good morning, Dr. Ocelot. There were six, but one accepted the President's clemency."

The doctor nodded. "I see. Well let's get started, I have plans for this afternoon."

Helena turned towards us. "Who wants to go first? Any volunteers?"

The room was silent as all of us remained frightfully still. As I watched the instructor's eyes drift to each of us in turn, the terror welled up in me. The fearful anticipation of what was to come made me wish that I had followed the pudgy middle-aged woman from this world. I desperately needed the next event to be over and jumped to my feet.

The instructor shook her head. "No, red. The special ones always go last, and you are _very_ special. Avox, sit down."

Crippled by the fear, my body dropped onto the bench, and I fumbled for Samantha's hand.

Dr. Ocelot turned to leave. "Pick one and let's get on with it."

After the doctor exited, Helena eyed all of us. "Before we start, I have one bit of advice: resisting could have disastrous results. If they end up mutilating your face, you will surely end up working in the sewers or service tunnels. Stay pretty, and you might be fortunate enough to serve in the justice building or some other high level institution." The instructor studied us one more time before pointing at the gangly man in glasses. "Avox, go with Moxie for you alteration."

Whimpering, the terrified man refused to stand when the giant man walked up to him. Pulled up by his arm, the gangly man flew into a rage trying to break free from the giant. After striking Moxie twice in the face, the terrified man was thrown to the floor when the giant lost his patience.

Losing her patience, Helena swept in and shocked the man with her punishing prod as he lay on the floor, tormenting the man longer than necessary.

Reeling in pain, he rolled up onto his knees and had his arm quickly restrained behind his back. Pulled off the floor, the battered man was shoved out of the room.

We heard the gangly man beg and plead as the giant pushed him down the corridor. There was a moment of silence, and then the most terrifying screams came emanating from the hallway. The screaming dragged on, becoming animalistic, until it all abruptly stopped.

Within minutes, Moxie returned to our holding cell with the gangly man slung over his shoulder, unconscious with blood dripping from his mouth. The giant carefully laid the man face down on the floor in the center of the room near the hole.

With his jaw twisted and distorted, the unnatural symmetry to the gangly man's face disturbed all of us, causing the two remaining male prisoners to curse and Samantha to cry hysterically.

Angered, the doctor stormed into the holding cell, his surgical scrubs splattered with blood. He scolded the room. "Listen up! The more you resist, the worse the results will be." He knelt down and lifted the unconscious man's head up by the hair. "Look at him! He fought me every step of the way and now his jaw is broken and several of his teeth litter my procedure room. The Capital won't spend any resources to fix an Avox if you get hurt, so don't fight me."

Samantha jumped up from the bench. "You butchered him! You're supposed to alter our tongues, not mutilate us."

Dropping the gangly man's head to the floor, the doctor straightened. "Excuse me? Are you a doctor?"

"No. I thought that you would paralyze a nerve or detach a muscle not cut out our tongues."

"If I severed the nerve, you would not be able to swallow. You'd choke to death on your own tongue. Removing the end of the tongue is the only way."

Cupping her mouth with her trembling hand, Sam fought back her sobs. "Couldn't you just disable the vocal cords?"

Helena walked up to Samantha and began stroking the frighten girl's hair, speaking in a sarcastic manner. "There's not much punishment in that, is there?"

Turning to the doctor, Samantha gripped Helena's shoulder for support. "Tell me you use an anesthetic?"

Dr. Ocelot shook his head. "No. Presidential orders."

Stepping free from Samantha, Helena raised her electric prod. "You might as well go next. But first, you need to be punished."

Cringing away, Samantha cried aloud. "Why?"

"You know why."

Samantha fell to her knees. "Because I spoke."

With a sadistic grin, Helena nodded. "That's correct." She pressed the electric prod to Samantha's shoulder, discharging the electricity.

Releasing a murderous scream, Samantha fell over onto her side unconscious and unmoving. Upon a closer look, she was not breathing.

The doctor knelt down next to Samantha and searched for the pulse in her neck. He rose to his feet and turned to Helena. "She's dead. Bring me the next one. Let's get this over with."


	8. Death Can Wait

**8 Death Can Wai**t

Rocking back and forth on my bench before Sam, I wept for my dead friend.

As the doctor departed, he glanced back from the door towards Helena. "Lucky her."

Helena pointed at the barrel-chested man, who immediately began resisting Moxie, but the giant easily restrained him, dragging the combative man from the room. The intensity of the struggle grew in the corridor, causing Helena to investigate. She called from the hallway for assistance, and the Peacekeepers departed the room.

Turning to the young man with the broken nose, I found his face pale and unresponsive, unable to help me. I lunged forward and put my high school lifeguard training into action. I began chest compressions until I silently counted to 15. I blew two breaths into Sam's mouth and returned to chest compressions. When I reached 15, I blew into her mouth twice more. Before I could return to the next set of chest compressions, I watched Sam gasp for air as her hands reached out at nothing.

Hushing her, I took hold of one of her hands and made her look at me. I whispered in her ear. "You were dead."

With the cacophony continuing in the corridor, she eyed her surroundings as she labored to breathe. "I figured as much as soon as the prod touched me. I had a close call with a faulty power outlet when I was younger. The doctors told me that I have a conductive heart disorder and should avoid electric shocks."

I wiped my eyes. "That looked to be quite the jolt."

Sam squeezed my hand. "It's like getting hit by lightning. They let you bring me back?"

"They're distracted with a fight in the hall. They don't know." From the sound of the commotion, I could tell that they had gotten the man into the procedure room. Looking down at Samantha, I came to a dreadful realization and turned my eyes away, crying. "I'm so sorry."

Catching her breath, Sam sat up. "What?"

"I should have let you die? I only brought you back to hell."

Smiling, Sam wiped away one of my tears. "If I'm not giving up, then neither can you. Death can wait."

Remembering a similar promise to my father, I nodded. "Okay."

The commotion in the procedure room ceased, and I pulled Sam to her feet. We returned to our spots on the bench moments before Helena and the Peacekeepers returned.

Helena turned her head in surprise. "Well, look who's not dead." She approached us, dangling her electric prod inches from Sam's bowed head. "Avox, look at me."

Sam lifted her face, but her eyes remained locked on the electric prod, following it as Helena moved it side to side and then up and down.

"Avox, how many fingers am I holding up." The instructor held up three fingers.

Using her hand, Sam held up three fingers.

Helena laughed. "Aren't you a fast learner. I thought that I would get to test your heart a second time."

The giant entered the holding cell, dragging the barely conscious barrel-chested man by his wrists. Moxie set the man on bench and stepped away, wiping blood from his own swollen lip.

Groaning with eyes shut, the man on the bench slumped down. His face did not look broken, but it had swelled.

The instructor stepped before the noisy man. "Avox, stop your moaning."

Whether he heard her or not, the man fell silent.

Helena moved to Moxie and inspected his face, caressing it. She wiped away fresh blood from the giant's lip with her bare thumb. "Are you okay, my pet?"

He nodded as he passed her his handkerchief.

After Helena cleaned her thumb, she returned the handkerchief to the giant and gestured towards Sam. "She can go next. Let's hope our ghost doesn't give the poor doctor a heart attack."

Taking a deep breath, Sam stood up on her own to the approval of Helena. When Moxie stepped up to take hold of her, Sam volunteered her arm for an escort. However, before they reached the door, Sam fainted into Moxie's arms.

Cold sweat covered my body as I prayed for Sam not to wake up, hoping that the procedure would be completed before she knew what had happened; I prayed for a miracle.

Sam's screams proved that no such miracle existed. The screams did not last long as I assumed she blacked out.

Moxie returned, carrying Sam in his arms. He gently laid her on the floor before me. The giant looked into my eyes as if to tell me he was sorry. He stood, turned, and received his orders to take the young man with the broken nose, who also collapsed into the giant's arms.

Stroking Sam's hair, I noticed that she looked well compared to the others. I touched her lips with my trembling hand and carefully pulled her chin to expose her teeth, which were all present despite the tracings of blood between each tooth. Opening her mouth further, I saw an unnatural void where the end of her tongue had been. I was going to look at the wound when the young man screamed, causing me to shutter. I looked up to see Helena staring at me, grinning.

My breathing increased and my cold sweat made my skin clammy to the touch. I gripped tight the edge of the bench, knowing that I was next.

The young man returned, still conscious with his arm draped over Moxie. The giant helped the weakened, pale faced man sit on the bench. With drooping eyes, the young man looked up at me revealing that he was not the same person from before.

Every muscle in my body shook. Had they fed me, I would have vomited my stomach contents. It was my turn, and Moxie knew it as he turned to me with his sullen eyes.

They were taking everything away from me, except for one thing: my anger. If I had to go to the gallows, it was going to be me who puts the noose around my neck.

Before Helena could speak, I rose to my feet. The instructor's brow rose with surprise. "Well, look at who's taking the initiative."

Moxie moved towards me, but Helena caught his arm, stopping him.

The instructor stepped towards me. "Moxie dear, you won't be needed for this one. Not only is she special, she's smart, she understands."

Trying not to hyperventilate, I struggled not to urinate from fear. I was no hero; I would have given up earlier if they had let me, but I had no choice now but to move forward. I focused on my legs and took a step towards the door. Concentrating, I took more steps until I was at the entrance.

Helena stood behind me. "Go on, Avox. Report to the procedure room."

Stepping into the corridor, I saw traces of blood on the walls and floor from the earlier struggles. I pushed each foot forward as my eyes focused on the open door at the end of the passage. When I reached the doorway, I took a deep breath and stepped inside. What I saw horrified me.

The room was the size of an average office. In the center, a converted dentist chair with wrist and head restraints sat empty. Blood splatter was everywhere. Dr. Ocelot sat on a rolling stool next to a tray of surgical instruments.

The doctor did a double take at my voluntary entrance. He looked to Helena standing beside me. "Free will?"

The instructor nodded. "She's a clever one. Moreover, she's pretty. If things go right, she'll find a nice servants position somewhere prominent."

"Didn't you also say that she was special?"

The instructor brushed some of my red hair behind my ear. "She is. I might keep her for myself."

The doctor finished wiping clean one of his tools, tossing the towel onto a pile of bloody laundry in the corner. "Royal mess those first two made. You should have left the plastic ties on. It's just as easy to cut out their tongues when their hands are tied behind their back."

"It's part of the training. They need to be broken when their instinct for flight is highest. Look at this pupil. I can tell that she was broken before she was put into my care."

Turning away, the doctor made sure his tools were in order. "Well, it was a lot easier when we did this under more secure conditions."

"But the resulting Avoxes were less obedient and more rebellious. You cannot take away someone's hope when it's buried deep within. You have to coax it up to the surface before you can crush it. The removal of plastic ties also weeds out the hopeful from the hopeless so that I can make individual adjustments to training. My statistics back me up. No one has ever produced the numbers of obedient Avoxes like I have. President Snow says that there has never been a better instructor."

"Hmm, but more die in training than in the past."

"Those who die here would have only caused trouble in service."

Listening to the madness, tears began pouring uncontrollably from my eyes. My trembling hands came together in prayer. My knees shook to such an extreme that I staggered when my sobbing became wailful. I looked to the heavens and silently pleaded.

The doctor gave the signal that he was ready.

Helena nodded and moved next to the procedure chair. "Avox, sit down."

Stumbling forward, I slid onto the chair and began rocking back and forth, crying.

"Avox, put your legs through the bottom restraint."

Looking down at the footrest, I found a leather strap that was extended open. I slid my feet through the loop and watched the instructor tighten the strap.

Knelt before my feet, Helena looked straight into my eyes. "Avox, place your hands through the wrist restraints."

I placed my wrists through the leather straps attached to the armrests. When the second strap tightened around my wrist, the panic overwhelmed me. "I know names! I can tell you all who had helped me. I'll tell you anything you ask. Please. Please!"

Helena smiled. "You can keep your names. The government probably already knows them."

Between my sobs, I continued to wail. "Why! Why!"

"Treason I presume." The instructor moved behind the chair and fastened a strap across my forehead. "But I don't really care." After the head strap had secured my head, the instructor whispered in my ear. "You'll have to remind me later to punish you for talking."

Terror erupted inside me. "My name is Lavinia Paxum." My panicking body struggled against the restraints. "My name is Lavinia Paxum!" I looked at the doctor. "My name is Lavinia Paxum!" I had lost all sense of reason.

The doctor scooted his stool towards me. "This will be quick. If you want to keep your teeth, allow me to place the oral spreader into your mouth." The doctor held up his right hand, revealing that the end of his middle finger had been bitten off years ago. "I learn from my mistakes."

I realized why I felt compelled to say my name: I would never hear my own voice ever again. I took a deep breath and spoke one last time. "My name is Lavinia Paxum!"

"Very good." The doctor held up the oral spreader. "Now open up, deary."

I opened my mouth and the doctor quickly inserted the oral spreader. He made adjusts to the tool until the opening was sufficient. Tensing from the terror, my jaw strained against the device.

The doctor picked up a surgical clamp and scalpel. Reaching into my mouth with the surgical clamp, a sharp sting surged through my tongue as the clamp pinched the end. Locking the clamp, the doctor tugged to test the grip. When I saw the scalpel come towards my mouth, my eyes closed as every muscle in my body pulled against the restraints.

I felt a strong tug on my tongue, and then...nothing. Opening my eyes, I watched the doctor drop the surgical clamp into a steel tray with the end of my bloody tongue still clamped in its metal jaws.

The doctor looked into my eyes. "And now, you are Avox."

Searing pain and blood exploded inside my mouth. The intense pain took hold and shook me; I howled like a wounded animal. Inevitably, I began choking on the blood that was filling my mouth.

The doctor inserted a curved suction tube through the oral spreader and retrieved an electronic device. "I have to cauterize the wound to stop the bleeding."

Before he could insert the cauterizer, I blacked out.

**...**

The searing pain in my mouth woke me. I lifted my head off the holding cell floor and clasped my mouth with my hand. The pain was unbearable. I moved the remnant of my tongue and could feel the void, and yet, my mind could feel a phantom tongue.

My skin began to sweat, and I suddenly felt nauseated and cold. I crawled to the hole in the center of the room and vomited. I could see that I was vomiting blood I had swallowed from my wound and vomited again.

Sitting up, I found the door to the holding cell closed with the Peacekeepers absent. Behind me, I found Sam curled up on the floor shivering in pain. The gangly man was still lying face down, moaning. The barrel-chested man was where I last saw him on the bench, and the young man with the broken nose was lying face down on his bench.

I began crawling towards Sam, but the pain caused me to sit up and grip my mouth. I turned around and suffered through several bouts dry heaves.

Sitting upright on the floor, I shuffled over to Sam's side. She placed her head on my lap, and I began stroking her hair. We cried together as the searing, throbbing pain irrefutably made it clear who we had become.

After what felt like an eternity, the door to our holding cell opened. Helena and Moxie entered, sans Peacekeepers. The offending odors caused the instructor to scrunch her nose and pause.

Taking a moment to compose herself, the instructor stepped forward. "It's time for the next part of your training. If you thought that the electric shocks hurt before, you will be amazed how much more they hurt after your surgeries, so you had better listen closely. Avoxes, sit on your benches."

Sam and I climbed to our feet and sat down on our bench. I watched the young man with the broken nose sit up on his bench. Even the gangly man made an effort to return to his, but he struggled.

Moxie approached the thin man and gently aided him to his bench.

The giant shifted over and tapped the barrel-chested man to bring him to attention. The unconscious man did not move. Moxie gently slapped his face, and the man slid over onto his side.

Helena approached the man. "Check for a pulse."

The giant knelt down and placed an ear to the man's chest. Moxie straightened, shaking his head.

The instructor stomped her foot. "Dam it! I'm not going to make my quota this month. Leave him for now. You can remove him after this training session."

Taking care not to drop him, the giant moved the slumping man from the bench to the floor.

The instructor rested her hands on her hips as she returned to the center of the room. "Today, we will learn about eye contact and observations. If you please me today, all of you will get a little reward. First up for today's lesson, Avoxes are not to make eye contact with the citizens of Panem unless asked to do so. You will begin following this rule as of now."

Shifting my eyes to the floor, I felt unsure if I had done the correct action.

"Why are you looking at me?" Helena moved towards the young man, and the zap from her disciplinary prod caused the young man to howl.

Groaning like a wild animal, the young man fell to the floor.

The instructor strolled around the holding cell. "If an Avox makes unwarranted eye contact at any time, they may be punished if the citizen feels offended." There was a long pause as the instructor took the time to stop before all of us. When Helena's feet stopped before me, I kept my eyes focused on the floor. "Good. We will move on to observations."

After helping the young man back onto his bench, Moxie moved to the center of the room and removed a white handkerchief from his pocket.

"Your voice has been taken away from you, but you are permitted to make observations if it assists a citizen." Helena took slow strides as she began to circle the giant. "To make an observation, all an Avox needs to do is raise their hand or point. If your observation is not obvious to the people nearby, you may respond to questioning with head gestures. Let's say I'm looking for a man holding a white handkerchief. What would you do?"

Seeing no one else responding, I raised my hand.

"Yes, Avox?"

I pointed at Moxie.

"Correct." Helena stopped in front of the giant. "Class, did my last question receive an answer?"

All the Avoxes nodded.

The instructor clasped her hands together and smiled. "See how easy it is."

Sam took my hand as her body leant against shoulder. From the sound of her breathing, I could tell that she suffered worse from her mutilation than I.

"Let's see if a particular Avox can make up for their prior mistake so that the room can receive their reward." Helena moved before the young man with the broken nose, who now kept his gaze down. "Avox, look around the room and tell me when you spot a female Avox"

The young man lifted his head and looked at me. He raised his hand.

"How many female Avoxes did you find?"

The young man raised two fingers.

"Splendid." Spinning around, Helena returned to the center of the room. "Now all of you can receive your reward. I know this initial training has been difficult, but for those of you who have made it this far, you have earned a special kind of respite." Helena pulled a glass vial of light green liquid from her pocket.

When Sam saw the substance, she sat up straight with her eyes locked on the vial.

"I see that someone recognizes the morphling in my hand. This is not the weak, synthetic crap that doctors prescribe. This is the real thing. As a reward, you each get a dropper. Who would like some?"

Sam jumped to her feet and raised her hand. The young man and the gangly fellow soon followed. I stared at the vial unsure if this was what I wanted. Unlike Sam, who seemed to know what to expect, I had no understanding.

Helena circled the room, using the dropper to dispense a droplet of morphling into everyone's mouth. Moments after receiving hers, Sam's face reddened and relaxed. She laid herself face down on the bench.

"Pay attention everyone. This Avox knows that you must lie on your stomach when experiencing the benefits of morphling. We don't want to choke in case we vomit in our sleep." The instructor stepped before me. "Avox, do you want your reward?"

I had been an avid athlete and model student. I had lived a clean life. Though I had never tried it, I knew what morphling did to people, how it destroyed them. I had even promised my parents never to try it. _But what good are promises_, I thought. I stood up and opened my mouth.

Helena dispensed a droplet of the green liquid into my mouth. Immediately, I felt the need to sit down. A comforting warmth spread throughout my body, and I felt my muscles relax. Even the searing pain in my mouth melted away. The last thing that I remember was my brother positioning me face down on the bench as Mother began stroking my hair. Holding my hand, Father kissed my cheek and gave me a most loving goodbye.


	9. The Garden

**9 The Garden**

The smell of spring flowers greeted me as I woke. I sat up to find myself in the middle of a vast garden encircled by a short hedgerow. Various flowers dotted the garden in patches throughout the enclosure.

Dressed in my favorite summer dress, my hands slid across the smooth, clean fabric. Taking in the fresh air, I stood up with ease and found myself standing in the center circle of cascading circles of waist high hedgerows that stretched as far as the eye could see. Sporadic trees off in the distance added to the brilliant landscape.

Strolling along the edge of my circle, I found no exit to the outer ring. Giving up on my search, I returned to the center where a pond flourished with life under the sun. As I approached the water, frogs jumped from their lily pads and large goldfish swam through the shadows.

Drifting around to the other side of the pond, I discovered a long metal bench that looked familiar. Since I was not about to start climbing over thorny hedges, I decided to sit and enjoy the weather since the fresh air was particularly soothing.

A tall handsome man appeared in my peripheral vision, circling the pond. He wore an old fashion top hat and a dark suit. Resting against his walking stick, the man smiled at me. "Hello, Miss."

"Hello." My hand flew to my mouth. I could feel my tongue, and the disappointment struck me with the realization that I was dreaming.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Did I upset you?"

"No. I just realized that this is a dream."

The man approached me. "Oh, you're not dreaming; this is an unconscious hallucination."

"Isn't that the same thing?" I looked about and began studying the few clouds in the sky, amazed by my dynamic dream.

"No, not quite. I wouldn't be able to visit you in a dream."

I turned to the man, his face I did not recognize. "Who are you?"

"I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to be scared. I consider myself to be your friend and will not harm you."

"Okay."

"People call me, Death." The friendly man tipped his hat.

"Death? Can death be a person?"

"I certainly hope so; otherwise, I too am hallucinating."

The man did not scare me, for I found him quite charming. I gestured to the bench. "Please join me."

"Thank you, Miss. You are so kind. Your kindness so defines you."

"I think that I got my kindness from my father."

Death rested his hands atop his walking stick and breathed in the spring air. "And your determination from your mother."

I nodded. "That's what people told me."

A bright yellow canary landed upon the hedgerow and began to sing. From the bottom of the hedge, a rabbit appeared sniffing out food in the grass.

Reaching down, I pulled up a few strands of grass for inspection. I rubbed the blades between my fingers, sniffing them. "You know, for a dream, or hallucination as you put it, this has to be the most vivid one I've ever experienced."

The man grinned at me. "It's the morphling."

"No wonder people get so addicted to its pleasures."

"More like an escape, Miss."

I turned to Death. "Is it my time to go? Is the drug killing me?"

With short, rapid movements, he shook his head. "Heavens no, Miss"

"Then why are you here?"

"To show you something. But first, a gift." The man removed a white carnation from his lapel and handed it to me.

I sniffed it. "Thank you, Mr...?"

"Just call me Death. I'm neither a mister nor a miss."

Smiling, I address him properly. "Okay. Thank you, Death. Why did you choose to look like a man?"

"It's your hallucination. You tell me."

Sighing, I shrugged. "I don't know. I don't even recognize you."

"Ah but you do subconsciously. I wouldn't be here otherwise."

I looked at him again. "Nope. Sorry."

"There's no rush. It will someday come to you."

A second rabbit appeared from the hedge and joined his cohort. Off to my side, a robin landed on the grass with head poised. Within a couple hops, it was pulling a fat worm from the dirt.

Pressing a hand to my stomach, I groaned. "I'm so hungry."

"Would you care for some finger sandwiches and a bit of tea?"

I turned to the man. "Yes, please."

Setting his walking stick aside, the man stood up and slowly turned in a circle. When the front of him reappeared, he magically held a serving tray with two teacups plus all the fixings. He set the tray down between us on the bench and returned to his seat.

Snapping up a sandwich, I bit into the soft bread, savoring every morsel. "Hmmm."

Death gestured to a small bowl of sugar cubes. "Do you take sugar in your tea?"

"Three please."

As I devoured a second finger sandwich, the man added the sugar and stirred my cup. "Milk?"

I nodded.

He poured in a splash of milk and stirred my cup before preparing his own.

Swallowing the last bite, I picked up my cup and sipped the hot tea. "Nice. Who would have thought Death to be so hospitable."

The man smiled. "That's my job. I never turn anyone away; all are welcomed to my abode." The man sipped his tea. "I don't understand why people fear me so."

"I'm not afraid of you. At least, not anymore. In fact, I like you."

"Thank you." Death bowed his head. "And I like you."

I continued to sip my tea, enjoying the garden. The breeze felt soothing as it brushed my hair. More songbirds landed on the surrounding hedge, delighting me with nature's music. When I glanced at the rabbits, I found that their number had increased to four. I turned back to Death. "You said that you have something to show me?"

"Yes, Miss." The man used his walking stick to direct my attention to a speck in the sky.

Focusing on it, I recognized it to be a bright yellow butterfly. It drifted and fluttered closer until the tender creature landed on my wrist. As I studied its various markings, a light began to glow from within the insect's body.

I turned to Death. "What is it?"

"Hope. Your hope. You still have some within you, small it may be." Death placed his hand over his heart. "They didn't take all of it from you."

"What good is it to me now?"

"Hope fuels your endurance. It does not take much to keep one moving forward. Even the tiniest bit can change the world."

The winds gusted, brushing the butterfly into the air. As I followed its flight, I spotted dark clouds on the horizon. "A storm is coming."

"Yes, Miss. Many storms are coming. You'll have to weather them all."

"What if I don't want to? When that middle aged woman took the poison, I saw that brief second of relief, the joy on her face of being set free."

Death smiled. "Ah yes, I remember her, pleasant woman with a good sense of humor." Repositioning his walking stick, the man rested both arms atop the staff.

I gripped the man's arm. "Why can't I have that?"

His caring eyes looked deep within me. "Because that's not who you are." When the man pulled his arms close to his body, his walking stick had become a rattlesnake curling around his arm.

I sprung back, falling off the bench.

Death chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Why did you do that?"

"It wasn't me." The man set the rattlesnake down onto the grass. "She wants to meet you."

"Why?"

"You have a good heart, and she's very fond of kind souls."

When the rattlesnake began slithering in my direction, I scrambled to my feet. "Well, I don't need any friends like that."

The man gestured to the rabbits. "Would you prefer a cute bunny to be your friend?"

Stepping back, I circled away from the snake. "Ya. I can't snuggle a rattlesnake."

"I bet you can."

The sky began to darken as the winds increased. A wall of rain could be seen, heading in our direction.

Standing to his feet, Death tightened down his top hat. "You're going to need a friend if you intend to weather the storm."

"I want to give up. My family is gone."

"You have a new family now."

Feeling something slither around my ankles, I looked down to find the snake entwined around my feet. "Oh God!"

"Don't be afraid, I'm sure you two will get along nicely."

Every muscle in my body tensed. "She's going to bite me. She's too dangerous."

"Nonsense, Child. She's a friend who can defend you, protect you. Bunnies can't do that."

"Protect me from what?"

Death gestured towards the hedges as a dark shadow began to spread out from the base. Several black rats came scurrying towards us, scampering over Death's shoes towards me. When the first rat got close enough, the rattlesnake struck, incapacitating the rodent. Recoiling in preparation of another strike, the rattlesnake shook its tail. The rats slowed, circled around us, and proceeded towards the rabbits. Unaware until encircled, the trapped bunnies were ferociously consumed.

The man tapped me on the shoulder, startling me. "She wants you to pick her up."

Brushing my windswept hair from my face, I knelt down and placed my hands under the rattlesnake, lifting the creature gently from the grass. In a slow flowing manner, the snake adjusted itself in my arms until we both felt relaxed.

"Notice how comfortable she feels in your arms." Death smiled. "And she will need your protection as well."

I glanced down watching the rattlesnake's tongue flicker. "She seems capable of protecting herself."

When the man gestured to an area in the sky, I turned to see a large hawk struggling against the strong winds. I lightly stroked the rattlesnake's head with a finger. "Of course, even snakes have predators."

Death took a step back. "It's time for me to leave."

"Please stay."

"I'm sorry, Miss. Some things, even I can't control." The man turned to walk away.

Feeling the first drops of rain, I looked to the sky, finding darker clouds overhead. I began to follow the man. "Wait!"

Death turned to me. "Yes, Miss."

"Take me with you."

Clasping his hands together before his body, the man pressed his lips tight in thought. "You have a friend who needs you. Do you really want to abandon her?"

As the winds whipped my hair into a frenzy, I found myself holding the rattlesnake closer to my body, pondering the alternative. "Could you take us both?"

"No, Miss."

Lighting flashed behind me, and the accompanying thunder that echoed across the land, rattled my bones. When I looked back to see where it had struck, I found the rats scurrying back into the hedge. When I turned back to the man, he was gone.

There was another flash and a clap of thunder, and this time, I woke to my real nightmare.

Pounding the metal cell door with his baton, a Peacekeeper pulled us out of our morphling sleep. Struggling, I sat up on my bench and found Sam suffering as she tried to do the same. I slid down the bench next to her as the others sat upright on their own benches. The pain in my mouth began to return, which fed my chronic headache.

Helena bounced into the room, smiling. "Good morning students. I hope you enjoyed your reward."

Moxie entered our holding cell, carrying two small pails.

Circling the room in slow strides, Helena's face grimaced as her nose wrinkled in disgust. "Ripe bunch aren't we. Well, today's lesson should be an easy one. Today, we are going to learn about teamwork. Avoxes always support each other. They do what it takes to get a job done whether it's repairing a gas line in the tunnels or serving champagne at a state function." The instructor nodded to the giant who proceeded to set down the two pails before our bench.

Peering into the plastic pails, I found one pail full of water and the other full of bread. The sight of the food was enough to take my mind off my headache; consequently, bringing my mutilated tongue to the forefront as this would be my first meal since being butchered. My stomach rumbled as my dehydrated mouth tried to swallow.

Helena stepped to the center of the room. "You have one goal today: prove to me that you are a team." She took a step back. "You can eat now."

The instructor and Moxie left the room, leaving the Peacekeeper, who moved outside the holding cell to a visible chair in the corridor.

All of us glimpsed at each other unsure of what to do. We were all starving, but we were all now very cautious. The young man with the broken nose first left his bench and sat before the pails. Sam was next, followed by the gangly man and me forming a circle.

Water was first on my mind, as it was for the others.

The young man looked into the pail and found a single ladle. He looked at us in turn and then handed the ladle to Sam. The men were more beaten up than we were, but Sam was clearly the weakest, the most dehydrated.

She scooped up a ladle full of water and drank it. She passed the ladle to the young man who did the same. The ladle continued to pass around the circle as we quench our thirsts. We ignored the bread until most of the water had been consumed.

Investigating the food pail, I found cheese and bananas under the bread. I divided the bread into equal parts while Sam distributed the fruit. The cheese was harder to divide, but the young man did the best he could with his hands, passing the largest piece to Sam.

Nibbling slowly on my food, I amazed myself with my own self-control. Mostly, I felt groggy, wanting a nap despite just waking. Also feeling a bit lightheaded, I thought this to be from the hunger, but I soon came to realize that I was suffering a morphling hangover.

Closing my eyes, I tried to remember the garden and the stranger, wishing that I could return. I tried to remember the sweet smell of the flowers and spring air, but the stench of reality prevented me from enjoying the memory.

One by one, I studied my companions and wondered where they went in their dreams. I desperately wanted to ask Sam about hers, but I knew that could never be.

Slowly we consumed the food. The gangly man had to tear his food into smaller pieces, but he did not let his broken jaw hinder him. The young man could not breathe through his broken nose; otherwise, he was well off considering. After languishing for extra weeks in her prior holding cell, Sam's face reddened as her malnourished body soaked up the nutrients. I felt full due to my shrunken stomach, but I still had been weakened to a large extent.

When we ran out of food, we returned to the water, finishing it by passing the ladle around our circle a couple more times until it was depleted.

Even though we had finished, none of us left the circle. We glance at each other, feeling each other's pain, frightened of our futures.

Sam reached out and took my hand and then the young man's. I reached for the gangly man's hand who then took the young man's. We were all the same now. Our names and pasts forgotten; our identities erased; presumably, our families murdered. These people were my family now.

"Ahhh, how sweet." Helena stood in the doorway. "You have become a team. Well done, you four. Normally, fights erupt over the food, but you four are on your way to becoming sublime Avoxes."

Moxie appeared behind Helena, holding a container with a cloth draped over it. Helena stepped into our holding cell followed by Moxie who moved to the center of the room. For reasons only known to the guard, the Peacekeeper smiled in a way that made me uncomfortable.

The instructor waved her arm in a wide arc. "Avoxes, return to your benches."

Stiffly, we all made our way to our seats.

Helena stood next to the giant. "Your initial training is almost complete. We will go over expected behaviors and Avox etiquette during the next couple of days, but I want to take this time to reinforce a very important rule: Avoxes only serve; they have neither opinions nor desires of their own. Avoxes do not communicate." Helena pulled the cloth off the large glass jar in Moxie's hands.

When I first glanced at the jar, I thought it was a jar of pickles, but when the horrific sight registered in my brain, I gasped. The jar was full of fingers, preserved with what I presumed to be formaldehyde.

"Look at it. Remember it. These came from Avoxes who thought that they could communicate with pen and paper. Some of those fingers come from tunnel workers who were caught writing in the dirt with sticks. If you are ever caught using the written word, the punishment will be one finger. Run out of enough fingers, and Panem will have no use for you."

Gently, the giant set the large glass jar on the floor and stepped back.

The instructor barked out her next command. "Avoxes to your feet and form a line!"

We jumped up and stood in a row.

"When presenting yourselves to your handler or to a civilian, you bow your heads."

We bowed our heads.

"Good. You will remain where you stand until I give you your next order." Helena turned and gestured for the Peacekeeper and Moxie to depart. The instructor stopped at the door. "I expect to find you exactly like this when I return."

When Helena disappeared from sight, I noticed that the room remained unlocked and unguarded. The others made the same observation, knowing that this was a test, or a torture, or both.

If I did run, I would be lost in an underground maze of corridors. If I made it outside, I had nowhere to run, no way to get anywhere. Then there is the absence of my voice. The first Peacekeeper that I encounter would know that I am an escaped Avox.

_What did my mutilated voice sound like?_ I thought. We have wept and screamed in pain, but no one has tried to speak. I listen to the silence in the corridor for a few minutes until my curiosity had to be satisfied. I decided that I would softly speak my name. "Mai niem ith avinea Pachum."

Sam grabbed my arm and quickly covered my mouth, but she had no need to worry, for I would never again try to speak. The mutilated sound that came from my mouth had crushed my spirit.

Falling to my knees, I began to wail.

Sam attempted to pull me upright, worried that our tormentors would return, but she could not lift me. She coached the gangly man next to me to help.

_Let them come. Let them zap me until I'm dead, _I thought.

Moving from her spot, Sam crouched down in front of me and took me in her arms. She guided my head to her shoulder, holding me tight until my sobbing ceased. When I sat back on my heels, she used her hand to wipe away my tears.

This is when, through her tattered clothes, I saw her tattoo clearly for the first time. Her tattoo was of a rattlesnake stretching from her upper right arm over her shoulder with the head poised above her breast at the neckline. It was colored a bright yellow and had black diamond-shaped stripes and red eyes. It was the snake from my dream.


	10. The Seneschal

**10 The Seneschal**

When Sam tried to pull me up off the floor the second time, I followed. Once we returned to our prior spots, I took a firm hold of her hand and thought over my garden dream.

We stood in our spots where Helena had commanded as minutes stretched into hours. Bending and stretching, we remained standing fearful of the consequences. We all had our own reasons to obey, but mine involved a certain garden.

When Helena did return, she smiled, resting her hands on her hips. "This has to be one of my best classes, small it may be. All of you have earned your way to the next level of training. Avoxes, follow me."

The instructor exited the door, turning the opposite direction from the procedure room. We followed her until we entered a larger, cleaner bunkroom. The room contained twelve simple beds with clean sheets and blankets.

Escorted through an archway, we found ourselves in an adjacent shower room. The washroom was square and free of privacy partitions with showerheads evenly spaced along the wall.

Helena pointed to a stack of towels and clothing on a nearby counter. "There are your uniforms and some towels. Your stench is unbearable. Toss your ragged clothes in the trash and tie the bag shut. Below the towels under the counter, you will find various sandals."

We stood there looking at each other, afraid to make a move without permission.

"Take off your clothes. All of you."

The men and women glanced at each other.

"You are Avoxes now. You work together, eat together, and shower together. You are neither men nor women. You are Avoxes." Helena's face became hard as her patience began to wear thin.

I walked over to the trashcan and stripped naked, happily tossing my tattered clothes away, for I needed the weeks of filth off me. The whole world could have watched me, and I would not have cared.

The others followed my lead and began showering.

The water felt like rain from heaven; it was strong and hot. Lathing and rinsing, I repeated it until my skin was scrubbed pink. There was a shampoo dispensers and I proceeded to wash and rinse my hair twice.

As I let the water massage my sore body, I noticed the purple and yellow bruising on my side from the kick to my ribs. I found various smaller bruising around my body from shoves and falls.

Subtly, I glanced at the others to gauge their wounds. The males had darker bruises about their body. Small burn marks dotted their skin where the electric prod had made contact. Glancing at Sam, either her malnourished body received a more severe beating prior to our meeting, or her wasting made the bruising easier. Either way, Sam's body looked dire.

I turned off my water and headed for the towels. After drying off, I picked up one of the tunics. The clothing was one size fits all, and when I slipped it on, it hung loose almost to my knees. Next to the tunics were simple pajama bottoms and generic undergarments that fit well enough. The sandals did come in various sizes, and I found an appropriate pair.

Longing to lie down, I entered the bunkroom and stood next to a bed. I brushed my fingers across the cool cotton pillowcase. My head was throbbing and the severed nerves in my mouth continued to burn. I wondered if I could sleep through the pain, without the medicine.

The others were dressed and entered the bunkroom, eyeing the beds with the same groggy eyes.

The young man with the broken nose snapped his fingers to grab our attention. He waved his arm in a straight line, indicating that we should line up. Pleasing the instructor had its rewards, so we gathered into formation.

When Helena entered the room, she came to a sudden stop, clearly pleased. "If you keep this up, you're going to make me cry." She strolled in a circle around us. "Go ahead and take a bed."

I approached the bed that I had been eyeing and pulled back the blanket and sheet. Slipping under the covers, I knew that I would be asleep in minutes due to my utter exhaustion, but I could not help feel disappointed that I did not get a certain reward.

**...**

The lights came on in the bunkroom, but it was not until a Peacekeeper began beating a metal trashcan lid that we jumped out of bed and stood at attention.

A cheerful Helena entered the room. "Good morning students. Who here would like some breakfast?"

We all raised our hands.

"Wonderful. Avoxes, follow me."

We followed the instructor out to the corridor, arriving at an empty cafeteria that had four long tables. The smell of breakfast was intoxicating, causing our stomachs to growl.

Helena brought us through a set of double doors where we found two cooks busy preparing food. She turned to us. "Avoxes, you will wait on the Peacekeepers and staff when they come in for breakfast this morning. You will serve until nine, the breakfast cut off. Only then, can you have your breakfast. Once you finish eating, you will clean the cafeteria and kitchen. You will take your orders from the cooks as if they had come from me. Do you understand?"

We nodded.

When the instructor departed, I spotted the clock on the wall. It was ten minutes to six, which caused my stomach to grumble with displeasure.

We served breakfast dutifully, and to our surprise, the Peacekeepers did not harass us as I thought they would. When the cafeteria closed, the cooks allowed us 30 minutes to eat, and we hurriedly filled our stomachs. Afterward, we cleaned everything from the tables in the cafeteria to the stoves in the kitchen.

When finished, we sat together at one of the tables and rested.

Helena entered the room, bringing us to our feet. The instructor called to the head cook through a service window into the kitchen. "How did they perform?"

"They did well, I have no complaints."

"Wonderful. Avoxes, follow me."

We followed Helena down the twisting corridors and entered an office where we found a woman sitting at desk.

"Good morning, Bianca."

"Morning, Helena. Line them up."

Helena stood off to the side and gestured to an empty sidewall. "Avoxes, form a line, right shoulders facing out. The nurse is going to vaccinate you."

I stood at the end of the line gnawing my lip, fidgeting with my tunic. Studying my fellow Avoxes, I could see that they too struggled with their nervousness.

The nurse picked up a device shaped like a gun and a small vial tube that attached to the top of the device. "Small class, Helena?"

"But a dutiful one. It's a nice break from the usual."

"I hear ya." The woman moved to the head of the line. "Expose your shoulders."

Nervous hands pulled up sleeves.

The nurse made a small adjustment to the device. "This is a chemical injector that shoots medicine through the epidermis. It's faster than needles. We're going to start with the vaccines." The woman pressed the injector to the young man's shoulder and fired. She moved to the gangly man, Sam, and then me.

The pain was worse than a needle, and I gnawed my lip harder as tiny beads of blood formed on everyone's shoulder. By the time the nurse switch tubes on the injector for the second round, I had broken into a sweat. On the third round of injections, my eyes welled. By the fourth round, I thought that I would faint.

The nurse collected a smaller tube and attached it to the injector. "This last shot is for your sterilization."

I turned my head towards Helena. Realizing my mistake, I snapped my face forward and bowed my head.

Helena had noticed. "We can't have Avoxes becoming pregnant."

The nurse stepped up to Sam. "This sterilization is permanent, so you only need the shot once." She injected Sam. When she injected me, tears began to fall from my eyes.

The nurse exchanged tubes. "The men get sterilized too, so don't feel singled out ladies." She injected my two male friends. The nurse smiled as she glanced at Helena. "But things are never really fair are they?"

Helena shrugged as her lips formed a smirk. "Avoxes, follow me. Thank you, Bianca."

"You're welcome."

We followed Helena down the hall and entered an office filled with computers. A man was typing on a keyboard.

"Good morning, Enigma."

"Morning." The man picked up a wand shaped device with a flat end as he removed a small handheld computer from his pocket.

Helena pointed at the young man with the broken nose and waved her arm towards the center of the room. "Front and center."

The computer technician guided the wand over the young man's entire body. It beeped twice, causing the technician to place the small computer against the specific location each time. "His identification chips have been erased. Next."

The instructor pointed at the gangly man, and the same series of events happened.

Sam presented herself front and center and had her identity wiped.

It was my turn. When the man waved the wand around my body, it only beeped once. He returned the wand to the area of my small pox scar.

"She's special." Helena gave the man a certain look.

The man nodded and pressed the computer against my forearm where the second identification chip was located. When my full name appeared on the screen, the man tapped the screen, changing my name to a single word: _Avox_.

The technician stepped back. "Done."

"Thank you, Enigma. Avoxes, follow me."

We returned to the cafeteria where the instructor informed us that we would be serving lunch and dinner. Between meals, Helena ran over various rules and etiquettes of how to act and behave during certain situation. Most of the rules had already been beaten into us, but she was a teacher who believed in the school of repetition.

That night, we were allowed to shower and exchange our clothes, but again, there was no reward when the instructor had finished with us. She simply told us to go to sleep and departed for the night, closing the door behind her.

The chronic searing pain in my mouth made me toss and turn in bed. The agony no longer caused me to break out into a sweat, but its torment never relented. The feeling always remained present, never letting me forget who I had become.

**...**

The next morning, we served breakfast before having our meal. Once we cleaned the kitchen and cafeteria, we were ordered to wait at a table to be collected.

When we heard two raps on the doorframe, we found Moxie standing in the corridor, gesturing for us to follow him. The giant man guided us to an isolated corridor and delivered us to the instructor's office.

Helena sat behind her desk, talking to another woman who sat in one of the guest chairs. The woman brushed back her long curly black hair as she turned her head to study us.

Without having to be told, we lined up against the wall and bowed our heads.

The instructor rose to her feet and stepped before us. "See. What did I tell you? My best set of Avoxes to date."

The other woman, wearing a dark-blue pantsuit, stood and joined Helena. The woman was tall, standing several inches over the instructor.

"Avoxes, this is my friend Julia. She is the Seneschal of the Training Center. She is here today to collect a couple Avoxes."

"I need five." Julia frowned.

Helena smirked. "Well today, I only have these two, three if you take the young man. He is attractive enough."

Julia moved in front of the young man. "Avox, look at me." When the young man lifted his head, Julia moved his chin side to side. "His nose is too bent. He's too damaged."

"Nonsense." The instructor turned to Moxie. "Go fetch the doctor. I think he's here today."

Moxie nodded and departed.

Julia moved in front of the gangly man and immediately shook her head. "No."

Leaving a pang in my heart, it struck me that we had just lost one member of our family. I did not know his name, but he was part of us, and I would miss him.

Following Julia with her own inspection, Helena lifted the gangly man's chin. "I figured as much. I have already arranged to send him to the power company, sparing him from the tunnels. They are always requesting the smarter, more obedient ones."

Julia moved in front of Sam. "Avox, look at me." The tall woman inspected Sam's face. "This one will..." The woman tugged on Sam's loose oversized tunic. "She has a tattoo."

Stepping in to inspect the rattlesnake tattoo, Helena shrugged. "It's well done. It's a nice tattoo."

"There is no such thing as a _nice tattoo_."

The instructor reached behind Sam and pulled on her tunic, raising the neckline above the tattoo. "See, it's out of sight. Give her a smaller tunic, and it won't be visible."

"I suppose. She does have an attractive face." Julia sighed as she stepped forward in front of me. "Avox, look at me."

Looking up, I watched her eyes scan my face and body.

Julia reached out and inspected my hair between her fingers. "A natural redhead on top of it."

Stepping back, the instructor cleared her throat. "She's the smartest of the bunch, but there's one catch."

Julia turned. "What is it?"

"She's _special_."

"Is she now?" The woman's gaze returned to me, her eyes more focused. "I still want her."

"She _is _special."

"You already said that!" Julia huffed, stepping away from me. "You know I'm allowed access to the special ones."

Helena smiled. "I know, but it will affect our...agreement. Same as before?"

Julia nodded. "Fine."

Dr. Ocelot stepped through the door. "You needed me?"

"Yes." Helena stepped up to the young man with the broken nose. "Since we can't send Avoxes to the hospital, I was hoping that you could do something about his crooked nose. Julia will take him if his nose can be straightened."

The doctor gripped the young man's chin, turning his face as he inspected the damage. He pressed down around the nose with his fingers observing the young man's responses. "I can straighten it."

Julia returned to the guest chair. "Will it take long, Doctor? I need to be back at the Training Center this afternoon."

"I can do it now." The doctor guided the man backward until his feet touched the wall. "Avox, rest your head against the wall." When the young man's head touched the wall, the doctor cupped the broken nose with his hand and re-broke the poorly setting fracture.

The young man cringe over from the pain, cupping his nose as blood began to pour from it.

Helena pointed at the blood drops. "Not on my new carpet!"

The doctor took the young man by the arm. "I'll take him back to my office and pack his nose. I'll make sure it's set straight."

After the doctor left with the young man, Helena inspected her carpet. "Ahhrg." She pointed at Sam. "You, Avox. Go next door to the supply room and fetch some towels and stain remove. It's by the sink."

Sam nodded and departed.

Frustrated, Helena flopped down in the second guest chair and sighed. Biting her lip in thought, the instructor took a deep breath before facing Julia. "There's just one more thing."

"What?"

"The redhead hasn't completed her training; I can't sign her off. She's never been punished."

Julia glanced at me. "Really? She might be too smart."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. I attribute it to luck more than anything. I kept hoping that she would make a mistake, but she muddled through. I do not like punishing without a reason. Unwarranted punishing usually leads to bad consequences."

"Helena, I can't wait until she makes a mistake. I need these Avoxes for this weekend."

"I can punish her now if you like. She can hear us. She knows that it's to make sure that she can withstand the electric shock. I can't send an Avox into service if they have a weak heart."

"Can we skip it this time?"

"Sorry, Julia. It's part of the Presidential Directive."

"Just lie, Helena."

_Yes. Lie!_ I thought.

"You know that the instructor before me lied about punishments given. He did not follow all the rules, and you know what happened to him."

Julia frowned. "All right. Get it over with."

My heart raced as I began to sweat. I thought that I would be fortunate to escape punishment when the instructor forgot about my pleading in the mutilation chair. I knew well enough of how the electric shock incapacitated people, but I did not know the pain's extent.

The instructor crossed her legs. "To prove her value, I'll have her assist me." The instructor glanced over her shoulder at me. "Avox, bring me my punishing prod from behind my desk."

My breath labored as I took short steps to the spot behind Helena's desk. Leaning against the wall, the punishing prod sat in what appeared to be an electrical charger. With trembling hands, I pulled it out of the base and stepped around the desk to my waiting instructor who presented her hand palm up. Breathing as if I had run up several flights of stairs, I placed the prod in the instructor's hand.

Sam returned to the room and froze, confused by the situation.

"Get cleaning!" Helena snapped.

Sam sprayed the blood spatter with stain remover and began scrubbing out the blood.

Helena turned to Julia. "Red here is the best Avox I've ever produced. Watch." Julia rested her hand upon the armrest with the end of the prod pointed in my direction. "Avox, walk into the prod."

Julia's brow furled. "You're a real bitch, Helena."

"I know." The instructor smiled.

Feeling faint, my knees began to shake. Hyperventilating, I felt incapable of stepping forward.

Helena's smile began to fade.

Leaning forward, Julia calmly addressed me. "Avox, look at me. Complete your order. Please."

_Please?_ I repeated her courtesy in my head as our eyes met. Alerted by this tiniest bit of kindness, I had an instinctive feeling to follow Julia's request. I stepped forward, encountering the prod just below my belly button. Every muscle in my body tightened into the worst cramping pain that I have ever experienced. Every action of my body was involuntary and painful as the electricity surged through me. I had lost complete control as my vision blurred. When the electric shock stopped, I collapsed to the ground, gasping for breath.

"Avox, stand." Helena rested her prod across her lap.

Struggling through the pain, I first crouched to my knees. At this point, I knew that I had lost control of my bodily functions. Embarrassed and angered, I staggered up onto my feet as my heart continued to race."

Helena stood, lifting my chin to look into my eyes. "Avox, after the blood is scrubbed out of my carpet, you and your friend will clean up _your_ mess. When you are done, shower and be ready to leave for your new assignment." The instructor released my chin and smiled. "Congratulations. Your life now belongs to the Seneschal. I'm sure she'll use you well."


	11. Convalescence

**11 Convalescence**

Having been electrically shocked to see if my heart could withstand punishment, I teetered on my feet before my instructor, quivering in pain. My muscles depleted, I collapsed to my knees at Helena's feet and began wiping away my tears, soiled and embarrassed.

My instructor stepped around me, turning to Julia. "Sorry about the mess."

Upset with what just unfolded before her, Julia's face had reddened. "Why didn't we do the selection process in bunkroom like normal?"

"I thought that these four Avoxes wouldn't be a problem." Helena extended her hand towards the door. "Julia, would you care for some coffee?"

"Sure, but I have to leave in an hour."

"They'll be ready." The instructor paused to glare me before stepping away, making sure that I heard Julia's time limit to clean and prepare.

As soon as the two women left, Sam rushed to my side as I quietly sobbed. Sam gestured to the gangly man to finish scrubbing the blood from the carpet as she aided me with my own mess.

There was nothing that could be done about my clothes, but thankfully, we did not have far to travel to reach the showers. With stain remover and rags, we cleaned where I had fallen, leaving both patches of carpet spot free. Gathering the cleaning supplies, we prepared to leave.

Sam circled around Helena's desk when something behind the desk caught her eye, stopping her in her tracks.

I went to her side and found what had grabbed Sam's attention. The bottom drawer of the desk was partially open, and what we discovered was a box of green vials.

When the gangly man approached and recognized the vials, he vigorously shook his head and left the office.

Sam grabbed my arm as I stared longingly at vials. A drop of morphling could set me free from my pain, my imprisonment, something that I could never do so otherwise. The desperate look in Sam's eyes told me that she wanted the same, needing an escape from our life sentence.

I lifted my hand with one finger raised.

Sam nodded, reached in for a random vial that hopefully would go unnoticed, and slid it into her pocket.

Stepping back, I looked at her tunic and found that I could easily see the green vial through the thin fabric. I pointed it out to her, so Sam stuffed a cleaning rag into the front of the pocket obscuring the color.

We returned the cleaning supplies to the storeroom and rushed to the bunkroom. After I quickly showered, I found Sam by the stack of towels. As I dressed and dried my hair, I watched her dig through the assorted stacks and pull out three small washcloths.

Sam set the three small washcloths on the counter and began wrapping the green vial in one of the cloths. She wrapped the two empty cloths together into a matching tubular shape of similar thickness. She placed a rolled up bundle into each lower front pocket of her tunic, giving her shirt a balanced look. I made a quick inspection and found that the green color did not show through.

The young man returned to the bunkroom with his nose bandaged. He had gauze inserted up into each nostril with a strip of white medical tape to hold proper alignment. He changed his bloody tunic, and replaced his bed sheets as trained.

With nothing else to do, we sat on our beds and waited.

Helena entered, and we stood up with heads bowed. Our instructor moved to the middle of the room for inspection, smiling at her findings. "Exceptional. You four are truly unique. I might even miss you. Julia is on her way here to collect you now." The instructor pointed her punishing prod at the gangly man. "Your handler from the power company will collect you this afternoon."

The gangly man raised his hand, making me nervous with what he knew.

Helena acknowledged him. "Avox, do you have an observation?"

The gangly man nodded. He took two fingers and circled them around his eyes.

"You've lost your glasses?

The man nodded.

Throwing underhand, Helena tossed her punishing prod in a high arc towards the gangly man who easily caught it with one hand. The instructor produced a sly smile as she held out her hand for the return of the prod. "It looks like you'll get by."

The gangly man walked over to Helena and returned the prod handle first, his face full of disappointment.

Julia entered our bunkroom followed by three Peacekeepers. The tall woman passed a set of paperwork to the instructor. "Are we ready, Helena?"

"We are."

"Good." Julia passed a small computer to a Peacekeeper. "Tag them."

The Peacekeeper approached us and held the small computer to our identification chips embedded in our forearms. When the man tagged me, I saw Julia's name flash on the screen below the word _Avox_. I glanced at my new handler, quickly diverting my eyes down.

Julia took back her computer. "You've all been tagged identifying you to be under my charge. If you run and they catch you, whatever is left of you will be returned to me, if you are still breathing. Avoxes, do you understand?"

We nodded.

"Prepare them for transport."

The lead Peacekeeper ordered us to stand with our arms out to our sides and legs spread for contraband inspection. Ignoring my own pat down, my heart raced as a different Peacekeeper patted down Sam.

"What's this?" Sam's Peacekeeper dug into her front lower pocket and removed one of the rolled up wash towels. It unrolled revealing the second cloth inside. "Why do you have this?"

Sam pointed to her nose and sniffled.

The man sneered and shoved the cloths back into her pocket, progressing to patting down her legs.

The Peacekeepers next fixed our hands behind our backs with plastic ties. As the black hoods slipped over our heads, I forced a smile for our lost friend, watching the gangly man give us a friendly wave goodbye.

We stumbled through the corridors to an elevator. The ride upward felt as if the car had climbed from the center of the earth. Exiting the elevator, we walked along more winding corridors until the sound of a sliding door led us to the familiar smell of an underground parking garage.

Julia spoke to the guards. "Please remove the restraints. We have them from here."

My guard cut away my plastic tie. "Hoods stay on until you have driven away from the building."

"Yes, of course." Julia began talking to someone else in a gentler tone. "Come, help them in."

Amiable hands guided me forward and then gently pushed my head down as I entered a vehicle. I could tell that this was a large car with comfortable leather seats. I slid in until I touched the other side of the vehicle. A body slid into me as the vehicle filled with people.

Julia's voice called out. "Driver, to the Training Center."

The engine started and the vehicle moved forward, and upward, twisting in circles. Eventually, the vehicle leveled and traveled straight.

"Avoxes, take off your hoods."

I reached up and pulled off my hood. Across from me sat Julia surrounded by a pair of Avoxes unknown to me. Once I distinguished that we rode in a limousine, I directed my eyes downward.

"I expect all of you to look at me when we are alone. Go ahead."

First glancing at Sam, and we raised our heads together and began looking about.

"It's much easier to give orders when my Avoxes look at me. When in public and during functions, I expect optimal Avox behavior. Do you understand?"

We nodded.

Julia gestured to the girl across from me. "This is Female Two, and on my other side, this is Male Six.

The two Avoxes nodded to us and smiled freely.

"You will be named after your assigned floors, for which you will be responsible. Each floor has one male and one female Avox to maintain it." Julia looked at me. "Red, you will be Female Twelve. You, Female Seven, and you, Male Five."

Immediately, I wondered if my assignment to the 12th floor was intentional. The Hunger Games were a horrific spectacle that I avoided, but I knew enough that the tributes of each district stayed on the corresponding floor to their district number in the Training Center. _Does she know that I was captured in District 12? _I thought.

"Give them something to drink." Julia dug into her pocket and removed a medicine bottle as one of Avoxes fetched canned drinks from the tiny fridge. She eyed the three of us. "Does your mouth still feel excruciating?"

We nodded.

The Seneschal distributed one pill to each of us. "The pain will lessen eventually over the months...years, but these should help you cope for the short term. I am strictly forbidden from giving them to you, so you had better make sure that no one finds out. You help me, and I help you. That is how it works in our little family."

The female Avox across from me appeared content. Her eyes were big and colored a magnificent brown. She acknowledged my stare and nodded as if to say that Julia's words were true.

I placed the pill in my mouth and washed it down, as did my two partners.

The ride was quiet and peaceful. The calmness of the two Avoxes made me feel at ease. As I stared out the window of the limousine, I began to feel lucky, fortunate to have the Seneschal as my handler. I prayed that the gangly man was as fortunate with his new handler.

The limousine pulled into the underground parking of the Training Center. We exited and approached a set of elevators.

"I have business to attend. These two Avoxes will take you to the Avox quarters and show you around. For the next couple of days, I will consider you three to be on convalescence. Rest and gather your strength. We have a large conference coming up, and I need you to assist other Avoxes." Julia removed the bottle of medicine from her pocket and produced three pills. She handed them to Female Two. "Only give these to them after they have eaten lunch."

The female Avox nodded.

"We will meet again at dinner." The Seneschal entered an elevator and ascended.

Our male guide pressed the down button, and an elevator door opened. We descended one level underground, but as we exited, I began to feel the effects of the pill taken in the limousine. My tongue pain had lessened, but I was beginning to feel dizzy. We walked down a long hallway passing various storage and maintenance rooms. At the end of the corridor, we entered the Avox quarters.

The room was large, containing tall cubicles often seen in large offices, but these cubicles contained beds instead of desks. One of the Avoxes pointed out that each cubicle had a label. The first one by the door read M1 followed by F1. As we passed the cubicles, we could see the interiors decorated with various pictures and mementos.

We stopped at F7, which would be Sam's new home. They showed us the young man's cubicle, followed by mine. I entered mine and sat on the bed. The bed felt soft and of good quality. I pulled back the covers to feel the smooth cotton sheets. I even had a nightstand with a small lamp. We next toured the large adjoining shower area and restroom that we would all share.

The Avoxes signaled us to follow, and we returned to the corridor. Within a few steps, we entered a stairwell and travelled up three flights of stairs. We exited and found ourselves in a large kitchen. Various Avoxes we busy at work preparing a meal.

A portly man in a chef's hat noticed us and approached. "Hello there. I see we have new friends."

As one of our guides nodded, we bowed our heads.

"Lift your heads children. I want to be your friend, not your master. In my kitchen, you hold your heads up high."

Lifting my face, I saw the chef smiling at me.

"My name is Garum and this is my kitchen." He turned to address the Avoxes busy at work. "Brothers and sisters, meet the new members of your family.

All the Avoxes turned to look at us, sharing smiles and waves. Many of them were using their hands to communicate in short gestures, but it did not look like the hand signing that I had seen deaf people use.

The Chef handed us each a large apple. "Here, I'm sure you are starving. Have you had lunch?"

We shook our heads.

The portly chef clasped his hands together. "We have some soup and fresh bread left over from lunch. Take a seat at the prep counter." With the help of the kitchen Avoxes, Garum brought us lunch. "The Training Center only has a couple visitors right now so we are mostly preparing food for the Peacekeepers and ourselves."

Sampling the food, I found it to be of the highest quality. I glanced at the chef who continued to smile at all of us. I wanted to tell the man how delicious his food was, but all I could do was give a simple thumbs up. The female Avox who was guiding us gave each of us one of Julia's white pills. It was perfect timing since my mouth began to throb. I quickly emptied my bowl and felt spoiled when Garum refill it.

Garum addressed our escorts. "Why don't you show them one of the tribute floors. Dinner will be ready at six in the servants' cafeteria."

After we filled our stomachs, our two guides escorted us back to the service elevator where they proceeded to take us up to the 12th floor.

The service elevator opened to a service room with a small, fully stocked kitchen. Our escorting Avoxes showed us the cleaning supplies cabinet followed by the clean laundry storage. When we entered the guest area, I was stunned. The floor was luxurious, better than any hotel I had visited. The bathrooms were immaculate with the finest amenities.

Feeling the effects of the second pill, I yawned from the lightheadedness and exhaustion. Sam and the young man looked to be experiencing the same tiredness. When I began to stagger through the main room, our guides gestured us back to the service area into the elevator.

Using their hands to communicate, they made the sleep gesture, and we responded with a nod. They returned us to the Avox quarters and made certain that we found our assigned cubicles, dimming the lights as they left us to nap.

Medicated with a full stomach, I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

**...**

The lights to the Avox quarters had brightened as a gentle hand awoke me. The Avox girl with the brown eyes gestured that it was time for dinner. She collected all three of us and brought us into a side room filled with Avox tunic uniforms hung along two long walls. The uniforms were of a much nicer construction compared to the general Avox tunics we currently wore.

I discovered that I fitted into a medium with Sam fitting into a small. Our young male friend found the large to be comfortable.

The Avox guide pointed out where the dirty laundry went and that we could take any clean uniform from the racks since the clothing was not assigned. She next took us to a closet that contained various boxes of shoes. These were assigned to us and would be kept under our beds while sleeping, resting, or showering.

At least, I think this is what she was trying to communicate in what was the most difficult game of charades. I was learning some of the gestures, but I knew it would take time for me to be able to understand her hand movements.

When we entered the Avox cafeteria, approximately two dozen Avoxes, Garum the chef, and the Seneschal occupied the room. Guided to the front, the three of us stood at the head of the foremost table, and Julia asked everyone else to sit.

The Seneschal inspected Sam's front, running her finger along the neckline. "Good, your tattoo doesn't show. Please, the three of you form a line." In a silent room of Avoxes, Julia addressed the room easily in a normal tone. "Everyone, this is Female Twelve, Female Seven, and Male Five. Let us formally welcome our two new sisters and one brother to our family."

Everyone applauded while others gave us cordial waves. The group appeared relaxed and happy. After all that I had gone through, their warm welcome caused my eyes to well.

Julia invited us to sit next to her for dinner. The Seneschal sat at the head of the table, Sam and I sat to one side with our young male friend sitting opposite of us.

Dinner was delicious. We enjoyed roast beef, mash potatoes, and mixed vegetables. There was even a cake brought out to each table.

Before I received my slice of cake, the Seneschal pulled out her medicine bottle, which grabbed our attention. She passed one pill to each of us. I immediately swallowed mine as the searing pain had been increasing.

Enjoying my slice of cake, I again began to study the odd tiny gestures that all the Avoxes were making. Watching intently, I could not make out any of it. I turned to Julia who was smiling, sipping her wine.

She set down her glass. "They are picking your Avox gesture names. You do not choose your name, the collective does. If I'm not mistaken, they have come up with your names during dinner."

I turned my head to see everyone looking at us.

"What have you chosen for your new male friend?"

A female Avox pointed at her nose with two fingers.

"Good." Julia turned to the young man. That gesture is your Avox name.

Our male friend pointed at his broken nose with one finger.

"No. Use two fingers. One finger is sitting at the other table." The Seneschal pointed to him, and a man in his late twenties stood up and pointed to his naturally large nose with one finger.

"And for Female Seven?"

A male Avox made a wave action with a flattened hand.

Julia chuckled. "Snake. They noticed your tattoo while you were wearing your loose, tattered tunic. And for Female Twelve?"

A female Avox pointed a finger behind her ear and spun the finger in small tight circles.

_Are they calling me a crazy? _I thought. I turned to the Seneschal.

"Your hair. She's simulating curling your long red hair around a finger."

A secret code, a secret language, the Avoxes had found a way to be discrete when they needed to communicate, avoiding the written word and possibly death.

**...**

I stripped down to my Avox underwear and crawled into bed. I heard the soft sound of running water come from speakers in the ceiling, white noise to mask the sounds made by others as they slept. I pulled the covers tight around my neck.

The pain pill from the Seneschal helped with the worst of the pain. The medicine even aided in sleep, but I did not fall asleep as quickly as I did during my nap. Even with a full stomach, a warm bed, and some relief from the pain, I could not sleep as the hours slowly passed.

Staring at the ceiling, this was the first time since that fateful night when my father woke me that I was free from crippling fear. My life sentence to serve as an Avox would never be overturned, but I had fortunately ended up in a decent place with good people.

The absence of fear had its own consequence; thoughts of my family rushed back to me. As my eyes welled, I tried to control my breathing. The freedom from the terrorizing fear meant that it was time to mourn.

Against my will, I wailed aloud. The sounds of my sobbing must have easily spread across the Avox quarters, for Sam came to my cubicle and crawled into my bed. We mourned together until the exhaustion from crying eventually allowed us to fall asleep.


	12. Abiding

**12 Abiding**

The next morning, Sam and I woke from the gentle shaking from our female Avox guide. She gestured that breakfast was waiting for us. As the Avox went to wake our male friend, we discovered that everyone had already woken and left for their duties.

I dressed in my uniform from yesterday since it was still clean and joined our guide at the door as we waited for the others. When the female Avox glanced at me, I noticed again her big captivating eyes.

In the hope of learning the Avox gestures, I twirled my hair around my ear to indicate my name. Our guide smiled, and took two fingers and pointed at her eyes. I affixed a label for her in my head: Brown Eyes.

She took us to the cafeteria where the other Avoxes were busy cleaning up. We sat at one table and the kitchen Avoxes brought us each a large plate of eggs, hash browns, and orange juice. Brown Eyes returned to our table and distributed one pain pill to each of us.

Feeling guilty for their immense kindness, we took the initiative to take our dishes back to the kitchen when we finished, helping where we could.

Brown Eyes collected us from the kitchen and took us down the corridor where she knocked on a door labeled _Seneschal_.

"Come in."

We entered and lined up before Julia's desk.

The Seneschal stood. "Thank you, Two. You can return to your duties." Julia came around to the front of her desk. "This would be a good time for a formal tour and a rundown of expected etiquette. Come walk with me."

We followed the Seneschal into the corridor.

Julia paused at the door to the stairwell. "As you are now aware, three levels down are the Avox quarters and all the maintenance rooms that the Avoxes use: laundry, sewing, and janitorial. Below you resides a hospital that treats tributes injured in training and aids in the rehabilitation of the victor at the end of the games. There is only one heavily locked access point to the hospital, so don't think that any of you can sneak in there for painkillers or other such contraband."

Sam and I eyed each other.

"The level above your quarters belongs to the Peacekeepers. It contains their quarters, a recreation room, and weapon storage. Avoxes are absolutely forbidden to enter the Peacekeeper floor, and the Peacekeepers are forbidden from the Avox floor unless there is a security incident. There should be no interaction between Peacekeeper and Avox. Do you understand?"

Nodding, I was pleased not having to work directly with Peacekeepers.

"Between the Peacekeepers and the main floor is the gymnasium where the Hunger Games tributes train during prep week. None of you are allowed into the gym at anytime. Some Avoxes do serve that floor during the Hunger Games, but those Avoxes arrive with the Gamemakers. The small underground parking you saw on your arrival shares the floor with the gym. This is where the victors rise up onto the stage in front of the Training Center during the closing ceremony."

Clasping her hands together, the Seneschal took the time to make eye contact with each of us. "Under no circumstance is an Avox allowed outside this building. I occasionally take Avoxes with me for errands, but otherwise you stay inside. Even the underground parking is off limits. If someone catches you outside without an escort, you will be considered an escapee. Do you understand?"

We all nodded.

"Good. Follow me." Julia progressed down the corridor. "We are currently on the main floor." Guiding us through a door into a lobby, she stopped before the front desk. "Good morning, Cynthia."

A woman behind the front counter turned and smiled. "Good morning, Seneschal."

Our handler addressed us. "This is the main lobby. There is always a citizen employee staffing the desk to direct guests. The Tributes of the Hunger Games have their own special entrance for security reasons, but everyone else enters through here."

Looking down at the dark marble floor, I could make out my reflection in its shine. The lobby furniture enhanced the room with its extravagance and decor.

Julia gestured to her right and began walking. "Over here is our conference room. During the Hunger Games, reporters and such occupy the facility. During the rest of the year, we host various conferences for the tribute's escorts, the stylists, and even the Gamemakers as they plan future games. We host at least one conference a month."

We peered through the set of open double doors to see rows of tables with white tablecloths. At one end, there was a stage and podium.

The Seneschal next escorted us across the lobby to a different set of open double doors. Inside, we could see small dining tables with white tablecloths, dressed with silverware, napkins, and candles. The room was darker with ambient lighting and ivy covered lattice partitions.

"This is our dining hall. As you may have noticed at dinner, we have the best chef in Panem, so our dining hall is quite busy at times. We often get VIPs who solely come for the food and entertainment. The servers are hired staff like the front desk, but Avoxes will help bring out food and bus tables."

We next moved to a set of locked double doors. Julia used her key to open one side of the doors, leading us inside. I could hear beautiful music coming from various speakers. When she switched on a small number of lights, we found ourselves in a luxurious lounge decorated in ivy and gold. A fully stocked bar to our right oversaw the main area of tables that had various decorations and partitions for privacy.

"This is our lounge where the guests come to relax. It normally opens everyday at four in the afternoon and closes at midnight. During the Hunger Games, the lounge remains open 24 hours. You may find many mentors who have lost their tributes, drowning their sorrows in here."

The Seneschal moved behind the bar and turned off the music. "The bartenders keep forgetting to power down the sound system. During many of the conferences, we have live music. There is a stage in the back."

Peering through the darkness and hanging decorations, I could make out the stage. The sound of falling water on my left grabbed my attention. In the corner, the benches along the wall formed a quarter circle around a tall ornamental marble statue of stacked concentric bowls that decreased in diameter going from the bottom up. Water trickled over the ledges of each circle until it collected in a pool on the bottom. The edges of each bowl displayed spectacular ancient style engraving.

The Seneschal stood next to me. "Lovely isn't it. Sometimes I come in for a glass of wine and just stare at the falling water." Sighing, Julia slowly turned towards the bar. "Here the Avoxes serve the guests. They take the drink orders and use the touch screen at the end of the bar to pass the order to the bartender. All the bartenders are hired staff, but the floor is served by Avoxes, males along with females."

The room felt comforting to me. Perhaps it was the running water or the music I heard when we entered, but I knew that I wanted to work here. I raised my hand.

"Yes, Twelve?"

I pointed to myself and then at the room in whole.

"You would like to work here?"

I nodded.

"Good. Not many like to volunteer for the lounge."

Sam pointed to herself.

"You too. Good." The Seneschal looked at our young friend who shook his head politely. "Ok, but you will be put on regular rotation."

We exited the lounge and Julia locked the door. "We have many chores that all Avoxes perform in rotation. The trading of chores is permitted, so if there are some that you like more than others, you can trade with your brothers and sisters. There is laundry, kitchen, janitorial, dining hall, and the lounge. We usually have 36 Avoxes that serve the Training Center. We are currently short a couple Avoxes if you have noticed the two empty beds in your quarters. During the Hunger Games, we borrow Avoxes from the Capitol Building and the president's mansion to help get us through the chaos during the first couple of weeks."

Julia reached out and touched my clean hair. "I encourage long hair for my females." She studied Sam's shoulder length hair. "Seven, let yours grow out."

Sam nodded.

"When you are on duty, I want your hair up in a bun. If any of you should spill on your uniform, sneak away at your next convenience to change into a clean one. We have high expectations here at the Training Center. If we perform well, we get the rewards of good food, nice bedding, and better uniforms. Therefore, I expect the best out of all you. If you ever see one of your fellow Avoxes struggling, you assist them. You function as one. Do you understand?"

We all nodded.

"Good." Julia began to frown, furling her brow. "We have to go over one last thing. Many new Avoxes take for granted the niceties found here. They think that I'm lax, but I am not." She reached into a front pocket to produce a small rectangle box that barely fit her hand. On a narrow end, two metal cone-shape tips stuck out. "I will punish you if you misbehave. I will punish you if you offend a citizen. This box may look smaller than the instructor's punishing prod, but trust me, it hurts just the same."

We stared at the device as she waved it back and forth before our eyes.

"Do we understand each other?"

We all nodded.

"Good. You can go anywhere within this building out of sight of civilians. I want all of you to be at full strength for the upcoming conference. The escorts and stylists will be meeting to discuss last summer's games and to begin planning for the winter celebration for this year's victor. Go on and explore the Training Center. Become familiar with the building. When you tire, get plenty of rest. You're dismissed."

We explored the Avox areas of the training center, meeting other Avoxes along the way. Remembering Avox names was easy since you associate it with a gestured physical attribute or blemish. We met Dimples, Green Eyes, Big Ears, Mole, Freckles, Smiles A Lot, and Chipped Tooth. Then there were the Avoxes whose names ended in Scar: Chin Scar, Cheek Scar, Hand Scar, and all the others. Some Avoxes indicated their number if they assigned to a floor, but numbers were much harder to remember so I came up with my own physical attribute to associate with them like Brown Eyes.

While exploring, a group of Avoxes indicated that it was time for lunch, so we followed them to the servants' cafeteria. When I entered, a small number of Peacekeepers were sitting to one side of the room, finishing their lunch. I sat with my fellow Avoxes at a separate table.

Garum stepped out of the kitchen with baskets of bread for our table and noticed my eyeing of the Peacekeepers. "We sometimes share the cafeteria. Usually we stagger the dining times, but sometimes Avoxes and Peacekeeper have to eat when it's convenient."

I glanced up at the chef and forced a smile.

"Don't worry. They are too afraid of the Seneschal to harass you."

This time my smile came naturally. I began to butter a piece of bread when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

Brown Eyes handed me my pain pill, which I swallowed immediately, for my mouth was throbbing. Across the table, Sam swallowed her pill. We glanced at each other probably thinking the same thing: _Are the pills are enough?_

Like yesterday, my full stomach combined with the pain pill called for a nap. We returned our dirty dishes to the kitchen and went down to our Avox quarters. As I waited for sleep to come, I wondered what Avoxes did for fun, or if they experienced any fun at all.

**...**

I woke on my own well before dinner. Sam was still asleep in her bed, so I went looking for my young male friend and found him sitting up in his bed. I waved to him and pointed at my nose with two fingers. He grinned as he patted his bed for me to sit down.

We just oddly sat there. Without words, there was very little to do. I studied his nose and found it healing straight with the purple and yellow bruising sticking out from under the bandages. I did not want to think of him as Broken Nose, so in my head, my name for him would be Five. Thinking about it more, I was not sure if I wanted to know his true name.

I debated waking Sam since sitting aimlessly was getting on my nerves. With nothing to do, it made one focus on worries otherwise ignored. I stood and waved my hand for Five to follow me to Sam's cubicle. When we peeked into her space, Sam's turning and stretching indicated that she had just woken.

We explored a tiny bit more before we had to prepare for dinner. We took long showers and dressed into clean uniforms. We entered the stairwell on our way to the employee cafeteria and lazily climbed the stairs. To fight the boredom, I considered volunteering in the kitchen since tables needed busing and dishes needed washing. I wanted to be useful and repay everyone's kindness.

Entering the corridor, we could hear the Seneschal yelling at someone. Walking past the kitchen, we peered around the corner to find the Seneschal yelling at an Avox female.

"Let me smell your breath!" The tall woman held the Avox by the upper arm and pushed her against the wall. "You've been drinking again haven't you?"

The female Avox made an animal like sound and pushed the Seneschal.

Julia pulled the black box from her front pocket and shocked the Avox, causing her body to stiffen as a painful Avox howl erupted from her twisted mouth.

Dropping to her hands and knees, the female Avox vomited her liquid contents before the tall woman.

The Seneschal looked up in our direction.

We pulled back from the corner too late.

"Avoxes, come here!"

We quickly reported to the Seneschal.

"One of you take her downstairs and get her to the showers. Clean her up and then make sure she gets to bed so she can sleep off her stupidity. I'll deal with her tomorrow."

I helped the trembling female up off the floor.

"You two can clean up her mess." Our handler returned the black box to her pocket. "There is a maintenance closet at the other end of the corridor." The Seneschal turned and stormed off towards the lobby.

With the drunken Avox leaning on my shoulder, I adjusted the shower water until it felt warm. She stepped under the water in her clothes, pressed her back to the wall, and slid down to the floor. The water fell around her as she began to weep.

I went to collect undergarments and a towel for her. When I returned to the showers, I found her staring solemnly at the floor. Placing the garments on the towel counter, I entered the shower area and knelt next to her.

She looked up at me and then quickly turned away as she vomited again. That must have been the needed remedy, for she stumbled to her feet and began stripping off her clothes.

I took the wet garments to the dirty laundry and returned to find her still under the shower, leaning with one arm against the wall.

She turned to me and gave the hand gesture that I believed meant _thank you_.

Twirling my finger behind my ear, I introduced myself.

She took one finger and pointed below her eye.

I had to step closer to understand what she pointing out.

Running her finger along the ridge of her cheekbone, it became clear. This young woman had high cheekbones, the kind that enhances natural beauty, the bone structure of a professional model.

Leaving her to her shower, I returned to the sleeping quarters and waited for the water to shut off.

She staggered out of the showroom naked toweling herself off as she staggered between the cubicles. By the time she made it to her cubicle, F1, she dropped the towel to the floor and collapsed onto her bed face down. I covered her naked body with new blanket and disposed of the towel in the laundry.

When I entered the employee cafeteria, Sam and our male friend, Five, were already eating. I sat down in an empty spot and waited for a plate.

Brown eyes appeared and distributed our third pill of the day. As I washed the medicine down with water, I spotted the Seneschal at the head of her table.

Her smartphone chimed, and she answered the call without saying much. She replaced her phone to her pocket and reached for an empty glass, filling it halfway with water from the table pitcher. When she stood, all eyes focused on the Seneschal as she began walking between the rows of tables. She stopped next to a male Avox and set the glass next to him before whispering into his ear.

A fresh plate of food was set before me without my eyes losing their focus. As I fumbled for my silverware, I watched the young man stand up and exit the cafeteria, taking the half glass of water with him.

Finishing my dinner, I hung out at the table listening to the sounds of silverware on plates and cups on tables. I did not understand the Avox gestures, but I did not want to go downstairs. With little else to do, I remained at the table and drew designs with my fork in the gravy remnants on my plate.

I heard the chime of the Seneschal phone. She answered the call and soon after rolled her eyes. She ended the call and pressed her lips tight together. Julia's eyes surveyed the cafeteria before coming to rest on me. She waved me over.

After seeing what happened to Cheekbones, I sprung from my seat.

"Twelve, do you feel well enough to do me a favor?"

I nodded.

"One of our guests showed up early, and they forgot one of their bags. It just showed up at the front desk in the lobby. Fetch the bag from the front desk and take it up. Use the service elevator and leave it on the dining table if no one is there."

I nodded, happy to have something to do.

"Did Female One make it to bed?

I nodded.

"Thank you, Twelve. You can go now."

I cleared my table and headed to the front desk. The woman sitting behind the counter asked if I came to deliver a bag to the 12th floor. When I nodded, she passed me a small outlandish pink piece of luggage.

As I took the service elevator up, the nauseating perfume smell from the bag made me hold it away from my body. I passed through the service kitchen and entered the dining area to find a woman sitting alone at the table, eating dinner.

She looked up. "Oh, hello. Ah, my bag. Please take it to my room."

I stepped left, and then I stepped right. No one had explained the room assignments.

"You're new?"

I nodded.

The woman turned in her chair and pointed down a hallway. "My room is at the end of hall."

I took the bag to the room and set it down next to similar luggage. Unsure of my responsibilities, I assumed that I should report to the woman, which I did promptly.

"I'm sure you'll find your way around quickly enough." The woman spoke in that flamboyant Capitol tone that my mother detested.

With my hands clasped together and head bowed, I waited for a command or dismissal.

"Are you assigned to this floor?"

I nodded.

"Well then, let me introduce myself in case someone should ask for me, which I'm sure they will. I'm Effie, Effie Trinket."


	13. Effie

**13 Effie**

Yawning, I kept the serving tray containing two breakfast plates with juice level as the service elevator took me to the twelfth floor. My male partner for the floor, Blue Eyes, had woken me at a normal hour to begin preparations for our guest. We did not have to worry about Miss Effie Trinket rising out of bed before us since most Capitol people did not do anything meaningful before brunch.

I set the tray down on the service counter and the two of us began enjoying our breakfast. As I ate, I went over in my head the instructions and guidance that my partner had given me. Fortunate for all new floor Avoxes, the Seneschal took the time to have maps and instructional sheets created to define floor operations. A couple hours of reading was much easier than playing a clumsy game of Avox charades, which would have taken the whole day to absorb the same amount of information.

Blue Eyes sent me down to return our dirty dishes and to retrieve the brunch cart that would feed our guest. Unable to find Sam in the cafeteria, I searched Garum's kitchen where our young friend Five worked due to his nose still covered with bruises and tape.

I inquired with Five if he had received his morning pain pill, which he had not. My mutilated tongue throbbed with searing pain, and it would only worsen if I did not receive medicine soon. Collecting the brunch cart for my floor, I headed for the service elevator without my pill.

We set up the brunch counter and prepared coffee. There was enough food for four people by my projections. With our morning duties complete, we still had plenty of time to sit and wait in service kitchen.

The sound of a shower indicated that the escort for District Twelve had risen. We inspected the brunch layout and the coffee one more time before taking up our stations along the wall near the dining table.

"Oh, Avox girl. Can you come assist me?"

Glancing at Blue Eyes, I found him waving me to hurry. I darted off towards Effie's bedroom. Entering the room, I discovered the woman sitting before a mirror. "Ah, good. Can you help me choose a wig?" She held two outrageous wigs, one in each hand. "Should I go with my traditional pink, or mix it up with blue."

The pink reminded me of her nauseating perfume so I pointed to the blue.

"You're right; I should change it up more often. Please help me set it, my dear."

I took the wig and tried to find the front.

"Here, let me teach you. I suspect that we'll be spending a lot of time together, so you should learn the correct way." The woman patiently taught me the way of her wigs, and I verified that it was straight once we had it set.

"I like the blue. It goes so well with my canary yellow dress."

_If you say so,_ I thought, trying to keep my facial expressions stoic. I spotted a bit of dust on her shoulders and used the lint brush to clear the debris and loose hairs from her clothing.

"Ah thank you. The last girl had to be told to do everything. It's such a shame what happened to her."

_What happened to her?_

Effie pointed to a piece of luggage in the corner. "Please fetch my matching shoes from the case."

As I opened the luggage, it struck me that there had to be a reason why I was filling this occupancy. I found some canary yellow shoes and helped the woman slip them on her petite feet.

She stood and faced me. "How do I look?"

_Do you want the truth? _I signaled two thumbs up and forced a smile.

"Good. I'm ready to eat." She turned and headed for the dining hall. "I like my coffee with a splash of cream." She picked up a plate and progressed to fill it from the brunch setup. As she sat down, the main elevator chimed.

When the doors opened, a man in his late twenties sporting fire red dyed hair and a purple suit came stepping out. "Good morning, my dearest Effie.

The woman stood up as the man approached the table. "Lucius, I'm so happy to see you. You're early."

The man exchanged air kisses with the woman before she returned to her chair. "Not as early as you." The red headed man collected a plate and began to fill it. "Why do you always show up a day early and leave a day late?"

"You know that I love here, especially when we don't have to watch over tributes. The finest hotels cannot even compare. Even the closets are nicer than my apartment."

When I brought Effie her coffee, the red headed man took a seat. He glanced up at me. "Tea please. English style."

I nodded and turned to Blue Eyes who inconspicuously gestured me towards the tea service.

"Effie, I see we have a new Avox."

"Oh yes. She's still learning, but I like her already."

Since Blue Eyes was familiar with Lucius's order, he began preparing the tea. I paid close attention in case I ever had to make it in the future.

"Such a shame, what happened to the last girl." The man tsked.

_Okay, what happened to the last girl! _I looked at Blue Eyes, and of course, he did not understand my concern. I brought the tea to the table.

"Thank you." He sipped the tea, appearing pleased. "What is on the conference agenda this afternoon?"

"We're going to take another look at the costumes and set designs from the last games; go over what the people liked and disliked; and review any rule changes in regards to the dressing of the tributes."

"There are no rules."

"There are a couple." Effie sipped her coffee. "Lucius, I thought your clothing designs were perfect last summer."

_He's a stylist? _I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. _Who did his hair?_

"Thank you, dear, but we didn't stand a chance this year. That's what makes it so heart breaking."

"Hmm, I know." Effie swallowed a bite of breakfast. "Not much we can do when the tributes are so thin and weak. Spoiling them with food during prep week doesn't help them at all. They can't strengthen their bodies fast enough in just a few days."

The elevator chimed again. When the door opened, a male Avox stepped out, pushing a cart of luggage. Blue Eyes began helping him as they carried the bags to Lucius's room.

"It doesn't help when their mentor can't stay sober." The stylist sipped his tea.

"We can't blame Haymitch; besides, he's sober enough when the games start, but what can he do?"

_I remember Haymitch. He couldn't do much to help my brother and me. _He did advise us to get lost deep in the woods, but we lingered a day too late against his advice. I had not thought of him since my capture. _He must be alive if these two haven't started mourning him, if they ever would, _I thought reflectively.

Effie raised her cup towards me, indicating a needed refill. "All we can do is give them all the guidance we can and send them off in style."

Refilling Effie's cup, I noticed that the stylist kept from looking directly at his friend.

Lucius pressed his lips tight. "Hmmm."

Effie studied him. "What is it?"

He slowly returned her stare. "I've got news that you may not like."

Setting down her eating utensils, she patted her mouth with her napkin. "What is it?"

"Darling, next year's games will be my last with you." The man bit his lip. "I've been given a promotion in a sense. Starting on the 74th Hunger Games, I'll be one of the stylists for District Four."

"Lucius, I'm so happy for you!"

"You're not mad?"

"No of course not. A bit jealous maybe." Effie's smile turned into a playful pout. "But you can't leave me behind with District Twelve. Can you take me with you?"

"Oh Effie, you'll get promoted to a different district soon enough."

The woman sipped her coffee. "District Four?"

The stylist almost squealed. "I know. I have a whole mermaid/merman theme unfolding in my head already."

Effie frowned. "Well save some of your creativity for _our_ last games."

"Darling, you know I'll give you my best." The man picked at his food, taking small bites.

Chewing on a croissant, the escort leaned back against her chair. "Tomorrow, we can start planning for next year after the ceremonial music meeting in the afternoon."

Frowning, the man set his teacup down. "Argh. Picking music is so tedious; besides, everyone votes against me."

"Buck up, Lucius. I know you don't hate it as much as you lead on."

Shrugging, the stylist's mouth twisted as he tried to hide his smile.

The pair continued to nibble on their breakfast as Blue Eyes returned to his position by the wall. With little to do expect to wait for orders, I began to daydream. _This isn't so bad, _I thought. _At least I'm not working in a sewer tunnel. Wait, am I talking to myself in my head? This cannot be good. _I sighed trying not to draw attention to myself.

Between bites of food, Effie began setting down her silverware followed by rolling both sets of fingers on the table. After the fifth time of repeating her odd behavior, she sat back and patted her mouth with her napkin. "Lucius, I can't believe that you haven't noticed."

"What, darling?"

"It's right in front of your eyes." Effie's face beamed with joy.

I glanced at Blue Eyes who only shrugged.

Effie held out her arms. "The table. They granted my request for a new table."

The stylist eyed the solid wood table. "It's nice."

"Nice? It's mahogany! It's magnificent?" The woman ran her hand across the smooth surface.

"If you say so, your fascination with wood is odd to say the least. Didn't you pay a fortune for that wooden cosmetic box?"

Arching her eyebrows, Effie playfully corrected her friend. "I did not pay a fortune for it. I was fortunate that the seller did not realize the value of the box. Moreover, it was made out of Iron Wood, which use to grow in the South West before the oceans rose and wiped out the tree. I would have thought being a stylist that you appreciated good wood."

The silliness of the conversation made me want to bite my phantom tongue. I gritted my teeth behind tightly pressed lips to stop myself from snickering.

"Not all stylists are the same, honey. I'm strictly fashion. I've never had an interest with interior design or furniture. But I'm glad that you have a hobby."

"There is a jewelry box I have my eyes on. It's made out of African Ebony, which use to be highly illegal to buy and sell before the creation of Panem, just as it was for Iron Wood. Unfortunately, the seller knows its value." Effie sipped her coffee. "You know, my birthday is coming up."

The stylist finished his tea. "I don't have that kind of money."

"Well, maybe after tomorrow's conferences, we can go out and look for wood together."

Lucius rolled his eyes as he requested a second cup of tea that Blue Eyes promptly fetched.

I stepped away into the service kitchen for some air. As I drank a glass of water, the throbbing pain in my mouth began to feed my headache. I finished my water and returned to my post.

The two guests were finishing with their brunch when the tribute elevator chimed. The doors opened, revealing the Seneschal. "Effie, Lucius, how are my favorite guests?"

Effie stood from her chair to greet her friend. "I'm doing well. Julia, I can't thank you enough for the new table."

"It was my pleasure; besides, you were right. The old table was a blemish on the rest of the decor."

"Mahogany on top of it."

The Seneschal approached me near the back wall. "And how is the new female working out."

"Very nice indeed, Julia. She's much better than the last one."

My handler straightened my tunic. "She hasn't been fully trained."

"Oh, I know that, but there's something special about her."

"So I've been told." My handler smiled.

"Keep her assigned to this floor."

Julia nodded. "Okay. I'm glad you like her. The reason I'm here is that I need to borrow the male Avox. We are terribly short in the conference hall today. Do you mind?"

"Oh not at all. Lucius and I aren't high maintenance."

The stylist glanced over his shoulder. "Speak for yourself, honey."

Effie smiled. "We're fine with the female."

"Good." The Seneschal stepped before me, sliding her hand into my lower front pocket. She lowered her voice to a whisper. "It's time that I lower your dosage to two pills per day."

My face began to feel warm as I tried to hold back my disappointment since I needed four pills per day, perhaps five. Bringing my hand forward, I patted my pocket to reaffirm the presence of the precious pill.

The Seneschal turned towards her friends. "Dinner tonight?"

Effie smiled. "Of course, Julia. Lucius and I insist on it"

"Call me when you're ready." Julia headed for the elevators. "Come, Male Twelve. You're needed in the conference hall."

Finished with breakfast, Effie and Lucius reviewed their itineraries and departed for the lobby to meet with friends, allowing me to rush to the kitchen and take my pill.

I cleared the brunch set up, moving it to the service kitchen. When I cleared the table, I took the time to polish the wood since it seemed important to the odd woman. I tidied the bathroom before changing her bed sheets and tidying her bedroom.

Finally free for my own lunch, I picked at the vast amount of leftovers from the brunch service since I was not supposed to leave the floor. When there were guests, one Avox was supposed to remain on duty even if the guest steps out. I was stuck with nothing to do until the Seneschal summons me or the guest dismisses me for the evening.

Bored out of my mind, I found a comfortable seat that allowed me to see the elevator lights above the doors. There was a television and computer tablet in the room, but I did not dare use them since the floor instructions indicated that I would be 'punished' if caught using the guest's entertainment. After this conference, I decided that I would volunteer at the first opportunity for lounge duty so that I could at least listen to the music.

Nearing seven at night, Brown Eyes came out from the service area holding a tray of food. She brought the tray back into the service kitchen and set it down on the counter. Garum had sent me a large bowl of his delicious soup along with a fruity dessert plate. Before Brown Eyes left, she reached into her pocket and passed me my much need second pain pill.

Close to midnight, I began pacing the room in circles to stay awake when the chime of the elevator sent me running for my service post by the wall. Effie and Lucius stumbled out in a joyous mood.

When the escort passed me, she came to a staggering stop. "Avox, please bring me some warm milk to my bedroom. I can't go to sleep until I take my meds."

I nodded and stepped away to the service kitchen to prepare her milk. When I entered Effie's bedroom, she was having difficulty undressing, so I set the glass down and began to assist her.

Effie pulled her wig off, passing it to me. "If you'd be so kind, these are an expensive accessory, and I need to take care of them."

I stowed her wig with the others, leaving the case open so that the wigs could air out. Studying her exposed head, I found nothing that needed covering if she would let her short hair grow out. _Are wigs another one of your quirky obsessions? _I thought, turning down her bed.

The woman dug in a toiletry bag, pulling out bottle after bottle of pills. When she was done, she had a rainbow of colors spread out on her nightstand. She lifted a yellow pill. "This one is for stress." She swallowed it with milk and then picked up a smaller white pill. "This one is for...I forget. I'm sure it's important; otherwise, the doctor wouldn't have prescribed it." She popped the medicine into her mouth. When she was done with her pills, she laid herself into bed as I helped with the covers. With eyes closed, the odd woman smiled. "Thank you, deary. I dismiss you for the evening."

Closing the door behind me, I next stopped in Lucius's room where he was in the process of crawling into bed.

He pulled his blankets tight as he addressed me. "Did she make it to bed?"

I nodded.

"Good." He sighed. "Take good care of her. She does have a kind heart. Losing the kids year after year has pushed her into some kind of self-isolation. She appears strong on the outside, but…." The man forced a smile. "I'm good for the night, dear one. Thank you."

I closed his door and exited the floor. As I descended in the service elevator, the thought of a glass of milk before bed did sound pleasing. I exited onto the main floor and entered Garum's kitchen to pour myself a glass. Stepping back into the corridor, I headed for the stairwell out of convenience.

Before I reached the stairwell, a different door that I thought to be a maintenance closet opened, illuminating the corridor with light. The faint sound of a television emanated from the room. The Seneschal partially stepped out, keeping hold of the doorknob as her attention remained inside.

A female Avox carrying a half glass of water exited the room past Julia. The Avox walked towards me and promptly entered the waiting elevator that travelled upward.

Looking past the elevator, I found the Seneschal staring at me as I stood confused in the corridor.

"Good night, Twelve." Grinning, my handler returned inside the room, shutting the door behind her.


	14. Glass Half-Full

**14 Glass Half-Full**

As forecasted by her friend Lucius, Effie remained a day later than necessary. She called me to her room to assist her with dressing after her morning shower. She had remained enthusiastic during the whole conference, commenting the whole time about all the VIPs she had met as if it would matter to me.

When she left for the dining room to have brunch, I moved her abundance of luggage next to the main elevator. Once moved, I took up my post near the mahogany table next to Blue Eyes, who had already brought out Lucius's bags, which looked incomplete compared to Effie's collection.

Lucius sat at the table picking at his food, chatting with Effie. The stylist had volunteered to stay an extra night to keep his friend company since he continued to worry about her. He sipped his tea. "Effie dear, you should go out to dinner with that guy."

"Which guy, Lucius?" She began spreading cream cheese on a bagel.

"That guy in the lounge last night, he was very interested in you."

Effie shook her head. "I've got too much work to do."

"Nonsense. You are only busy during the Hunger Games. You have plenty of time."

"I don't like distractions."

"You need a distraction, my dear."

"My tributes need better sponsors." The woman raised her coffee cup, signaling a needed refill. "I need to find better ways to promote the kids from District Twelve."

As I refilled her cup, I found her devotion to her tributes admirable. _I would not want your job,_ I thought, returning to my post of extreme monotony.

Finished with his brunch, Lucius leaned back. "You have to pitch them to the sponsors as if you were trying to sell a used car. Um, say that like coal, when put under great stress, they will turn into pearls."

"That's brilliant, Lucius. Can I use that?"

"Of course, honey. It's yours."

_Really! And I'm the Avox. This is what happens behind the scenes? No wonder District Twelve has only one victor._

Effie patted her mouth with her napkin. "I'll have to find all the metaphors I can for coal, which is an impossible task. Commenting that they are full of energy and power all of Panem is not enough. How about, great adversity will cause them to spontaneously combust. What do you think?"

Lucius's mouth twisted. "Sounds more like a nervous breakdown than a strength. Perhaps, you can come up with something _earthy_. Say, only those with true faith will be able to stand on burning coal.'"

_It's walking on coal. No one can stand on embers. _I focused on the ceiling, hiding my frustrations._ I will need to find a way to tune these people out before they drive me nuts._

Effie shrugged. "I think that this will work much better than trying to use the pity route that I once tried. Sponsors never feel empathy for the tributes."

Snapping his fingers, Lucius's brow lifted. "I can add yellow glitter to the simulated coal dust that I've used in the past. It might give them a pearly shine when we cover their bodies with it."

_Why not show them for who they are: malnourished children in tattered clothing. Does it matter? _I gnawed my lip.

"Does coal dust need to be black? What if we do the opposite and use white, or better yet, pink dust?" Effie stared at her friend as he contemplated her suggestion.

"We could have them naked again, not just the arms and faces. Technically they won't be nude covered in dust."

"Maybe, we can get padded body suits. They don't have much muscle structure compared to the District Two tributes."

The stylist gnawed on his lip. "Can we change the horse drawn chariot to look like a coal railroad car?"

Effie shook her head. "We can't touch the chariots."

Sitting back, Lucius lifted his tea. "Pity."

"Ya, I know." Effie patted his knee.

"Do we have any more conferences this year?"

The woman shook her head. "No. Our next scheduled event is the Victor's party at the president's mansion."

The stylist frowned.

"Something wrong, Lucius?"

"I don't like celebrating other victors. Technically, we shouldn't even be there?"

Effie picked at her brunch plate. "Well, I'm going. It's the grandest event of the year."

"And how do you keep getting us invited? I know for a fact that only the victor's escort and design team are supposed to be there."

Effie smiled behind her coffee cup. "I've got a connection in the president's cabinet."

"Someone of a romantic nature?"

"No. My architect friend. She's the one who gets us the invitations. I'm becoming something of an expert in architectural design. We became friends when she was giving a tour of the CapitolBuilding. She teaches me something new every time we explore a historic building."

Lucius stared at her. "She's just a _friend_."

Pursing her lips, Effie set her coffee down. "Why do you keep pushing me towards a relationship?"

"I just want to see you happy."

"I've got my work."

"But it doesn't make you happy."

The woman focused on her plate, sticking a piece of fruit with fork. "Someday. Someday, it will all come together. I choose to think of myself as a glass half-full." She chewed slowly, thinking. "And if things don't work out, I'll become an architect."

**...**

After our guests' departure, Blue Eyes and I cleaned the bedrooms and dining area, snacking off the leftover brunch cart all the while for our lunch.

I returned the brunch cart to the kitchen and found my young friend Five. Inquiring through gestures if he had received his pain pill, he nodded glumly while holding up one finger.

_She cut back our pills to one a day? This is unacceptable!_

With my floor duties complete, I reported to the Seneschal's office for my next assignment. The door stood open, so I tapped the frame.

Julia looked up. "Ah, come in, Twelve. Did our guests leave happy?"

I nodded.

"Good." The Seneschal reached into her pocket, producing her medicine bottle. She passed me one pill. "We are starting one pill per day for the next three days. You should find the pain manageable by then. You can take the pill when you feel it most convenient."

Feeling flush with disappointment, I slipped the pill into my front pocket, knowing that I would need it to sleep.

"Report to laundry for the remainder of the day. We have plenty of washing after this conference."

I nodded and began to leave.

"Wait. Do you want to start serving in the lounge tomorrow?"

The thought of listening to music pleased me; I nodded.

"Good. In the morning, I'm having the Avoxes thoroughly clean the conference room. After lunch, report to Female One to begin your training. You're dismissed."

**...**

In the laundry, I found Sam busy with bed linen and began assisting her. Showing her my pill, I learned that she had already received hers and had taken it.

By the time we progressed to cleaning the table cloths from the conference room, my tongue throbbed as it did the first day it was mutilated, causing me to breakout in a sweat. The pain forced me to take my pill.

We worked through the afternoon, cleaning tablecloths and cloth napkins. Next, we cleaned everything fabric from the dining room and lounge. It was past dinner by the time we washed, folded, and stored everything.

Even though we arrived late to the cafeteria, Garum made sure that we were well fed. As we ate, the Seneschal came in to congratulate us for a successful conference and that the rest of the night was free for rest.

I was almost too tired to eat.

Down in our Avox quarters, I lay on my bunk after a long hot shower hoping to fall asleep early, but the throbbing in my mouth was not about to let me drift off. Feeling miserable, I sat up and began rocking myself in short slow movements in the hope of aiding sleep.

After an hour, I jumped to my feet, frustrated, and went to visit Sam's cubicle. When I entered, I found her lying on her side, looking as miserable as I felt.

Reading my mind, she sat up, reaching deep under her nightstand behind the drawer, and removed the green vial from its hiding spot. She gestured that we should return to my cubicle before dispensing the drop of pure morphling into my mouth since this was not the tame pharmaceutical version.

I pointed to Five's cubicle since I did not want to leave our young friend out from receiving relief.

Sam agreed.

When we entered his cubicle, he sat up, also struggling with sleep. When Sam slipped the green vial from her pocket, he stared at it for several seconds before shaking his head.

Leaving his cubicle, I could not help thinking that he looked disappointed with us. _It's only medicine, _I thought.

Sam and I returned to my cubicle, and I quickly crawled into bed. Sam broke the seal on the vial and lifted the dropper cap. She watched the green drops fall from the dropper back into the vial, studying it so not to deliver too much. When she felt comfortable using the dropper, she gestured for me to open my mouth and dispensed one sweet drop within.

Feeling dizzy almost instantly, I laid myself onto my back and pulled up my covers. Feeling Sam pull on my shoulder, I turned onto my stomach, remembering the dangers of choking on one's vomit mentioned prior by the instructor. I smiled at Sam and mouthed the words, _Thank you._

The familiar warmth experienced during my first morphling use spread through my body as my muscles relaxed. The pain in my mouth faded away as I could feel the tall grass brush against my face. The scent of fresh air caused my eyes to open wide.

I sat up in the colorful garden from before, but this time, a large wooden gazebo replaced the pond in the center of the circle. Wearing my favorite summer dress, I stood to find a string quartet playing a magnificent piece of classical music.

In one of two wooden lawn chairs, the man in the old-fashioned hat sat, enjoying the quartet. His legs were crossed and his foot moved to the music. He looked at me over his shoulder and smiled.

I was about to approach the man when I noticed a rattlesnake in the grass a short distance away. This time I did not hesitate to pick her up. As the snake made herself comfortable in my arms, I walked up to the man. "Hello, Death."

"Hello, Miss." The man continued to smile. "Please join me."

"Thank you." I sat in the second chair and listened to the exquisite music for several minutes.

The man turned towards me and lifted a glass pitcher from a small round stone table sitting between the two chairs. "Would you care for some lemonade?"

"Oh yes, please."

The man filled the glass half-full and handed the yellow treat to me.

Sipping the chilled beverage, the bitter sweetness delighted my mouth. I moved my tongue, welcoming the pain free feeling.

"Don't get me wrong, Miss, but I was hoping that you would not return."

I felt taken back by his words. "Death, did I offend you during our last meeting?"

"No, Miss. You know to what I'm referring."

I did know why. I looked up at the musicians. "Should we be talking during their performance?"

Death looked up at the gazebo. "They don't even know we are here, talking freely. They don't even see the vast garden surrounding them."

I studied the musicians. "Where do they think they are?"

"On a great stage in the grandest of halls. Spirits are free to travel; they exist nowhere and everywhere, free of the constraints of time."

Holding the glass at an angle, I watched the rattlesnake's tongue flicker above the lemonade at the edge before turning away, slithering from my arms onto my legs and eventually to the ground. "Sorry."

"She has other things in mind." Death pointed to the base of the gazebo where a rat stuck out its head.

"Oh. Good hunting then." I laid back and appreciated the sun on my face. "Is the afterlife like this?"

Death glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. "Maybe?"

"You're not going to tell me?"

"No, Miss."

"Why do you have to be so secretive?" I smiled.

"Part of the job, Miss." Death returned my smile. He gestured towards the gazebo. "Go up and sing. I know this to be your heart's desire."

I looked up at the musicians. "I don't want to ruin their performance. We probably don't know each other's music."

"Then walk with me."

"Where to? There is no exit to this encircling hedgerow."

"We'll walk in a circle, as in life, and enjoy the flowers."

"Okay." I stood and followed death to the edge of the hedgerow.

Strolling aimlessly, we passed various patches of flowers. Bees moved from flower to flower as a warm breeze caused the larger plants to sway. Small birds landed on the hedges and grass, hunting insects and worms.

Remembering the larger birds, my head snapped up, scanning the deep blue sky.

"Don't worry, Miss. There are no predatory birds nearby."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Miss. Your friend is quite safe."

As we continued strolling, I mostly listened to the music as I sipped my lemonade. When we passed a patch of white roses, I noticed that the surrounding grass was browning at the edges.

"Will I ever venture outside this circle?"

"Eventually, Miss. Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

I frowned at the man. "Why not?"

"It would be a sad waste."

I shrugged. "We all die eventually. In my world, I will die young and miserable. I have never seen a middle aged Avox."

"Perhaps they are retired and are living a quiet life somewhere out of sight."

"Don't." I glowered.

"Don't what?"

"Don't give me false hope." Passing some yellow carnations, I plucked one out of spite.

"It's not false hope, Miss. All hope is...hope. Coming to this garden is only a temporary escape."

"I accept that. This is what I want. I'm willing to pay the price."

"Very good, Miss. Then we should make the most of your time." Death led me back to the gazebo.

As we approached, the musical piece ended, and I applauded even though the musicians could not hear me.

But they did hear me, for they rose to their feet and bowed in my direction.

Death led me to the steps. "Please sing me a song."

Confused that the musicians could now see me, I turned to Death. "Will they know the same songs as I?"

"It's your drug induced hallucination, Miss. Of course, they will."

I climbed the steps and moved before the railing as the musicians took their seats. Looking down on the man, I thought of my favorite lament. Without me saying a word, the correct music began to play.

I sang with a swelling heart. I sang with saddened joy. Here in this garden, I was again Lavinia. Nearing the end of the tune, the winds began to stir, lifting my hair, raising my spirits further, for I felt free.

Just as I finished the lament, the sky darkened with the first drops of rain beginning to fall on the garden. Looking out over the cascading rings of hedgerows, I judged that heavy rain would soon soak the garden. I waved for Death to join me under the gazebo. "You're going to get wet."

"It's only water."

Leaning over the railing, I spotted the rattlesnake with a rat-sized lump in her stomach.

Death moved closer to her. "She's fine. She likes the rain. Why don't you join us?"

"I don't like the water." I stepped back from the railing as the rain became a downpour.

Death tilted his head to the side. "Can you swim, Miss?"

"Yes. I just don't want to right now. I swim when I feel like it."

"You'll have to swim sooner than later. You know that don't you?"

Water began to flow inward from the bottom of the innermost circle of hedges, drowning the garden. As the water tightened around the gazebo, I judged that it would reach the base in mere minutes, if not seconds. I dashed into the rain and picked up the rattlesnake to bring her into the gazebo. Climbing the steps, I found that the musicians had vanished. I turned to the man to see the water reaching his feet. "Why don't you come up here?"

"There's no running from the water."

I looked over the garden to see most of it submerged except for the very tops of the closest rings of hedges. Stranded in the gazebo, it appeared to be in the center of a vast lake, outlined by mountains and hills in the distance

The water inched up the steps until it reached the deck of the gazebo. When the water touched my toes, I felt a punishing electric shock that jolted me awake.

Breathing hard, I found my bed sheets soaked with sweat. The lights to the Avox quarters were lit and my fellow Avoxes were moving about, preparing for the day ahead.

Swinging my feet off the bed, the morphling grogginess pulled on my shoulders as I hunched over thinking over my dream. Even though the fantasy ended frightfully, I smiled nevertheless, feeling as if I had actually sung; that I had sniffed the vivid flowers; and had received the comfort that only Death could bestow upon me.


	15. Glass Half-Empty

**15 Glass Half-Empty**

Brown Eyes stopped at my cubicle to inform me that breakfast had begun.

I thanked her and gestured that I needed a quick shower. I stripped my bed sheets and tossed them in the dirty laundry cart. When I reached Sam's cubicle, I found her in a similar groggy state.

As I showered, I judged this morning morphling hangover more tolerable than the first time; in addition, my tongue throbbed less compared to last night with the pain relief appearing to last longer.

I dressed in the only tunic uniform of choice and began putting my hair up into a bun. Before the counter mirror, Brown Eyes saw me struggling with my hair in the shared bathroom and began assisting me. Within seconds, she had my hair in a tight elegant high bun with just a couple of pins.

Observing the other female Avoxes, I began to notice the variety by which the women set their hair buns; everyone had their own style. I compared mine to Brown Eyes and found that she had done my different, styling my bun in a way that fitted my long curly red hair.

Brown eyes wore her bun low. Cheekbone's bun was the most complex, needing Freckles to assist her. Sam was slipping on her shoes, and I imagined what style she would wear once her hair grew out.

Then there were the small makeup bags. Freckles used gloss while Cheekbones applied eyeliner. Everything the females did was subtle and would be unnoticeable to the citizens who ignored us. _But aren't we all supposed to look and act the same? Isn't makeup forbidden?_ We were all late for breakfast, putting my clumsy gestured questions on hold.

The morning passed slowly as we cleaned the conference hall. Assigned to polishing, I cleaned all the ornamental metal from brass to chrome and anything else shiny.

After lunch, Cheekbones collected me to begin my lounge training. Thanks to the Seneschal's preplanning, I had charts and printed instructions from which to learn responsibilities. The instructions showed how many served on certain days and their hours, who served in which areas, and the variety of drinks that were commonly ordered.

The ordering kiosk was simple enough with alphabetized drinks on a touch screen, including the large variety of options that could be applied to a drink. When a drink order entered the kiosk, a receipt printed for the bartender on the other side. I practiced a few orders listed on the Seneschal instructional sheet until I felt comfortable.

When I made the rubbing fingers gesture regarding money, Cheekbones pointed to the section on the instruction sheet stating that guests at this lounge did not need to pay and that any tips received would go to the bartenders.

Cheekbones indicated on the map a small area around the water fountain where I would serve this night. This was fortunate for me since this was my favorite area in the lounge.

Finished with training, I went ahead and paraded around the fountain, straightening chairs, making sure that everything appeared in order.

We went to the cafeteria before the lounge was scheduled to open to catch an early dinner. My young friend Five came out to sit with me on his break from kitchen duty with Sam joining us soon after at the end of her laundry shift.

Sam passed the message that she and Five were to report to the Seneschal after dinner; I would have a private meeting with her tomorrow.

This was when I picked up the obvious Avox gesture name for our handler: pointing to the identification chip imbedded in our arm. _Of course, it's common sense, _I thought. Our chips had the Seneschal's name programmed within. _Why didn't I pick up that gesture up sooner?_

I inquired about Garum's gesture name, and everyone rubbed their stomachs. _Duh!_

Even though communication was minimal at our table with us new Avoxes knowing so few of the gestures and signs, I still enjoyed sitting among my fellow Avoxes. Perhaps, the shared nightmarish experience of surviving Avox training had firmly set this bond. No matter what, they were now my family. _A silent family nonetheless, which may be the best type to have._

Remembering the sympathy that Effie and Lucius displayed for the previous Avox female who served the 12th floor, I tried to inquire with Cheekbones what had happened to the previous Avox. After several minutes of clumsy communication, I gave up, for Cheekbones could only stare at me blankly. _Or is she ignoring the question? _Because of her reaction, I knew that I had to become fluent in the secret Avox language sooner rather than later.

Returning to the lounge, I was pleased to discover soothing music playing from the various speakers spread throughout the room. I made sure my uniform was in order and collected my serving tray. Cheekbones and a male Avox, the one I saw exiting the cafeteria with the half glass of water prior, were the only other servers this night. They each took a seat in their assigned section of the lounge. I was very pleased to have the fountain and found a resting spot near the water under a speaker.

The Avox gesture name for the male server, picked by the collective, was the running of a finger along the outside of your ear. This action highlighted the visible evidence of the many piercing scars on his ear from his prior life. My internal name for the Avox male was Pincushion since the piercing scars did not stop at his ears.

Four citizens entered the lounge, bringing us to our feet. Already quite merry, they sat in Cheekbones section and began ordering drinks.

I remained on my feet as written in the Seneschal's instructions and waited in my section under the speaker.

More people came into the lounge, but no one sat in my area, which was fine by me since I had music. Effie Trinket never listened to music. _Maybe next I should turn on music and see if she complains._

Watching Cheekbones fluently serve drinks, I noticed that she sometimes travelled between the tables and the bar by a certain path where she would disappear from sight for a couple seconds. With nothing else to do, I moved to a new location to observer her route. Between a large pillar and some privacy partitions, there appeared to be a shadowed area out of sight to most of the lounge. Within a few minutes, Cheekbones passed through the area, paused, and emptied the remnants of a drink into her mouth. _So, this is how you numb your pain._

Hours later, a sharp dressed middle-aged man entered the lounge and studied the occupants. Many more people had entered, but none had sat near the fountain. He glanced at me for a moment and then sat in my area.

I took his order and brought him his drink.

Sipping from his glass, the man remained alone with no one coming in to join him. He sat unmoving, staring at the fountain. Every so often, he would stare out at the crowd in the center of the room, and occasionally, the man glanced at me.

I brought him a second drink and found him to be very polite, even to an Avox. If I had to guess, I would say that he worked for the government since he reminded me of my father's friends.

With his cheeks beginning to redden, I brought the man another drink. Still, no one joined him, but he appeared quite content.

No other guests came into my section, which I found odd since I thought this to be the most hospitable area for conversation in the lounge. Since there was no competing for tips, I felt at ease, judging this the easiest job in the world.

When the sharp dressed man finished his last drink, he stood to leave, thanking me for the prompt service. As he headed for the door, he stopped before me, waiting for me to make eye contact, which I was strictly forbidden to do. When I did, he winked at me, causing me to smile. I bowed to the man and watched him exit the lounge.

After cleaning my one table, I began helping Cheekbones and Pincushion clean their sections. Soon after, the last of our guests departed, and the Bartender excused the Avoxes since the lounge would soon be closing for the night.

I followed Cheekbones down the service corridor towards our stairwell when she kept walking forward. I paused before the stairs when Pincushion placed his hand on my back. I felt a gentle push as he guided me forward in the direction of our friend.

Cheekbones stopped at the same door that I saw the Seneschal open unexpectedly a couple nights ago and entered the room. Following her through the door, I discovered most of the Avoxes sitting about a large well-furnished room, which was bigger than our sleeping quarters. Julia and Garum sat on a corner leather couch with drinks in hand and their feet resting on a wooden coffee table.

The room's décor was finer than the lobby's with various leather couches, lush reading chairs, and a large bookcase full of old paper books. Several Avoxes sat around a large television, enjoying a movie, while others sat at various tables, playing cards and other assorted old-fashioned board games. Brown Eyes and a few others sat about reading. Along the wall, there was a kitchen counter with a sink. Some of the shelves above the counter were absent doors, displaying glasses and cups along with various snacks.

Cheekbones opened a refrigerator and removed two bottles of beer. She passed one to Pincushion and offered me the other, which I politely declined. She kept the bottle and took a seat before the television.

Sam and our friend Five sat at a small table, playing a game of chess. Upon closer inspection, I found the chess set to be of the finest artistic quality, and expensive. Sam looked up at me and smiled, but she had a concerned look about her. Our young male friend did not look happy at all.

"Twelve." The Seneschal waved me over. When I reported to her, she staggered to sit upright. "Welcome to the salon. This is where you will report when your floor is vacant and when your duties conclude for the day. You will remain here until I dismiss everyone for the night. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"This room is for Avoxes only. You will never find a Peacekeeper in here.

Garum swirled his drink. "They have their own playroom."

Julia eyed the chef briefly before returning her attention to me. "There is much in this room that I'm forbidden to share with Avoxes, but I consider my Avoxes special, earning some luxuries."

"Does my cooking count as a luxury, Julia?"

"Of course it does. We're not even supposed to give them salt and pepper with their meals."

My eyes drifted above Julia and Garum as the expensive art on the walls caught my eye. Even the frames around the paintings were exquisite. Recalling the times when my father brought me to certain ceremonial events in the Capitol, I usually spent the time studying the art, but nothing had ever left me this awestruck._ This room is finer than anything I have seen in the president's mansion. _

The Seneschal reclined with a smug smile. "Garum, this one knows fine art when she sees it."

"She does have a higher intellect about her, refinement even in the way she moves."

"Hmm, she is special."

"Never see that in a Peacekeeper." Garum tossed back some peanuts.

"Thinking will disqualify you from serving as a Peacekeeper." The Seneschal sipped her drink.

Tapping Julia on her on the shoulder, Garum posed a question that also lingered on my mind. "How have you kept the Peacekeepers from revealing your secrets after all these years?"

"My secrets benefit them as much as it does us."

"And I thought it was my lasagna that kept them silent." Garum beamed, throwing back the rest of his drink.

"Trust me, your cooking doesn't hurt." The Seneschal gave me a measured look. "Twelve, I've had a special talk with your friends after dinner. I need to have the same talk with you tomorrow. Report to my office in the morning."

I nodded.

"Good. We have less than an hour remaining. Relax and enjoy yourself."

Sitting with Sam and Five, I kicked off my shoes and began massaging my sore feet as my friends continued to play chess.

The Seneschal's smartphone chimed. She answered and listened intently for several seconds. "Yes, Sir. Right away."

Setting down the smartphone, Julia stood and filled a glass partially with water. All eyes turned to our handler as she crossed the room and set the glass before the female who served the tenth floor, whom I referred to as Freckles. The tall woman bent over the female Avox and whispered in her ear.

Emotionless, the female Avox picked up the glass and headed for the corridor.

"Ten, wait." The Seneschal opened a cupboard door, revealing a touchpad safe. Typing a code on a digital keypad, Julia opened the metal box and searched inside. She removed a small plastic bag with a single red pill. She handed it to Freckles. "He also requested this."

The female Avox exited the room and all eyes returned to their prior activities.

Exhaustion consumed me, and I knew that I would not need any medicine to help me sleep this evening. Leaning back in my chair, I admired the decor of the large room, reminded of the grand library that I toured last summer at what would have been my University next year.

I stared at the large bookcase curious to see the titles, but I was too tired to leave my chair. There was plenty of time to peruse the books later.

Brown Eyes sat in a leather chair close to the bookcase. When she turned to the next page, her eyes drifted up towards me. She smiled as she continued to stare at me with keen eyes.

Starting to feel self-conscious, I let my eyes drift back to the chessboard and my friends.

The Seneschal's smartphone chimed a second time, and she lifted it from the table and listened to the caller. "Yes, Sir. I know exactly who you are talking about, but she hasn't been fully trained." Julia bit her lip. "Yes, Sir. I understand. It won't be a problem." She set the phone down.

One by one, eyes focused on the tall woman as she stood and approached the counter. Julia filled a glass partially with water but paused with her back facing the room. Slowly, the Seneschal turned and walked up to our table, setting the half glass of water before me. She whispered in my ear. "There is a thirsty man on the 2nd floor, the male tribute's bedroom."

Everyone was staring at me as I accepted the reality of the situation. I looked towards Sam and forced a smile that she tried to return in kind. No longer feeling tired, I slipped on my shoes and stood up, lifting the glass from the table with a trembling hand.

The Seneschal followed me to the door, catching my arm before I could exit. She kept her voice low and friendly. "I was going to explain this to you tomorrow morning, but you already understand, don't you?"

Swallowing hard, I reached up and pulled the hairpins from my bun, letting my hair fall across my shoulders.

"Good. You impressed a very important man in the lounge tonight. He may not be the most pleasant on the eyes, but he is a gentleman, if there is such a thing. I know him; you are not in any danger." The Seneschal placed a hand on my shoulder. "Our _guests_ also have rules that they must follow if they are to enjoy my hospitalities."

My eyes remained focused on the floor as I nodded my understanding.

"The man will leave an envelope on the dresser; you will bring it to me tomorrow after he departs. You will remain until morning if he decides to stay the night. Serve him breakfast if he requests it. Dress him as if you were the loving wife that he once thought he had married."

I focused on my breathing, trying to remain calm.

"If he requests a massage, you will find unscented oil in the bathroom. We can't send them back to their wives smelling like strawberries." My handler stared at me. "Usually, they pass out within an hour. Sometimes they spend the time blabbering about their problems: things they cannot share with their wives, complaints about their wives and family, and occasionally, the guilt that haunts them. Whom is an Avox going to tell? Their incessant complaining is usually the worst part. They feel safe here, and that leads to aired grievances. Are you a good, indifferent listener?

I nodded again.

"Good. I do not want to know their secrets. Do not feel it necessary to relay anything that you might hear back to me. Just make sure that their _thirst _is quenched." The Seneschal tapped my glass. "The water informs the Peacekeepers and any possible body guards that you are allowed to pass freely through the building, not to interfere."

I stood motionless, feeling the blood drain from my face.

"Whenever you bring water to a guest, you receive personal time after the guest leaves to do what you please within the Training Center until 3 the next afternoon."

Staring at the rippling water in the glass, I tried to show no emotion.

My handler brushed the hair off my shoulders. "How do you think I keep this place looking so nice, fill your stomachs with Garum's excellent food, and provide the comfortable beds on which you sleep? The government would have you sleeping on mats, living off bread and water. The government only gives me enough money to spoil tributes one week out of the year during the Hunger Games; otherwise, we are on our own. So it's not just I who needs you to keep our guests happy, your brothers and sisters do too."

Looking over my shoulder, I could see most of the Avoxes staring at me. I forced a smile for their behalf.

"Good." My handler sniffed me. "Before you deliver your water, rush downstairs to the Avox quarters for a quick shower and a fresh uniform. I didn't have the shower dispensers filled with scented soap for my benefit." The Seneschal opened the door.

Stepping into the corridor, I headed for the showers and heard the salon door close poignantly behind me.


	16. Settling

**16 Settling**

Waking from my morning nap, my stomach, knowing that lunch would soon be served, growled. I was sitting on my bed, stretching, when I received a visitor.

Brown Eyes entered my cubicle and sat next to me. She stared at me with a discerning eye.

I shrugged. _What?_

Focused on my eyes, she made the okay sign.

I smiled and returned the gesture. _I'm fine._

Repeating her question, she made her concern clear.

I nodded again with a smile. _Really, I'm fine. I'd let you read my mind if I could._

She took my hand in her own and patted it like caring big sister. When she felt certain that I survived mentally unscathed, Brown Eyes gave me a heartfelt hug and left.

Shaking off the remnants of sleep, I began to wonder if Brown Eyes had been sent by the Seneschal. I did feel fine, but I also had the need to shower again since I could still smell the man's cheap cologne.

In the shower, I recalled the events of last night. My hands had trembled all the way to his room, but they had become steady before he had fallen asleep. I also found it easy to sleep, but it was not a sound sleep. Once morning came, the man ordered two breakfast plates, insisting that I eat. He even got me to smile naturally when he pretended to serve me coffee. When he departed, he kissed my hand, and wished me a pleasant day. _When did you stop wishing the same pleasantries to your wife?_ I had thought.

The man was not evil. He was just...a man. It did feel strange that he kept asking 'May I' before he would do anything. My boyfriend was never that polite. I assumed that he must have felt a little guilty, which was good for both of us.

I cleaned the room and delivered the envelope left behind to the Seneschal. She passed me the one pain pill for the day and reaffirmed that I was free until three in the afternoon.

Showering in the hope of removing the scent of cheap cologne, I toweled off and crawled into bed for the deep sleep that I did not get the night before.

The Seneschal's brief description of what to expect did play out; the man did have things that he wanted to get off his chest. Work was not the topic of his rant: it was family. He hated his wife for not taking care of his thirst, for being cold and distant.

I hated her too, but not for losing interest in her own husband. I hated her for buying him cheap cologne for their anniversary. It would take more than two showers to get the rancid scent out of my nose.

Since I had until three in the afternoon to do as I please, I took my time and ate a big lunch even though I was not hungry. Garum served up the most delicious Italian pasta dish with cream sauce. Tiramisu topped off the fabulous meal, which I received two servings. Whether it was a reward for last night or not, I think Garum enjoyed watching my joyous response when I tasted each bite.

I stepped into the corridor from the cafeteria, uncertain of what to do with the next three hours. Remembering the bookcase, I approached the door to the salon and found it unlocked. Inside, I found Freckles playing a solitary game of cards as she watched television.

She waved me over to join her. When I sat down, she also flashed me the okay sign, checking my mental status.

Grateful that my sisters cared, I smiled and returned the same okay sign. Curious, I inquired about her and watched her grin as she bounced her eyebrows.

She went to the fridge and retrieved a beer. She held up a second bottle for me.

_Why not, _I thought, nodding.

For the remaining free time, Freckles and I enjoyed a game of Hearts, a movie, and a couple more bottles of refreshment.

At three sharp, Freckles and I reported to the Seneschal. As I stood before her desk, I may have been swaying slightly on my feet.

Our handler eyed us. "I see you two enjoyed your free time. Don't enjoy it too much, for I will punish complete drunkenness. Understand?"

We both nodded.

"Report to laundry. They are still working on Peacekeeper uniforms."

We turned to leave.

"Wait." Julia stood. "Twelve, I need to speak to you. Ten, you're free to go." The Seneschal moved to the front of her desk. "Two thinks that you handled last night well?"

_Two? Ah, Brown Eyes. _I nodded.

"I didn't have time to explain one part about quenching thirsts. Some of the girls are volunteers; they don't mind the responsibility of delivering water. Even a couple males volunteer to serve our other guests. However, despite the volunteers, all of you must share the burden. Like last night, there are occasional specific requests. There are times when the volunteers are too busy or sick. Unfortunately, to be fair, I have to share this burden with everyone. Do you understand?"

I nodded.

"Do you want to volunteer?"

Not needing to think about it, I shook my head.

"Okay, the female non-volunteers usually have to deliver water once or twice a month on average."

I made the Avox sign for male as a worry came to mind. _What about my young male friend Five? _I thought. _I don't think this is in his nature_.

"The males?" The Seneschal gnawed her lip. "Um…once or twice a year. Are you worried about Male Five?"

I nodded.

He'll be fine. They are the weaker sex, but they usually can handle it.

Her response did not ease my worry as I fought my urge to sigh. _You're half-right, _I thought worriedly.

I spent the rest of the workday helping Sam wash Peacekeeper uniforms. The laundry was not a terrible place to work, but the washing never seemed to end.

Usually at the start of a laundry shift, a large circular metal tub, the size of a small merry go round, would first receive the dirty laundry by carts mechanically emptied within. When the large tub slowly rotated, we would reach in and pull out laundry for sorting: towels into one cart, uniforms into another, undergarments in a third, etc.

Occasionally we found money in the uniform pockets of the Peacekeepers, which we would drop into a jar that paid for snacks and entertainment in the salon. We made a game out of it, seeing who could collect the most coins. There was no prize, but it helped pass the smelliest time more quickly.

One time, I pulled out a handful of coins and stared at them. The money had no value to me anymore. Being an Avox, the coins were only metal. _Was money the slave master of the free?_ As usual, I began to over philosophize.

Over thinking, I presumed, was the unavoidable hobby of an Avox.

Dinner that night was exceptional as usual. With the quality of our meals, I began to wonder if the Seneschal ever worried that we would get too fat to deliver water. My theory was doubtful since none of us ever sat around except for the couple of hours in the salon each night. Either we worked hard or stood most of the time, negating the chance that we could ever become fat.

It was the working hard that caused my tongue to throb in pain, forcing me to take my pain pill before bed when I needed it to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be our last pill. Already feeling worried, I did not know what I was going to do.

**...**

By the second day of not receiving a pain pill, I had become irritable. The discomfort also showed on Sam's face. We did have a fix for our pain, but that fix could not help us during the day.

After lunch, Sam and I stopped at the Seneschal's office out of desperation. When she asked what we wanted, we pointed into our mouths. She coldly told us no, that the pain would gradually lessen to a tolerable level. We stormed from the office, returning to our duties. I knew what I wanted to do that night, but there was a problem: it was Friday.

The weekend shifts were more difficult with the lounge remaining open longer, the kitchen busier serving more guests in the dining hall, and water delivered more frequently to the floors. By the time we were dismissed on the weekends, it was too late to use the green medicine. We would not wake soon enough in the morning, and if we did manage to crawl out of bed, the effects of the medicine would be too evident.

Midnight Sunday after dismissal, I did not have to go to Sam and make the suggestion; she came into my cubicle and presented the green vial before I could prepare for bed. As soon as I stripped to my undergarments and slipped into bed, Sam delivered the drop of desperately needed morphling into my waiting mouth.

I watched her leave as I laid myself onto my stomach and embraced my pillow. The calming warmth seemed to spread out from my chest to the tips of my fingers and toes. I could feel the sun on my back and rolled over to bathe my face in the light.

A robin's song caused me to open my eyes to see a vast tree overhead. Sitting up in my garden, I found an old, giant maple tree with yellowing leaves in the center of the hedgerow circle in place of the pond. Remaining seated on the grass, I leaned back on outstretched arms and enjoyed the bird song.

My friend Death appeared from behind the tree. He circled around and approached, offering me his hand. "Hello, Miss."

I accepted his hand and let him pull me to my feet. "Hello, Death." I looked up at the tree's canopy. "Why are the leaves yellow?"

"The fall is beginning, Miss. Even in this world seasons change." The man held out his elbow for me to take. "Would you care to join me for a picnic?"

"A picnic? Certainly." I took the man's arm as we strolled around the tree to the other side where a blanket had been stretched out.

In the middle of the blanket sat a picnic basket and a pitcher of ice tea. At the edge of the blanket, the rattlesnake rested in the grass with a visible tennis ball lump in the middle of her body.

I sat on the corner nearest my friend and began gently stroking her head as her tongue flickered, tasting the air. "I see she didn't wait for us to eat."

"Yes, Miss. She's just as hungry as you." Sitting cross-legged before the basket, the man opened the lid and removed a variety plate of fancy cheeses and crackers.

I tasted a white piece of cheese and moaned with pleasure. "I thought that food would taste different after my tongue was mutilated. Thankfully, I was wrong."

"Much of taste comes from scent."

"I know, but I thought that losing half my taste buds would affect it. I guess my body compensated. I wonder why a chef of Garum's talent would want to cook for us."

"You should ask him, Miss."

"How? It's so hard to communicate. I think he knows the Avox gesturing, but I've only picked up a few things myself."

"You will learn the language soon enough." Death picked up the pitcher of ice tea. "May I pour you a glass?"

I smiled. "Yes, please."

The man half-filled the glass and held it out for me to take.

Spotting the metaphor, my mouth twisted into a playful smirk. "You can fill it to the top from now on."

"Very good, Miss." The man filled the glass to the top before passing it to me."

Savoring the drink, I watched Death pull out a small plastic box with a round dotted metal grill on the front of it. He pulled on a small metal protuberance and a thin round metal rod telescoped out from the top of the box. When he flipped a switch located on a corner, staticky music began playing.

"Is that an old fashioned radio?"

"Yes, Miss. You saw one just like this at the museum last year on a class trip."

Chewing on a cracker, I focused on the music. "The sound is staticky and kind of muffled."

The man smiled. "This was the technology of the day."

"I suppose. Thank you for the music. I hope that I didn't sound like I was complaining."

"No, Miss. You sounded inquisitive; that's all."

I shoved a piece of cheese into my mouth and picked up the radio. On the top, I found a dial that would play different kinds of music between long sections of static. "They called these stations didn't they?"

"Yes, Miss. They were differentiated by using different frequencies."

"How did they know how to find what they wanted?"

"They used schedules and would turn on the radio at a certain time on the proper frequency."

I continued turning the dial until I stumbled upon a station with a single classical acoustic guitar playing. This sounded best coming from the one speaker compared to everything else. "Seems terribly inconvenient having to schedule listening."

"Things changed when media became _on demand_ entertainment."

"For the better, right?"

The man shrugged. "Not necessarily."

There we remained, listening to the radio, enjoying the goodies from the picnic basket. The sun slowly lowered and the sky lit up into a magnificent sunset. Lying on my back, I watched the stars brake through the twilight as the rattlesnake snuggled tight against my body for warmth.

The snakes tongue flickered near my ear, causing me to giggle. "This is the most beautiful sunset that I've ever seen."

Still sitting cross-legged, Death turned to me and smiled. "I'm glad that you are enjoying it."

"Isn't it going to rain like it did at the end of my previous visits?"

"Not anymore, Miss."

"What do you mean?"

"I was trying to frighten you away, but you have proven that you won't stop coming here."

I sat up, picking the rattlesnake up in my arms. "Sorry if I disappointed you, but this garden is my sanctuary. The one place I can be Lavinia."

Death nodded gently. "I know, but I had to try. I do enjoy your company, Miss."

"Thank you, Death. And I you." Seeing the last of the sunset fade into darkness, I knew that I had to leave. "I have to go now, don't I?"

"Yes, Miss."

"How am I supposed to wake up?"

"I'll snap my fingers. Are you ready?"

I stroked the rattlesnakes head. "I suppose. Until next time, Death."

"Yes, Miss. Until next time." The man snapped his fingers.

Opening my eyes, I found myself face down with my bedding pushed off the end of the bed. Sitting upright, I could see a large spot of drool on the mattress.

Fighting the hangover, I began stripping my sheets when my young friend Five stepped into my cubicle, looking quite angry. I inquired what was wrong.

Simulating the dropping of medicine in his mouth, Five next placed one hand flat and layered the other hand on top of it. He flipped the top hand over, back onto his bottom hand. He then pointed at me and repeated the action.

_You rolled me over? _I pointed at my bed and repeated his hand gestures.

He nodded, placing his hands around his neck to simulate choking. He pointed at his face and then he pointed down.

_Facedown, I know. _I wanted to tell him that I would be more careful, but I did not know how through hand gestures. All I could do was mouth the word, _Sorry_.

As he stepped away, the disappointment in his eyes left me conscience-stricken.

**...**

As days passed, Sam and I searched for a solution to our throbbing, painful tongues. We could not use the green drops every night, for we would burn through the medicine in just a few months.

Moreover, the vivid dreams were so intense that I needed a couple days rest after each one. They were most enjoyable, but they came at a price that the body had to pay.

Sam was the one who found our solution. She took toothpicks from the kitchen and dipped them in the green vial. After letting them dry on wax paper, she broke them into short segments. When we placed one of the tiny green toothpick segments between our cheek and gums, it slowly delivered the needed pain relief to our bodies, plus a little buzz that appeared unnoticeable.

Over the next couple of weeks, we discovered that the toothpick segments could be as small as the width of a pen and that two or three would get us through the day. This meant that our vial would last over a year, if not more.

**...**

A couple weeks had passed with little happening at the Training Center. Next week would be the Victor's party at the president's mansion, and we would soon need to prepare for guests. The victor and the accompanying entourage would only stay a couple days, but the events surrounding the victor's party would be nonstop. With only one floor reserved, extra Avoxes would not arrive to assist, meaning that we would all be very busy during the celebrations.

On the eve of the victor's party, I finished with my afternoon shift in the sewing room where I had spent the day repairing Peacekeeper uniforms. Before reporting to the salon, I took my expected shower and toweled off. Grabbing a fresh uniform, I thought that I had taken a size too big when the clothes hung loosely off my body. Checking the tag, I found it to be the medium that I always wore. I grabbed another uniform and had the same results. Next, I put on a size-small uniform to discover that it fit me perfectly. Studying Sam's frame as she dried her hair, it was evident that her standard small was beginning to hang loosely off her. _Hard work is exhausting, but it's definitely good for our figures, _I thought.

In the salon, I was settling in to the salon routine. As I crushed Five at a game of chess, the Seneschal's phone chimed. I watched her take the call, followed by the fetching of a half glass of water. When she approached our table, my heart began to race, but it was not my turn; Sam's turn had come.

Sam instructions came whispering into her ear, and she rose to her feet. Before she could step away, I took hold of her hand in support. She kissed me on the cheek to reassure me that everything would be all right.

Recalling the first time we laid eyes on one another outside our holding cells, I could see that same hint of brave madness in her eyes. I knew Sam was not the one whom I had to worry for this evening.


	17. The Victor

**17 The Victor**

After Sam exited the salon with the glass of water, I did not see her again until the next day. When she showed up all smiles to lunch, it gave me a sigh of relief. Sitting next to me, she flashed me the okay sign. Evidently, Brown Eyes had gone to check on her after her first water experience too.

A cheery Seneschal entered the cafeteria and stood behind Sam and me. She rested her hand on Sam's shoulder. "Seven, I'm pleased to announce that our guest from last night left satisfied, but please in the future, try not to kill them. I had to schedule him an emergency visit to see his chiropractor."

I shot Sam a surprised look. _You go girl._

"What were you thinking? He just turned seventy."

_Seventy? Eww! _The expression on my face must have been priceless because Sam burst out laughing.

Julia tapped me on the shoulder. "Don't judge so quickly, Twelve. The man is actually quite handsome thanks to modern medicine. Some think he looks 45, maybe 50. I bet none of you would actually guess that I'm..." Our handler bit her lip before returning her voice to a more serious tone. "Never mind." She cleared her throat. "The victor should be arriving soon. Seven, I need you to go to your floor after lunch. You can have your remaining three hours of free time next week."

Sam nodded.

"Male Seven isn't feeling well today with the winter cold going around, and I'm not about to expose the victor to his germs. I need a volunteer to help Female Seven."

My hand was the first, and oddly, the only hand to rise in the air.

"Twelve. Very good. Go up with Seven when finished with your lunches." The Seneschal departed for the kitchen.

Puzzled that no one else volunteered, I caught Cheekbone's attention and gestured the question why.

Cheekbones made the Avox sign for victor followed by twirling a finger around her ear.

_Victors are crazy? _I knew some of them had become drunkards and distant. And the girl from District Four had lost her mind a couple years ago; however, I never thought that they could be dangerous. _Is that what happened to the girl that I replaced? Has a victor ever killed an Avox? Would they or anyone be punished for harming one of us?_

Sam and I arrived to the seventh floor just in time, for the victor and her team arrived soon after, appearing exhausted and frazzled. We assisted the other Avoxes who brought up the luggage and dispensed all the cases to their proper rooms.

When I returned to the main area to take up my post, I found the victor reclining in a chair staring out over the city through the floor-to-ceiling windows. She looked tone and healthy with beautiful long black hair, but she also looked unhappy.

Sam joined me at our post, and we patiently waited for orders. With gestures, Sam indicated that everyone was showering or bathing except for our main guest.

The tribute elevator chimed and a sharp dressed man exited. He spotted the victor and approached her with his hand extended. "Miss Mason, I hope you had a pleasant victory tour. I'm—"

"Don't care." The victor ignored his offer of shaking hands.

The man bit his lip for a moment and then sat in the chair next to her. "I've been sent to see if you have reconsidered the President's offer."

As the victor stared out the window, her voice turned vehement. "The answer is and will forever be no."

Placing a hand on her knee, the man leaned in and whispered into the victor's ear.

The sound of elbow crushing nose cartilage filled the room. The sharp dressed man dropped to the floor cupping his face, screaming in pain.

Jumping to her feet, the victor leaned over the man. "Do you understand me now! I'm not going to say it again!"

"Johanna!" Wearing only trousers, her mentor ran into the room and moved between the victor and the man staggering angrily to his feet. "What's going on here?"

With a muffled voice, the man barked through his blood soaked hand. "Your friend has decided to make a big mistake!"

Johanna lunged for the man, but her mentor held her back.

Staggering past the dining table, the man took one of the cloth napkins to stymie his bloody nose. He pressed the elevator button and the doors opened immediately. Once inside, he waited for the doors to begin shutting when he repeated his message. "You've made a big mistake girl!"

The victor picked up a flower arrangement of roses and hurled it at the man, shattering the class vase against the just closed elevator door.

_Cripes! No wonder no one volunteered. _I turned to Sam and saw the same worry on her face that I felt.

"Johanna, calm down!" The mentor tried to hold her by the shoulders, but she easily broke free.

"I'm not going to do it, Blight. I won't."

"You have no choice. You know about Finnick. He told you everything, what's expected of you."

Johanna flopped down into her chair. "Yes, but they have someone to threaten him with. I have no one left I love. They can't hurt me, Blight"

The mentor rubbed his still wet hair. "Don't be all that sure about that. They can hurt anyone at anytime."

Johanna stared out the window without reply.

"Are you going to join us for dinner?"

"No. I'll just hang out here. Go on without me."

Blight stared at her for a moment before returning to his room to finish dressing.

Sam and I looked at each other, knowing that it was time for clean up. I gestured that I would sweep up the glass. Sam grabbed my arm and motioned that she would sweep up the glass. Neither of us wanted to clean up the blood by the victor. We played a quick game of rock-paper-scissors with Sam winning the glass chore.

I collected the carpet cleaner and nimbly approached the area. The drops of blood formed a trail as the man stormed out, so I started at the farthest end. Spraying, patting, and scrubbing, I worked my way towards the beginning of the blood trail. When I reached the larger stains near the victor, I found the stain resistance of the carpet quite remarkable, leaving the carpet stain free when finished.

"Sorry." The victor glanced down at me.

Climbing to my feet, I bowed to her and turned to leave.

"I didn't mean to give you more work to do."

_Crap! She's talking to me. _I smiled politely, reassuring her that there was no harm done, to me anyway.

Johanna turned in her chair towards me. "The last time I was here, they served a chicken breast on wild rice covered with mozzarella cheese, topped with something called Mornay sauce. Do you think that I can have that again?"

_One of my favorites too. _Smiling, I nodded.

Blight and the victor's escort came out of their bedrooms. The mentor stopped before us. "Have you changed your mind about dinner, Johanna?"

"No. I'm ordering from the kitchen. You guys enjoy your dinner."

Patting her on the shoulder, Blight exchanged a supportive look before entering the elevator, joining the escort.

As I was about to enter the service kitchen, the victor called out. "Avox?"

I turned to find the victor standing with her hands in her front pockets. "Make that three orders."

_Hungry are we?_ I nodded and departed to enter the request on the ordering kiosk in the kitchen.

Within minutes, our friend Five arrived in the service elevator with three dinners on a cart. Sam and I set them on the dining table, placing one plate at the head.

Johanna sat at the table and uncovered the plate. She inhaled deeply. "Hmm. I could eat this every day. We have a wild rice that grows in the northern part of our District Seven, but no one has ever made it taste as good as your chef." The victor pointed to the chairs on each side of her. "Please join me."

I glanced at a worried Sam. _This victor truly is crazy_, I thought.

Cutting into the chicken breast, the victor moaned with pleasure with her first bite. As she chewed, she took notice that Sam and I did not leave our posts. Johanna sat up and stared at us. "Please join me for dinner. That's why I ordered three servings."

Eating with a tribute, not to mention a victor, was forbidden. If the Seneschal caught us eating at the dining table, we would be punished harshly by electric shock. We did not move.

Sighing, Johanna set done her eating utensils. "Don't make me order you. I may not be a citizen of the Capitol, but I have the freedom to order you about as a victor."

I glanced again at Sam and shrugged, but we kept to our posts.

"Fine. Have it your way. Avoxes, I order you to sit with me at the table and clean those plates of food by means of eating. Either follow my command or send up your handler so that I can make a formal complaint."

Following Sam's lead, I sat at the table and pulled one of the plates of wild rice chicken tetrazzini towards me. Hearing my stomach rumble, I scooped a large spoonful of wild rice and savored every morsel.

"This is much better. It creeps me out seeing you guys standing over my shoulder."

Several minutes passed as we ate when Johanna cleared her throat. "Sorry about early when I lost my temper. I hope that I didn't frighten you two."

We both shrugged, shaking our heads, suggesting that all was well.

"Good. It seems that some men in the Capitol want to spend time with me. They want to..._use_ me. I refuse to let them." Johanna took a bite of chicken as she studied Sam and me. "Do men _use _you?"

Sam nodded for the both of us.

"Sorry to hear that." She paused, as if brooding over Sam's answer before continuing with her meal. After a while, she felt the urge to speak again. "You see, I learned from the other victors that they will use your loved ones as leverage, but I have no one left, so I can tell them to stick it."

_But you won't be able to open your heart to anyone, ever_, I thought, watching Johanna's face redden with emotion.

"I was almost an orphan before the games. I was living with my grandma at the time of my reaping, and she came to see me off before they put me on the train. I told her not to worry that I would pretend to be weak until the time came to strike. My grandma knew that I was a fighter, but the stress was still too much." Her voice broke as she finished the sentence. She took a couple deep breaths to compose herself. "You two are the closest thing to family that I've got. How weird is that?"

Sam and I looked at each other, paralyzed by the victor's openness.

Sniffling, Johanna blew her nose on her cloth napkin. "Can I have some milk please?"

I nodded and stood from my chair. When I saw the sadness in the victor's eyes, I patted her hand.

She gently clasped my hand, and we shared a reassuring squeeze of friendship.

I brought the victor a glass of milk, and we finished dinner in silence.

After cleaning the dining table and service kitchen, we entered the main living area to find Johanna sitting in her chair, staring at the city under the early winter darkness with millions of lights dotting the landscape.

She spotted us standing at our posts and pointed to a nearby couch.

This time we did not wait for the formal command and sat down before her.

Johanna swiveled a couple ice cubes in a tumbler glass that she had prepared for herself. She cleared her throat. "I suppose my team will be returning soon to prepare me for tonight's television interview." She sipped her drink. "To be honest, I don't even feel like a victor." She stared into her glass. "Now that I am one, I can honestly tell you that the lucky ones died in the arena."

As Johanna fell silent, I glanced at Sam, wondering if my Avox friend felt the same pity for this young woman.

Sighing, the victor continued to stare out over the city. "The true winner of the games was Pahl Calis." Johanna glanced at us. "Do you know who he was?"

We shook our heads.

"Did they make you watch the games?"

We shook our heads again.

"Lucky you." She turned her attention back to the city. "He was my district partner, and I took his life." Johanna swallowed hard. "I killed him out of love, not a love of my own, but for the love that Gage Brunel felt for him. You see, in all that chaos, Pahl and Gage fell in love, and she asked me to kill him when she was dying from a fatal wound. I wouldn't even be here today if it wasn't for those two." The victor looked at each of us in turn. "Do you want to know the whole story?"

In unison, we both nodded.

Johanna sipped from her glass. "I went into hiding until there were only nine of us remaining. At this point, I revealed my true self and killed two Careers in a classic divide and conquer tactic. A couple days later, I snagged a third Career near their base camp.

"All was going as planned until the male Career from District Two jumped me. He was the only one that scared me in training, and he had been hunting me since my third kill.

"He had a sword, and I only had a knife, so I had no choice but to run. I tripped on some brush and landed on my face. Before I could get up, the guy jumped on my back, pinning me to the ground. He wished me a pleasant journey to the afterworld and lifted his sword to finish me; when out of nowhere, Gage appeared and stuck him in the ribs with a hunting knife. When he fell off me, he turned and slashed at Gage. I didn't waste any time and came up from behind, slitting his throat.

"Unfortunately, his slash had made contact, leaving a huge gash in Gage's stomach. When she saw her wound, she knew immediately that it was fatal. She tossed her knife to the side and began to weep.

"I asked her why she did something so stupid as in saving my life, and Gage told me that she was looking for me. She needed to save me so that I could do one very important thing. She asked...no she begged me to kill Pahl, my own district partner.

"She said that I was the only other person that he would trust and allow to get close to him. She told me that Pahl would welcome me when I found him. As soon as I approached him, I was supposed to kill him quickly and cleanly. You see, Gage wanted to spare him the fear of death. She did not want him to see it coming. That was her gift to him.

"Pahl was a pacifist. He even confessed his pacifism during his television interview, declaring that he would not defend his life if confronted or trapped by the others. Everyone thought he was nuts, but he was a devoted young man of peace.

"I learned later from watching the video highlights that he even refused to kill a fish that he had caught to feed his hunger. As he was releasing the fish back into the river, Gage stumbled upon him, dumbfounded that he had let the creature go. He offered up his throat, but she could not kill him. As only he would, Pahl gave her half his bread and showed her where to gather nuts and roots.

"As Gage lay dying before me, she confessed that she fell madly in love with him. There was no way a pacifist could win the games, so she wanted to spare him a death at the hands of the vicious Career Tributes.

"She considered killing him in his sleep to spare him the terror, but she loved him too much and couldn't bring herself to do it. At that point, Gage decided to leave him to seek me out in the hope that I would mercifully kill him.

"She begged me to spare him from the fear of dying in return for saving my life. Taking hold of her hand, I promised her that I would honor her request. About an hour later, she whispered a message for Pahl. Gage died soon after.

"I was in shock, not from the violence, but from her story. I did not want to believe that her story was true. I could not believe that something beautiful had blossomed in the middle of something so horrid.

"The next day, when I went to the location where she said I would find Pahl, I knew immediately when I looked into his eyes that her story was true.

"I delivered the death blow before he even knew what had happened. He did not die instantly, but he did not suffer. Oddly, he smiled at me as he lay dying. I knelt down next to him and passed him the message that Gage wanted me to deliver. I told him that she would be waiting for him in the elm trees. I did not know what that meant until later, but Pahl smiled and said thank you. The man I killed actually thanked me.

"You know what; I don't feel guilty for killing him. I knew then as I know now that I did him a favor, and his death solidified my resolve to win the games. I had to win for a guy who would make the effort to step over an ant on the sidewalk.

"Within two days, I hunted down the two remaining Career Tributes to become victor, only to discover that the stress of watching the games had killed my grandmother the day prior. They think she had a heart attack."

Breathing hard, Johanna took a moment to gather her composure. "So you see; I'm not really a victor at all."

Johanna finished her drink in one large gulp. "Then there was Pandora, the girl who could throw a mean fastball. She made it to the final ten. She was certainly optimistic for a girl who had the odds stacked against her.

"I really liked her and got along well with her in training. I'm certain that we would have been best friends if we had gone to school together. Unfortunately, I had to play her, pretending to be weak and insecure as I did with everybody else. But I'm certain she saw through me.

"We became friends and partners during training. We even paired up at the start of the games, but we eventually split since we both had planned solo strategies. She planned to out survive everyone while I waited in the shadows for them to wane.

"Pandora carried in her pocket a silly little straw doll, which was her one personal item that could be carried into the arena. I thought it ridiculous at the time, but during the victory tour, her family gave me the actual doll that had travelled back with her in her coffin. This was when I finally broke down and wept for the first time.

"So now, I have more money than sense, but that silly little straw doll is my most prized possession."

The tribute elevator chimed, causing Sam and me to jump to our feet.

Johanna pointed to the couch. "Please, sit down. You are my guests."

_Ya, try telling that to the Seneschal, _I thought.

The victor whistled and pointed again at the couch as if we were her pets. "Sit! Come on now, be good girls."

_Cripes, she'll have us performing tricks before the night is over._

A deliveryman stepped out of the elevator, carrying a planter. "Miss Mason?"

Turning in the man's direction, Johanna sighed. "Oh great, another one. You can set it here." She pointed to the table next to her chair.

The man set down the planter and promptly left.

Once the elevator doors closed, Johanna turned to face us with solemn eyes. "Please sit."

I looked at Sam and shrugged. As I sat down, I noticed that the planter did not contain an exotic plant; it held a tiny tree.

Johanna began inspecting the precious little tree. "They call this a bonsai tree. I believe that I have to carry this one on stage tonight for my interview with Caesar Flickerman. Growing these is supposed to be my talent. Since I come from District Seven, they thought this tiny tree would be a nice metaphor for our timber industry."

I could not take my eyes off this beautiful, tiny tree.

"I don't know why the victors have to have a skill of some sort. You'd think killing was enough of a talent." She turned the planter around, inspecting the tree. "Of course I didn't grow any of these. It turns out that it takes years of tender care to get them to look like this. You like it?"

My eyes drifted up to find Johanna staring at me. I nodded, returning my gaze to the bonsai tree.

"A couple more were delivered to my bedroom before I arrived. They've been forcing me to give them away to officials as gifts. When I depart for home tonight, you can have whatever I leave behind."

Reclining in her chair, Johanna continued to stare at Sam and me. Her eyes darted back and forth between us. "What did you two do to get sentenced as Avoxes? Did you commit treason or something?"

I felt taken aback by the question. I watched Sam gnaw her lip and then smile as she nodded. When Johanna looked to me, I did not know how to communicate my response. I stared at the floor, shook my head, and then shrugged.

"Are you trying to say that you weren't guilty, but someone you knew was?"

_I guess I am. _I nodded.

"Well, I hope all of you gave them hell. Sorry that you ended up as Avoxes, but it's good to know that I'm not the only one telling them where to stick it. Who knows; if I keep resisting, I might end up sitting next to you two." Johanna bit her lip as she continued to stare at us. "I was too afraid to ask last summer, but...can I look into your mouths?"

_Why? I've only looked once myself in the mirror. _I looked at Sam to see her shrug. Turning my head towards the nearest ceiling light, I opened my mouth.

Johanna moved close to glance inside. "Yikes. That looks haphazard." She peered into Sam's mouth. "Wow. I hear that they skip the anesthesia. Is that true?"

We nodded.

Flopping back into her chair, Johanna frowned. "It feels as if the world is upside down. Maybe it's because there are no real victors in this world." She returned her gaze out the window. "We could really use one right about now."

I found myself nodding. _I could not agree more._

_Author's Note: For those who want to learn more about Pahl and Gage, their story can be found in my profile along with Pandora's in Heart of Grace._


	18. Awoken

**18 Awoken**

"That was a nice song, Miss. I found it soothing."

"Thank you, Death." I strolled past a patch of purple carnations, picking one for my hair, enjoying the calmness of the morning. The rising sun on the horizon was beginning to bring the garden to life as the birds had already begun to sing. "This sunrise reminds me of the mornings at the Capitol campsite. Normally, I tried to sleep in as long as possible; hoping for our camping to come to an end, but one morning my father woke me to share a sunrise that he found to be spectacular."

"Was it, Miss?" The tall man headed for the stone bench beneath the maple tree.

My faced felt flush from the cherished memory. I took a slow deep breath to compose myself. "It was the most beautiful sunrise; just as it is now, reliving it here with you."

Death smiled. "Thank you for sharing the memory with me."

"Hmm. Thank you for listening." I knelt down and peered under the stone bench where the rattlesnake slept in a tight spiral. "Should we wake her? I don't want her to miss it."

"I wouldn't, Miss. I'm sure she's dreaming of her own sunrise."

"Or a fat juicy rat."

"Perhaps." Taking a seat on the stone bench, Death's fingers began to fidget atop his walking stick. His face became tense as worry filled his eyes.

"What's wrong, Death?"

"I don't like you lingering here until sunrise. You have been remaining here longer as the weeks have passed."

I sat down on the stone bench next to my friend. "Don't worry. I'll wake up in time to have a quick shower and report to my assigned duty."

"You shouldn't skip breakfast."

"I don't need breakfast; besides, I haven't looked better. I could wear model's clothes."

Death waited for our eyes to meet. "I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your parents are quite disappointed with what you are doing."

My hands clenched the edge of the stone bench. "Don't do that. If they knew where I was and what I had to do, they'd understand. Don't try to manipulate me with lies."

"I'm not lying, Miss. You can see for yourself." Gazing past me, Death pointed towards the hedgerow.

Rising to my feet, I could see my parents and my brother on the other side of the hedge with their backs towards me. Running to the edge of the hedgerow circle, I called out. "Father!"

My family was facing the sunrise and did not respond to my calls.

"Mother? Hadrian?" I looked for a way through the chest high hedgerow, but there was still no exit from the inner circle. "Father, it's me Lavinia." When I attempted to reach over the hedge, the sharp thorns forced me to pull back. "Can you hear me?"

Father's head turned slightly to the side to glance at me out of the corner of his eye. Expressing his disappointment, he looked forward, gently shaking his head.

"Are you angry with me?"

Death appeared at my side. "He thinks that you are giving up."

"I'm not. Father, I'm not giving up! I just need this garden to keep my sanity. Please don't be angry with me. Mother?"

Death placed a firm hand on my shoulder. "Something's awry, Miss."

"I know. Will they ever forgive me?"

"It's not that. It's something else. You need to wake up."

The seriousness in Death's eyes gave me pause. Water began dripping from my fingertips. Looking down at my clothes, I found them drenched with water. "How did I get wet?"

The man's face contorted, shrieking at me in the Seneschal's voice. "Wake up!"

Something tugged my hair from behind, pulling my head back. Torn from sleep, my eyes sprung open to find the Seneschal standing over me.

My handler pulled my hair. "On your feet, Avox!"

Dragged out of bed by my wet hair, I fell to the floor drenched in water. I rose to my knees and found the Head Peacekeeper of the TrainingCenter standing behind the red faced Seneschal. Holding an empty water bucket, a young Peacekeeper stood a few steps behind his senior.

The Seneschal pulled her small electric shocker from her front pocket. "On your feet!"

Seeing her hands tighten around the electric device, I stumbled quickly to my feet.

"Show it to me. Where are you hiding it?"

I shook my head, pretending not to understand.

"Don't lie to me!" The Seneschal slapped me with her free hand, causing me to see stars. Taking hold of my hair, she dragged me to the edge of my cubicle. "Search it."

The young Peacekeeper stepped inside and flipped my bed, knocking over my nightstand. The bonsai tree fell to the floor, shattering the clay planter, dispersing dirt throughout the small space. He pulled out the drawer and began inspecting the internals of the nightstand.

Pulling my head closer, my handler lifted the electric shocker before my face. "If I find that you lied to me, you will be punished."

As the young peacekeeper continued to search, he caused the dirt to mix with the water from my soaking, smearing my cubicle with mud.

"Stop." The Seneschal glanced down at the empty drawer at her feet. Releasing me, she knelt down and picked up a tiny green fragment of toothpick. Her brow narrowing, she formed a fist around the fragment. "Bring her."

Following the Seneschal, the Head Peacekeeper took my arm and dragged me through the empty Avox quarters to Sam's cubicle where I found my friend drenched and shivering, restrained by a second young Peacekeeper.

"Search it." The Peacekeeper who tore my cubicle apart began dismantling Sam's bed. After flipping the mattress and frame, he pulled out the drawer to her nightstand. When he pushed over the stand, the green vial that we had stolen during Avox training bounced out and landed upon her tousled bedding.

"Stop." Picking up the green morphling vial, the Seneschal inhaled deeply. She nodded towards the Head Peacekeeper, causing his hand to release my arm.

Immediately, I felt the electricity flow through my body. A guttural Avox howl of pain erupted from me as the electric shock held me in its grip. When it relented, my body collapsed to the floor, riving in pain.

The Seneschal stepped towards Sam.

_Sam!_ In an adrenalin-fueled panic, I jumped to my feet and stepped between the Seneschal and Sam.

"Step aside, Twelve!"

I shook my head vigorously as I pointed at my heart.

"That was an order, Avox!"

Shaking my head, I pounded my heart and then pointed to Sam. I repeated the action as tears flowed from my eyes.

Puzzled, our handler began analyzing the situation. "Are you saying that Seven has a bad heart?"

I nodded, falling to my knees.

"That can't be." She glared at Sam. "Were you not shocked as part of your training? Were you not vetted?"

Sam nodded, drawing a singer finger across her throat.

"You died?"

Sam nodded.

"They don't bring anyone back to life if their heart can't withstand punishment."

I pointed to myself and began simulating chest compressions.

"Twelve, you restarted Seven's heart?"

I nodded.

"Why would they let you?"

I covered my eyes briefly.

"They didn't see you? What? They think that she just lost consciousness?"

Sobbing, I nodded.

The Seneschal pressed her free hand against her forehead in frustration. "So I have two junkie Avoxes, one of which has a bad heart." Her jaw muscles clenched as her anger visibly grew. "Very well then, you get Seven's punishment." She lunged forward and shocked me again through my shoulder.

When the electricity released me, I hunched over onto my hands and knees and retched. Eventually, my body brought up a foul smelling bile and the heaves relented. Gasping for breath, I could feel that I had soiled my undergarments as my muscles shook uncontrollably.

"You lied to me! My own children lied to me! You thought that I would not notice your symptoms? I've been feeding the chemical romances of our guests for decades. I know every drug and their effect. I know every symptom of abuse. How dare you think that you could do this without me noticing!" The Seneschal stepped up to Sam and slapped her.

Weeping, Sam staggered on her feet, but the Peacekeeper held her upright. After Sam regained her footing and bowed her head, she received a second more forceful slap across the face that knocked the legs from under her, out of the Peacekeeper's grip.

Turning in a slow circle, disgusted, the Seneschal growled in anger. She turned to the Head Peacekeeper. "George, bring them to the cafeteria and summon all the Avoxes. I'll let their brothers and sisters decide their fate."

**...**

Shivering in our wet undergarments, Sam and I sat on the floor before the young Peacekeepers as the Seneschal slowly paced the floor. Taking their seats at the tables, the Training Center Avoxes rapidly filed the service cafeteria. When Garum stuck his head out of the kitchen to investigate the commotion, the Seneschal told him that he might as well take a seat as a witness.

When the last Avox arrived, the Seneschal positioned herself between Sam and me. "You two, stand up."

Fighting against my sore weakened muscles, I struggled to get to my feet. My eyes glanced across the cafeteria and saw the worried expressions of my fellow Avoxes. Returning my gaze to the floor, I began to feel overwhelmed from the inevitable guilt and shame.

The Seneschal took a long deep breath. "I have summoned you to report a severe violation of our rules. Not only is it an affront to me, but it is an offense to you." Julia held the green vial in the air for all to see.

A gasp came from the collective of Avoxes.

"I know all of you remember this from training, morphling of the purest and most potent form. Your sisters here somehow managed to sneak off with one vial."

Pausing in thought, the Seneschal spun around, hissing through her teeth as she spoke. "I hope for your sakes that it was just _one_ vial?"

We both nodded our heads.

"Lift you faces for all to see."

I lifted my head, keeping my eyes focused on the floor. Tears flowed from my eyes as my body continued to shiver.

The Seneschal began pacing the floor. "I see only two choices from which all of you will decide their fate. Either they stay with us and break their morphling addiction, or they go back for retraining. If they stay, there is a good chance that the withdrawal will kill them. If they go, retraining in the midst of morphling withdrawal will most certainly kill them."

Garum lift his hand to speak. "Do I get to vote?"

Julia thought over the quest. "Sure. You've spoiled them with your cooking. You've been wronged as much as the others." The Seneschal turned to the tables of Avoxes. "Think hard about your decision. If you vote for them to stay, I expect all of you to clean up their sick, take care of their soiled clothes, and wash their bony bodies. You will be burdened with extra work until they recover…or die."

I glanced up and could see anger and confusion spread across the Avoxes' faces. When I spotted our young friend Five in the crowd, I could see the disappointment in his eyes. I began to sob.

"Oh! There's more." The Seneschal moved towards Sam and gripped my friend's chin. "Seven here has a bad heart that stopped when she was shocked in training." With a venomous tone, my handler pointed at me. "And Twelve restarted it when they weren't looking. So if I'm forced to punish Seven, she's as good as dead." Releasing Sam's chin, the Seneschal stepped away. "Aren't they a pair? You have five minutes to think this through before you vote."

For five agonizing minutes, the Seneschal slowly paced the floor before us. I began to wish for retraining so that I would not have to see their disappointed stares. Sam would not have to suffer long since they would probably test her heart upon arrival, and my body would not last more than a couple days. I never felt as ashamed as I did at that moment in my wet, soiled undergarments, disgraced before my Avox family.

"Times up. How many of you vote for them to stay?"

The room became eerily silent as the Avoxes sat motionless. Then my friend Five raised his hand. Brown Eyes and Cheekbones raised their hands. The room erupted with raised hands as most of the Avoxes voted to keep us. I glanced at Garum to see his hand raised.

Their eager willingness to keep Sam and me left me in shock, for I certainly did not feel worthy. My teary eyes returned to the floor.

"Fine. Take them downstairs and clean them up. You have a couple days before the withdrawal cripples them, so you all should begin preparing your schedules." The Seneschal stormed off for the exit when she came to an abrupt stop at the door. "One more thing, exchange their beds for the floor mats that Avoxes normally get. And Garum, don't spoil them with anything fancy. They won't be able to keep anything down anyway. They get none of the luxuries until they are back on their feet, doing their share of the work."

**...**

With Cheekbones aid, I shuffled out of the showers and paused before the mirror. Naked before me was a stranger whom I did not recognize. I had lost too much weight, and my body was on the verge of skin and bones. _Had the morphling kept me this deep in denial? _I thought.

I saw Sam step from the showers with the aid of Pincushion. From her weight loss, ribs were beginning to show. _Were those shadows under your eyes always there?_

Cheekbones escorted me to my cubicle where the other Avoxes had removed my bed along with the mud created from the fallen planter. The nightstand had also been removed. In the center of the floor lay the thin floor mat that was to carry me through my withdrawal.

The Avoxes brought extra blankets and sheets, arranging them into comfortable bedding. My muscles, sore from the electric shocks, were grateful to lie on anything. Realizing that this was the calm before the storm, I drifted off into a restless sleep.

**...**

Confined to quarters until we were free of the grips of morphling, it did not take long for the anxiety and agitation to make its presence felt. With nothing to do but wait, Sam and I became irritable with one another, sending us to our separate cubicles. Sensing that the worst was yet to come, I sat alone and found myself praying.

Day two brought an increased throbbing pain to my mouth along with a greater soreness to my muscles. My body was already sore from the electric shocks, but the pain in general increased to a higher unbearable level. To make things worse, I began to experience insomnia, stealing my last respite.

As I can now attest, morphling did not eliminate my past pain; it stored the suffering in a virtual bank. As I kept using, the pain accumulated a debt in that bank over the weeks and months of abuse. The withdrawal signaled the start of the repayment of that debt, but it would not be slow like the way I incurred it. All that pain that I had avoided came back at once over the next few days, engulfing me in hell.

The Avoxes took turns coming to my cubicle to exchange my sweat stain sheets for clean ones. When time allowed, they would sit cross-legged by my mat and hold my hand. Most times, I was not aware of who sat with me. I was just grateful when I could reach out and find a comforting hand.

During week two, my digestive system came out of the hibernation caused by the morphling. Abdominal cramping, diarrhea, nausea, and vomiting became a constant and unpredictable suffrage. I think that some of the Avoxes began sleeping in the salon since Sam and I aromatically made everyone regret their decision to keep us.

I eventually lost the energy to sit up and had to be spoon fed by my brothers and sisters. They brought us bowls of Garum's therapeutic soup, doing everything they could to force us to eat. We began this endeavor underweight, and if we were going to die from the withdrawal, our deaths would come by malnourishment.

Garum made sure that we had plenty of food and water, preparing easily digestible soups of the highest nutrient value. Even if the food was only in our bodies for a short time, it provided just enough nutrition to sustain us.

By the start of week three, I knew that I would live. Garum assured me that Sam would survive too. Perhaps I was too exhausted to feel the symptoms, but I felt as if my body had repaid its debt. I had beaten the odds but deserved none of the credit.

Post withdrawal, my mouth still throbbed, but the pain was now bearable. The feeling was not actually a pain in the sense; the discomfort of my phantom tongue was more like an annoying splinter deep under the skin, a nuisance that will never, ever, go away. This would be my lifelong constant reminder of who I had become and the shameful lengths I went to hide from my situation.

Sam and I regained some strength that allowed us to be sociable again. We had a good cry when we apologized to one another for the rudeness that we had inflicted amidst the withdrawal. Having Sam back, I knew that I could again start moving forward.

To pass time, we began playing cards with a deck smuggled from the salon by Cheekbones. Sam and I would play until exhaustion forced us to nap. Surprisingly, playing cards was the only activity we had enough strength to enjoy.

On morning in my cubicle, I began dealing out a hand of cards when we heard our handler's voice.

"I must say, you two have pulled off some kind of miracle."

I hurriedly began collecting the playing cards as Sam struggled to stand.

The Seneschal held up her hand. "Remain seated, and you can keep the cards. I'll even permit you to have books from the library." She leaned on the partition. "I can't even remember the last time I witnessed a successful detoxing, especially done cold turkey. From what Female Two tells me, I suspect that you will need a couple more weeks to regain your strength." The Seneschal fell silent, studying us. "I'm quite impressed by your perseverance. You're fighters. I like that." Julia began walking away. "You could have given up, but you didn't. I'm very proud of you two."

Listening to the door to the Avox quarters close, I knew that pride would never be a feeling that I would associate with my survival of morphling. My perseverance did not save me; my life was saved by the fortitude of my fellow Avoxes and the skilled cooking of Garum, and I would forever be in their debt.


	19. Atonement

**19 Atonement**

Keeping his vigil over us, Garum began feeding us solid foods in small proportions. When free, he would sit on a chair next to our mats and share any interesting news that may have happened in the Capitol.

One afternoon, Garum brought me soup and bread. When I sampled the soup, my eyes welled from delight, for it was the best soup that I had ever tasted. I bit into the fresh bread and moaned with pleasure. I truly believed that his cooking could cure anything.

When he took a seat, I proposed the question that had been nagging me for weeks. I pointed at him, and then waved my hand over my head in a circle to indicate the TrainingCenter.

"Why am I the chef of the TrainingCenter?"

I nodded.

His face became solemn as he contemplated his answer. Swallowing hard, he took a deep breath. "You see, my brother was turned into an Avox for reasons only known by the government."

I pointed down at the floor.

"Here? No. He died working in the tunnels almost a decade ago. He lasted two years as an Avox. The day I got the death notice was the saddest day in my life. Did you know that the notices don't even have a name on them? The only identification on the letter was a serial number that can't be referenced to anything."

I pointed to the spot on my arm where my chip lay embedded.

"Ah yes, that's where they tagged you isn't it?"

_They tagged you too, _I thought. _I wonder if you know?_

"Well, when my brother became an Avox, I was let go from the kitchen where I worked. All the finer restaurants in the Capitol blacklisted my name, and no one would have me. One day when I was mingling down in the farmers market, someone mentioned that the TrainingCenter was seeking a chef. No chefs wanted the job since everyone thought they would only cook their finest one week out of the year. When Julia interviewed me, she was very blunt with what was happening inside this building. She also told me that she wanted the best for her Avoxes. I informed Julia about my brother and my blacklisting. She didn't care, confessing that she thought most Avoxes were innocent. Due to her brazen disregard of the Capitol, I took the job. Not for me mind you. I accepted the position for my brother and all the Avoxes in the TrainingCenter. No Avox will ever die from hunger as long as I'm alive."

I gestured the Avox symbol for the dining hall.

"The dining hall? That was Julia's idea. She asked if I wanted to expand the kitchen to generate some much-needed income. I was more than happy to expand. So you see, I got my kitchen, and most important, I get to feed the people who deserve it most, ones such as yourself." Garum reached down and gripped my hand, planting a light kiss upon the skin. "My mother once told me that you will never fail if you don't give up. You may not succeed, but you will not fail."

I watched him smile freely as he released my hand.

"You finish your soup now. Get your strength back so that you will live long past what is expected. Your journey may be difficult, but there is still much happiness out there waiting for you. I know you will find it."

I set down my bowl of soup, pulled myself up onto my knees, and kissed Garum on the cheek. _Thank you, you dear sweet man._

**...**

The next morning, my young friend Five stopped in my cubicle to check on me. When he arrived, he tapped on the metal trim of the partition as he often would to grab my attention. When he inquired if I needed anything, I flashed him an okay sign. He smiled and departed. I heard him tap on Sam's cubicle. Seconds later, I heard him crawl into bed.

_Bed? It's mid morning. _I sat up. _No! _I stumbled to my feet and hobbled towards his cubicle. Sam stepped out of her cubicle as I approached, having come to the same conclusion. We entered his area to find him lying on his back, his smile replaced by the distressed look of a man who had delivered his first glass of water.

He looked at us and took a deep breath, flashing the okay sign for our benefit. He turned his head away as his breath began to labor. He rolled onto his side, facing the partition.

We knew not to press or coddle him. Doing the only thing we could, we each patted him on the shoulder to show our love and received a reassuring squeeze of his hand. We gave him his space and let him be.

Brown Eyes made her customary appearance for the newly initiated, but she unexpectedly stopped at my cubicle with a gift. She gave me a new planter containing the bonsai tree that Johanna Mason had left behind. She had saved the tree for me. It had lost a couple of the tinier branches, but the tiny tree looked good, more than I could say for myself.

I heard Brown Eyes stop at Five's cubicle and sit on the edge of his bed. After a long moment of silence, I heard her stand and exit our quarters.

Placing the planter in the corner of my cubicle near my pillow, I wondered if Brown Eyes had been keeping the tree in the same windowsill in the conference room where I had been placing it every morning prior to my withdrawal sickness. Staring at its leaves, I realized how much I had missed seeing it next to me at night. I needed this tiny sliver of life as much as this tree needed sunlight. I decided that hauling this tree up two flights of stairs to the windowsill would be the start of my rehabilitation, for both our sakes.

**...**

At the beginning of the fourth week, Sam and I were able to attend meals in the cafeteria. We also began taking simple chores without anyone asking. We would both tire quickly, but we kept trying. We paid our debt to hell; now we had to repay the enormous kindness bestowed to us by our brothers and sisters.

When we made an appearance in the salon, the Seneschal sent us away. She no longer showed anger towards us, but she said that we were not presentable until we put on some weight.

With Garum's cooking, I slowly began to regain my strength. I began volunteering in the lounge and dining hall. I attempted to assist everyone, even those who did not comfort us, for the inevitable disturbance we caused to their lives.

Over the weeks, I became a familiar face in the dining hall and lounge. The late nights were hard, leaving me exhausted, but they helped me combat the insomnia that I was still experiencing.

After one long shift in the dining hall, Sam and I returned to our quarters to shower. As we toweled off before the mirror, Sam emphasized her figure. Studying my own body, we could see that we were no longer underweight.

We dressed in clean uniforms and entered the salon. This time, more smiles greeted us. As we approached our young friend Five, the Seneschal called us over where she sat next to Garum.

Staggering to sit up, she set her drink down. "So you two think you're ready to serve water?"

We nodded.

"Remove your tunics."

_Here?_ I glanced at Sam.

"It wasn't a request, Avoxes."

Sam and I removed our tunics. As we did, a blushing Garum looked away, causing me to smile.

The Seneschal carefully inspected our bodies, signaling us to turn in a circle. "Much better. Glad to see no permanent damage was done up top. I'd say you're once again presentable. Go ahead and don your tunics." She lifted her drink and fell back against the couch. "Welcome back, but no alcohol for another six months. I don't want you jumping from one vice to another. It's a miracle you fools survived your morphling withdrawal." As she sipped from her drink, she dismissed us with a wave of her hand.

We joined Five at his table, and he began shuffling cards. We played for about an hour when the Seneschal's smartphone chimed. When she half filled a glass with water, Sam and I rose to our feet to volunteer.

Julia smiled when she saw us, but her smile faded as she approached our table. Our handler set the glass before Five and whispered into his ear.

I fell back onto my chair, worried for my friend whose face showed no emotion as he stared down at the table.

After several seconds, the Seneschal's brow narrowed. "Did you not hear me, Avox?"

Five gnawed on his lip, remaining in his chair.

The Seneschal leaned on our table. "Look. It's the same gentleman as last time so you're not meeting a stranger. He took quite a shine to you. He's a nice man. Wasn't he patient with you before?"

Five nodded.

"Then we don't have a problem." The Seneschal straightened. "I will not give the order again."

Five swallowed hard and stood, exiting the room with his glass of water.

Noticing my concern, Sam took hold of my hand and patted it. To keep our minds occupied, we returned to playing cards.

Minutes later, the Seneschal's smartphone chimed. Julia raised the phone to her ear. "Yes, sir. I sent him thirty minutes ago." There was a pause as her face became stern. "I apologize, Sir. I can send up your regular, complimentary on the house." The Seneschal pointed to Pincushion as she rose to her feet. "Very good, Sir. He's on his way." She dropped her phone into her front pocket as her face reddened. "Six report to level two, female tributes room. Our guest will not be leaving an envelope." Firmly resting her hands on her hips, she addressed the room. "You have an hour before I send the Peacekeepers. If he has left the Training Center, he is as good as dead. Floor Avoxes, go to your assigned floors and search every nook and cranny. Afterward, come down to the service levels to continue your search. The rest of you, start your search on the main level. Find him!"

Blue Eyes and I began turning on lights as we searched our floor. We searched every room, every closet. We scoured the floor. Standing in the corridor, contemplating if there were any other locations to hide, I remembered the door to the roof. Climbing the back stairs, I approached the door, finding it locked by deadbolt and padlock.

We return to the main floor just as the other Avoxes were finishing their search. We descended to the Avox level and began to spread out. In a short time, I heard the animalistic howl that only an Avox could make. _Sam!_

I ran down the corridor and turned the corner. Sam was on her knees, wailing before the open door of a maintenance closet. Two other Avoxes stood by her side. When I arrived, I found Five hanging from a vacuum power cord. He had hung himself from the corner of a tall storage shelf. Scratched into the wall was one word: _Sorry_.

**...**

Morning arrived, and the other Avoxes rose for their daily chores. Sam and I remained in bed, excused by the Seneschal to mourn the Avox with whom we had a special bond.

Sam had cried herself to sleep in my arms on my floor mat. I had yet to cry. I think that my lack of open mourning was due to my state of shock. Through the night, I lay with Sam in my arms and wondered if I could have done anything, but I knew nothing could have been done by this powerless Avox.

By mid morning, our quarters had emptied, and I waited for Sam to use the bathroom. When she did, I quietly stood to my feet, still dressed in yesterday's clothes, and slipped on my shoes. I stepped out from my cubicle only to stop before the door. Turning around, I returned to pick up my bonsai tree before heading for the service elevator.

I returned to the 12th floor, discovering that Blue Eyes had come up at some point to turn off the lights that we had left on during our search. I walked to the end of the corridor and set my planter on the floor.

Approaching the recessed fire station cabinet, I broke the glass and retrieved the axe from its hook. With the blunt end, I swung repeatedly at the padlock that locked the door to the roof. I swung and swung until finally, it unlatched. The main handle remained locked, but the latch gave way in three swings.

Covered in sweat, I stepped out into the cool spring air carrying the planter. Except for the small dome from which I exited, the tiled roof was barren. On the far end of the building, I could see the elevated platform where the Hunger Game tributes would exit the tribute elevator and board their hovercrafts.

Turning towards the sun, I approached the metal railing to find the top rail flat and wide. I set my planter atop the railing and began climbing the small horizontal bars beneath. My shoes slipped repeatedly, so I kicked them off and watched them fall to the alley below, bouncing off the large rubbish bins. Reaching the top rail, I nimbly stood up with the planter in my arms.

The sun warmed my face as my hair floated about me in the light breeze. The cool, crisp air filled my lungs as my eyes took in the scenery. I was about to let go of this world when I spotted Sam in my peripheral vision.

Sam moved closer, kicked off her shoes, and began climbing the railing.

_No, Sam. _I shook my head.

When she slowly straightened atop the railing, she exhibited that familiar mad smile that comes out during adversity. She clasped my hand and stared out over the city.

My friend would follow me anywhere. I knew that she would follow me into the deepest pits of hell if I led the way. She loved me unconditionally, and I felt the same love for her. I could not do this to my best friend.

Taking Sam with me, I stepped backward, falling onto the rooftop. We tumbled across the tiles, and the planter shattered at my side. Laying on the cold surface, I discovered that my hand was still firmly in Sam's grip.

"Avoxes, stop what you are doing!" Drawing their batons, two Peacekeepers bolted out of the door onto the roof. "On your knees! Place your hands behind head!"

We rolled over onto our knees and promptly did as the Peacekeeper ordered.

The Peacekeeper barking the orders moved behind us. "Call the Head Peacekeeper and the Seneschal. I'm certain they will want to see this."

Within minutes, the Head Peacekeeper arrived to the rooftop followed by the Seneschal.

Wide eyed, Julia approached us. "What's going on here, George?"

"My men think that they were going to commit suicide. They took an axe to the door, setting off the alarm downstairs."

"Avoxes, stand. You can put down your arms."

We did as ordered.

Our handler studied us, glanced down at the spilled bonsai tree, and then approached the railing to survey the alley below. She returned to the spot before us. "These Avoxes weren't going to kill themselves. They came up here to give the tree the proper light that it deserves. Isn't that true?" Her tone was gentle. "You were bringing the tree to the roof for the sunlight."

Something in the Seneschal voice told me that it was safe to lie. I nodded.

"See."

The Peacekeeper who had barked at us cleared his throat. "All evidence points to a suicide attempt."

The Seneschal turned to the man. "I already have one suicide on my hands. This here is not one."

"Ma'am, I—"

"Did you hear me? This was not a suicide attempt. I'll handle it from here."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The Head Peacekeeper took a step back, gesturing his men to follow. "Peacekeepers, report to your stations downstairs."

"Thank you, George."

"Julia." The man nodded and turned away, departing through the door behind his men.

The Seneschal faced us. "Look at me."

We lifted our eyes.

"Were you going to commit suicide?"

Without hesitance, I nodded as my long absent tears began flowing down my cheeks.

Sam took hold of my hand.

"I see." Julia turned away, surveying the rooftop.

Overcome by emotions, I collapse onto the tiles into Sam's arms and wept. When Sam tried to pull me up to stand properly before the Seneschal, Julia waved her hand to leave me be.

"It's been a long time since I've been up here. I have to admit that I'm not a fresh air kind of girl." She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to me. "I'm truly sorry about your friend. Normally, I'm good at picking the males when they come out of Avox training. They are more difficult to judge, but I do better than most. If I did not think that he could handle it, I would not have picked him. Maybe he had an underlying depression." Julia sighed. "Unfortunately, we'll never know."

I wiped my tears and blew my nose.

"Helena, your instructor, was so impressed by you that she couldn't wait to show you off. Perhaps her excitement clouded my judgment."

As Julia knelt beside me, my eyes drifted up to meet hers.

"I really am sorry for your friend." She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "I delayed his first water as long as I could, but the other males were starting to give him looks. Their jealousy was subtle, but I could sense it. I paired Five with a very nice client who is always considerate and gentle with male Avoxes. He told me that his first time with Five was cordial and pleasant. But..." Julia shrugged.

I blew hard into the handkerchief as the Seneschal rose to her feet.

"Take a few days off to mourn. I know you three were close."

With her free hand, Sam began rubbing my back as I started to shiver.

"Tonight at dinner, I'll say a prayer in remembrance. I cannot say much, if anything, but I never forget those who I have lost. Sadly, there won't be a proper funeral since they sent the body off for cremation. The serial number will first be read and a letter sent to any surviving family. I don't know what they do with the ashes." She glanced at the tree lying on the roof and wrapped her arms tight around her body for warmth. "Female Two will help you find a new pot for your tree." Julia lifted her face into the light. "Perhaps we all could use a bit of sun."

Sam helped me to my feet as Julia headed for the exit.

Pausing before the door, the Seneschal turned. "Oh, lest I forget, remind me at lunch to send you out with a Peacekeeper to fetch your shoes from the alley below, I'm not about to let good shoes go to waste."

**...**

The Seneschal's words at dinner were sincere and heartfelt. The words were also brief and generic since we were all virtual strangers, our identities erased by the government. Pincushion grieved the most outside of Sam and me, so that night we invited him to our table to play cards, leaving Five's chair empty in his honor.

Sam and I only took one day off to mourn, for it was more difficult sitting around rather than working; furthermore, the lack of work only fueled my post-morphling insomnia. Most important, an idle mind was a dangerous thing for an Avox.

**...**

A week later, the Seneschal unexpectedly summoned all the Avoxes to the cafeteria for an important announcement. When we arrived, the Seneschal and Head Peacekeeper stood back by the wall.

Once we all took our seats, the Seneschal stepped forward. "I see everyone is here, so let's begin. Due to recent events, it has been decided that changes need to be made to the roof of the Training Center."

_You're welcome._ I thought, sighing.

"This morning, delivery trucks dropped off the needed supplies at the loading dock." The Seneschal turned to the Head Peacekeeper. "It has to be a couple tons worth wouldn't you agree, George."

"Hmm, maybe closer to four tons, Julia."

"Anyway, you are needed to move these supplies to the roof. You will use the service elevator to reach the 12th floor and take the back steps to the roof."

A low moan rose from the Avoxes.

"Excuse me?"

We all became deathly silent and still.

"I thought so." The Seneschal stepped towards the door. "Follow me and I'll show you what needs to be taken up."

When we entered the loading dock area, I could see pallets loaded with wide, heavy looking bags. Each pallet was stacked thigh high. Mixed in was lumber and long wooden boxes. Along a wall, stood a row of potted trees. I approached the pallets of bags to discover fertilized soil. I gasped. _A garden!_

I spun around to find the Seneschal staring at me, smiling. "Like I said, we could all use a bit of sun."

The Head Peacekeeper pointed to a collection of trolleys and carts. "You can use these to transport most of it. The longer pieces may need to be carried. We don't have to do this in one trip, so don't overdo it."

When we reached the roof and began organizing the supplies, the Seneschal clapped her hands to get our attention. "Avoxes, is there anyone here who understands landscaping and water drainage."

Two Avoxes raised their hands.

"Good. The building's engineer said there would be no problem with having a roof garden as long as we maintain water drainage. You two are in charge of the initial layout; otherwise, design this as you wish. Just stay on this end of the building. You can't plant anything near the tribute elevator."

The Head Peacekeeper stepped forward. "To make this roof Avox accessible, we remove the heavy locks and replaced the damaged door." The man smiled at me as he reached down to pick up a small piece of chipped tile. "Don't get any ideas. We've installed a force field to protect against jumpers." The Peacekeeper tossed the tile fragment over the railing. The air just beyond the rail sparked, and the fragment landed back on the roof."

Julia studied us, looking pleased at our joyous reactions. "This is just the first shipment. More will arrive next week once you get the layout figured out. This garden is yours, and I will start seeing that you get more free time during our slower periods to enjoy it. Even those of you who don't garden could benefit from the fresh air." Julia gave me a nod, and she and the Head Peacekeeper departed, leaving us to enjoy our new space.

Inspecting some of the boxes, I found numerous wind chimes that we could hang from the potted trees. Among the young flowers, I found yellow carnations. Various shade plants were in the collection, and I knew that they would work well along the backside of the dome.

Realizing that the garden was already forming in my mind, I began to cry, overwhelmed by the Seneschal's gift, and again for my lost friend.


	20. Fire

**20 Fire**

Asleep in a reading chair, I woke to the Seneschal's whispered voice in my ear.

My handler held a half filled glass of water before me. Whispering again into my ear, she repeated her command. "The sixth floor, the male tribute's room."

When I took the glass and stood, I found the Seneschal's grin to be mischievous. When she glanced at Brown Eyes sitting close to me, causing my friend to grin in the same manner, I knew that this trip would be different. _Oh great, another fetisher_, I thought_._

As the service elevator rose, I glanced at the still glass in my hand, observing that the water no longer rippled from nervousness. _Have I become braver or simply numb to the situation?_

I exited the elevator on the sixth floor and progressed down the main corridor towards the male tribute's room. As was my tradition, I stopped at the door, took a deep breath, and counted slowly to ten before knocking.

"Enter."

When I stepped into the room, my heart stopped when the shirtless man turned to face me. _Seneca Crane, the Head Gamemaker!_ The water began to ripple in the glass.

His eyes quickly scanned me. "Hello. I took the liberty to warm the massage oil in the bathroom sink."

I nodded my understanding and closed the door to the room. Setting the glass of water on the dresser, I turned to face the Head Gamemaker, reaching for the bottom edge of my tunic.

"No!" The man nervously held up his hand. "Sorry, I just want a massage."

I stood motionless, dumbfounded.

"Massages help me think. With reaping day less than a week away, I like to come here to focus and relax. I only ever visit for the massages."

I released the bottom of my tunic. _Okay?_

"Like I said, I've already warmed the lotion in some hot water." Seneca Crane turned away and began stripping the bed down to the fitted sheet.

In the bathroom sink, I found a bottle of unscented lotion submerged in hot water. Glancing at my reflection, I smiled, predicting an easy night.

However, when I exited the bathroom, I found the man removing his trousers. When he did not stop at his underwear, I quickly changed my forecast for the evening.

The naked man picked up a computer tablet from the nightstand and crawled onto the center of the bed. He shoved one pillow under his chest and used the other pillow to prop up his computer tablet, never once glancing at me.

Approaching the bed, I watched him turn on the computer and proceed to bring up a map. _Okay, this is different. _Crawling to the center of the bed, I straddled him to begin massaging his upper back. I applied a generous amount of warm lotion into my hand and smeared it across his shoulders. _Wow, your muscles are tense, _I his shoulder, I could see the map, which appeared to be a Hunger Games arena.

"Don't hold back, the harder the better."

_Like I've never heard that before._

As I massaged his back, I began focusing on the tenser muscles, finding knots deep within the tissue. Studying the surface of his skin, I could make out the faint outlines of a couple knots. Rubbing one of the knots firmly, I heard him moan with pleasure.

"Ahh, that's perfect. My doctor suggested a muscle relaxing medicine, but I need to stay sharp during the games. The medicines they prescribe always dull my focus."

Knowing what to look for, I began working each knot out of his back with hard penetrating strokes with the palms of my hands.

"This may be my second year as Head Gamemaker, but this is the first year that the arena was of my design. It takes a long time to build an arena, so last year's arena was mostly of my predecessor's design."

I moved to the next knotted muscle.

"My predecessor was a bit insane."

_Aren't you all?_

"He always wanted to use large scale environmental events to close the games if they were beginning to run too long. The earthquake during the 70th games wasn't a random event. He planned to flood the arena to force an ending, thinking the rising water would bring all the tributes together. The flooding did not go as planned. I told him that a District Four tribute would win with their swimming expertise from fishing. Not only was I right, we were left with an insane victor who is useless to everyone."

_Oh great, Seneca Crane is a talker._ Progressing to the next knot, I realized that this would take a while and applied more lotion.

"I was glad that I could change some of last year's arena. My predecessor had planned to keep dropping the temperatures until it became so cold that that everyone would need to start fires. He called it an instant ice age. The fires would reveal the tributes to one another and the final battles would ensue. It was too late to add any major changes, so we left the arena as a dense forest where anything sweet was poisonous. Just as I predicted, the northern forest landscape led to a District Seven victor. A stubborn one at that."

_I like Johanna._ I pressed hard on one knot on her behalf.

"Oww! Careful."

_Oops._

"My predecessor even had plans for a vicious wind storm to stir up something. I told him that strong winds would only cover up the sounds that would reveal a tribute. Using the environment controls like that was ridiculous."

_Not as ridiculous as your facial hair. What's with the odd shapes shaved into your beard?_

"You have to study the tributes, even the weak and feeble. Learn all you can about them and then manage the games with that knowledge. Take last year; everyone thought the self-confessed pacifist was going to die at the start. He was a blessing. Being from District Seven, he knew how to hide in the dense forest. I studied him, intentionally leaving him alone, making sure that the other Gamemakers would not flush him out of hiding. When he made it to the final eight, the odds makers went into a frenzy. Even I began to wonder if this pacifist could make it to the final four."

Sliding down to Seneca's lower legs, I watched him rest his head on the pillow, sighing as I applied pressure to his lower back.

"Then Gage stumbled upon Pahl. I thought, oh well, the fans had a good run cheering for him. But she didn't kill him, and as if it was a gift from the heavens, those two fell in love. The citizens could not get enough. For about a day, the Capitol stood still. The arena may be a deathly environment, but you cannot rule out the other human emotions. Who would have thought romance would have made the games better?"

_Or more tragic._

"And when we discovered that Gage left Pahl to find his district partner so that Gage could ask Johanna to kill him, I nearly fell out of my chair. The minutes it took for Johanna to walk to Pahl's hiding spot the next morning were some of the most intense in Hunger Games history. No one knew if she was going to kill or protect her district partner. Never rule out psychology as a tool of the games. My predecessor only focused on the environment of arena, not caring about what made each tribute tick. I wasn't surprised when he killed himself."

_The news reported that it was a car accident?_

"Take this arena for the 74th games." Seneca held up the tablet for me to see. "It's simple and hospitable. What's key about this arena is that we have added more microphones and cameras so that we know exactly what they are doing and saying at all times, so we can play off their emotional states."

_How clever of you._

He set the tablet back on the pillow. "From the moment a tribute's name is drawn, we'll be gathering information about the tribute. I'm certain that we will be able to set up a honey trap if needed for any of tributes. I'm even considering changing the rules as the game progresses to form and break alliances. We've already surveyed the television audience, and the public is in favor of rule changes to spice things up if it affects all the tributes."

Finished with Seneca's legs, I sat on the side of the bed and began massaging his arm, hand, and fingers.

"The 73rd games could be interesting. We have created a ghost town like the ancient ones once seen in North America's old west. Some wanted to dress the tributes in cowboy outfits, but I overruled them. And this time, we limited the water to one stream. The careful ones will still be able to fill their water flasks unseen, but the stream will make for a good hunting ground."

After moving to the other side of the bed, I began to massage his other limb and watched Seneca's eyes become heavy as he stared at the map on his tablet. As I finished with his fingers, I noticed his eyes had shut. Nimbly, I rose from the bed.

"You can start again on my back."

_Crap!_

"When in doubt, keep working on those knots in my back until I tell you to stop."

Straddling his body, I began massaging the knots that had returned. As time progressed, I began to understand why professional masseuses used massage tables.

"Harder. Put your body into it."

_I am. Geez. _Within thirty minutes, my wrists were beginning to tingle, and my fingers were numb. Working my way down to the back of his thighs a second time, I had to stop and shake out my hands. As I rubbed the numbness out of my wrists, I listened for any signs of sleep.

Seneca Crane raised his head. "You're doing great. Take a break and use the bathroom if needed. When you return, I want you to return to my back."

I did go to the bathroom. Lingering on the toilet, I hunched over exhausted in desperate need of sleep. Freshening up at the sink, I checked my appearance in the mirror. Perhaps, I was not attractive enough for this man. I pulled out the pins from my hair bun and shook out my hair. I straightened my tunic, stood up straight, and stuck out my chest before walking to the head of his bed.

Seneca opened his eyes for a moment and then pointed over his shoulder. "My back please."

At the end of the second hour, I was exhausted and needed to use my tunic to catch the beads of sweat that ran down to my chin. The man would repeatedly lie still, appearing to sleep, only to lift his head and look at his computer at the very moment I became still.

My hands tingled from the strain. I flexed my wrists, realizing that Mother was right; I was easily prone to the same carpal tunnel syndrome that afflicted her her whole life. I scooted down to Seneca's legs since I did not have to rub his limbs as hard to keep him happy. _Now I know why Father tipped the professional masseuses so much._

Midway through the third hour, Seneca Crane asked me to skip his arms and return to his back. Out of desperation, I began using my elbows to press on his tight muscles. This helped to alleviate some of the pain, giving my hands and wrists a brief rest, but the hunched over position was tearing on my already tired back.

Ten minutes into the fourth hour, I had become desperate. The man would not fall asleep, and I was at my wits end. _Ah come on! Aren't you thirsty?_ _ Desperate times call for desperate measures._ I reached behind and gently slid my hand up the inside of his thigh.

His head rose, and he turned to look at me in the reflection of the dresser mirror. "I said massage only. Don't make me call your handler." He laid his head back upon his pillow. "I don't know what's wrong with all of you. I gave clear instructions to the Seneschal, and every year, you try to distract me from my work. Who do you think I am?"

_A world class freak. I couldn't believe that I was wishing for the alternative._

Near the end of the fourth hour, I was fighting back the tears brought on by my excruciating hands and wrists when I finally heard the blissful sound of snoring. As if stepping off a bomb, I carefully un-straddled the man and slid to the floor. After a brief rest, assured that the man was asleep, I carefully covered him with a blanket so that the cool night air would not wake him. Using the decorative bedspread, I rolled up into it and passed out on the floor.

Seneca woke me mid morning by shaking my shoulder. "I'm ready for breakfast."

Sore beyond belief, I climbed to my feet and stumbled to the service kitchen to order breakfast on the ordering kiosk. When Cheekbones delivered it by cart, she recognized what I had gone through and broke out laughing.

_Gee, thanks, _I thought.

I pushed the breakfast cart into the bedroom, setting it up on a small table in the corner of the room as the man showered. Unlike the other men, Seneca Crane did not invite me to join him for breakfast when I poured him coffee. Just like last night, he at no point pretended that I was his girlfriend, preferring to focus on his work.

Essentially ignored, I took up my post against the wall as a proper Avox and listened to him eat hurriedly.

"You know, there is one environmental element that works well in the arena: fire. For the 74th games, I'm going to add directed fire to influence the tributes. Unlike water, wind, or snow, no one is immune to fire." A smile crept across his face

His fervent joy in killing children caused me to bit the inside of my cheek. _And we know what happens to those who play with fire._

Immediately after my guest departed, I traveled down the corridor to retrieve a replacement bottle of lotion from the supply closet, along with clean towels and sheets. I cleaned the bathroom and made up the bedroom. My fingers continued to tingle with numbness, making the changing of sheets a laborious chore.

Collecting the envelope for the Seneschal, I entered the service elevator, hesitating before the buttons. I decided that my handler could wait and pressed the button for the Avox floor. Stumbling into my cubicle, I deposited the envelope into my nightstand and collapsed into my soft bed.

A gentle hand nudged me awake. I opened my eyes to see the Seneschal and Brown Eyes in my cubicle.

"She lives." The Seneschal held out her hand. "Did we forget something?"

Remembering the envelope, I rolled over to open the nightstand. Reaching out, I moaned from the pain and stiffness in my arms. I sat up and handed the Seneschal the envelope, moaning again from the new pain that had crept into my shoulders and upper back as I had slept. Leaning forward, I found it difficult to stand at attention, as I should before the Seneschal.

"You can remain seated." Julia smiled. "Rough night?"

When I glared up at Julia, I discovered Brown Eyes smiling in the same manner. _Et tu Brown Eyes?_

Peering into the envelope for a quick inspection, Julia failed to restrain her smirk. "So, how many hours did he last?"

I held up four fingers.

"Wow, he must be stressed more than usual this year. A four hour massage, you must be good." She glanced at Brown Eyes. "My dear, how long was your time with our eccentric Seneca Crane?"

Brown Eyes held up two fingers.

The Seneschal returned her focus on me. "I'll wait for you to recover before I sample one of your delightful massages myself." Julia bit her lip. "Mr. Crane did file a complaint about you."

My brow rose out of curiosity since I did nothing besides the massage.

"Oh yes. He was upset that…um...how did he word it? He said, 'The Avox tried to seduce me repeatedly when I made it clear that I only wanted a massage.' What do you have to say for yourself?"

The smile that stretched across Julia's face told me that I could be blunt. Though it hurt physically to do so, I gestured in a language known to all and held up one finger.

Brown Eyes snickered, forced to turn away, amused.

"I'll let you have this one, Twelve, but don't overstep your bounds. And next time, don't forget to bring me the envelope before you return to bed."

I nodded.

"You can have the whole day to yourself. Everyone who has to put up with Seneca Crane gets a whole day off." Her smile returned as she turned to leave. "Next Tuesday is reaping day, so rest up."

After a couple more hours of sleep, I went up for a big lunch. As usual, Garum spoiled me with an extravagant dessert. I then went into the salon to find a good book and traveled up to the garden to read. Having the garden to myself for most of the afternoon, it almost made the four-hour torment worth it.

**...**

As reaping day approached, each night focused on training and rules. The tributes and their teams would not arrive until the day after, but we would be in Hunger Games mode from the first drawing on until the crowning of the victor.

During the week of training and interviews, the floors would have Avoxes 24 hours a day. Servant Avoxes from the Capitol Building and the president's mansion would arrive to cover the night shifts, wash the laundry, and serve in dining hall. Garum had trained some of the official Training Center Avoxes to be chefs, so he only needed temporary wait staff.

Once the tributes entered the arena, the floors would return to normal operations, serving the mentors and escorts until their presence was no longer needed.

I found myself looking forward to seeing Effie and Lucius again. Effie Trinket may be a dingbat, but she seemed to liven up the floor. One never knew what crazy idea would pop out of her head next.

By Sunday night, the tension was palpable as the Seneschal continued to drill our duties into our heads. I felt fortunate that I had lounge duty this night, escaping further training.

The lounge was quiet with only Cheekbones and me serving. I had the fountain side of the room with only two occupied tables: a romantic couple and a solitary well-dressed man.

Enjoying the music, I patiently stood to the side and waited for the next order.

The man raised his hand to call for me. "Is it possible to change the music to classical? I could use a break from pop music."

I nodded.

"Thank you."

Behind the bar, I waved over the bartender and pointed to the classical channel on the computer; I then pointed to the guest indicating that it was his request. Since it was a slow night, the bartender allowed it.

I returned to the man's table to see if he approved.

"Thank you, Miss."

_Miss? Well dressed, educated, and under thirty, at least the week was ending on a high note._

"I suppose this place will become chaotic next week?"

I shrugged and lifted one finger.

"This is the first time you've had to work the games?"

I nodded.

"Is the lounge your assignment?"

I shook my head and pointed up.

"You serve the tributes?"

I nodded and displayed the number twelve with my fingers.

"Twelfth floor?"

I nodded. _I'm just a phone call away, _I thought. Curious as to why he was here, I pointed at him.

"I'm in charge of the horses. I'm here to check on the stables and chariots. I make sure that there is fresh hay and that the facilities are in proper order before we bring in the animals. I have a ranch just outside the Capitol where I take care of them. We'll bring the horses to the Capitol tomorrow night so they will be acclimated to the city by Wednesday. They're all veteran animals, so they handle the transition well."

_Horses too. Does your ranch need an Avox? Stop staring at him!_ My eyes flitted away, and I took a step back.

The man chuckled. "Please, you don't have to be formal around me. Please stay."

I glanced at my other customers and found them busy in romantic conversation. I stepped forward, holding my serving tray flat against my body.

"Do you like classical music?" The man sipped from his drink.

I nodded, smiling.

"The Baroque music playing now is my favorite. Did you pick it?"

I shook my head making the random gesture with my finger.

"Well, we are both quite fortunate tonight. The Classical period is also quite enjoyable, but I can't stand the Romantic period with all those brass instruments."

_I couldn't agree more. Please stop before you make me cry._

The man gnawed his lip as his brow pinched together. "Where are my manners? My name is Marcus. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

Glancing about for unwanted witnesses, I quickly shook his hand.

"I hope that I won't get you in trouble?"

I shook my head. _But it would be worth it._

I've heard that they take your name away when you become an Avox."

I nodded, shrugged, and then flashed the number twelve with my fingers.

"Your handler calls you Twelve because you serve the twelfth floor?"

I nodded.

"Makes sense, I guess. I'm just happy to meet someone else who appreciates classical music. Please sit with me and listen."

I firmly shook my head.

"That's strictly forbidden?"

I nodded.

"Okay. Can you stand by my table and enjoy the music?"

I shrugged.

"How about if I order another drink to keep you near?"

I smiled and turned for the bar. When I returned, I stood in a spot relatively close so that I could listen to him speak.

Marcus began sharing his knowledge about certain pieces of classical music, facts that I already knew, but that did not matter. The man made me feel as if I was stepping outside my prison cell for a brief stroll outside the wall.

When my other customers left the lounge, I quickly cleared their table. When I returned to my post next to Marcus, he appeared to have become lost in a beautiful piano concerto.

As I listened to the music, I began to feel enmity well up inside me. My ideal man was right before me, and I could never be his friend, his lover, or his wife. No man like him would ever come into my life. If my father had just done his job and not angered the government, I might have been sitting next to this man. Wholeheartedly for the first time, I began to feel resentment towards my dead father.

The music ended, and the man stood from his table. "I am enjoying the music, but I need to get to bed since I have to drive back to the ranch in the morning. It was very nice meeting you, Twelve. I hope your week goes well."

I forced a smile and watched my forsaken future walk out the door.

The lounge closed early, and I headed down for my customary shower before reporting to the salon. When I entered the room, I grabbed a beer before joining Sam and Pincushion at their table as they played a game of chess.

I began sipping my beer when I noticed the Seneschal staring at me. I then remembered that beer was forbidden for me for a few more weeks. Looking away, I began chugging it down until it was empty. I stood up and approached the recycle bin. When I dropped in the bottle, it shattered inadvertently.

The whole room turned to look at me.

Ignoring them, I returned to my chair.

Garum's whispers made it to my ears. "What's gotten into her?"

"A demon for all I know." The Seneschal did not whisper, making sure that her disappointment was heard.

When her smartphone chimed, she lifted it to her ear. "I'll send her immediately, Sir." The Seneschal set down her smartphone and half filled a glass with water.

_Could it be Marcus? Please be for me, _I thought repeatedly only to watch the Seneschal walk pass me.

The Seneschal delivered the glass of water to Brown Eyes who promptly exited the room.

Minutes later, Pincushion challenged me to a game of chess, which I reluctantly accepted. When he checkmated me in four moves, I overzealously knocked over my king, causing many of the pieces to fall to the carpeted floor.

"Twelve, what has gotten into you?" The Seneschal set down her drink.

I continued to stare down at the chessboard.

My handler's voice became firm. "Look at me when I talking to you."

Slowly, I turned my head to glare back at the Seneschal.

"I don't like your attitude tonight, and don't think that I didn't notice you breaking your alcohol ban."

I turned my back towards her.

"That's it. Go downstairs to your quarters. I'll send someone to collect you if you're needed."

I stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind me. Full of unresolved anger, I stormed down the corridor towards the stairwell. When I reached the door, I paused with my hand on the doorknob. My breathing deepened as I dwelled on what I had lost: my family, my freedom, my name, and my voice. I could no longer ignore the fact that my future, along with any chance of children or marriage, had been stolen from me.

Releasing the door handle, the time had come for me to take something back. I walked into Garum's kitchen and picked up an empty water glass. Filling it half full with water, I stepped out into the corridor to discover Sam heading for the stairwell.

My friend looked at the glass in my hand with puzzlement.

There was no way for me to explain it through Avox gestures, so I encouraged her to follow me down the corridor. Taking a deep breath, I straightened my back and stepped calmly into the lobby, focused on what I wanted.

Since reception knew the meaning of a half filled glass of water, I approached the front desk and held up my glass for the woman to see. With Sam at my side, I shrugged, feigning a look of confusion.

"Forget where you were heading?"

I nodded.

"You could go back and ask the Seneschal?"

Biting my lip, I simulated a punishment by poking myself with two fingers.

"Don't want to get punished?"

I nodded.

The woman eyed us. "Aren't you the girls who got busted with street morphling, nearly dying from the withdrawal?"

_Great. Our reputations precede us._ I reluctantly nodded.

"I see why you wouldn't want to go back, but I don't know how I can help you. I haven't forwarded any calls to Julia."

I circled my face with my hand.

"Pictures?"

I nodded, pointing to the lounge.

"So you know what he looks like from the lounge?"

I nodded.

"I can pull up all our current guests, their government identification photos will how." The receptionist typed into her computer and then turned the monitor for us to see. "We currently have seven guests. Do you see him?"

I nodded, pointing to the man's picture on the monitor.

"Ah, Marcus. He's on the second floor, the escort's suite."

I smiled and bowed in gratitude to the woman. Taking Sam's hand, I headed for the service elevator.

Now understanding my intentions, Sam smiled and kissed me on the cheek for luck as the elevator door opened.

I stepped inside and nervously waved to her as the doors closed.

Exiting the elevator on the second floor, I proceeded down the corridor to the escort's suite. The water in the glass began to ripple. It was not the fear of what lay beyond the door, my hands shook fearful of what may not lay beyond the door.

I took a deep breath, counted to ten, and knocked on the door.

"One moment." The door swung open, revealing Marcus in a bathrobe and pajama bottoms. "Oh, hello again."

I smiled.

"Is there something wrong?"

Sliding past the man, I entered his room.

In the brighter light of the room, the man's eyes recognized the glass of water in my hand. "There must be some mistake. I didn't order...um...water." His face began to blush.

_Could you get any sweeter?_ I offered him the glass of water.

"Sorry. I don't use these kinds of services. Please don't be offended. I know that you don't have a choice. Um...unless you do, and if you did, I'm not judging you." The man began to fidget with the belt to his robe as his face turned a bright red.

_Yep, you can get sweeter._ I pointed at my ring finger and then to him.

"I'm not married."

I pointed at his heart.

"Um...no girlfriend either if that's what you meant."

I offered him my glass of water again.

"Sorry. It doesn't seem right. I enjoyed listening to music with you. You're very attractive, but I don't want to take advantage of you."

_Now I have a toothache._

The man opened the door fully with his hand remaining on the handle. "My apologies to whoever sent you, but I must decline."

I could feel a fire grow inside me, and had one option left. I extended my arm and poured the water onto the carpet. Removing the pins from my hair bun, I shook out my hair.

The man stared at me, confused. "Did anyone send you?"

I shook my head as I gnawed my lip.

A sliver of a smile broke through his confusion. "You're not here as an Avox are you?"

Wetting my lips, I shook my head again as I set the empty glass on a nearby dresser.

The man stared into my eyes for a moment before he smiled fully. "Well then, should I put on some classical music?"

Nodding, I gleefully watched the man close the door


	21. The Shock

**21 The Shock**

I woke to the smell of eggs and bacon as the first strands of sunlight leaked through the window shades.

When I sat up, Sam was exiting the room, having delivered a breakfast cart. As she closed the door, she gave me a wink and a smile.

"I didn't order this, but it is a pleasant surprise." Marcus looked down at the spread as he buttoned his shirt. He turned to me and smiled. "I hope you have time to share breakfast with me."

Smiling, I nodded and began dressing for breakfast.

Later, when I arrived late to the laundry room, I learned that my absence had gone unnoticed. I had a hard time hiding my incessant grinning as Sam and I folded sheets, but no one seemed to mind or care.

At lunch, Garum stopped before our table and began staring at me. "You're looking much better this morning."

I pursed my lips, fighting the smile that wanted to come out.

From behind me, spoke the Seneschal. "Good thing too. I was beginning to lose my patience with her."

I bit my lip as I played with the food on my plate.

Garum set down another basket of bread on our table. "Her color has returned to her cheeks, perhaps she had come down with something?" He studied me. "Were you sick child?"

I shrugged.

"I suspect that she had a little bit of a fever last night." Julia leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I'm glad that you've gotten it out of your system, but I'm not one who gives away freebees."

_Freebee? I made him work for it._ I let loose my smile.

"You owe me."

_Whatever_.Feeling insolent, I glanced at Julia over my shoulder with a smirk. _You own me, so what does it matter._

Looking befuddled from trying to read my face, Julia straightened and took her seat at the head of the table. She began tapping her glass for an announcement. "Avoxes, you've all done well for our preparations. Tomorrow morning, the supporting Avoxes will arrive, and I expect all of you to welcome them and aid them when needed. Most of them are experienced and know their responsibilities. At midnight, we will be officially in Hunger Games mode and won't be taking in any unscheduled guests."

This meant that except for running up to the roof to water the garden, none of us would have any quality personal time during the next couple of weeks. This day would be the calm before the storm.

As I ate, I could feel the Seneschal's eyes on me, but I refused to let her spoil my lunch. Last night's tryst was more a psychological than physical fix, a taste of mental freedom, and no one could take it away from me. I met Julia's stare and smiled.

**...**

I handed Effie another tissue, stepping back as she blew her nose.

"Thank you." Effie dabbed her tears. "Those kids did the exact opposite of what Haymitch told them. Ten minutes. Ten minutes!"

Lucius put an arm around Effie and hugged her.

Studying Effie's response, I could not tell if she felt upset for being booted from the games so soon or for the loss of the two children.

Lucius dabbed his eyes with his handkerchief. "I just got word that their coffins will arrive in the Capitol within the hour. They're going to be taken immediately to the train station."

Effie clasped Lucius's hand. "Did Haymitch make it to the station?"

"Yes. I thought he was going to drink himself blind last night."

My fears of Haymitch recognizing me as an Avox were unwarranted. Though he was a functioning drunk, Haymitch was never sober enough to notice anyone. Even if he had been sober, I did not think that he would have connected me to that distant and forgotten Capitol girl. Fortunate for me, Blue Eyes volunteered to bear the brunt of his empty bottles, sweaty laundry, and occasional sick.

Effie blew her nose again. "I want to send my condolences."

"You know that their parents would not want to receive anything from the Capitol. Haymitch will give condolences."

"Oh Lucius, it looked as if they didn't stand a chance, that we did nothing to help them. I want their parents to know that we tried."

"Haymitch will explain everything to them. Effie, you need to come out your bedroom and eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"I know you put on a brave face for everyone, but I also know how hard it is for you every year. Have you considered retiring?"

Shrugging, Effie's gaze drifted around the room aimlessly. When she spoke, she spoke in a soft tone, almost whispering. "No. No. This is what I do."

Lucius tried to look in her eyes. "Will you come out and eat something?"

"Umm...if you think I should."

Lucius nodded. "I do. Take your pills and come out for lunch."

Effie glanced at me. "Dear, can you help me with my wig?"

Sighing, Lucius frowned. "Can't you come to the dining area without it?"

Lifting one brow, Effie eyed him. "You've got to be kidding?"

Assuming that she would want her pink wig, I removed it from the case.

Rising off the bed, Lucius held out his hand to me. "I'll help her with her wig. Can you order up some soup and rolls?"

I nodded, departing for the service kitchen to enter in the order. By the time Effie and Lucius came out of the escort's room, Blue Eyes and I had received and had set up lunch on the mahogany dining table.

The tribute elevator chimed and out stepped the Seneschal. "Effie, Lucius, I hope I'm not intruding."

Effie stood, waving the Seneschal to come to the table. "Julia, please join us for lunch."

"Sorry. I can't stay." Julia exchanged pecks on the cheeks with Effie. "I just wanted to stop by and give you my condolences."

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Effie fought back her grief. "Oh, thank you, Julia."

"I can't believe that you lost both tributes within minutes of the opening gong."

Resting a hand against his face, Lucius sighed. "I know. I hate to leave District Twelve on such a down note."

"That's right." Julia touched his shoulder. "Where are they transferring you?"

Through pursed lips, Effie spoke for her friend. "District Four."

Lucius reached over and patted Effie's hand. "Don't be angry my dear. I bet you'll get promoted to a different district before you know it."

Julia gripped the back of an empty chair. "Who knows? You may have the winning tribute next year. People may write off Haymitch, but from my years of being the Training Center's Seneschal, I know he is one of the cleverest."

Effie frowned. "When he's sober."

"Was there a problem with him this year?"

"No. Oh Julia, those kids did not take any of his advice. It's so embarrassing to be the first district eliminated again."

Lucius took a bread roll from the basket. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Effie. We gave them our best."

Effie dabbed her eyes. "I keep thinking of the girl tribute. She was such a pretty thing. It took me all day to teach her table manners; though, she did take to high heels right away. Oh, and that dress. Lucius, forest green was the perfect choice for her."

Nodding his head, Lucius sighed. "It brought out the gray in her eyes."

As I stood back by the wall with Blue Eyes, I found it amazing how they could separate their grieving from their losing, how they could flip back and forth emotionally so easily.

Julia cleared her throat. "Effie dear, I hope you plan on staying with us for a few days longer."

"Oh, Julia do you mean it?"

"Yes of course."

Resting her hands on her lap, Effie straightened in her chair. "It's important that I keep representing District Twelve. I can't let the sponsors forget us."

Lucius rolled his eyes as he sipped his coffee.

Julia smiled at his reaction. "I hope you intend to stay a bit longer too, Lucius."

"At least for a couple days. I can't let my friend linger here alone with her grief."

Touched by her friend's comment, Effie took his hand. "You're a treasure."

Julia causally pointed to Blue Eyes. "I hope you don't mind if I take the male Avox. As you know, we are quite busy downstairs. I'll leave the female."

Nodding, Effie wiped her mouth with her cloth napkin. "Of course Julia, we'll be fine with the girl. You've been too kind to us already."

The Seneschal turned to Blue Eyes. "Male Twelve, report to the dining hall as a server."

Blue eyes nodded and departed for the service elevator.

"Effie, you should come down this afternoon to the lounge. There will be live music all week. Take the day off and gather your strength before you go to work on the sponsors."

Lucius frowned. "Don't encourage her, Julia. She needs to take a month off."

Effie played with her soup. "Hmm. Some live music and dinner in the dining hall could lift my spirits."

"I'm up for some music." Lucius smiled half-heartedly. "Will you join us, Julia?"

"Sorry. It's too chaotic at the moment. We can have dinner next week."

Effie dropped a sugar cube into her coffee. "I'm going to hold you to that, Julia."

"And I expect you to remind me. I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got to run." Julia headed for elevator and pressed the button. "And Lucius, I need a new business suit. Can you work me next month?"

"Any time, darling. You know that I'd do anything to work with your tall frame."

The elevator doors opened and Julia gave a parting wave.

After Effie and Lucius finished their lunch, they headed downstairs to the lounge to socialize and mourn with others who had lost their tributes.

Since Blue Eyes had cleaned Haymitch's room earlier this morning, I was left with little to do. I finished the soup for my lunch, tidied Effie's and Lucius's rooms, and restocked supplies.

With a clear view of the tribute elevator, I took a seat on the couch and made myself comfortable for another boring afternoon.

Dozing in and out of consciousness, the sound of running made me sit up. Freckles appeared from of the service kitchen, gesturing Sam's Avox name.

_What?_

Freckles gave the Avox sign for 'danger'.

Exiting the service elevator on the main floor, I followed Freckles to the main lobby. Near the leather couches and chairs, an obese Gamemaker was yelling at the Seneschal as assorted Peacekeepers stood in a circle. Standing next to the Seneschal, Head Peacekeeper George held a frightened Sam by the arm. Two Peacekeepers held Johanna Mason by her arms.

The obese Gamemaker's face was red and dotted in sweat. "I know she took it. Shock her until she shows us where she hid it."

The Seneschal crossed her arms. "She's one of mine, and none of my Avoxes would steal from a guest." Julia turned to Sam. "Did you steal Gamemaker Oren's wallet?"

Sam shook her head.

"I believe her. My Avoxes are searching the lobby. I'm sure your wallet simply fell out of your pocket."

The red-faced Gamemaker shook his head. "I've looked. It was stolen. Being that I'm a Gamemaker, the theft of my wallet is a security risk."

Johanna jerked her arms free. "You lost it you fat slob. If losing it is a security risk, you should be the one punished. She's my floor Avox and has been with me the whole time."

The Gamemaker glared at Johanna. "If she's so honest, she wouldn't be an Avox. And why isn't the Avox on her assigned floor?"

Making the Peacekeepers nervous, Johanna shifted back and forth on her feet. "She was helping me bring down the belongings of the tribute we lost. Someone is supposed to pick them up and take them to the train station."

"You can't carry one shoe box?"

"This is my first year as a mentor, and my Avox occasionally guides me around this vast complex, you tool. I wasn't allowed to wonder around as a tribute last year."

The Gamemaker huffed. "You're protecting her."

Sam spotted me and subtly shook her head, indicating her innocence.

While they continued to argue, Freckles and I joined the search for the wallet. I was searching a chair when Freckles pulled a wallet out from between the cushions of the couch. She opened the leather wallet, revealing Peacekeeper's Oren's identification card.

I gestured that she should give it to him. With worried eyes, she shook her head, so I held out my hand, accepting the task. I approached the Gamemaker and held out his wallet.

The obese man snatched the wallet from my hand and began inspecting it.

The Seneschal smiled. "See. It fell out of your pocket. Is everything there?"

Breathing heavily threw his nose, the man finished his inspection, snapping the wallet shut. "Everything is there."

"I'm glad we could resolve this."

The Gamemaker shook his head. "It's not resolved. She must have hidden it, knowing her person would be searched. The other Avoxes are covering for the thief. I want to see her punished."

The Seneschal gritted her teeth. "I'm not going to punish my Avox without proof."

The Gamemaker tucked his wallet into his jacket pocket. "You don't need proof. I said she stole it."

When Johanna took a step forward, the Peacekeepers grabbed her arms. "You're drunk and an idiot."

The obese man's mouth dropped open as he searched for words. "You...I should—"

"What? You can't touch a victor, and we both know it. Unless you want to step outside?" Johanna gnawed her lip.

The Gamemaker swallowed hard, trying to compose himself. "Someone give me a shocker. I'll punish the Avox myself."

Everyone stood still.

"Someone give me the shocker. I have the right." The man glared at everyone. "Don't make me call the Justice Department."

I could see in the Seneschal's face that she would eventually have to relent to the Gamemaker. If Sam's heart stopped again, the Gamemaker would never allow me the chance to restart it. When I saw Julia's hand slip into her pocket where she kept her shocker, I panicked. Stepping up to the obese man, I spat in his face.

The room fell silent for the brief second it took the Gamemaker to strike me with the back of his hand, knocking me to the floor.

"Twelve!" Julia looked at me wide eyed.

When the Gamemaker moved towards me, Julia stepped in front of the man, staring him down. After a couple seconds, he stepped back and removed a handkerchief to wipe his face.

Julia turned to me. "On your feet, Twelve."

Tasting the blood in my mouth, I climbed to my feet with my eyes focused on the floor.

The Gamemaker continued wiping his face. "Looks as if your Avoxes need to go back for retraining."

Well aware of the risk to Sam, Julia took a slow deep breath before asking the needed question. "Twelve, did you steal Gamemaker Oren's wallet?"

To save Sam, I nodded.

The Seneschal turned to the Gamemaker. "Mystery solved. You had the wrong Avox." Julia waved her arm behind her and George began escorting Sam out of sight towards the service corridor.

"I want to punish her." The Gamemaker held out his hand.

Clenching her jaw, Julia slowly withdrew her shocker from her pocket and passed it to the man.

Before I could prepare myself, the punishing device pressed into my chest and released its energy. Every muscle in my body cramped, and the guttural Avox howl escaped my lips. When the electric discharge stopped, I collapsed to the floor.

The Gamemaker stepped towards me.

"No!" The Seneschal's voice echoed across the lobby as she stepped between the Gamemaker and me. "You only get to distribute one punishment."

"Who says?"

"I do."

As I reeled in pain, people alarmed by my howl began to step out of the lounge and dining hall. Effie and Lucius stepped out of the lounge and spotted me on the floor.

The Gamemaker glared at the Seneschal who stood with her hand out. Reluctantly, he handed back the shocker. "Very well. When you have time, you can have her severed hand sent to me at Gamemaker Headquarters."

_What?_ I looked to the Seneschal.

"You are not going to mutilate my Avox."

"She's a confessed thief. We all know what happens to Avoxes caught stealing." The Gamemaker patted his sweaty brow with his handkerchief. "You don't have to cut off her hand here. Just send it to me when it's completed."

Johanna lunged at the Gamemaker. "You bas—"

Two Peacekeepers tackled Johanna and pulled her away from the Gamemaker.

The Seneschal tried to calm the tribute. "Johanna! Johanna!" Realizing that the tribute's emotions were out of control, the Seneschal instructed the Peacekeepers. "Take her outside until she calms down."

The two Peacekeepers began dragging Johanna to the front door, needing a third, and then a fourth Peacekeeper to get her safely outside.

Effie marched up to us as fast as her ridiculous shoes would allow her. "What's going on here? What are you doing to my Avox?"

The Gamemaker scowled at the escort. "She was caught stealing?"

"Stealing? Poppycock! I'd trust this Avox with my life." Effie knelt down and rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Then you are a fool." He turned to the Seneschal. "I want her hand."

I sat on the floor in shock, not from the electricity, but from the idea of losing my hand. _I bet they won't use anesthesia. I would rather be shot._

"You will not harm this girl." Effie stood up as Lucius moved to her side.

Julia took hold of Effie's arm. "Don't worry, Effie. No one under my roof will lose their hand. My Avoxes are special. I'll go to the top if I have to."

The Gamemaker stuck out his chin twisting his head side to side, analyzing the Seneschal's threat. His head straightened as a grin crept across his face. "They are special, aren't they? I nearly forgot. Tell you what; I'll drop the theft charge after red here brings me water." His voice trailed off into a sadistic purr.

Taking a deep breath, the Seneschal glanced down at me before addressing Gamemaker Oren's request. "We'll be happy to serve you. Come back anytime after the games, and I'll make sure you're accommodated."

He began to smirk. "I'm thirsty now. I'll use a tribute's room."

"We only bring water to vacant floors as a courtesy of our regular guests. We have no vacant floors at the moment."

"The twelfth floor is vacant." He glanced at Effie, smirking.

"I'm on the twelfth floor." Effie clenched her jaw.

"And both your tributes are dead. You should have gone back to your tiny apartment by now."

"I'm not done. I still have sponsors to contact and thank."

"You're just leeching off the Training Center. Seneschal, I want the escort's room."

Effie stomped her feet. "My belongings are in there."

The man clearly enjoyed distributing his misery. "Don't worry; I won't be staying the night. I just need to borrow your bed."

Effie's face reddened to the point that I thought it would explode, and it did. She unleashed a string of profanities at the Gamemaker, wiping the smile of his smug face, leaving the lobby silent and in shock.

Lucius took Effie's arm to steady his hyperventilating friend.

The man calmly put his handkerchief away. "I'll give you the opportunity to hand in your resignation. Perhaps after you formally apologize, you can return to our employment in a few years time. You'll have until tomorrow afternoon to hand it in before I fire you, permanently banning you from future government employment."

"I'll hand in my resignation tonight." Effie's chin began to quiver as she took a tighter hold on Lucius's arm.

The Gamemaker headed for the tribute elevators. "Send up some cognac. I'm going to take a relaxing bath to make myself smell _pretty_. You can send her up at nine o'clock." The man paused at the elevator doors. "Make it seven, I'm feeling energetic."

After the elevator doors closed, Julia looked down at me and sighed. "Go clean yourself and get ready. You have a couple hours to rest. I'll send someone down with some painkillers."

Effie reached out for the Seneschal's arm. "Julia, you can't."

"We don't have a choice if she's to keep her hand."

"Surely you can go to the top and fight this."

Julia shook her head. "He'd have her hand before I could even appeal it."

Realizing what had to be done, I climbed to my feet with the help of Lucius and stumbled towards the service corridor. Freckles ran up and assisted me to the Avox quarters.

After I showered, Sam insisted on staying with me until I had to report upstairs. She had me sit on the floor before her in the salon so that she could massage my shoulders and neck.

The electric shock left my muscles sore and they would need a couple days to recover. The painkillers delivered by Brown Eyes could not do much to alleviate the pain.

Sam continued to nurse me by massaging my arms. Though my body would not recover any quicker, it was an appreciated relaxing gesture. Catching Sam wiping away a tear, I had to reassure her that I would take a million punishments for her to keep her safe.

With everyone busy in the Training Center, we had the salon to ourselves. We turned on the television, but the only thing on was Hunger Games coverage, so we turned it off and listened to music.

I found myself feeling quite calm. _What could he do to me that hasn't already been done?_

Just before 7 o'clock, the Seneschal entered the salon. Her face appeared flustered as she looked at me for a brief moment. She approached the sink and half filled a glass with water. Remaining before the sink, Julia stood frozen.

Helped to my feet by Sam, I stretched my muscles before walking up to my handler.

The Seneschal stared down into the sink as she held the glass. Her furled brow and clenched jaw told me that this was even out of her control. Biting her lip, Julia emptied the glass into the sink. "We can skip the formalities this time, and if a Peacekeeper stops you, all the better."

I nodded and turned to leave.

When I reached for the door, Sam rushed up and grabbed my arm from behind. Sam gestured to the Seneschal that she would take my place.

Slowly shaking her head, rejecting her offer, the Seneschal calmly walked up to Sam and took hold of her hand. When Sam began to cry, Julia held her in arms.

I did not have to force my smile. It came naturally at the sight of Julia's compassion for my friend and for me. I kissed Sam on the cheek and stepped out into the corridor.

On the elevator ride up, I assured myself that it would not last long with the man's poor health. On the other hand, he being overweight could drag things out. Either way, I exited the service elevator on the twelfth floor with trembling hands.

The floor was still. I walked down the main corridor towards Effie's room when I noticed the darkness. I stopped before the open door unable to see any movement within. I listened for the sound of snoring. _Please, be asleep._

Even if he was sleeping, I would unfortunately have to wake him. I knocked on the doorframe and heard no response. Standing in the dark corridor, I flipped on the nearby hallway light switch, hoping that the corridor light would allow me to see inside Effie's room, but nothing happened. I flipped the switch again with no result and assumed the bulb had burnt out.

I reached just inside Effie's room and flipped the main light switch. Again, the light did not come on. Stepping into the room, I felt my way to the bedside lamp to find the light inoperable. With adjusted eyes, I could see the empty bed. On the floor, the man's Gamemaker uniform lay in a pile next to a chair.

I stood in the doorway to the bathroom to find it completely darkened. There was the hint of moisture in the air from a recent washing, and the sound of dripping water came from the blackness where the bathtub and shower were located. Remembering the emergency flashlight in the service kitchen, I exited the bedroom to retrieve it.

The lights in the dining area and kitchen were working, and I found the charged flashlight. Spotting the fuse box in the corner of the kitchen, I opened it to find the bedroom fuse tripped. I tried to reset fuse, but it tripped as soon as I let it go. I reset the fuse a second time, holding it close, but when the fuse began to click loudly, I jumped back, watching it trip open.

With the aid of the flashlight, I returned to Effie's bedroom and stepped slowly into the bathroom. The sink area was empty, so I turned towards the bath and shower where I could see a black cord stretched across the doorway. The faint smell of burnt rubber was now in the air. When I stepped under the doorframe, my light illuminated the bathtub, revealing the body of the Gamemaker sitting in the water unmistakably dead.

It was not until I noticed the dancing shadows caused by the flashlight in my trembling hands that I moved or breathed. Inspecting the black cord, I found it plugged into outlet with the other end connected to a small black box submerged in the water between the dead man's legs. The burnt rubber smell emanated off the electric cord. _Did you kill yourself?_

_Shouldn't the bathroom outlet have its own fuse?_ Shining the light on the outlet, I discovered a small piece of red plastic jammed into the fuse reset button. When I realized that the safety fused had been sabotaged,I gasped. _Murder! _

_They are going to think that I did this out of revenge. _My heart began to beat harder as I debated my options. _Should I go down to get Sam? But she's with the Seneschal. Would the Seneschal help me? Would she understand that I could never murder anyone?_ _What are the police going to think? I'm an Avox; of course, they will think it was I._

With the tripped fuse in the kitchen, I assumed the outlet safe to touch. Taking a firm hold on the red plastic, I wiggled it until it slipped free from the fuse reset. Inspecting the round piece of plastic, I found it to be an inch long, slightly thinner than a pencil, and tapered to a point. There were a couple deep scratches in the plastic from being jammed into the fuse reset; otherwise, it would have been completely smooth and tapered. The thick end was jagged from being broken off from its source.

Leaving the cord plugged in the outlet, I ran back to the kitchen and reset the fuse. This time it stuck. Running down the corridor, the lights from the bedroom shined into the hall.

I stepped into the lit bathroom and looked at the outlet, finding that the safety fuse had tripped as designed.

I turned and stared at the dead man in bathtub. There would be no attempt at resuscitating him. Not because I hated him, he had been dead well past the five minute window for resuscitation.

"Gamemaker Oren?" The escort's voice startled me.

_Effie! She's going to have a heart attack if she sees this._

"Lucius, are you here?" Effie's voice grew louder as she approached.

I shoved the small piece of red plastic into my front tunic pocket and headed for the door.

"Gamemaker Oren, I brought my resignation letter. I felt that it couldn't wait."

I crashed into Effie under the bathroom doorway, causing her to shrill with fright.

"Are you trying to frighten me to death?" Effie took a deep breath, holding her hand over her heart. "Is the Gamemaker in there?"

I stared blankly at Effie as my own heart raced.

"Well, is he?"

Before I could shake my head, Effie attempted to step past me, but I block her passage.

"I don't care if he's naked. After the way he treated me, I'm giving him my resignation now." She stormed past me into the bathroom. When she saw the dead body in the bathtub, she froze.

I waited for the scream that did not come. I rushed to her side in case she fainted only to observe her staring down at the body.

She did not faint or scream or look frightened. Her jaw clenched and her eyes focused hard under her furled brow. Her hands bunched into fists with the paper crumpling in her grip. She threw up her arms. "Not again!"

_What! What do you mean, again? _


	22. A Stiff Breeze

**22 A Stiff Breeze**

"What's the verdict George?" The Seneschal stood in the doorway to the bathing area as the Head Peacekeeper searched for a pulse in the Gamemaker's neck.

"He's dead. I'd say he's been dead for a couple hours."

Effie paced back and forth in front of the bathtub. "Why do bad things always happen to me?"

I stood in the far corner, contemplating the disposal of the incriminating red plastic in my pocket.

George stood up from the edge of the tub. "Looks like a suicide."

"I don't care what it looks like. Did it have to happen in my bathtub?" Effie pressed her temples with both hands, fighting off her headache. "This isn't going to look good on my record, no matter how they word it. Why couldn't he have done it in the male tribute's room like last year?"

_What?_ I glanced at each person in the room.

"At least it wasn't a Head Gamemaker this time." Smirking, George shared a look with the Seneschal.

Effie returned to pacing. "Things like this stick to you even if you had nothing to do with it. District Twelve already has a stigma, now I have to live with two suicides on my floor."

The Seneschal took a deep breath. "The government succeeded with making last year's look like a car accident. I'm sure they'll do something similar for this one."

"I don't care. Word will get out." Effie again pressed on her temple.

"Twelve, get Effie her pills and a glass of water."

"I don't want my pills, Julia." As she rubbed her forehead, Effie took a long drawn in breath through her nose. "Well, maybe a couple pills just for this stress headache."

With her change of heart, I entered Effie's bedroom and grabbed her toiletry bag of pill bottles and a glass of water.

George used the power cord to lift the box partially out of the water. "I'm certain it's the clock radio from the bedroom."

Julia leaned against the doorframe. "I wish he had used the toaster from the service kitchen. They're much cheaper to replace."

"The cord isn't long enough." George tried not to smile.

"I would have borrowed him an extension cord."

Sorting through the bottles, Effie accumulated a colorful assortment of pills in the palm of her hand. Popping the handful of pills into her mouth, she washed them down with water in one gulp. "Can we move him to a different floor?"

George shook his head. "It's best to leave him be with the burnt cord and everything. Moving him would raise suspicion."

Sighing, Effie handed me the empty water glass. "I'll never be able to use that tub again."

Julia rolled her eyes. "I'll replace the tub, Effie."

"Thank you, Julia." Effie pressed her lips together. "Could you make the new one pink?"

"Don't push it."

Effie flashed a smile. "Sorry."

Lucius's voice resonated from the corridor. "Effie?"

The Seneschal took a step back towards the bedroom. "I'll explain what happened and then bring him in to see for himself, if he wants."

George raised his hand. "Should we involve anyone else if we can avoid it?"

Julia glanced at Effie. "Something tells me that he'll hear about it anyway."

Effie gave Julia a friendly smirk as the Seneschal left to catch Lucius in the bedroom.

George looked down on the body. "At least it's not sad like last year."

I gave Effie a confused look.

"Oh...um." Effie shrugged. "You might as well know. The Head Gamemaker received water from your predecessor last year. Something snapped in his head, and he choked her to death in the male tribute's room."

I looked to George, touching my neck.

The Head Peacekeeper nodded. "It's true. He felt so bad afterward that he went into the bathroom and killed himself with an overdose of prescription painkillers. They found him curled up in the shower."

Reliving her misfortunes, Effie crossed her arms and sighed. "It was right before the 72nd games. We had to have two male Avoxes that year. Terribly inconvenient."

Lucius stepped into the room and stared at the body. Swallowing hard, he turned to Effie. "My dear, how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay, Lucius. Julia has promised to replace the tub."

"Um...okay. We'll move you into one of the mentor's rooms."

The Seneschal returned to the bathing area. Glancing at Effie, she took notice of the crumpled piece of paper that Effie had been fidgeting with since Julia's arrival. "Effie, what's that paper in your hand?"

The escort unfurled her fingers, revealing the crumpled up piece of paper. "Oh. It's my resigna— Um...just trash I found lying in the corridor." Effie straightened the paper and began tearing it into small pieces. Stepping towards the toilet, she flushed the scraps.

Waiting for Effie to return, I felt relatively calm standing in the bathing area next to the dead body, as was everyone else. _How many dead bodies have I seen in the past year? Four…five?_

Effie stepped into the bathing room, appearing a bit more optimistic. "Um...thank you, Julia."

"Don't mention it, Effie. And I mean, don't mention it."

Effie nodded. "I understand."

The Seneschal reached into her pocket for her smartphone. "I guess I should call this in. Perhaps we should move our little party to the dining hall. Twelve, make some coffee, it's going to be a long night."

Effie staggered out of the bathing area. "I need to sit down anyway. My meds are starting to take effect."

As Lucius took Effie's arm, he glanced at me over his shoulder. "Order up a snack platter. I'm guessing Effie took her pills on an empty stomach."

Effie could be heard from the corridor as her words were beginning to slur. "I was going to order a sand...sandwich."

"Sure you were, sweetie."

Once I proceeded to brew the coffee, I ordered a snack platter from the kitchen, which Sam brought up.

When she inquired about me, I assured her that I was fine and informed her that I had found the Gamemaker dead. I did not dare give away any further details without the Seneschal's guidance.

Oddly, like everyone else, Sam took the Gamemaker's death as good news. She hugged me, smiling with relief, and returned downstairs.

I brought out the pot of coffee and filled every one's cup.

When I took up my post along the wall, Julia pulled out a chair. "Have a seat, Twelve. Your body must be even sorer by now." She set an empty cup before me and filled it with coffee. "Eat if you're hungry."

Lucius passed me his clean plate. "You are looking a bit peckish. Have some cheese, and if you need medicine, I'll raid Effie's pharmacy."

Effie eyed her friend through heavy eyes. "Pharmacy? What are you trying to say, Lucius?"

"Nothing, dear. Drink your coffee."

As we waited for the police, the topic of conversation at the table focused on the exceptionally wet summer to the latest romantic comedy that was predictable like all the others.

I was finishing a slice of cheese when the tribute elevator chimed. The doors opened, revealing a suited man and two Capitol police officers.

The Seneschal sighed heavily upon recognizing the man. She nodded to George, who turned to look at our guests and frown.

I moved to stand at attention when Julia's arm stopped me.

"Like I said, it's going to be a long night. Rest."

The suited man stepped up to the dining table. "Good evening, Seneschal Scylla"

The Seneschal returned a polite smile. "Detective Breeze, I didn't think that they'd send you."

"When I heard the call come in, I volunteered. I'm quite familiar with the Training Center and its goings-on after investigating last year's mysterious death."

"If I remember correctly, it was ruled a suicide." Julia pressed her lips tight as she held her stare with the detective.

"The suicide that was reported as a car accident by my superiors? If that doesn't say mysterious, I don't know what mysterious means."

"The Gamemakers have a habit of protecting their reputations, Detective."

Effie's head perked up when she recognized the man. "Oh, hello again."

"Miss Trinket."

Effie's droopy eyes lit up. "You remember me?"

"You're not one who's easily forgettable, Miss Trinket." Clenching his jaw, the detective quickly diverted his attention back to the Seneschal.

Effie wetted her lips and smiled. "You scowl like my architectural teacher but in a cute way. Are you here to pick up the body? He's in my bathtub." Her slurred speech was becoming lethargic as her pills took full effect.

Lucius took hold of Effie's hand. "She's still in shock, Detective."

"Am I?"

"Hush. Don't interfere with his work." Smiling at the detective, Lucius gave a light shrug. "She took some stress medicine."

The detective studied all the occupants sitting at the table before stepping away. "I'm going to look at the body."

Effie fidgeted in her chair as she stumbled on her words. "Do you need an escort to the bathroom? That's what I do. I'm an escort."

The detective removed a pair of rubber gloves from his coat pocket. "That won't be necessary. I remember the layout from last year." The man headed for the bathroom with the two police officers in tow.

Turning in her chair, Effie watched the detective disappear down the corridor towards her room. "I like him."

Shaking his head, Lucius physically guided Effie to face forward. "We would have never guessed."

"Can I have some wine?"

In unison, Lucius and Julia gave her a firm response. "No!"

Lucius took hold of her hand. "Just try to sit still and remain quiet."

"Why?"

"Just do it. How many stress pills did you take?"

Effie began to count her fingers. "Um...less than yesterday."

"It's fewer. The pills are countable so you…."

Effie eyed her friend. "If you are going to give me grammar lessons at a time like this, they're going to need a second body bag."

Julia began tapping the side of her coffee cup with her fingernail. "Don't agitate her, Lucius."

"Sorry, Julia." With Effie starting to slouch forward, Lucius moved her coffee cup so that she could rest her head on the table.

Minutes later, the elevator chimed and two men stepped out, carrying small black plastic cases. Detective Breeze returned to the main room and whispered to the men, instructing them to proceed to the escort's room.

The detective approached the dining table. "Was anything moved after he was discovered?"

Effie's head lifted at the sound of the man's voice. She straightened in her chair, checking her wig.

The Head Peacekeeper shook his head. "No. Effie called the Seneschal and we came up together. I checked for a pulse and found him the same temperature as the bath water."

"Miss Trinket, you discovered the body?"

"Yes. Nooo...kind of. Um...my Avox found him." Effie pointed arbitrarily in my direction.

Detective Breeze turned to me. "So you found the body."

The Seneschal cleared her throat. "You have to go through me if you want to communicate with my Avoxes. Don't you remember?"

"Yes of course." Agitated, the man's brow pinched together. "Did the Avox find the body?"

"Yes I believe so." Julia let her eyes drift away from the detective.

"So, you're not sure?"

Perturbed, Julia huffed threw her nose. "Twelve, did you first discover the body."

I nodded.

"Seneschal Scylla, why was Gamemaker Oren in the escort's bathtub?"

The Seneschal glared at the detective, contemplating her response. "I'm not sure."

The detective proposed the question to Effie. "Miss Trinket?"

"What?"

"Why was the man in your bathtub?"

Effie sneered. "He was a fat pig in need of a bath."

"Yes, but why?"

"You know why, Detective." The Seneschal sipped from her coffee cup. "Why are you dancing around it?"

"He requested some of your special hospitality?" The detective took out a notepad.

The Seneschal gave a gentle nod of her head.

"You'd think he'd be too busy since the games had just started."

"Gamemakers are under a lot of stress." Julia shrugged. "Probably why he killed himself."

"Did he leave a note?"

"I didn't see one."

"But, you've judged this to be a suicide?"

"Why else would he drop a clock radio between his legs?"

The detective gnawed on his bottom lip as he stared at the Seneschal. "Were there any tools or...objects left near the outlet?"

The Seneschal shook her head. "No. The room was just as it is now."

The detective began to pace around the table. "It appears that someone might have tampered with the outlet."

George looked puzzled. "The outlet fused tripped."

"Yes, but the button has also been cracked. It looks as if a screwdriver or similar object was jammed into the fuse. It would explain the burnt smell."

"Wouldn't the fuse in the breaker trip?" George glanced at Julia.

"Yes, it should." Detective Breeze addressed the Seneschal. "When your Avox found the body, were the lights working?"

"Twelve?"

I shook my head. I began to raise my hand with the intention of simulating the use of a flashlight, but stopped myself, setting my hand calmly on the table.

"Seneschal, did your Avox reset the fuse?"

Before Julia repeated the question, I nodded.

"Where is the breaker box?"

George stood up. "I'll show you."

As the two men talked in the kitchen, I felt the small piece of red plastic in my pocket. _What if he searches me? Wait, we don't have assigned uniforms. I'll indicate that I found it in my pocket by chance. _

The men returned from the service kitchen, and George retook his seat.

The detective moved to the end of the table. "The fuse in the breaker box looks untampered. I'll have my forensic team test it to be sure."

The Seneschal frowned. "Can we go? It's very busy around here if you haven't noticed."

"Why the escort's room? I noticed Miss Trinket's belongings are still there."

Lucius placed his hand on Effie's arm. "We were downstairs. He came up when we weren't here."

"Seneschal Scylla, if I remember correctly from last year, you assign a room when someone makes a special visit?"

"Yes."

"Why did you assign an occupied room?"

"I didn't. He insisted on using that room?"

The news spurred the detective's interest. "I see. Any reason?"

Before Julia could respond, Effie slapped her hand down on the table, startling everyone. Slurring her words, Effie glowered. "He was a monster! He picked my room to spite me. He hated me." She glanced up at the detective and slowly began to smile. "But you like me. Don't you?"

The detective coughed. "So, Gamemaker Oren wanted the escort's room because of a vendetta?"

Julia nodded. "I tried to talk him out of it, but he was drunk and hell bent on making those around him miserable."

The elevator chimed, and two more men exited with a stretcher and a black bag.

The detective pointed down the corridor. "Follow the lights."

The Seneschal raised her chin. "Any chance you can take him down the service elevator and out the back? I don't want to risk upsetting the guests."

"They use whatever is convenient. Did you do anything else for the Gamemaker?"

"I had one of my Avoxes take up cognac."

"Isn't the floor stocked?"

"It is, but not with cognac. I can't have a full bar on every floor."

"Okay." The detective wrote on his notepad. "I believe that I saw the bottle. I'll have it tested, and I will need to search the bedroom."

Julia eyed him. "Why?"

"To rule out foul play. The man's clothes are on the floor, so he must have been in the room for some unknown amount of time.

Effie raised her hand. "You can search me. I won't play foul."

Lucius jumped to his feet. "Alrighty then. Time we get you to bed. Do you mind, Detective?"

Breeze shook his head. "But she can't sleep in her room."

"I'll take her to one of the mentor's rooms." Lucius helped a smiling Effie to her feet, struggling to get her arm around his neck. "Time for bed, darling."

As they staggered down the corridor, Effie gave a parting wave. She was holding onto Lucius's shoulder when he whispered something into her ear. Her head spun towards the stylist. "What are you talking about? I am being discreet."

I was smiling at Effie when I glanced up to see the detective staring at me.

"Seneschal Scylla, how did your Avox get the bruise on her face?"

Speechless, Julia stared at me.

I covered my eyes and then held up a vertical flat hand before my face, brushing my cheek.

The corner of Julia's mouth turned upwards. "You walked into wall in the dark?"

I carved out a doorframe in the air.

"You walked into a doorframe in the dark?"

I nodded.

The detective closed his notepad. "I see. Well, it's getting late, so I'll let you go."

We all stood up as the detective walked away.

Breeze immediately stopped and turned. "I'll have more questions tomorrow. Will all of you be available after lunch?"

"Yes, Detective." The Seneschal's voice sounded tense.

"Will the stylist and escort be leaving tomorrow?"

"No. They have some post-game things to take care of. They will be here."

The detective gave a faint smile. "Good. See you then." The man departed for the escort's room.

Julia gestured that we should all take the service elevator. As we waited for the elevator car, my handler lifted my chin and turned my head to the side. "I forgot about your bruise. Its faint, but it showed up well under the dining room lights." She sighed. "Oh well. Get some sleep and report back to this floor in the morning."

I nodded and watched Julia and George give each other concerned looks.

When I entered my sleeping quarters, the few Avoxes free for the night swarmed around my cubicle, having heard about the commotion in the lobby. Word still spreads quickly amongst muted slaves.

I shared with them that the Gamemaker had killed himself by electrocution in the bathtub, but I kept the details about the small piece of red plastic in my pocket a secret, even from Sam since sharing could put my friend at risk.

Signaling midnight, the lights dimmed in our quarters, and I crawled into bed, exhausted. Rolling the red plastic between my fingers, I smiled, wondering whom I had to thank.


	23. Dead Promises

**23 Dead Promises**

Never having seen Effie and Lucius rise out of bed early, I was startled to see them sitting at the dining table when I arrived late to the floor. I had slept a couple hours extra, assuming that they too would need additional sleep after last night's excitement. Thankfully, they were in a forgiving good mood as they requested a breakfast cart.

When I wheeled out the breakfast cart, I found Effie sitting alone, and I began setting up the table.

"Lucius went back to bed." Effie bit off a piece of bacon. "He said the police didn't leave until 3 a.m. I guess they made a racket, trying to get the fat man out of the tub. Surprisingly, I had the best night of sleep in ages."

After pouring Effie a cup of coffee, I took up my post along the wall. Sleeping in late had caused me to skip breakfast, which my rumbling stomach kept reminding me.

Effie smiled at the sound of my hunger. "Did you eat breakfast?"

I shook my head.

"Sit." The escort pointed at the seat across from her. "It's just us girls."

My stomach rumbled again.

"Come on, sit. I like you, and there is no need for you to suffer when it's just us." Using her foot, Effie pushed out the chair.

I stared at the elevator, analyzing the danger.

"Don't make me order you." Effie raised one eyebrow to accompany her playful threat.

_I'll eat quickly._ I fixed myself a plate and took a seat.

"Do you know why I like you?" Effie sipped her coffee.

_I'm your personal slave? _I thought.

"You're such a good listener. Other Avoxes just stand there like robots or statues. I can tell that you are always thinking."

_Like I have a choice._ I shoveled in a heaping of eggs. _I wonder if I'll have time for blueberry pancakes?_

Effie ate a few bites of breakfast in silence when she set down her fork and patted her mouth with her napkin. "Lucius hinted that I may have made a scene last night with the handsome detective. How bad was it?"

Before I could harmlessly shrug, my lips pursed, fighting the smile that wanted to come out.

"That bad? If I had known that they were going to send him, I wouldn't have taken so much medicine for my headache. Did I offend him in any way?"

I shook my head, pulling my smile back to a simple grin.

"Do you think he likes me?"

_He didn't seem to like anyone. _I shrugged.

Effie began buttering toast. "I wish that he was coming back."

I nodded.

"He is?"

I nodded again, holding up my hand, alternating between one and three fingers.

"He's coming sometime between one and three."

As I poured myself a glass orange juice, I nodded.

"Oh, how splendid. I'll have Lucius help me prepare."

I kept my eyes down, focused on my breakfast.

"I saw that."

Glancing up, I found Effie smirking at me over her coffee cup.

_What? _I remained as still as a rock.

"You don't think I have a chance with Detective Breeze."

Diverting my eyes down, I scooped up another bite of eggs. _I didn't suggest anything you crazy woman._

"I'm not crazy."

My chewing stopped. _Get out of my head. Am I that easy to read?_

"Oh, I know what you're thinking."

_No you don't._

"You think I'm wasting my time."

_Don't react to her comments. Focus on the food, think of baseball. Does that really work?_

"See. I knew it." Effie set down her coffee cup.

I set down my fork and stared at her. _I did nothing!_

"I can read you like an open book."

_No, you cannot._

"I can."

_Argh! You're freaking me out._

"Reading people is a talent of mine. That's what makes me such a good escort."

_I give up._ I held up my thumb and index finger, leaving a small gap between.

"You think I have a small chance with the detective?"

_Sure, why not. He didn't pull out his gun and shoot you._ I shrugged.

"Thank you. We'll inform Lucius of the detective's visit when he wakes up. I'm not going to take any of my pills. I will be on my best behavior.

I began spreading jam on a piece of toast.

"How bad was it last night?"

Frowning, I freely eyed her.

"Oh dear."

**...**

As Lucius assisted Effie with her preparations in her bedroom, I ordered a small buffet setting in case the Seneschal and Head Peacekeeper showed up hungry. Since Lucius had skipped breakfast, I had his favorite chicken salad sent up.

When the pair entered the dining area, Lucius glanced my way after spotting the salad. "You read my mind. Thank you, darling."

From my position along the wall, I smiled. _There seems to be a lot of mind reading recently._ _Let's hope the detective isn't as good at it as Effie._

Effie prepared herself a small plate from the buffet table.

Within 40 minutes, Julia and George appeared from the service kitchen. The Seneschal sat and signaled for a cup of coffee.

George prepared a lunch plate before joining the table. "When did the detective say that he'd be here?"

Julia poured creamer into her coffee. "He sent me a text that he'd be here within half an hour."

"Do you think he found anything?"

The Seneschal smiled behind her coffee cup. "Probably."

Effie set down her cup. "You don't think it was murder? Do you, Julia?"

"The Gamemaker had a lot of enemies, Effie."

Effie set her hands upon her lap. "I don't know which is more embarrassing: a suicide or a murder. And I definitely hope no one thinks I had relations with that beast."

Julia sipped from her cup. "Don't worry, Effie. I've already made a couple calls."

The two women exchanged a look, which caused Effie to give a faint smirk.

Shortly before three o'clock, the tribute elevator chimed, and Detective Breeze stepped out and proceeded straight to the dining table. "Thank you for meeting me here."

Smiling, Effie straightened in her chair. "Afternoon, Detective Breeze. I hope you slept well?"

"Miss Trinket. It was a busy night here, and in lab."

"Please, call me Effie."

I watched Lucius's leg tap Effie's shin giving her a start.

"Or not." Effie reached under the table and pinched Lucius's leg, causing him to shift in his chair.

The detective cleared his throat. "I made the rounds this morning. It appears that everyone failed to mention the boisterous disagreement with the Gamemaker in the lobby before his death. And then there is one specific lie."

Julia leaned back in her chair. "What lie?"

"The bruise on the Avox's face. You failed to mention that the bruise was put there by the deceased Gamemaker."

"None of us here at the table lied." Julia crossed her arms and looked in my direction. "Avox, did you walk into the doorframe like you indicated last night?"

_Great. I'm the liar._ I nodded.

"See, Detective. Two events caused that bruise."

Breeze leaned forward, gripping the back of a chair. "But you don't deny that the Gamemaker struck the Avox after she spat in his face?"

"I don't deny it, but the man didn't strike her very hard."

The detective took out his notepad. "Witnesses say he hit her hard enough that she fell to the floor."

"Avoxes always like to overdramatize their punishments. I've struck her much harder in the past."

_Well, she's not lying about that._

The detective sighed. "That's assault Seneschal Scylla."

Julia smiled. "Not when it's an Avox; and especially not when I do it."

"Before coming here, I went to talk to Johanna Mason at Game Headquarters."

Lucius reached for his water glass. "How is she?"

The detective glared at the stylist, ignoring his question. "She said that the Peacekeeper was going to have the Avox's hand removed after she confessed to the theft of his wallet. Johanna confessed that she lost her temper and lunged for the man, only to be taken outside by Peacekeepers."

The Seneschal nodded. "True, but I don't think she would murder him."

"Nor do I since the other District Seven mentor and numerous sponsors verified her presence last night."

Effie's mouth fell open. "You don't think that it was murder?"

The detective's mouth twitched. "I am suspecting foul play. Did any of you know there was a used syringe under the Gamemaker's clothes?"

Everyone at the table shook their heads.

"It tested positive for morphling. I have sent a request to the morgue for a blood panel to be done."

The Head Peacekeeper pushed his finished plate away. "I still say he electrocuted himself."

"Perhaps, but where is the device he used to disable the outlet fuse. If it was suicide, there should have been something sticking out of the cracked fuse button."

My jaw clenched at the realization that removing the red plastic was a mistake.

The detective paced around the table. "On the other hand, someone could have snuck in, jammed the fuse, and dropped in the radio. This is unlikely since the Gamemaker would have seen his attacker and lunge at him or her."

Julia huffed. "He was far too fat to lunge at anything but a donut. You said it yourself that he had used morphling. The man probably just wanted to make double sure of his suicide."

Meeting the Seneschal's stare, Detective Breeze rested his hands behind his back. "How many fat morphling addicts do you know?"

_None. I know that all too well. When is the detective going to start suspecting me?_

The detective stepped in my direction. "There are plenty of motives in this room."

_Here we go._

Detective Breeze stared at me. "Avox's may be tortured into submission and silenced, but I suspect that there is a caged tiger in every one of them."

_Meow._

The detective turned away. "But the Seneschal's Avoxes are notorious for their loyalty and are unlikely to commit random murder."

_Good point._

"But I suspect that they are also loyal enough to kill on her behalf."

_Crap._

The Seneschal frowned. "Do you realize how irrational all this sounds?"

The detective lifted his chin slightly as he looked down his nose at the table. "Murder is irrational." He stepped forward. "Then there is the escort who lost her temper."

Effie gasped. "You think that I'm a suspect?"

"I do."

"That is preposterous!"

The detective turned to a certain page in his notebook. "I've already talked to several witnesses who gave me a list of profanities that you directed at the Gamemaker. It filled a whole page."

Effie began to blush. "I admit that was not lady like of me, but the man provoked me. There isn't a murderous bone in my body."

"You escort children once a year to an arena to fight to the death. If you can do that, is it not possible to go to other extremes to save one's job? Didn't you promise the Gamemaker your resignation?"

Effie's face turned bright red as she began to hyperventilate. "You...You!"

Lucius took her hand as he gently held her chin. "Effie dear, look at me. He's trying to provoke you. Take slow deep breaths."

The Seneschal rose to her feet. "You have overstepped your bounds, Detective! Effie only fulfills a role set forth in the Treaty of Treason. She does her best to give those kids a fighting chance."

Detective Breeze glared at the Seneschal. "Please sit down. We're not through."

"We are through."

"I will need all of you to come down to the station for formal statements." The detective flipped his notebook closed with finality.

An older man's voice came from the service kitchen. "That won't be necessary, Detective Breeze."

I turned to see President Snow standing in the entryway with two bodyguards poised behind him. I gasped, bowing my head.

Everyone at the table rose to their feet.

President Snow stepped up to the table and held out his hand. "I'll be taking your notes, Detective."

Detective Breeze hesitantly handed over his notepad. "Mr. President, I believe that a murder has been committed here."

The elderly President nodded. "You're correct, there was. I know everything that happens in this building."

"Sir, justice has not been delivered."

Flipping through the notepad, President Snow shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. I think it has."

"The Gamemaker had a wife."

The President smiled. "True. When she was informed of her husband's death, she was in her lover's bed. I'm told she's still there."

"What was she told as for cause of death?"

"Massive heart attack. His obesity won't leave anyone with doubt."

"What was the real cause of death?"

Taking another step towards the detective, President Snow glared at the man. "That's for only me to know. I've instructed the police lab to destroy all the evidence."

The detective swallowed hard. "The deceased had two teenage children."

"If they shed any tears, they will be tears of relief. He was an abusive father."

"Many witnesses have confirmed his cruelty, but I still have to carry out justice, Mr. President."

President Snow tucked the notepad into his jacket pocket. "Look around you, Detective. This is a house of the damned. Anyone who enters this building and lingers will get what's coming to them, eventually. Justice has been delivered, and it will continue to be delivered to those inside this building. I suggest that you don't linger."

The flustered detective grimaced. "But—"

"Do you know of the murdered shopkeeper across town? It happened two nights ago."

"Yes, Sir."

"She truly was an innocent victim. She deserves justice. No one in this building does. Detective, go find the shopkeeper's killer. Once you have ridden the Capitol of its crime, you can come back to the Training Center and tackle its dark secrets. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Sir."

"You're dismissed."

The red-faced detective bowed and turned to leave.

"Wait." The President raised his hand and calmly gestured towards Effie. "I know for a fact that Miss Trinket is innocent."

Effie nearly fainted hearing her name come from the President's mouth. She nervously reached for Lucius's hand.

The detective brow wrinkled. "Sir?"

"You owe Miss Trinket an apology."

Detective Breeze took a deep breath and address Effie. "Miss Trinket, I formally apologize for considering you a suspect."

"Thank you." Effie smiled longingly at the man. "You were just doing your job."

President Snow walked around the table and took Effie's hand. "Miss Trinket, I need to discuss Training Center business with the Seneschal in private. May I use your floor?"

"Yes. Of course, Mr. President."

I watched Effie's face light up._ And I thought beaming was a figure of speech._

"Since I'm inconveniencing you, I was hoping Detective Breeze could take you out for an early dinner. I hear that the new Italian restaurant across town is exquisite. Do you know of the one I'm talking about, Detective?"

"Yes, Sir. I'd be honored to take Miss Trinket to dinner." His neck muscles tensed as he forced a smile.

"Good." The President pressed his lips against the back of Effie's hand. "Enjoy your dinner, Miss Trinket."

"Thank you, Mr. President."

The President guided Effie towards the detective. "And thank you for all your years of wonderful service as a Hunger Games escort. Panem is in you debt."

President Snow's parting comment nearly brought tears to her eyes. "The honor is mine, Mr. President." She took hold of Detective Breeze's arm.

Snapping his fingers, he glanced at one of the bodyguards. "And I want dinner to be on me."

The bodyguard removed some money from his pocket and passed it to the detective.

"Thank you, Mr. President." Detective Breeze bowed hospitably.

"You kids have fun."

Waiting for the elevator, Effie turned to the detective. "I hear that there is also a new furniture store on that side of town. Would you mind stopping since we have a few hours before dinner? I'm in search of a mahogany coffee table."

The detective glanced back at the smiling President. "I'd be happy to take you there, Miss Trinket."

"Call me Effie, Detective."

The doors opened and they stepped inside.

As the doors began to close, Effie turned to the man. "Detective Breeze, do you know the secret to polishing wood?"

His eyes became fearful. "What?"

Once the doors closed, the President addressed The Head Peacekeeper and Lucius. "Gentlemen, the Seneschal and I must speak in private."

George gestured towards the service elevator. "Drinks in the lounge, Lucius?"

"If you mean drinks in the plural sense, I'm with you."

The President turned to his bodyguards. "You can ride down with them and wait for me in the lobby. I couldn't be any safer than I am in the Seneschal's care."

The guards nodded and followed the other two men to the service elevator.

"George, a word please." The Seneschal entered the service kitchen to speak to the Head Peacekeeper.

Alone with the President, I kept my head bowed, feeling the clamminess of my hands building. Unexpectedly, I saw the President's feet turn towards me, and my heart began race.

"Lavinia, may I have some tea?"

My entire body went numb hearing the man say my name.

"Bring three cups if you'd be so kind."

My eyes drifted up to see the President exhibit a faint smile. I gave a slow cautious nod.

"Thank you, Lavinia."

Passing the Seneschal as she returned to the dining area, I entered the service kitchen to prepare the tea. As my breathing became irregular, I paced about the kitchen with fidgeting hands, waiting for the water to boil. The simple act of using my name told me that he personally put me here. I was about to serve tea to the man who murdered my family.

_I'm out of cookies. Why do I care? But I need something for the side plates. _Hysterically I began searching the cupboards. As a last resort, I took the bagels left over from breakfast and warmed them in the microwave. Quickly, I prepared a variety dish with three flavors of cream cheese.

The water came to a boil, and I finished the preparation of the tea. With the set up completed, I stared down at the tray sitting on the counter, wanting to cry, resisting the urge to scream. My mutilated tongue began to throb, paralyzing me further with fear.

The Seneschal voice came from the dining hall. "Twelve, is the President's tea ready?"

As if second instinct, my body followed my handler's command: I picked up the tray and headed for the dining table.

The Seneschal sat smiling and relaxed at one corner of the table next to the President. "I thought Effie was going to slide out of her chair when the detective stepped out of the elevator. Were you being nice to her or were you punishing Detective Breeze?"

Sitting at the head of the table, President Snow chuckled. "A little of both, I suppose."

As I carried the tray past the President, the cups and saucers began to rattle. I swiftly set the tray down and shakily placed a cup and saucer before the President.

Taking notice of my unsettled constitution, Julia grabbed her own cup and saucer from the tray. "Cornelius, what did you do to my Avox?"

"Nothing." The President shrugged. "I just asked for tea. And look, she brought bagels. How considerate."

Beginning with the President's teacup, I focused intently on the task of pouring tea so not to spill. After filling the Seneschal's teacup, I distributed side plates and knives for the bagels.

The President took a bagel and glanced at the selection of cream cheeses. He pointed at the pink colored cheese. "Is that strawberry?"

I nodded.

"Ah, my favorite. Thank you." He spooned a helping onto his side plate. "She's a wonderful Avox, Julia."

"She hasn't been without her faults though, but she's a keeper."

"You mean the morphling?" President Snow began splitting his bagel.

Julia frowned. "I figured that you would have heard about our little incident."

"I began paying attention when Helena reported the missing vial. It's impressive that her and her friend survived the sudden detoxification. They've got fortitude."

"Helena thought they were special when I went to pick them up."

The President smiled. "This one was supposed to be assigned to my mansion, but you snatched her up before I could send my people over."

"You can't have her if that's why you are here."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of taking her from you. Especially now, knowing that you'd kill to protect her. There was enough morphing in the Gamemaker to drop a horse."

The Seneschal sneered. "With his weight, I wanted to make sure."

The President turned to me and held up his knife. "Avox, this isn't sharp enough. Please bring me a different knife."

With trembling fingers, I took the knife from the President and returned to the service kitchen. I found a sharper blade and returned to the dining area.

With the sharp knife in hand, my pace slowed to a stop as I glanced down at President's exposed skin below his silver white hair. I stared at the vulnerable, exposed neck of the man who destroyed my life.

Without looking back, President Snow lifted his right hand expectantly.

I moved around to his side and gently placed the handle of the blade in his hand.

"Thank you, my dear." He pointed to the vacant seat next to him. "Please sit."

I stood there numb until my eyes drifted up to meet Julia's.

"Don't be rude, Twelve." The Seneschal sipped her tea.

Pulling out the chair, I sat down, keeping my trembling hands below the table.

Taking a sip from his cup, President Snow sounded pleased as he studied me. "Wonderful tea. The third cup is for you. Please, pour yourself some tea."

Taking a slow subtle breath, I willed my hands to steady as I reached for the cup and saucer. When I lifted the dishware from the tray, my hands shook uncontrollably. Somehow, I was able to fill my cup without spilling.

The Seneschal frowned. "What _did_ you do to my Avox?"

"Nothing, Julia." President Snow finished cutting his bagel. "Her father on the other hand tried to depose me last summer. That may have put a slight rift between us."

Taking a deep breath, Julia's eyes drifted up towards the ceiling. "Now I see."

"I personally have nothing against the girl. I'm actually quite fond of her. In fact, if I had a daughter like her, I would not have risked her life for the world." The President scraped up a bit of cream cheese onto the blade of his knife. "Sadly, my enemies don't feel the same for their loved ones, for they still try to depose me, knowing that their families left behind will pay the price for treason." After spreading cream cheese across his bagel, President Snow stared at me. "Nothing personal, my dear."

My eyes drifted down to my untouched tea.

"Julia, don't you think it was a bit excessive electrocuting the man?"

"It wasn't me." Julia turned and stared accusingly at me, followed by the President.

Surprised at their accusations, I straightened in my chair and shook my head.

"Twelve, if you didn't do it, do you know who did?"

I shook my head again.

Spreading more cream cheese on his bagel, President Snow brow furled. "Could it be Effie?"

Julia guffawed. "She couldn't kill a spider."

"George?"

"No. He only kills on my order."

"I hope your urgency to speak with George in the service kitchen was to cancel one of those orders?"

Julia pursed her lips as she smiled. "You know me too well. I told him to cancel plan B."

The President smirked. "Which was?"

"To silence the detective if he didn't listen to reason. I'm very grateful for your assistance."

"You're welcome, Julia." President Snow glanced at the Seneschal and smiled warmly. "We need to meet more often, socially. I miss our visits."

Julia patted the President's hand. "Me too."

"What was George's task yesterday?"

"He made sure the security cameras were pointing the wrong way when I sent Female Two up with the cognac. And I know she would never stray from her orders."

_Brown Eyes? She seems so sweet._

"I hope you didn't waste too much cognac for the poisoning. You always have the finest selection."

"I didn't poison the bottle. I applied it to the drinking glass, which my Avox filled with cognac once she reached the room. Female Two waited in the service kitchen until he fell, placed the syringe under his cloths, and then switched out the glass for a clean one. I'm surprised that Gamemaker Oren made it to the bathtub. Two did indicate that she remained behind and turned off the water so that it wouldn't overflow."

"I can't remember. What drug did you use last year to kill the Head Gamemaker?" The President took a bite from his bagel.

"Venoxin, the analgesic derivative extracted from Tracker Jacker Venom. I wanted him to suffer from the horrific hallucinations that an overdose produces."

Swallowing his bite of food, President Snow smiled. "That's right. You can be quite vengeful when provoked."

Julia stared down into her cup of tea. "I should have seen the warning signs of his instability. The beast murdered my best Avox."

"Do you think that Gamemaker Oren would have killed our friend here?" The President glance at me and smiled, sending a shiver down my spine.

"Maybe not, but he would have betrayed our agreement and had the Justice Department come and take her hand."

"You're probably right." Sipping his tea, President Snow glanced at the Seneschal. "Try not to kill anyone next year."

Julia smiled. "I'll try. Do you want me to track down the electrocutioner?"

"Don't bother. This building is full of killers; it could be anyone. Whoever it is, they had similar intentions so they can't be all that bad." The President smiled reflectively as he took a long sip of tea.

With a heavy brow, Julia proposed a question that had been nagging me. "Johanna Mason is a good kid. Are you going to leave her be?"

The President shrugged. "I won't play dirty if that's what you mean. If she wants to be another Haymitch, I'll leave her be."

"But?" Julia sipped her tea.

"But as we all know, love is a weakness, and she's quite young. She'll eventually succumb to it, and when she does, she'll have to start being cooperative. Love will take you down a path of no return. And when the road gets rough, there is no way off it. I suspect this is why Haymitch Abernathy drinks; it's not to forget; it's to keep his heart numb."

As if she was wounded, I watched Julia become somber after the President's comments.

President Snow also took notice of her reaction. He reached out and clasped her hand. "It is the most wonderful of all the weaknesses. I won't deny that."

Julia's mood appeared to lighten from the President's consoling words. She gently squeezed his hand.

He lifted his teacup. "Love is what saved me last summer." As he sipped his tea, his eyes drifted towards me.

Julia took a bagel. "Really? In what way?"

"It helped me suppress the coup attempt. My enemies are quite clever. So clever, that bugging their homes and wire tapping their communications is useless. They know how to communicate in silent. But love, love is their weakness just like everyone else. They can't resist protecting their children, so I surround myself with family men and women." The President turned to me. "I didn't have to watch your father; I had my men watch you, and when your father rushed you off to the train station early in the morning for District Twelve, I knew that their coup had begun. That's also how I knew who led the coup and how I was able to strike first. Had he not loved you so much and tried to protect you from the event of failure, he might have succeeded."

With no attempt to catch the tears that fell from my cheeks, I returned my gaze to my teacup.

Biting into his Bagel, President Snow chewed, showing no contrition. Swallowing, he returned his focus to me and continued. "And now you serve me in a much more useful manner than your father ever did. A water bearer is much more useful than an economic advisor."

Puzzled, I made myself look into the President's eyes.

"It's true." He sipped his tea. "The relaxed atmosphere you provide in a bedroom coaxes men to talk. Put all the bits and pieces together, and I have all the secrets that I need to know."

I stared down at the table. _Father knew that this would be my fate if he failed. Did he truly think it worth the risk of me becoming an Avox?_

President Snow finished his tea and gently set the cup upon its saucer. "I consider all of Julia's Avoxes to be part of my extended family. Why do I allow the finest Chef in Panem to feed you? You are my secret weapon." The President clasped the Seneschal's hand. "This woman is the only person in the world that I trust." President Snow smiled at her. "Do you remember when we first expanded the use of the Training Center?"

The Seneschal nodded. "When we first tried professional girls?"

"Yes. What a fiasco. They would not shut up about their horoscopes or stop complaining about their extended families. None of my enemies wanted to discuss which astrological signs were the most compatible. We couldn't keep those women quiet."

Julia stirred her tea. "The college girls were no better."

The President nodded. "They were enthusiastic to pay off their college loans, even willing to prod the men with leading questions, but nothing kills the mood or fills a man with suspicion quicker than a thoughtful political question from a beautiful young woman."

Julia presented a wry smile. "Male egos are frail when distracted."

The President patted Seneschal's hand as he glanced at me. "It was Julia who thought of using Avoxes. She knew that you would put the men at ease. That Avoxes would make them feel safe, allowing their words to flow. Everyone wants to be heard, and who better to listen than an Avox."

_Microphones? _My eyes scanned the lights above the table.

"Are you looking for microphones? Don't bother. There are thousands of them, and they are quite small."

Compelled by my anger and grief, I used Avox gestures to ask a question through the Seneschal.

"The Avox wants to know why you are telling her everything. Aren't you afraid that that she'd warn the men?"

The President finished his last bite of bagel, glaring at me. "Because I know that you're an intelligent woman with the understanding that a second betrayal would result in a fate worse than death, worse than becoming an Avox. And as your father knew, I always keep my promises, even to the dead."


	24. Her!

**24 Her!**

Effie reappeared the next morning bright and bubbly. Over breakfast, she raved about her dinner with the detective, admitting that she did not expect a future call from the man; nonetheless, she thought the night pleasurable.

After my tea with the President and the Seneschal yesterday, I began to look at Julia in a different light. She will always be my handler, but I now see her as something more: someone with inconspicuous power.

At first, I resented her friendship to the man who had murdered my family, but I could not hold ill will towards her for long since that friendship gave her her power. Like it or not, the Seneschal had become a mother figure to my fellow Avoxes and me, and I felt fortunate that she'd do whatever was needed to protect us.

Lucius remained at the TrainingCenter for a couple more days to keep Effie company, but when it became clear that there would be no more excitement, he had to return to his other obligations.

I set down the last of his luggage by the tribute elevator and entered the service kitchen to send a porter request through the kiosk. Returning to the tribute elevator, I found the stylist waiting.

Lucius smiled at me. "I'll call Effie tonight and check in on her. She's back to mingling with the sponsors, so I sense that she's going to be okay; however, can you keep an eye on her for me?"

Being more than willing to accept the task, I nodded, smiling.

"I'm now part of the District Four team, but I'll make sure to come up here and say hello when I can. I'll be back in the fall for the escort and stylist conference. Don't be afraid to come up and nudge me if I fail to notice you."

A gave a slow bow to Lucius.

"Sweetie, you don't have to bow to me." He smiled as he gave me a hug. "Oh, I almost forgot." Lucius turned to his luggage and opened his stylist case. "I know each of you do your hair buns differently. I've noticed your lovely style and have set aside some bands and pins for you, in your color."

I watched him lift a plastic bag from the case containing a few bands and pins, mixed together with a couple combs. Glancing into his case, I was amazed at the vast amount of styling tools and products contained within. There was a sectioned part of the case filled with combs. One particular comb grabbed my attention. Lifting a red rat-tail comb from his case, I found that the pointed tail had been broken off.

Lucius stared back at me. "Some of my stiffer combs are brittle."

Reaching into my tunic pocket, I pulled out the piece of red plastic to find the broken ends to be a perfect match. I met his eyes and smiled.

Lucius's face became sullen. "I wasn't going to let him hurt you or Effie. It was such a frightful thing that I didn't realize that the comb had broken until I returned it to my case." His eyes drifted down. "I didn't know anything about the morphling."

Taking his hand, I placed the comb and the broken tail into his palm and rolled up his fingers. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you. I'm not necessarily proud of what I've done."

I pointed at him and shook my head as I drew a finger across my throat with my other hand.

"I didn't kill him?"

I nodded and simulated injecting medical morphling into my arm.

"The morphling killed him?"

I nodded.

Lucius lowered his voice to a whisper. "Julia?"

I nodded again.

Sighing with relief, Lucius threw an arm around my shoulder. "I should have known she'd do what was needed to protect her family. Does Effie know?"

I shook my head.

"Best not to tell her since she's already put it behind her." He handed me the plastic bag of bands, pins, and combs.

The tribute elevator chimed, and I stepped away from Lucius as a male Avox porter exited with a luggage cart.

As the luggage was loaded, Lucius held the elevator. "I'll see you in a couple months, darling. You take care of yourself too."

The Avox pushed the cart inside, and Lucius let the door close.

I gave a parting wave, grateful that I still had so many caring friends in my life, despite my life sentence.

**...**

A week later, the Hunger Games crowned the boy from District One as champion. The following week, his health was good enough for the crowning ceremony and final interview.

That evening after the victor and his team left the TrainingCenter, we Avoxes began filing into the cafeteria for our own celebratory dinner.

The tables were covered with tablecloths normally used in the conference hall and set with the finer dishware and champagne glasses from the dining hall.

I took my seat next to Sam and read the label of the nearest champagne bottle chilled on ice. It was one of the expensive bottles seen primarily in the lounge for special occasions. I nudged Sam realizing that this was not going to be a normal dinner.

The cafeteria filled quickly and the Seneschal entered, causing all of us to stand to attention. She exhibited a large smile as she waved for us to sit. "Congratulations, Avoxes. Your service was exemplary as usual, and I would personally like to thank all of you for performing your duties without incident. Well...almost without incident." Julia glanced at me with a smile.

_What's a little murder between friends, _I thought.

"The TrainingCenter is officially closed for the next two days, so let Bacchus Night begin!"

_Bacchus Night? _I glanced inquisitively at Cheekbones. _Should I be worried?_

Cheekbones smiled as she feigned a shrug.

The champagne bottles opened with the loud pops of their corks and soon began filling glasses. The tables quickly swelled with Garum's best dishes as music began playing from the speakers in the ceiling.

The atmosphere felt joyous and relaxed as we feasted. Everyone smiled freely as we gorged ourselves with food and drink for the next hour.

I had just finished my second large helping of Garum's lasagna when Avoxes began grabbing the unfinished champagne bottles and glasses, exiting the cafeteria. I glanced at Sam with a confused look to see her shrug.

"Go on you two." A red-faced Julia leaned back in her chair with a glass of wine. "The party is continuing downstairs. Enjoy your time off."

As I stood, I held up two fingers.

"Yes." Julia nodded. "All of you get two days to do as you please."

A gleeful Sam grabbed my hand and began pulling me towards the exit.

When we entered the Avox quarters, loud music played from a portable sound system.

Along the wall, Avoxes were sifting through boxes of colorful clothes. Cheekbones gestured that the clothing had been left behind by our various guests. She informed us that for the next two days, we could wear whatever we wanted.

Sam pulled off her boring white tunic and pulled out a dark red blouse. She next slipped on a black skirt

A forest green nightshirt caught my eye, and I quickly changed tops. Finding that the nightshirt hung down to my knees, I pulled off my formal Avox trousers and decided to go casual, slumber party style. I found a pair of purple fuzzy socks and slipped them on.

Brown Eyes and Freckles entered the quarters, carrying two cardboard boxes. They entered the bathing area and dumped the contents onto the counter before our long dressing mirror.

Spread across the surface was various make up, hair products, and hair dyes left behind by the stylists. Freckles began checking the colors of the hair dyes as Cheekbones applied a bright red lipstick.

I inquired with Brown Eyes about the hair dye since this would last longer than two days.

She smiled and signed that this was our night and that the Seneschal did not mind a change in hair color.

Sam immediately joined Freckles with the perusal of hair dyes.

Two folding tables were set up along another wall in the sleeping quarters as Avoxes began bringing tubs of ice along with various wine and liquor bottles. To complete the makeshift bar, a blender from the lounge was setup on one table next to two dish racks full of clean tumbler glasses.

Cheekbones stepped up to the table and immediately found her favorite bottle of whiskey. Pulling out the bottle, she retrieved two glasses and offered me a drink, which I politely declined.

A different bottle in the mix did catch my eye. With a distinct decorative label, I spotted a very expensive bottle of scotch that my parents would occasionally sip. They had always kept it locked in the liquor cabinet. This bottle only saw the light of day amongst their closest friends, and I had always wanted to taste it.

Cheekbones knew which bottle had captured my attention and reached for it. She took the two glasses and dropped in some large ice cubes. Pouring scotch freely into both tumblers, she handed me one of the glasses.

I held the amber liquid up to the light. _Whoa, that's a lot of scotch. _I felt quite hesitant since I had never drank anything harder than wine. _Father never filled his glass this high._

Lightly tapping my glass with hers, Cheekbones took a large sip and smiled.

Sniffing the scotch, I shrugged. _One drink can't do any harm._ I took a sip, grimacing as alcohol burned going down my throat.

Squinting through scratchy eyes, a throbbing pain tightened around head. My eyes focused on the female hand draped over my shoulder. When my eyes drifted down to the floor next to my bed, I could see my forest green nightshirt amongst a pile of clothing and undergarments. Rolling onto my back, my naked body brushed against Sam's skin. Turning over to check on Sam's well being, I was surprised that the person next to me was not Sam.

A pair of longing eyes stared into my own from beneath droopy eyelids. Brown Eyes smiled as she leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. Humored by my reaction, Brown Eyes caressed my face with one hand, kissed me again, and rolled over, returning to sleep.

Resting flat on my back, I began to comb my convoluted memoires. _So, that part wasn't a dream._ Pressing parts my forehead to ease the incessant pounding of my headache, the tinge of blue coloring on the tips of my fingers caught my attention. Inspecting my hands, I had various blue stains on my skin.

I sat up on the edge of the bed and began inspecting my forearms to find them clean. This was when I eyed the tint of blue in the hair draping along the side of my face. I caressed my long red hair and found strands of blue intermixed.

Throwing on the forest green nightshirt, I wobbled between the cubicles, heading for the washroom mirror, and found blue highlighting throughout my long hair. _What the... _I rushed over to the sink and began washing one blue highlighted set of strands to find the staining permanent. _Sam!_

I staggered to her cubicle where she was sound asleep in bed, wrapped in the arms of one of the male kitchen Avoxes. Their hair both stained a solid blue. My anger faded quickly when I saw how happy she looked in her unconscious state.

Returning to the mirror, I stared at my reflection. _Why don't I remember this?_

Cheekbones stumbled into the washroom and set down a bottle of painkillers on the counter. She studied my hair through her hangover and smiled.

I gestured how to remove dye only to receive an okay sign letting me know that she liked it. Grabbing the box of hair products left by the stylists, I began searching for dye removal.

As I searched, Cheekbones took a tall glass and filled it with water. She chugged it down and set the glass back onto the counter. Picking up her toothbrush, she entered a toilet stall. Within seconds, I heard her vomit up the contents of her stomach.

As she continued to heave, the sound eventually affected me and forced me to dash for the next available toilet. After emptying my stomach with the obligatory promises to the Deity that I would never drink again, I progressed into a bout of dry heaves. With my body sweaty and emptied of toxins, I exited the stall to find Cheekbones brushing her teeth at one of the sinks.

She took a few painkillers with another tall glass of water. Catching her breath, she drank a second glass of water, winked at me, and then staggered back into our sleeping quarters.

Following the expert's lead, I took some painkillers and finished a tall glass of water. With a second glass of water, I sat on the floor to rest against the wall, waiting for the painkillers to take effect.

Within an hour, my body began to shake from chills, pushing me up off the floor. The pain had lessened, and the feeling of steadiness had rebounded. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower.

When I entered my cubicle, Brown Eyes heard me stumble over the pile of clothing and opened her eyes. She smiled, lifting the blankets for me to return.

I reciprocated her smile, removed my nightshirt, and slid into her warm arms, drifting off into a blissful sleep.

When I awoke much later, I discovered a blue-haired Sam sitting on the edge of my bed grinning. I rolled over to find that Brown Eyes had left without me noticing. When Sam touched my hair, I playfully slapped her hand away, visually scolding her. I held out my blue stain fingers for her inspection.

A cheery Sam gestured me to follow her into the bathing area. When I refused to move, she picked up the nightshirt and held it out for me to take until I relented.

Digging into the box of leftover stylist products, Sam pulled out the blue hair dye.

I shook my head. _You are not turning me into a solid blue._

Sam pointed at her hands, which were clean. She took my hand and pulled me over to the sink. She started the tap to warm the water and then opened the bottle of leftover dye.

I pulled my hands away, but she gave me a trusting look. Reluctantly, I stepped up to the sink.

She took a paper towel along with some dye and began scrubbing the stained parts of my hands. Alternating scrubbing with dye and soap, the dye magically worked its way out.

_Dye removes dye. Huh, just like coffee stains. _As I dried my hands, I pointed disapprovingly at my highlights.

Sam summoned all the nearby Avoxes and gestured to my hair giving thumbs up and thumbs down signs to instigate a vote. All the Avoxes in the bathing area voted thumbs up.

_Fine. _I smirked, figuring that if I sit next to Sam with her solid blue head, no one will notice my own hair disaster.

It was time for dinner, and I was ready for solid food. After taking more painkillers with a tall glass of water, I went to put my hair into a bun but found that even my hair hurt from the hangover.

Now dyed a sandy blonde, Freckles tapped me on the shoulder and indicated that I could skip the bun since we still had another free day.

Garum made a simple dinner that he called his hangover cure, which I nibbled slowly between more glasses of water.

Chuckling behind us, the Seneschal had stopped to inspect our alterations. She touched Sam's hair. "At least it's not a tattoo." Julia's face unexpectedly became stern. "You didn't give yourself a new tattoo? Did you?"

Sam smiled as she shook her head.

"That's a relief. I wouldn't put it past you two."

Nibbling on a bread roll, I inspected the ends of my hair. I secretly wished for a tattoo instead highlights until I realized that the Seneschal would have stripped a tattoo off my body, taking the skin with it.

After dinner, many of us went up to the garden to lie in the warm light of the late summer sunset. Ignoring the last remnants of my hangover, I enjoyed watching the stars poke through the twilight. I smiled, oddly accepting who I had become.

**...**

"He's late." Effie ate her soup, patting her lips with her cloth napkin between slurps. "I can't stand tardiness. Lucius was never late."

From my spot against the wall, I glanced at Blue Eyes and shrugged.

The tribute elevator chimed and a man in his late twenties stepped out. His brown hair was simple and cropped. He wore walnut colored slacks with a matching jacket over a black shirt. "Miss Trinket?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Cinna, your new stylist. Sorry I'm late."

Effie tripped over her words as she stared at the man. "Oh, um...that fine. I don't mind."

Approaching the dining table, Cinna paused before me and studied my hair. "Nice highlights. Are you going retouch them?"

I felt my face flush as I shook my head.

"Your natural red color is splendid. You can't go wrong with whatever you choose."

My gaze flitted away towards Blue Eyes to see him rolling his eyes. I bit my lip as Cinna approached Effie with an extended hand.

"It's an honor to work with you Miss Trinket."

The escort rose to her feet. "Please, call me Effie." The escort held on to the man's hand. "Aren't you the Cinna that was much talked about last spring? Your fashion line was all the rage." She released his hand.

"Yes. I was fortunate that many like it."

Effie returned to her seat. "Why are you designing for the Hunger Games?"

"The government asked if I was interested, and I accepted."

"Why didn't they give you District One or Two? A man of your stature could have your pick."

Cinna shrugged. "I wanted Twelve."

Effie returned to her chair with her hands folded upon her lap. "Really? Why?"

Taking the chair next her, Cinna poured himself a glass of water. "Those other districts are predictable. I find Districts such as Twelve to be unpredictable, which is where I find inspiration."

Effie eyed him with a smirk. "I've been serving Twelve for a while. I'd say it's predictably grim."

Cinna shook his head. "Not the kids. Each is special and different. The kids from the lower numbered Districts are all the same, warriors with little personality."

"I'll have to take your word for it. Have you met Portia? She went down to the conference hall early."

"Yes. We've met before at various fashion venues."

"Well, I bet she's going to flip to have you as her partner. Shall we go down to conference hall ourselves?"

Cinna stood and offered her his arm. "After you."

"Oh, thank you."

Cinna escorted Effie to the elevator. "I like your color choices. The warm colors of your clothing bring out the rosiness in your cheeks."

Giggling like a schoolgirl, Effie patted the man on the shoulder. "Thank you. I am a little surprised that a famous stylist like you is wearing subtle colors. Your jacket reminds me of walnut or hickory."

"Hmm. Wood is my favorite of the earth tones. I was shooting for Brazilian Rosewood, but it is difficult to replicate the fine grains in a fabric pattern. Do you think the more pronounced grains of a red mahogany would be too much?"

As the elevators doors closed, a wide-eyed Effie stared at the new stylist with mouth agape.

Mid afternoon, with Blue Eyes fetching clean linen for our closets, I sat half asleep in a leather chair. The elevator chimed, sending me in a rush to my position along the wall.

Cinna stepped out and glanced about the room. He strolled my way. "Hello again. Today's sessions have ended, so I decided to check out the floor. Can you give me a tour?"

_Huh? _I nodded and began the tour with the various bedrooms of the male and female tributes, mentors, and the escort's room. I showed him the optional stylists' rooms for those who choose not to return to their personal residences. Passing through the sitting room, I took the time to show him the service kitchen and the access to the service elevator. We returned to the dining area from whence we begun.

"Are all the floors the same?"

I nodded.

"I'm not fond of uniformity. Each floor should be different."

_Our floor does have one thing special, _I remembered. I gestured for the stylist to follow me down the corridor. Leading him up the short flight of steps, I brought him out onto the roof.

He nodded approvingly at our Avox sanctuary. "This is a wonderful roof garden." He glanced at some of the empty flower boxes. "I take it that you've brought in some of the plants for winter."

I nodded.

"Are those what I saw in the conference room?"

I nodded again.

"The perennials alone add a lot of life with their rich greens. Is this garden for the tributes?"

I shook my head, pointing to myself.

"The garden belongs to the Avoxes?"

I smiled as I nodded.

"I'm glad you get to have this. Effie told me that the Training Center Avoxes are special. Sorry if I'm intruding in your space."

When Cinna stepped for the door, I grabbed his arm and gave him the okay sign for him to stay.

He began studying the skyline. "You have a nice view of the sunsets up here."

Figuring that Effie would not return until late, I kept hold of his arm and pulled him to the side of the garden where we had set up benches for viewing. I sat down and patted the bench next to me.

Cinna took a seat. "Thank you." For a while, the man bathed his face in the autumnal light until he inhaled deeply through his nose. "Do you sense that?"

I turned to look at him, puzzled.

"Change." He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Not today, probably not tomorrow, but it is coming."

I stared warmly at the man not understanding to what he inferred, nor would I until the following year.

**...**

Pulling out the plastic rack of water glasses from one end of the kitchen dishwasher, I pushed in rack of dirty cookware from the other side and closed the large dishwasher doors. I pressed the start button and wiped my brow before picking up the rack of glasses.

I proceeded towards the wait staff area of the kitchen to put them away when the unusual silence in the kitchen gave me an odd feeling. Passing the kitchen television on the wall, all the kitchen Avoxes had gathered around watching live reaping day coverage. Since Avoxes never gathered around a television when it concerned the Hunger Games, curiosity caused me to slow and investigate what was grabbing everyone's attention.

The television began playing a replay showing a teenage girl frantically volunteering for a much younger girl. I saw Effie on the stage and smiled since I could tell that her wig had been knocked askew.

When the camera focused tight on the teenage female tribute, I gasped, recalling the moment when I was captured in the woods. _It cannot be._

A hand touched my shoulder, causing me to jump with fright. The entire staff of kitchen Avoxes were staring at me as Garum came rushing to my side.

"Are you okay, child?"

Glancing down, I discovered that I had let the dish rack fall forward, spilling glass before my feet. _Was that the girl from the woods? _Those final moments of my brother's life were burned into my memory. My eyes returned to the television. _It's her!_


	25. The Beginning

**25 The Beginning**

From the television, I had learned that her name was Katniss Everdeen and that the girl for whom she volunteered was her sister, Prim.

When Katniss became a tribute, I immediately thought she was being punished for crossing my path in the woods. My paranoia quickly subsided since if they wanted to punish this young hunter, they would have done it during the 73rd games. Moreover, there was no certainty that she would have volunteered for her sister if Prim's name had been a plant. I had to accept that cruel fate was what brought us together again.

Staffed with abundant supporting Avoxes from the CapitolBuilding and the president's mansion, Blue Eyes and I supervised the first feast on our floor in the run up to the 74th Hunger Games. With Blue Eyes overseeing the dining table, I guided the Avoxes out from the service kitchen with the proper dishes in the correct order, keeping to the strict time schedule.

What Blue Eyes did not realize was that I was hiding in the service kitchen from the female tribute. Earlier, when Katniss and the male tribute, Peeta, first arrived to the floor, I had stood off to the side, forcing a supporting Avox to stand in my spot beside Blue Eyes.

Why I feared recognition confused even me. _This girl was as good as dead once the games started,_ I thought_._ _Why does it matter if she knows me?_

But it did matter since the President made it clear that every inch of this building had microphones. If President Snow learned that we had crossed paths, he would assume more than what really happened: two strangers locking eyes for a matter of seconds.

I was already a silenced witness, but he could have ordered the Gamemakers to target Katniss even though her chances were already slim. Worse yet, the President could give an order and have her suffer a slow death. Everyone knew that the Gamemakers influenced the games despite their claims of fairness.

The service elevator chimed and a kitchen Avox stepped out with a Baked Alaska dessert that had an order slip designating the female tribute as the recipient. When I saw the warmed flambé triple sec that would be lit on fire, I gritted my teeth, knowing that I would be the one to deliver the desert to the table since I was responsible for special orders this night. I tried to pass the task off to one of the supporting Avoxes, but they all look at me confused not understanding what had to be done.

With the delay in deserts, Blue Eyes came back and saw the cake. He pulled the lighter from a drawer and held it out for me to take. When I did not take it from him, his frustration with this busy night and with me began to show. He shoved the lighter towards me, forcing me to take it.

Quickly I applied the flambé triple sec to the top and edges of the Baked Alaska and entered the dining area with the tray. When I approach the table, I could tell that the girl had been drinking as her face had become flush from wine. Promptly setting the tray down, I lit the triple sec. Relieved that the dessert was capturing Katniss's attention, I stepped back and found my path blocked by the other Avoxes, trapping me by the table.

As the flames burnt out, she began questioning the source of the fire. "Is it alcohol?" Before I could slip away from the table, Katniss's eyes glanced up at me. "That's the last thing I wa—oh! I know you!"

I felt the blood drain from my face as I shook my head quickly in denial and hurried away from the table. When I turned the corner out of sight, I stopped to catch my breath. _So, it really was you in the woods_.

Effie broke the silence at the table. "Don't be ridiculous, Katniss. How could you possibly know an Avox? The very thought."

I returned to the service kitchen and continued with my supervision of the supporting Avoxes, all the while trying not to panic.

Blue Eyes returned briefly with a tray of dirty dishes and eyed me. I turned away, ignoring him, since I could never explain what was happening, nor would I want to since it would only put him at risk.

The rest of the night progressed smoothly as I debated how to perform my chores in the female tribute's room. There would be no manner of which I could pass this responsibility off to a supporting Avox.

After tidying up the service kitchen, I entered the sitting room with a couple other Avoxes and took up a servant's position in the shadows.

Effie tsked as she watched herself on the television replay. "Haymitch, did you have to mess up my wig?"

"It's a wig?" The drunken man smiled, keeping his eyes closed.

Effie huffed loudly as she glared at the unaware man.

Cinna entered the sitting room and took a seat next to the escort. "You looked wonderful Effie."

From the way Cinna delivered his sincere compliment, Effie was left speechless.

The stylist glanced at the television. "I suspect everyone is talking about District Twelve tonight."

Effie's sheepish smile turned immediately into a frown. "At how ridiculous we all were. It was like a cheap parking lot circus with Haymitch stumbling about, falling off the stage."

Sipping his coffee, Cinna shrugged. "Your girl tribute seems special. Haymitch, you might have something there."

"The boy too. They're both cunning and healthy. Each has a chance if they can follow instructions." Haymitch sipped from his tumbler glass without opening his eyes.

Feeling a bit self-conscious, Effie began checking her wig. "I think they are the best tributes I've ever escorted. Did you notice their delightful table manners? Quite civilized those two."

Opening his eyes, Haymitch waved her off. "A dinner knife and a hunting knife are two completely different things. I'd rather have a feral kid who eats with his fingers and does what it takes to survive."

"I disagree. A civilized person is more dangerous when they have something to lose. All you have to do is look at history to see that. The most civilized nations are often the most brutal. Sure, these kids are dirt poor, but they both have something other than their lives to fight for. We just don't see it."

Frowning, Haymitch drunkenly shrugged. "You may have something there."

Effie glanced back at the corridor. "Did they go to bed?"

"No." Cinna clasped his hands over his knee. "I showed Peeta the garden earlier. I saw him take Katniss up to the roof a few minutes ago."

Haymitch turned to Cinna. "What garden?"

Realizing that this was my opportunity, I slipped away and headed for the female tribute's room. I began cleaning the bathing area and worked my way to the bathroom sink. Restocking the towels, I made sure the bathroom was immaculate before tidying the bedroom.

I turned down the bed and performed a quick inspection of the room. All that remained was to collect the dirty laundry, and I could be on my way. Reaching for the unitard and boots on the floor, the door swung open, revealing Katniss.

We stared at each other for a moment before she stepped into the room.

I stood at attention, bowing my head. _They're listening. Please don't acknowledge our encounter; it would only make things worse for you. _I bit my lip_._

Katniss took small steps towards me as she recognized her unitard and boots in my hands. "Oh, sorry. I was supposed to get those back to Cinna. I'm sorry. Can you take them to him?"

Fearful of lingering, I gave her a small nod and exited her room.

I found Cinna still in the sitting room conversing with Effie and Haymitch. Stepping before him, I held out the unitard and boots for him to see.

"Are those Katniss's?"

I nodded.

"Put them in my room. I'll take them back with me tomorrow."

"Cinna will be staying the night." Effie's words trailed a bit too long, indicating that she must have taken one of her pills with her wine. "Turn down his bed."

When I nodded in response to her order, my eyes drifted up to see Haymitch staring at me. Katniss's comments at dinner must have awoken him to what he had missed last year when I served him. I turned away and headed for Cinna's room.

Placing the unitard and boots by the stylist's overnight bag, I next turned down his bed. With his room completed, I headed for the service kitchen since the overnight Avoxes would soon arrive to relieve Blue Eyes and me.

As I travelled down the corridor, a tottering Haymitch appeared, nearly crashing into me. "Sorry, sweetheart."

Keeping my eyes down, I stepped to the side to let him pass only to see him step in the same direction.

"My fault. Sorry."

I stepped to the other side of the corridor as Haymitch mimicked my movements.

"Sorry again." He lowered his voice to a barely audible whisper. "I really am sorry." He gently took hold of my arm. "Your brother?"

I shook my head as I our eyes met.

Haymitch cleared his throat and spoke aloud. "I've might have had too much to drink." He belched, nauseating me with his fumes. "Can you help me get to my bed?"

I nodded.

He threw an arm around my shoulder and began staggering slowly towards his room. He again began to whisper. "Our local Peacekeepers said that two fugitives had been captured and taken back to the Capitol. The visiting Peacekeepers found your camp and dismantled it, taking it with them on the train. Katniss hunts in those woods; did you two actually meet?"

I gave a slight nod as we entered Haymitch's bedroom. Before he could whisper another question, I covered his mouth and gestured that the government was listening.

Haymitch smirked. "Thanks, sweetheart. I'm well aware. Can you get my shoes? I'm afraid that I'll fall over and will have to sleep on the floor."

Through subtle gestures, I inform him that Hadrian and I were running through the woods from the hovercraft when we spotted Katniss and her friend. My hands quickly slipped off one of his shoes. Simulating a net, I gestured how I was scooped up into the hovercraft as they killed my brother with a spear. My hands slipped off the other shoe.

Haymitch leaned forward, whispering. "Did you two speak to one another before you were captured?"

I shook my head.

"Don't let her talk about it if you can."

Nodding my understanding, I guided him into bed and covered him with his blankets.

"Thanks again, sweetheart. How about a bedtime story?" The man guffawed at his own joke.

Rolling my eyes, I gave him a nonthreatening sneer.

He reached out and gripped my hand, pulling me close. Giving my hand a reassuring squeeze, he lowered his voice again to a whisper. "Don't give up. It may take a few years, but..." He bit his lip well aware of the danger of saying too much.

Reminded of my father when he too asked me to never give up, I patted his hand and smiled. Stepping into the corridor, I turned off his light and closed his door.

The next morning, Blue Eyes served the breakfast buffet as I took care of things behind the scenes. However, before anyone appeared to eat, my floor partner confronted me in the service kitchen about my elusiveness. Having heard Katniss's comment at the dinner table the night before, Blue Eyes inquired if my behavior had anything to do with that.

I nodded and indicated that I was trying not to interfere with a tribute who thinks that she knows me. When he continued to eye me, I gave the Avox gesture for danger and tribute.

Blue Eyes reluctantly nodded and returned to the dining area.

With the extra Avoxes and the busy schedules of the tributes, I was able to avoid Katniss for the rest of the training week. I felt guilty avoiding a girl who showed no ill will towards me. I even wished that I could be a better servant to her, but it was too much of a risk. President Snow was right; this was a house of the damned, and befriending her would only condemn her more.

It was Sunday night, and I was expected to address Katniss's room, but she had shuttered herself up inside. I began to fret since I would soon have to go in to clean the bathroom and turn down her bed. Hovering in the corridor, I began to hear the sound of smashing dishes come from her room.

When there was a long pause, I entered her room to find a tremendous mess of broken dinner plates, glasses, and thrown food. She had snapped from what I presumed to be the stress of soon being forced to go into an arena to fight to the death against 23 other kids.

"Just leave it!" Her voice strained as she yelled at me. "Just leave it alone!"

Instead of fleeing the room, I decided to be her friend for the short opportunity that her mess had given us. I closed the door behind me and went to the bathroom, returning with a damp cloth. I wiped her face gently and cleaned the blood from a broken plate off her hands. Thankfully, she gave little resistance.

She began to whisper. "I should have tried to save you."

I shook my head and smiled faintly. _You silly girl._

"No, it was wrong."

I tapped my lips with my fingers then pointed to her chest to indicate that she too would have ended up as an Avox, or dead.

Katniss spent the next hour helping me clean the room. Once all the garbage had been dropped down a disposal and the food cleaned away, I turned down her bed. Emotionally exhausted, she crawled in between the sheets, and I tucked her in.

I wanted to stay and hold her hand until she fell asleep, but that was far too risky, so I gave her a parting smile and departed.

Monday night, Blue Eyes and I were finishing the dinner setup when we heard the tribute elevator chime. We watched Katniss step out of the car in her beautiful dress and pace before the elevators. The other elevator chimed, and as Peeta stepped out, Katniss shoved him hard in the chest, knocking him backward into an urn that shattered on the floor. Losing his balance, Peeta fell backward onto the shards.

They immediately began arguing.

_Cripes! _I glanced at an equally startled Blue Eyes. _With that anger, she might win._

The rest of the team stepped from the next elevator car and began to break up the fight. As they argued, Blue Eyes and I learned that Peeta had confessed his love for Katniss live on the television, which angered Katniss since she thought it was a trick.

_She thinks it's an act? Is she the only one that doesn't see it?_ I glanced at Blue Eyes who could only shrug at her ignorance.

We slipped back to the kitchen to finish preparations as our support Avoxes took their positions.

Collecting the broom and dustpan, I waited for them to sit at the table before sweeping up the broken shards of the urn. If I had to guess, the Seneschal was no fan of this destructive girl.

After dinner, they retired to the sitting room to watch replay coverage of the pre-game interviews, which gave me the opportunity to address Katniss's room and turn down her bed.

Returning to the sitting room, I watched Haymitch and Effie share final words with the two tributes. Effie departed for her room as Haymitch remained with the two tributes to dispense his last advice before parting. When they finish their goodbyes, Katniss left for her room, leaving Peeta and Portia alone.

I slipped off to the escort's room where I found Effie sobbing before her dressing mirror just as I had discovered her last year at this same moment in the routine. Retrieving her pills and a glass of water, I joined her on her bench and passed her one pill.

"Thank you, dear." She swallowed the pill with water. "Could you pass me another pill?"

I shook my head.

Effie stared at me. "One more pill. I command it."

I shook my head again, giving the Avox sign for tribute.

"You want me to stay focused for the tributes?"

I nodded.

"So I'm supposed to let an Avox manage my medical care? I take it that Lucius is responsible for your disobedience?" Effie pulled off her wig.

Smiling, I stood, taking the wig from her and stowed it in its case.

"You're right. I believe Haymitch when he says that these two have a solid chance this year. But if you're going to withhold my medicine, you'll have to sit with me until I fall asleep just like Lucius would. No slipping away like you do. I'm about ready to have you fitted for one of those cat bells."

_Don't give Julia any ideas. _I smirked at Effie as I stepped away to prepare her shower. _The thirsty men would probably enjoy seeing me in a collar._

When Effie returned from her shower, her eyes had become droopy from the medicine.

I tucked her into bed and positioned a chair nearby, along with a fresh box of tissues. There I sat until I heard her begin to snore.

Leaving the overnight Avoxes to their watch, I returned to my Avox quarters for a couple hours of restless sleep.

The next morning, I waited for the tribute elevator doors to close before moving from the service kitchen to Effie's room where I found the escort sitting on the edge of her bed in a bathrobe, tissues in hand.

She dabbed her tears. "Are they gone?"

Nodding, I sat next to her and threw my arm around her.

"I know this was the last time that I may ever see them, but I couldn't do it. I can't say goodbye." Effie took more tissues and blew her nose. "Goodbyes are forever." She began to sob.

For several minutes, I sat with my arm around Effie until her sobbing subsided and she regained some of her composure.

"Has Haymitch left for Game Headquarters?"

I nodded.

"I should prepare myself." Effie moved to her bench before her dresser mirror and began her preparations. "Haymitch has hinted at some sponsor interest already. I want to get there early so we can transfer funds as soon as the games begin."

For her reddened eyes, I located her eye drops and assisted her with their application. Next, I slipped out to the service kitchen, returning with jam-covered toast, a bowl of fruit, and coffee.

"Oh, I'm not hungry."

I eyed her, crossing my arms as her friend Lucius would.

Grabbing a slice of toast, Effie rolled her eyes. "Fine. Any other Avox, and I'd be calling Julia to complain."

I smiled as I fetched her gold wig.

"Gold?" When I pulled out her forest green blazer, she nodded with approval. "Bold. I like it. You know, this year will be different."

**...**

Weeks later, I delivered breakfast to Effie in the sitting room where she sat watching live Hunger Games coverage. The escort had lost some weight from the weeks of stress, and I often had to coax her to eat, but this was the farthest her district had ever progressed under her service.

With District Four out of the games, Lucius came up to assist me with Effie on a nightly basis, which was essential during Peeta's near death injury in the arena.

Her eating had almost completely stopped when a rule change was announced where there could be two victors from the same district if they are the last two alive, a first in Hunger Games history. The only other pair of tributes had lost their female recently, leaving Peeta and Katniss as the only remaining team. Only the girl from District Five and the boy from District Two stood between them and home.

Sitting next to Effie, I placed the oatmeal spoon in her hand. When she did not start to eat, I looked to Seneschal who was frowning.

Julia leaned forward. "Effie, eat some food. You can't go to Game Headquarters on an empty stomach."

"I will, Julia. I will."

Julia sighed. "Twelve, did Haymitch return to the Training Center to rest last night?"

I shook my head.

Effie sipped her coffee. "Don't worry about Haymitch, Julia. He says that as long as they keep going, he can keep going."

"Fueled by grain alcohol no doubt." Julia pressed her lips tight together and sighed through her nose.

Lucius gently took hold of Effie's chin and made her look at him. "Effie, dear. Eat." He pointed to the tray before her on the coffee table.

"You're right." Effie scooped up one bite of oatmeal into her mouth and slowly removed the spoon from between her lips, returning the spoon to the tray.

On the television, we watched Katniss divide the rest of their stew and rice and hand a heaping plate to Peeta.

The male tribute looked surprised. "All this?"

"We'll earn it back today." Katniss plowed into her plate of food. With her plate nearly empty, she abandoned her fork and began to scrape up the last dabs of gravy with her finger. "I can feel Effie Trinket shuddering at my manners."

Effie pursed her lips disapprovingly as she stared at her two tributes on the television.

"Hey, Effie, watch this!" Peeta tossed his fork over his shoulder and literally began licking his plate clean with his tongue making loud, satisfied sounds. Then he blew a kiss out to her in general. "We miss you, Effie!"

Slowly Effie shook her head. "Those two love to provoke me." She took her cloth napkin and began dabbing her eyes. "And I do so miss them, very much."

Lucius placed an arm around her. "They can do it. They'll make it back. Together, they have the advantage."

Perhaps reacting to Peeta's words, Effie focused on her breakfast and began eating. "But they don't know about Cato's body armor or Finch's electric shocker. And why does Katniss keep calling Finch Foxface?"

"I doubt it's derogatory, my dear." Pointing to the breakfast tray, Lucius encouraged Effie to keep eating. "I'm guessing the shocker is meant for a defense against Cato."

Biting into her toast, Effie shrugged, frustrated. "And why are they giving out shockers. It's against the rules."

Leaning back, Julia crossed her legs. "So is having two victors. Seneca Crane seems to have thrown out the rulebook this year."

**...**

Early in the morning, Blue Eyes and I were glued to the television when the tribute elevator chimed. Before I could turn off the screen, the Seneschal stepped out with the Head Peacekeeper.

"Leave the television on." Julia approached the couch. "Bring me tea."

George sat down. "Coffee, black."

Blue Eyes and I headed for the service kitchen and returned with their orders.

Julia took her tea. "You two can have a seat and continue watching. They are your tributes after all."

Blue Eyes and I sat on a side couch and watched Katniss climb to her feet atop the large Cornucopia where the games had began. Slowly, she took her bow and aimed at a shadowy target lying on the ground below. Releasing her last arrow into her target, the cannon fired signifying the final kill.

With a single clap, George hooted. "Congratulations, District Twelve."

Julia's lips tightly pressed together as she remained silent.

"What?" George sipped his coffee.

Staring at the television, Julia smirked. "No victory trumpets."

I gasped. _Your right! They're going to betray them._

The Seneschal glanced at me with a mutual look of understanding.

The elevator chimed and Lucius stepped out, promptly joining us before the television. "What have I missed?"

George picked up his coffee. "The girl just killed the last tribute, but they haven't sounded the victory trumpets"

"Is Peeta still alive?"

"Yes. The tourniquet on his leg saved him." George pointed to the television. "But they had to loosen it so she could use the arrow. His leg has probably started bleeding again."

Julia slid over on the couch to make room her friend. "Would you care for anything from the kitchen, Lucius?"

"I'm fine. So, what are they waiting for?"

Sipping her tea, Julia shrugged. "If I had to guess, Seneca Crane is soiling his pants right about now since he didn't expect that he'd actually have two victors."

As the hovercraft removed the body of the dead tribute, Lucius began to fidget. "You don't think that they will change the rules again."

George frowned at the question.

Julia's eyes drifted towards the stylist. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

I bit my lip. _They can't._

Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed from the television as his voice carried into the arena. "Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

"Just as I thought." Julia crossed her legs and began bouncing her top foot feverishly.

"Poor Effie." Lucius reached over and took my hand as our somber eyes met.

Turning my attention to the television, I imagined her in hysterics at Game Headquarters where she remained with Haymitch last night.

Everyone was staring at the television when we watched a wounded Peeta offer his life to Katniss, who then refused to kill him.

"Kill him." The Seneschal's voice was cold and measured. "Don't think about it. Kill him"

On the television, Katniss reached into a small travel pouch and pulled out a handful of poison berries, dividing them between her and Peeta. The two tributes stared at one another before tossing the poison berries into their mouths, bringing everyone in the sitting room to their feet.

Lucius took me in his arms as I looked away.

The trumpets began to blare from the television speakers as the frantic voice of Claudius Templesmith shouted above the music. "Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark! I give you—the tributes of District Twelve!"

I turned to the television to see Katniss and Peeta safely spit the berries out.

"Yaaaa!" George clapped. "Clever girl!"

Everyone displayed a smile except for Julia who calmly sat down. "She's a fool. She should have killed him when she had the chance."

Puzzled, Lucius turned to Julia. "How can you say that?"

"I know the government. I know President Snow. This is unacceptable and someone is going to lose their life over this."

Returning to my seat, I knew in my gut that the Seneschal's words were true.

Everyone on the floor knew well enough the government's cruelty and insistence of having things happen their way. It did not take long until the rest of the room became solemn as the truth began to register.

**...**

Effie gripped my hand so tight that it caused me to groan. "Sorry." She repositioned her hands, not letting go.

Holding the heavy vase of flowers in my other arm, I watched the numbers atop Training Center elevator descend below the gymnasium to the underground hospital.

The elevator doors opened, revealing a waiting room with couches and chairs. Haymitch paced around a couch in the center of the room as Portia and Cinna sat in the nearby chairs.

Effie released my hand and approached Haymitch. "Any word?"

"Katniss is out of surgery. They believe that they have successfully restored her hearing to her damaged ear. She has not woken yet."

"And Peeta?"

Haymitch looked away. "They aren't sure if they can save the leg, something about ischemic damage to the tissue being too severe. They said they'll try their best."

Effie took his arm. "He's alive, Haymitch. That's what counts."

Tired of having flowers in my face, I sat the vase on the center of the coffee table in front of the couch.

A female doctor entered the waiting area with a stern face. "Peeta is out of surgery. We couldn't reverse the damage and had to take the lower leg."

Effie groaned, leaning against Haymitch.

Haymitch placed an arm around Effie. "Thank you, Doctor."

"We'll fit him with an artificial limb when the wound is ready. Since the amputation is well below the knee, he shouldn't have any difficulty walking."

Dabbing her tears, Effie cleared her throat. "Can I see them?"

The doctor shook her head. "Not yet. Their bodies are being treated for malnutrition with a nutrient I.V, which also contains dermal regeneration proteins. We are also inducing extra sleep for neural regeneration. Since we must avoid visual and audible stimulation during this process, we do not allow visitors until the patients are mentally stable. We have had incidents in the past where outside stimuli triggered a psychotic event. If you want, you can come into the observing room for a couple minutes."

Effie nodded.

"Okay. Follow me." The doctor led the way.

Haymitch remained where he stood, giving Effie pause.

"Aren't you coming, Haymitch?"

"I've already looked in on her. I need to visit the lounge for a little bit. I could use something strong."

Portia stood. "I'll join you."

Effie looked to male stylist. "Cinna?"

"Thank you. I would like to see Katniss." When he passed by me, he gripped my hand, pulling me along.

We entered a dimly lit room and found Katniss lying on a hospital bed through a one-way section of wall. Tubes ran from her arm to a bedside machine.

"She should make a full recovery." The doctor gestured towards the soft-yellow glowing ceiling in Katniss's room. "That's special therapeutic lighting to help with recovery."

As we observed Katniss, someone delivered a tray of food to the room.

The doctor inspected the sparse amount of food. "I expect her to wake soon. She will want to eat."

Just then, Katniss started to move, regaining consciousness. She appeared to have all her senses and quickly noticed that her hearing in her left ear had returned.

"Ah good. It appears that her ear surgery was a success. I'll have the food brought in to her as soon as the nurse returns."

"I'll do it." Cinna turned towards the doctor.

"I can't allow that. She knows you, and I cannot do it since I'm seen as someone of authority. Our nurses dress simple, like Avoxes, and have the best luck at not upsetting patients during this medical treatment phase."

Effie fidgeted with her handkerchief. "She's becoming upset. Look at her. Use my Avox, Doctor. Katniss must be hungry."

_What? She knows me. _I clenched my jaw.

The doctor studied me for a moment. "Okay. Go now. Be quick and do not respond to any of her questions. I'll have to sedate her if she becomes any more upset."

Picking up the food tray, I moved before the sliding door, wondering what the doctor meant by psychotic event. The door opened, and I stepped into the room.

I sighed with relief when my presence did not worsen Katniss's agitation. She even appeared to calm. I sat the tray across her thighs and found the button to raises her to a sitting position.

As I adjusted her pillows, she began speaking with a rusty voice. "Did Peeta make it?"

Despite the doctor's order, I gave her a nod as I slipped a spoon into her hand. Staring into her eyes, I squeezed her hand in friendship and watched a sense of relief spread across her face. Gently, I slipped my hand from her grip and exited the room.

In the observing room, the doctor crossed her arms as she studied Katniss. "She's doing well."

"How long will she be here?" Effie kept her eyes on Katniss.

"At least a week. Maybe a little less."

"Well, it will give me time to prepare the victory banquet for the sponsors." Effie did not sound as enthusiastic as I thought she would, now that she had become a victor's escort.

"Oh, lest I forget." The doctor picked up a plastic bag from a corner table and handed it to Cinna. "Here are her clothes. They are unwashed."

"Thank you." Cinna pulled out Katniss's jacket.

Wrinkling her nose from the foul odors, Effie took a step back. "Why keep them."

The doctor shrugged. "Sometimes there is something sentimental that the victor wants to keep."

Removing the gold mocking-jay pin from the jacket, Cinna smiled. He tucked the jacket back into the bag before approaching me. "Can you send the clothes to the laundry? Double check the pockets for me."

I nodded.

Cinna placed the gold pin in my hand. "And clean this, please. Use some polish if you'd be so kind. You can set it on Katniss's dresser when done."

I smiled, giving Cinna a bow.

**...**

I placed the polished pin on Katniss's dresser. Staring at it, I traced the outlines with my fingertip and smiled. _You did it. You're going home for the both of us._

But, I soon felt my brief moment of joy fade, knowing that her games against the Capitol had only just begun.


	26. Unrest

**26 Unrest**

Shortly before the winter victor's banquet, the news reported that Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane, had died in a hovercraft accident. According to the Seneschal sources, she told us that the government hanged him for his poor handling of the Hunger Games when he tried to be clever and changed the rules to make the Hunger Games more interesting.

More than rules changed during the last Hunger Games. Besides the nonstop talk about Katniss and Peeta, something different lingered in the air and quietly grew as the months passed. Nothing seemed quite the same.

Even though we were Avoxes cut off from society, we learned first of the unease brewing in the districts of Panem through our thirsty governmental guests. We first learned of the unrest in District Eight that disrupted textiles. Eventually, the rumors indicated that the unrest had spread to the agricultural Districts.

Because a sixteen-year-old girl defeated the Capitol at its own game, her victory gave the people of the various Districts the belief that they could do the same.

Subtly, the signs of distress began to show in the TrainingCenter. We began repairing Peacekeeper uniforms that normally would have been replaced. The most unsettling evidence of the growing upheavals came through Garum's cooking, which sadly stopped being extravagant. However, he was still Garum, and if any man could find a way to make a grilled cheese special, our beloved chef could.

When Katniss and Peeta made their brief winter stop during their Victory Tour, I was bedridden with a cold. Blue Eyes informed me that they all appeared well and that Effie was ecstatic being a victors' escort. It was a relief not having to dodge Katniss, but a part of me still wanted to give her a hug and tell her to be careful.

Midwinter, Brown Eyes entered the laundry to inform me that the Seneschal wanted me to report immediately to her office. When I stepped into the Seneschal's office doorway, I saw her sitting behind her desk with a redheaded male Avox standing before her with head bowed.

Julia looked up from her computer tablet. "Ah, Twelve. Come in."

Stepping up to her desk, I could tell that the male Avox had just come from training. The paleness of his face and overall look of pain brought forth the awareness of my own throbbing mutilated tongue.

Julia leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath. "Twelve, this young Avox has just joined our family. He will be taking Male Twelve's spot.

_Blue Eyes? What's wrong?_

"Male Twelve isn't being punished, just reassigned within the TrainingCenter. I received orders from the _top_ that our friend here is to serve on the twelfth floor. From my years of experience, this can only mean that something is about to happen. My years of experience also tell me to be careful, so I have arranged this formal introduction. Do you two know each other?"

I gave Julia and peculiar look. _Unlikely._

The Seneschal frowned with frustration. "Well, go on. Look at each others' faces.

_Fine. _I turned to meet my new Avox friend and stared at his face. He had the saddest eyes upon which I had ever gazed, but something about him gave me a twinge of foreboding.

He returned my gaze until his own brow rose with recognition, and his eyes diverted away.

_Your red hair is similar to mine, but you're not family._ I moved my head to the side to look into his diverted eyes. When he met my gaze a second time, I gasped. _You!_

His eyes looked down to the floor.

_Peacekeeper Darius! _I took a step back.

Julia set down her computer tablet. "So you do know each other."

Thoughts of betrayal flooded my mind. _Did you help them once my tracking chip alerted them of my general whereabouts? Are you now here as a spy? _This young Peacekeeper could have been the reason why my brother was dead and I an Avox. I lunged forward, gripping his jaw.

"Twelve! Stand back from him!"

_Let me see your tongue! _I opened my mouth to instruct him to do the same. When he opened his mouth, I pointed his face towards the ceiling lights and stood on my tiptoes to peer inside, finding that they mutilated him like the rest of us.

The Seneschal removed her shocking device from her front pocket and held it up for me to see. "Twelve, this is your last warning!"

Releasing his jaw, I stepped back and saw tears begin to flow from his eyes.

"Avoxes! Present yourselves!"

Quivering with anger, I moved before the Seneschal's desk to stand at attention with head bowed.

Darius turned towards the Seneschal and bowed his head.

Slowly, Julia returned to her chair, slipping her black box back into her pocket. "Twelve, do we have a problem?"

The room became silent with me unable to respond.

The Seneschal sighed and reached into her desk for pen and paper. "I have no patients today for a game of Avox charades, especially when it involves a new Avox who knows not the language. Whatever differences you two have, resolve them now." She placed the paper on the edge of her desk along with the pen.

Neither Darius nor I reached for the pen, knowing that the punishment for writing was the loss of a finger.

"I grant you sanctuary. It's safe to write."

I picked up the pen and wrote my first question, setting the pen down for his reply:

_Me: Did you help them catch us?_

_Darius: No. I was trying to help you. I'm a friend to the people of 12._

_Me: Why are you here?_

_Darius: I tried to help Katniss's friend who nearly died by whipping for poaching. When I interfered with the new Head Peacekeeper, he sentenced me to be an Avox as an example to the others._

_Me: You're not a spy?_

_Darius: I'm not a spy. I mean no harm to anyone._

_Me: Are things becoming worse in 12?_

_Darius: From what was said between Peacekeepers, things are becoming worse everywhere._

When I did not pick up the pen for further questions, the Seneschal lifted the paper from the desk and read it. "Interesting." She stared at me as she began tearing up the paper into tiny pieces. "Twelve, are your concerns answered? Can you now work with him, teach him? You and I are well aware that they don't need to spy on us_,_ here of all places."

_I suppose, _I thought, nodding.

"Good." Julia removed a bottle of pills from her pocket and tossed them to me. "You are in charge of his pain medication. You know the routine. He's already had his morning pill."

Slipping the bottle into my pocket, I gave a slight nod as the memories of my first frightful days came flooding back to me.

"Take him up to the twelfth floor and show him around. Let him rest afterward. I'll give him the formal tour of the building tomorrow. You're both dismissed."

I brought Darius up to the twelfth floor. As we rode in the elevator, I wondered what Avox name the collective would give him. Guessing, I assumed that his gestured name would involve his dimpled chin. Curiously, I wished that I did not know his true name since his name brought back grim memories of running for my life in District Twelve.

Since my tour was more of an introduction, we quickly went through the floor and I briefly showed him our printed Avox instructions for the floor. The sweat on his brow told me that his tongue throbbed with growing pain, so I made the tour briefer. Lunch would be soon, and I figured we could go to the cafeteria early so he could have his next pain pill.

Excusing myself to use the bathroom, I returned to find him sitting on the service kitchen floor sobbing. I sat next to him and gripped his hand. With my other arm, I embraced him, letting him know that he was not alone.

**...**

Everyone who was watching remembers where they were when the conditions for the 75th Hungers Games were read. I was in the salon reading when the President on television announced that the tributes for the third Quarter Quell would come from the existing pool of victors.

Immediately, favorites like Katniss and Johanna found themselves returning to the arena to fight to the death since they came from weaker Districts that had only a few victors. The official drawing of the names was months away, but the damage had already been done if the rumors were to be believed. If this act was to silence the whispers of unrest, it only gave them more of a voice.

During this period, I took little interest in the rumors of unrest, figuring that the government would spill enough blood to eventually put out the fire.

Sam on the other hand, became darker and depressed. My friend's distress did not just come from Johanna Mason returning to Sam's floor as a tribute. Unlike me, Sam participated as an actual revolutionary before becoming an Avox. The rumors of unrests had reawakened the rebel inside her.

One evening, Darius and I were playing chess in the salon as Sam sat motionless at our table, expressing little interest in anything.

The Seneschal's smartphone chimed, and when the call ended, she retrieved a half glass of water. Approaching our table, the Seneschal set the glass before Sam and whispered in her ear.

Normally, Sam would not hesitate to follow commands, but she hesitated just long enough that her pause was noticeable. Her jaw clenched and she took a deep breath before picking up the glass. Without a reassuring smile, she exited the salon.

Julia tapped my shoulder. "Is she not feeling well?"

I shrugged.

The corner of the Seneschal's mouth twisted as she took her seat next to Garum. As Julia returned to her book, her smartphone chimed. She lifted it to her ear. "Yes, Sir. Not a problem. I'll send it straight up." The Seneschal stood and approached the small safe in the kitchen cupboard, removing a small plastic bag that contained two yellow pills. She called to me. "Twelve."

I stood from the table and reported to Julia.

"Take this to the sixth floor, the escort's room. Our guest, who your friend is delivering water, has asked for this."

I took the bag and headed for the service elevator. Exiting the elevator car on the sixth floor, I proceeded down the corridor when I heard the voice of an angry man come from one of the rooms.

"What's wrong with you!"

I rushed forward and peered into the escort's room to find Sam sitting on the floor clutching her tunic, crying.

A paunchy middle-aged man stood over her, red faced. He appeared to be governmental by his manner of dress. "Where's my phone? I'm calling the Seneschal."

Out of instinct to help my friend, I sprinted to the nearest room and into the bathroom. I took a water glass and filled it half-full with water. Returning to the escort's room, I found the middle-aged man putting on his glasses to read his smartphone screen. I rapped on the doorframe and held out the pills for him to see.

"Ah, my Soma." The man pointed to Sam. "What's wrong with her? I was about to call her handler."

I set my glass of water on the dresser next to Sam's glass. Using my hands, I made the gesture of a switch and then pointed to myself.

"You're my date?"

I nodded.

Sam's sobbing stopped when she realized what I was doing. She began to climb to her feet, trying to compose herself.

As I took Sam's arm, I rubbed my belly and grimaced to indicate an illness.

"She's not feeling well?"

I nodded. Before Sam could object, I pushed her towards the door.

"Very well. Sorry if I have upset her."

Guiding Sam into the corridor, I forced a smile for the man's benefit.

Sam shook her head, gesturing that she will follow through with the Seneschal's orders.

Clasping her hand, I kiss her cheek to reassure her.

"Can you start my shower? It's been a long day." He removed his shirt, revealing his broad, hairy back.

Mouthing the words, _it's okay;_ I brushed a tear from Sam's cheek and closed the bedroom door.

**...**

Darius's unease was palpable. He could not stop fidgeting as he stood in the area where Blue Eyes once stood.

There was no doubt in my mind that Darius's assignment as my floor partner was for the sole purpose of upsetting the victors of District Twelve. I glanced over at him and gestured for him to relax since the elevator car would soon arrive to our floor.

The tribute elevator chimed, and Katniss and Peeta stepped out in the midst of an avid conversation.

The adjacent elevator chimed, and Haymitch and Effie joined the pair, looking pleased about something. Then Haymitch's face grew hard.

Effie looked in our direction. "Looks like they've got you a matched set this year."

Alarmed at Haymitch's reaction, Katniss turned around and locked eyes on me. When her eyes drifted over to Darius, the horror registered on her face.

Haymitch grabbed Katniss's wrist to control her reaction as she and Darius stared at each other.

Pulling away from Haymitch, Katniss lowered her head and walked straight to her bedroom.

Pretending as if nothing happened, everyone carried on as normal.

For our first feast, I moved to the dining area to supervise the supporting Avoxes and Darius. Blue Eyes came up to supervise the service kitchen.

I'm removing dirty dishes from the table when Katniss knocked a dish of peas to the floor. I watched Darius promptly kneel down to clean up the spill when Katniss began assisting him. I froze where I stood fearful of what he might do.

Their hands came together, forming a firm grip. Both aware of the danger, they share nothing more than a consoling glance.

Effie, blissfully ignorant of connections between Katniss and her Avoxes assigned to her floor, noticed the tribute's absence and leaned over the edge of the table. "That isn't your job, Katniss!"

The two friends parted.

I met Darius back in the service kitchen by garbage disposal and inquired how he was faring.

Ever wearing his heart on his sleeve, he gestured that he felt okay though he clearly was not.

Except for being more somber than the year before, the remaining week progressed without incident.

Sunday morning, I served breakfast to a sullen Haymitch and Effie, who picked at their food in silence. I brought Haymitch orange juice and watched him add a clear liquid to the glass from a flask.

Tucking away his flask, he took a satisfying sip. "We can skip coaching."

Effie nodded. "Everything we taught them last year is probably fresh in their minds." Effie looked up at me. "Paper and a pen please."

Retrieving the items from a stationary desk in the sitting room, I returned to the table and watched Effie scribble out a quick message.

Effie folded the paper. "I assume they are together?"

I shrugged, smiling. _What do you think?_

"Here." Effie handed me the paper. "Give them the good news that the day belongs to them."

Entering Katniss's room, I passed her the note.

Katniss read it aloud. "Effie says that, given our recent tour, both she and Haymitch have agreed we can handle ourselves adequately in public. The coaching sessions have been canceled."

"Really?" Peeta took the note from Katniss and examined it. "Do you know what this means? We'll have the whole day to ourselves."

The gleeful pair immediately planned to spend the day on the roof in the Avox garden. They gathered some blankets and Katniss asked me to prepare a picnic basket.

After delivering the basket of food to the roof, I returned to the service kitchen and found myself feeling uneasy. Fidgeting, I began to clean the already clean kitchen.

Visualizing the happy couple on the roof, the unfairness of their plight, as well as my own, began to tear at me. Sliding down to the floor, I began to cry.

Darius heard me and came into the service kitchen. He sat next to me and politely offered me his hand. This gentle soul wrapped me in his strong arms and held me through the storm.

As we sat in the stillness of the kitchen, I began to calm, left to my own thoughts. I remembered the time when I inquired with Cheekbones if any of the Avoxes formed relationships. She replied that no one wanted something that could be torn away from them at any moment by a transfer to a new location or from an early death. Relationships for Avoxes were doomed to end badly and thought best avoided by most.

However, my thoughts kept returning to the young couple on the roof. One or both of them would be dead shortly, and this was their last day before going into the arena. They were not about to let their tragic fate stop them from living.

_Why should I? _I thought. As soon as this year's games concluded, I would express my love despite any tragedy that awaited me down the road. If I faced rejection, so be it; that was part of the game. If my feelings were reciprocated, I would experience a special joy for at least one day, which was better than none at all. Loss was unavoidable.

The next morning, I aided Effie with dressing after the tributes left the Training Center for the arena. Her sobbing for the tributes had increased from the year before, but so had her determination to be the best escort she could be. As soon as she finished breakfast, she departed for Game Headquarters to join Haymitch, who had arrived there before the tributes had even risen.

Seeing our favorite tributes go back into the arena, the stress and worry felt more intense for everyone. Even amongst all the Avoxes, the tension shown in their behavior. I suspected that Darius and I were not the only floor Avoxes who risked punishment by turning on the television to see if their tributes survived the start.

With the understanding that Effie would spend the first night at Game Headquarters with Haymitch, we were surprised when the tribute elevator chimed and she stepped out late that night. She walked straight to us. "Have you seen or heard from Cinna or Portia?"

We shook our heads.

"Strange. The prep teams called me and said that they haven't seen them. Normally they return to Remake Center after the start of the games."

I immediately feared the worst.

"I called Julia and she's going to make some inquiries." Effie rubbed her forehead. "Watching Katniss and Peeta survive this first day nearly killed me. I need to lie down before I collapse."

Following Effie to her room, I fetched a glass of water for her medicine.

Effie felt so exhausted that she skipped her shower, crawling into bed after taking her pill. "Wake me early."

I nodded.

"Wake me at anytime if you hear from the Cinna or Portia."

I took Effie's hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze, remaining by her side until she fell asleep.

**...**

Two nights later, the fire alarm woke us Avoxes from sleep in our quarters. Within a minute, the audible alarm ended as the strobe lights remained pulsing.

All the Avoxes rose from their cubicles and began to dress for evacuation when an announcement came from the overhead speakers. "The Training Center is in lockdown. Peacekeepers report to your lockdown assignments. All Avoxes are to report to their floors or stations."

Darius and I returned to the twelfth floor and found a Peacekeeper standing guard at the tribute elevator. In the sitting room, Effie sat before the television, served by the night shift Avoxes. The video playing was a replay of the run up to the games with a scrolling text running along the bottom informing viewers that an important message from the President would soon be broadcast live.

When Effie glanced at me, I pointed questionably at the Peacekeeper.

"He informed me that he is here for our protection."

The video flickered, and President Snow appeared on the screen. "Citizens of Panem, I am sad to report that rebels have attacked our country. They have apparently attacked the Hunger Games arena to garnish the most attention. We have repelled their attack, but unfortunately, the 75th Hunger Games have been cancelled and will not have a victor due to the damage done to the arena. We believe that these rebels are from the treasonous ruins of District Thirteen and have the futile goal of poisoning the freedoms that give Panem its strength. From what we have learned, several of the tributes in the arena were rebel spies with the intent of causing fear and panic amongst the citizens of Panem. These rebels will be disappointed because we will not falter or recoil in fear. Until we bring these cowards to justice, I am instituting martial law across Panem to keep the general public safe. We are gathering information and arresting spies as I speak. I will pass along updates as they become available. Remember, if you see something, say something. Together, we cannot fail. Citizens, stay strong, stay calm, and fear not."

_The rumors of growing unrest were true._ Feeling lightheaded from the news, I leaned on Darius's shoulder. An uneasy feeling planted itself in my gut. The attack on the Hunger Games had to be much more than simple an act of rebellion. The country had fallen into the grip of serious unrest.


	27. The Surrender

**27 The Surrender**

The Seneschal found me crying in the garden as the sun hung low over the Capitol. Joining me at the railing, Julia put an arm around my shoulder. "I used my emergency contact, and he told me that they arrested Effie for her own safety. They don't believe that she's a rebel spy like the others."

I leaned into Julia and felt her arm tighten around me.

"They said that she will be kept somewhere safe and will be treated as if she were a guest."

For a while, we silently stared into the warm light of the setting sun as it began to dip behind the distant mountains.

"It's different this time. I've seen little sparks of unrest in the past, but this is a full fledge fire." Sighing, Julia removed her arm from my shoulder and faced me. "They have finished questioning the remaining Hunger Games support teams currently in the TrainingCenter and have begun sending everyone home. I'm going to tell Garum to begin preparing for Bacchus Night festivities. We'll have our party tomorrow night. I suspect this will be the last celebration for a while, so we might as well enjoy it."

Later that evening, I lingered under the hot water in the showers, thinking over lost opportunities. The rebels had Katniss and the Capitol had Peeta. Both were nothing more than pawns who would never see each other again. _Was it worse never to experience love or to have it torn from you?_ Either way, it seemed that tragedy was unavoidable for them, as it was for most of us.

The arrest of Effie had left me unnerved, feeling lost and alone. With the world on fire, each day could have been my last as the unrest continued to spread. I decided not to waste any more time and change my conservative behavior; besides, they took my tongue, not my heart.

Turning off the shower, I toweled off on the way to the mirror. Wrapping myself in my towel, I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. Staring at my reflection in the mirror, I knew that I had to take a chance before it was too late.

Entering the darkened sleeping quarters on tiptoes, I walked down the row of cubicles until I came to a certain one. Nervously, I stood in the cubicle entry and found her reading a book by the table light.

Brown Eyes looked up at me and smiled.

Kneeling down beside her bed, I stared into her eyes, and slowly watched her welcoming smile melt into an open mouth of understanding, which twisted up into a sensual grin.

She reached out and took my trembling hand into her own, setting my nerves at ease.

Leaning in, I kissed her. When our lips slowly parted, a single tear rolled down my cheek.

Brown Eyes set her book on the nightstand and turned off the light. Her hand wiped the tear from my cheek before her fingers drifted down and released my towel, letting it slip to the floor. She lifted her blanket and welcomed me into her warm arms to a place of intimate delight.

**...**

Knocking on the Seneschal doorframe, I stood in the open doorway to her office with her basket of clean laundry.

"Come in."

In the far end of her large office, I hung her freshly ironed clothes on a rolling rack where she had a makeshift dressing area set off by a decorative folding screen.

Behind the screen, the Seneschal sat at her makeup table. "Thank you, Twelve. Have there been any problems with the preparations for Bacchus Night?"

I shook my head.

"Good. I'm looking forward to tonight's festivities." Julia sighed faintly. "Well, at least the wine."

I placed her folded clothes in the small dresser next to her table.

Julia stood from her stool and turned her back towards me. "My zipper, if you would be so kind."

After I unzipped her dress, the Seneschal let it slip to the floor and began inspecting her body in the full-length cheval mirror in the corner of the room. Removing her bra, she turned her body side to side. "You know, men use to put their names on my calendar months in advance. I had to turn away many a rich client." Julia turned to face me as she placed her hands on her hips. "Twelve, do you think men would still want to receive water from me, perhaps men of President's Snow maturity and stature, that is, if there weren't riper fruit on the tree?"

I forced myself to study the Seneschal. She exhibited a mature grace, and it was not uncommon to see men in the Training Center stealing occasional glances. Signs of cosmetic surgery could be found, but even my mother had relented to some surgical alterations when she became middle aged. Julia was more than attractive; she was alluring. I gave Julia a reassuring nod.

The Seneschal smirked as she lowered her arms. "Thank you, Twelve. I know you're being kind. Hand me my red bra. I'm going to wear my favorite red dress tonight."

Handing Julia her red bra, I gestured in the Avox language that she was an attractive woman.

"Julia smiled. Have you seen anyone call down to the salon and request me? Those days are well past me."

Knowing of one man who looked upon her longingly, I gestured the Avox name for the Head Peacekeeper.

"George?" Julia smiled behind pursed lips. "We have had the occasional date. But we both have our duties, which eat up most of our free time." Julia removed the red dress from her clothing rack and began slipping it on.

Retrieving her red shoes from the shoe rack, I set them on the floor before zipping up the back of her dress.

She slipped on her shoes and began to study herself in the mirror. "I can't complain. I wouldn't say that I have ever been all that alone."

Standing behind her, I looked at her reflection in the mirror and gestured the word love.

Julia met my gaze. "I did love one of them." She gnawed her lip. "Perhaps two."

From behind, I wrapped my arms around Julia's waist and gave her an affectionate hug. With my hands held out in front of her, I dared to gesture the Avox word for snow.

Julia smirked. "Yes, the President. I knew him well before he became a Senator. He was so handsome and soft-spoken back before the power corrupted him. I would have followed him anywhere." Julia stared at me in the reflection. "I've never told anyone this."

I indicated that her secrets were safe with me.

"Hmm. I shouldn't be speaking aloud, here of all places, but I don't think it matters anymore."

I next gestured the Avox name for Head Peacekeeper.

Julia slowly turned around out of my embrace. "Has anyone ever told you that you are too clever?"

It was my turn to smirk as I circled my eyes.

"Is it that evident?"

I shrugged, grinning.

"Well, we'll see once the unrest passes." Julia smiled at me. "Go on and get ready for dinner."

Leaving the Seneschal's office, I went to shower. As I dressed, I decided to prevent another opportunity from being lost and went to find Sam in need of a favor.

Together, we went to the sewing room and found the proper attire that was needed for my plan. As Sam finished with the clothing arrangements, I went up to the cafeteria and placed a solitary red rose at the head of the Seneschal's table.

I took my seat by the Seneschal's chair and watched my fellow Avoxes fill the room.

Julia sat down and gave me a peculiar look. "What are you doing?"

I shook my head, keeping my face emotionless.

With a faint smile, Julia rolled her eyes. "Ah huh."

The doors of the cafeteria opened, and everyone slowly turned to see the Head Peacekeeper step into the room with Sam on his arm. What caused everyone to stare was the sight of George dressed in a black dinner jacket and evening trousers with black shoes. No one had ever seen him out of his white Peacekeeper uniform prior to this moment.

Julia looked at me with an approving smile. "This is your doing?"

Nodding, I stood from my chair and offered the seat to George.

George greeted Julia with a slight bow. "Evening, Julia. These two insisted that I join you for tonight's festivities."

Julia looked up at the man and smiled. "Apparently my Avoxes are becoming a bit out of control...which I'm thankful for. Please join us."

Slipping off to the kitchen, I returned with several cans of George's favorite beer in a bucket of ice and set them on the table.

The atmosphere felt exceptionally festive as we gorged ourselves in food and wine. Garum had performed his culinary magic as usual. The chef must have been hoarding his best ingredients for months, for we had not been spoiled like this in ages, making every bite of food exquisite and priceless.

The idea of war brought smiles to many an Avox face this night since they believed it might lead to freedom. Others thought that it did not matter since the new leaders might keep the practice of having Avoxes. Many were happy just to have the stressful Hunger Games end prematurely in three short days.

I did not care either way. The future was something that I had stopped thinking about. The now was all that mattered, and at that moment, I could not stop smiling, transfixed on the most alluring set of brown eyes on the other side of the table. Her smile made me feel as if I was staring at my reflection, making this evening unforgettable and magical.

Leaving George and Julia to a private dinner, all the Avoxes descended to the Avox quarters to continue the festivities. The bar was already set up as people changed out of drab tunics into clothes left behind by our guests.

I went into the bathing area and found Sam looking through the hair dyes. There appeared to be a theme to the color choices this year with everyone selecting colors from orange to burgundy.

Freckles gestured that they were all going to dye their hair in fiery colors in honor of the Mockingjay.

Sam inquired if I wanted to join them, but I held up a few strands of my red hair to indicate that I was already there.

Entering the dressing area, I gathered a couple heavy blankets from the linen closet and headed for the makeshift bar. I lifted an unopened bottle of wine from the table and turned to find Brown Eyes gesturing with a couple of other Avoxes by the stereo.

I walked up to her and kissed her in front of our friends, who began to hoot in a way that only an Avox could. I held up the blankets and wine for her to see before I gestured the words for the Avox garden.

Brown Eyes smiled hungrily and took the bottle of wine from me. She gripped my hand and began pulling me towards the service elevator.

Later after the wine bottle had been emptied, I lay wrapped in her sleeping embrace, watching the moon drift across the summer night sky. Overcome with joy, I closed my eyes and thanked the stars above.

Listing to the wind chimes in the gentle breeze, I inhaled deeply and took in the smells from the garden: rich planting soil, the hostas, and lilacs. _Lilacs? We don't have any lilacs._

My eyes sprung open to see the sun glistening off the surrounding grass. I sat up to find myself in my morphling garden, wearing my summer dress. _I haven't touched morphling since the Seneschal confronted me._

I felt something tap my lower back. Turning around, I found an adult jaguar lying next to me.

Brushing her tail against me again, she raised her head to glance at me over her shoulder. The large cat appeared to smile with her feline lips and then laid flat.

Brushing her fur, I began to notice the lilac petals falling around us. The center of my garden was now home to three lilac trees that were just beginning to drop their petals.

The bones of the large cat began to vibrate under my touch. Watching the tip of her tail flick up and down, it became clear that she was purring.

I leaned over her body and began scratching her belly, releasing a louder unrestrained purr from the magnificent creature. As I scratch behind her ears, I surveyed my circular garden to see the tall gentleman from my previous dreams sitting on a bench, staring out over the hedges.

Rising to my feet, I glanced down at the jaguar. "Come, I'll introduce you to my friend."

The large feline climbed to her feet and followed me across the circle.

Approaching the man, I saw my friend, the rattlesnake, on his lap. Circling around, I could see his finger gently stroking the snake's head. "Hello, Death. I want you to meet my frie—"

The man wearing Death's clothes was my father.

"Hello, Lavinia." He sat the snake softly in the grass and stood. "Daughter."

With tears flowing from my eyes, I jumped into his arms. "Father!"

Overcome by emotions, we held tight to each other's embrace.

I took a step back and caressed his face. "How can this be? I stopped taking the green morphling a long time ago."

"I just wanted to see how you were faring, and to..." His eyes drifted away.

"What, Father?"

"I just wanted to apologize to you. It's my fault that you became an Avox."

I reached for both his hands and stared into his eyes. "You didn't turn me into an Avox; a corrupt brutal government did."

He shook his head. "I'm still to blame. Can you forgive me?"

"I…." I squeeze his hands. "I forgive you."

"Do you mean it?"

"I do, Father. You were trying to help people like my friends. You were trying to help everyone. I understand now."

My father hugged me as his eyes began to well. "Thank you, Lavinia. Thank you."

I turned to find the jaguar sitting on the grass, wagging her tail in slow patient movements. Feeling the rattlesnake brush against my ankle, I scooped her up and felt her long slender body wrap snug around my arm. "I saw you petting my rattlesnake friend. Do you know each other?"

Father smiled. "No, but she was telling me all about your adventures."

Tilting my head towards the jaguar, I bit my lip. "This is my...special friend."

Tipping his hat, my father bowed to the large cat. "Pleased to meet you."

"Father, you would have liked her. She's so intelligent and brave."

"What do you mean? I do like her. I may be dead, but I'm not blind. You don't know what it means to me that you are still able to find happiness."

I began to frown.

"What's wrong, child? Sit with me." The man sat on the bench.

"We're in danger." I sat next to my father. "We don't know how bad it's going to be. None of us know what awaits us, and the Seneschal seems worried."

The man shrugged. "Each day could be your last. You could trip on the stairs and break your neck; you could sneeze hard and rupture an artery in your brain; or a tree could fall over and land on you. Living is dangerous and one never knows when you'll find yourself departing this world for the next journey."

"I know. A couple months ago, I wouldn't have cared, but now I have her." I stared at the jaguar.

"So when you wake up from this dream, let her know."

I smiled. "I will, Father."

Father took hold of my hand. "This garden is fantastic. I don't remember seeing anything like this when I was alive. Where did you conjure up this little piece of heaven?"

Staring off at the distant hills underneath partly cloudy skies, I tried to remember. "I don't know. Maybe I read it in a book."

"Must have been a good book."

"It must have been." Smiling, I looked up into the sky and saw a peculiar puffy cloud drifting towards the sun. "Father, my instincts tell me that I have to wake soon."

"I'm afraid so."

I gripped his hand tighter. "Will I see you again?"

Father smiled at me. "As long as you can dream, we will find each other."

With the cloud drifting before the sun, I laid my head against his chest. "I love you, Father."

"I love you too, pumpkin. Take care of your friends."

"I will." Closing my eyes, I detected the familiar scent of his aftershave as it slowly changed into the scent of the shampoo used in the Avox showers.

I reopened my eyes to find Brown Eyes snuggled tight against me, the back of her hair tickling my nose. Observing the early dawn light, I placed my arm around her and hugged her tight. Feeling her stir, I reached under the blankets and placed my hand upon her stomach, tickling her skin until she purred with laughter.

**...**

I was on dishwasher duty when the Head Peacekeeper came into the kitchen, looking worried.

Garum wiped his hands on his apron. "What's wrong, George?"

"Have you seen Julia?"

"Early this morning at breakfast, but she didn't show for lunch."

Leaning forward against the prep table, George's face became tense. "I got word from a friend that the President's Guards are coming here to arrest someone."

The kitchen Avoxes stopped what they were doing and turned towards George. I moved next to Garum.

The chef took my hand as he continued speaking to the Peacekeeper. "Are they coming for Julia?"

"I don't know, but we need to find her before they arrive. The limo driver said she hasn't left the building. I've tried calling her, but she won't answer her smartphone."

Garum looked at me. "Can you help us search?"

I nodded.

George placed a hand on my shoulder. "Have a couple of your fellow Avoxes help you. I don't think that we need to have everyone look at the moment."

Enlisting the help of Sam, Freckles, and Brown Eyes, we began searching the main and lower levels.

After quickly searching her office by myself, I thought of the garden where Julia recently found me after Effie's arrest. Reaching the garden, I circled the roof and found no signs of the Seneschal.

Descending back onto the twelfth floor, I detected the faint scent of bath soap from the corridor. The escort's room was empty as was the first mentor's room. Entering the unused second mentor's room, I began to feel the humidity in the air as the scent became stronger.

In the bathtub, I found the Seneschal sitting upright in soapy bathwater with her arms around her knees. She slowly rocked back and forth, displaying a grim expression. On a small footstool next to the tub, a glass of wine sat next to an open bottle of pills. The open wine bottle stood on the floor.

Her sad eyes slowly looked up at me, but she did not speak.

Swallowing hard, I stepped forward and looked down at the pill bottle to find it full, indicating that she had not taken any.

Through gestures, I informed her that Head Peacekeeper had been looking for her; that Presidential Guards were coming to the Training Center.

Julia's eyes glanced down at the fading bath soap bubbles. "I know. I have my own contacts who warned me. Panem is already succumbing to mob rule. Mobocracies need a lot of blood before they are quelled. I'm not going to run, nor will I spend my final days in hiding."

The tone in her voice told me all that I needed to know. I picked up her pill bottle and stepped away from the bathing area, disappearing around the corner.

"Twelve, bring those back."

When she heard me flush the pills down the toilet, she began to shout. "Twelve! How dare you!"

I returned to the tub to face her anger.

"Do you think that the new boss will be any different from the old boss? Do you think us handlers will be allowed to carry on as if nothing happened when the new government takes over. President Snow cannot save me. It's quite clear now what's going to happen. When the government falls, there is going to be a bloodletting, and I won't be able to escape it." Her trembling hands reached up to wipe away her streaming tears.

I stared at Julia, believing in my heart that she did not deserve a harsh punishment. She was my handler, but she was also my protector. Under any other handler, my life would have been much worse. Many of us would not be alive today under anyone else. This woman was strict, but she could also show compassion, making our lives as comfortable as allowed under her special circumstances.

Knowing that many of my brothers and sisters felt the same, I turned to the long mirror opposite the tub and wrote in condensation: _We will stand by you._

Julia huffed. "A bunch of nameless Avoxes are going to keep me from the gallows...or worse?" Her eyes drifted aimlessly around the room before returning their focus on me. "What is your name?"

I spelled out my name in the condensation.

"Lavinia Paxum." Julia began gnawing her lip. "I like Twelve better. Did you know that the President refused to tell me your name the night he intervened with Detective Breeze? It's forbidden for handlers to know the names of their Avoxes. It's akin to knowing state secrets." Julia began to whimper. "Punishable by death."

I approached the bathtub, filled her wine glass, and began removing my clothes. Dropping the last bit of my clothing to the floor, I stepped into the tub and slid down behind Julia, wrapping my arms around her. I held her tight as she cried through her fears.

After her sobbing subsided, I added some hot water to the tub and washed her face. Feeling her relax in my arms, I lifted the wine glass and passed it to her steadying hand.

Julia took a long sip of wine. "Thank you, Twelve."

I leaned back against the angled end of the tub and gently pulled Julia against me, back into my consoling arms.

Her trembling body slowly calmed in the cooling bath water as her shriveling fingertips held the glass of wine. She became lost in thought as we passed the wineglass between us until we had emptied the bottle. Gripping my hand, Julia made it clear that her fortitude had returned.

George's voice came over the emergency intercom. "All Avoxes are to report immediately to the cafeteria." There was a long pause as indistinguishable mumbling in the background leaked through the speakers. George's voice returned, sounding less assured. "Seneschal Scylla, please report to the cafeteria."

Julia sighed nervously. "It's time."

We exited the tub and began to dress. Retrieving a brush, I began combing Julia's hair as she finished the last of the wine.

When I sat the brush down, Julia took hold of my hand and we walked together to the service elevator.

Entering the cafeteria, all eyes fell on us, looking distraught.

Garum and George quickly approached us.

"I'm ready." Julia extended her arm to George.

The Head Peacekeeper gripped her hand. "They have already left. Where were you?"

"Taking a bath. Didn't they come for me?"

George's eyes glanced at me before returning to the Seneschal. "They came to arrest someone else."

"Who?"

Garum cleared his throat. "Um…her." The chef pointed at me.

My insides twisted uneasily as I gripped Julia's hand tighter.

Confusion spread across Julia's face. "Twelve? Why?"

Shrugging, George's face grimaced before he forced himself to speak. "I don't know, but they had orders to arrest the two redheaded Avoxes of the twelfth floor. They left with them minutes ago."

Julia's face tightened. "What? Who did they take?"

Neither man wanted to say as they struggled to answer.

Brown Eyes jumped up from the nearest cafeteria table and hurried to my side. With tears in her eyes, she gestured that they had taken Darius and Sam.


	28. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

With one action, Sam had taken back her life from the government and had given it to me, saving my life. Sam was my protagonist, the true heroine of my story.

When the Presidential Guards asked for the two redheaded Avoxes from the twelfth floor, Sam who had dyed her hair red on Bacchus night stood from her seat in the cafeteria, surrendering herself in my stead. She and Darius were taken into custody and hastily taken from the TrainingCenter. Before the Presidential Guards bound her hands, Sam gestured a last message for me to the cafeteria of Avoxes: _My turn to save you. Love always._

Sam must have known what ultimately awaited her by taking my place. Had I been in the cafeteria, I would not have let her.

Perhaps she was repaying me for resuscitating her heart during Avox training. She had indicated to me that she had felt guilty when I bore her punishments and had nearly lost my hand, but I had kept reminding her that I would keep doing so despite her protests.

When they tortured Darius and Sam in front of Peeta, the government thought it would aid them with their brainwashing of him. Peeta had been beaten, tortured, sleep deprived, and drugged with morphling before presented the two Avoxes. The broken young man had looked upon the redheaded Avox girl before him and assumed her identity to be me, an easy mistake under those circumstances.

Besides, Peeta Mellark did not know me. He knew Darius from District Twelve and even recognized him during the run up to the Quarter Quell, but he did not see me run through the woods in his District. Peeta never gave me an order, never locked eyes with me. I never turned down his bed or cleaned his room. Peeta Mellark could not have picked me out of a room with multiple redheaded Avoxes.

Peeta reported that, "she was lucky", having seen Sam die immediately. He reported that Sam's heart had stopped on the first electric shock.

Darius was not so fortunate according to Peeta's recollections.

I imagined Sam displaying a smug smile to her torturers when she saw the electric probe, knowing that she would be denying the government once again of their objectives by dying prematurely. This rebellious girl, whose entire family had fought against the cruelty of the government, becoming an Avox after her family's execution, had fought the government to her very end.

The government's torturers have never been brought to justice. As the chaos unfolded around the Capitol, these monsters slipped back into the shadows of everyday life. If they did not die in the street battles at the end, it has been assumed that they returned to their private lives, in everyday homes, in generic neighborhoods, next to common citizens. Only guilt could bring these torturers to justice. Unfortunately, guilt has not been an attribute often found in a monster.

Under the new government, the Avoxes were set free. Some concerned citizens worried that a few of us were actual murders or other violent ilk, but that could not be proven since President Snow's government did not keep Avox records, and what they did document was destroyed by them before their fall.

Less than a five hundred Avoxes remained when the unrest ended. The new government apologized to the survivors and awarded us reparations that would be paid out monthly in perpetuity. For many Avoxes, apologizes and financial compensations came too late since nothing could ever undo the years of suffering

The Foundation of the Solemn was created to decipher the truth of what happened to the Avoxes. Citizens who believed that their missing loved ones had been turned into Avoxes began to submit photographs. Former Avoxes and family members began to visit the foundation to look through the pictures in an attempt to put names to faces, but the task has been daunting and has only brought closure to a few.

I have been looking periodically for the tall gangly man who went through Avox training with Sam and me, but I have yet to find him. With his strength and youth, I have been hoping that he survived his enslavement. Regardless, I have never stopped looking for him.

I did put a name to my young friend Five's face. His name was Tiberius. His surviving uncle did not know why his nephew and family were taken, but he was grateful to know that his nephew had friends who had cared for him throughout his ordeal.

The new government eventually arrested Julia for her participation as a handler. Many of the handlers were found guilty of cruelty and charged with crimes against humanity. Most received lengthy prison sentences. A few were executed.

It turned out that no Avox had ever been killed by Julia or by a Training Center Peacekeeper. Denied healthcare by governmental decree, disease and time was what killed most of Julia's Avoxes. At Julia's trial, it became a media sensation when the TrainingCenter's activities were revealed. The spectacle grew when many of Julia's Avoxes came to her defense, including me. Based on Avox testimony, the jury nullified the charges of her being a handler, but she was found guilty of the charges of forced prostitution and illicit drug distribution.

Sentenced to five years in prison, the government released Julia in nine months for good behavior. It gave her time to write a tell-all book that rocketed to the top of the bestseller list when she was released. Her salacious story revealed many of the secrets of President Snow and other high-ranking politicians from his administration. However, some of the politicians of the new administration were conspicuously absent from her memoirs. This I knew from experience since I had personally delivered water to a few of them. Julia told me, "You don't cash in all your chips when there are players still at the table."

After her release from prison, Julia visited every one of her Avoxes and apologized for her role as a handler. She even made an effort to visit surviving family members when they could be found.

Julia and I became good friends, meeting often for tea or dinner. In addition, Julia and I have met each year for a special dinner in honor of Sam to celebrate her birthday. Julia, and her friend George, have always been welcomed guests in our house.

People do not understand how I could befriend my former handler. Those who are not Avox could never truly understand our relationship. When asked, I have often explained it as a friendship forged over fire.

Reinforced by Avox testimony, George and his Peacekeepers were not charged with any crimes, as they should not have been. The Head Peacekeeper had risked his life when he took me to a safe house after the arrest of Darius and Sam. Later, George had risked his life again to bring Lucius to the same safe house. One might think it remarkable that he and his Peacekeepers had never abused us, but he was a true man of honor whose men had admired and followed in his lead. Needless to say, I have given him a daughterly hug each time he and Julia have come to visit.

When Lucius returned to his normal life, he opened a designer boutique. He has made an effort to stay out of the lime light and has rarely gone to fashion shows. He frequently visits me at the house, which has always brightened my day since I have been his guinea pig for new clothing designs.

Effie spent the entire period of unrest in a prison cell. She was not abused, but the solitude and the fearful uncertainties of what might happen had left her with severe depression. Lucius and I kept a vigil and she soon regained much of her vigor, aided by outpatient therapy. When Lucius and I invested in her rare wood antique furniture store, she again became the Effie we grew to love. Moving on with the next chapter of her life, Effie took our advice and ditched her wigs, letting her natural hair grow out, though she dyed it the color of mahogany.

The most prominent hero that rose out of the TrainingCenter was Garum. When the public learned of his dedication to feeding Avoxes in honor of his fallen Avox brother, he became an instant celebrity. He opened a restaurant that became the number one draw in the city. Some of the kitchen Avoxes, which Garum had trained to be Sous-Chefs, opened associated restaurants that share his name. One little known fact of Garum's restaurant, which has always held true, has been that Avoxes always dine for free.

Once the dust had settled, the biggest surprise came when Cinna appeared at our door. People had assumed that he was dead since they had executed Portia on television; however, no one had actually seen him die, nor did they find his body. Cinna told me of his miraculous escape, but I have promised not to share his story until he feels comfortable enough to come out of hiding.

Katniss and I were able to strike up a regular correspondence once the new country stabilized. I have yet to return to District Twelve, and Katniss feels no rush to return to the Capitol, but our regular correspondence is cathartic and therapeutic.

Though the reparations have been sufficient with which to retire from work, most of us lost ourselves in things we enjoy.

Cheekbones (Cornelia) and Pincushion (Freddie) opened a vibrant nightclub as business partners in the center of town.

Freckles (Tina) opened a hair salon, which she named Samantha's.

Despite the fact that no money can be found in books, Brown Eyes (Athena) has opened an antique bookstore where one can find old classics or have modern stories printed onto paper for nostalgia purposes.

I have opened a flower shop to feed my passion for what I call living art. My shop has done well and has provided me plenty of flowers for my personal garden at home. In the backyard, I have created a circular garden with a single lilac tree in the center, similar to the one from my dreams.

For our third anniversary, Brown Eyes (who she will always be to me) bought me a piano. She also has hired a professional music instructor who comes to the house weekly. I will never be good enough to perform in public, but I have tremendous fun channeling my desire to sing through my fingers.

Besides what Brown Eyes and I have with each other, we have been blessed by the endless amount of joy that our two children have given us.

The doctors could not reverse the vaccine sterilizations that the males and females received in Avox training; however, after psychology screenings, we were found to be desired parent candidates for adopting children with communicating difficulties.

We first adopted our daughter Atia when she was a year old. We were blessed three years later with our second adoption of our son Lukas.

Our children were discovered to have speech problems shortly after their births. Physically, they have always looked and played like other children, but both continue to have trouble communicating. Diagnosed with speech delays, speech therapists have worked with them at school and in our home, and everyone has remained optimistic that they will grow out of it.

Atia and Lukas have naturally found ways to communicate in their own special ways. We have understood our children's subtle and unique forms of communications, which the therapists are unable to distinguish. Showering our children with love every day, Brown Eyes and I have never worried for their futures.

When we inquired with the doctors as to why they allowed two muted Avoxes to adopt special needs children, they told us that these special children need special parents, and if there was anyone who can endeavor through extreme adversity, it's an Avox.

**THE END**

******Authror's note: Please leave a review. ****(A one word review would be fine: good, bad, okay.) ****I'm really curious since my stats show people are reading the whole story, but no one recently (6/16/2013) is telling me their opinion. (Guests can leave reviews without joining the site.) Thank you for reading.**

**ACKNOWLEDGMENTS**

I would like to give a big, big, big thank you to everyone who followed me through this experience. I deeply appreciated the encouraging reviews that I received as the chapters progressed. I was going to quit on chapter 15, worried that the "water/thirst" metaphor would anger too many people, but your responses kept me going. This story could not have been completed without your positive feedback.

This was originally outlined to be a short story that would have ended with the tongue resection, but as soon as I began to think about the average day for an Avox, I knew that this tale was big enough to be novel. Moreover, it was fun giving Effie and Johanna more character and depth.

This story was mostly inspired by the couple of pages where Katniss told Peeta about her first encounter with the girl in the woods. (First book, end of chapter 6) When Katniss told the story on the roof of the Training Center, I wanted to know more details about Lavinia, and I wanted to know why there was a garden located on the roof of a building, which was empty 11 months out of the year. I get hung up on the small unusual details in stories.

If you post a review (Please do even if its one sentence of whether you liked or hated the story), remember not to spoil the ending by stating that Lavinia lives. Feel free to tell everyone that there is a happy conclusion; just don't tell them how. (I do hope that all of you judged it to be a happy conclusion, or at least, happier than the Mockingjay ending.)

If this were a movie, the ending credit music would be in full swing by now. I would recommend Delta Goodrem's song "Wish You Were Here", which is easy to find on YouTube.

See you in the next story,

Stu


	29. Author's Note

I've finished editing, and I'm changing this story to "complete". I'm not an editor, but I gave it my best shot.

For those who prefer the book format over the web format, I have created mobi (Kindle), epub, and PDF versions available for free at my fanfic site.

www dot stuartpidasso dot com/lavinia

Thank you again.


End file.
